Toque Proibido
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Camus não fala mais com Milo, desde que voltou do inferno. E os outros cavaleiros de ouro estão estranhos. Algo terrível aconteceu. Mas o quê? Yaoi,lemon. Finalizada. Comentem, nao precisam estar cadastrados no site.
1. Mistérios

**Por Leona-EBM**

**Toque Proibido**

_Capítulo 1_

Mistérios

**Obs:** Todos os cavaleiros de ouro estavam vivos até a guerra santa chegar. Não houve mortes na batalha das doze casas.

- -

"_Somos peregrinos nesta terra e não sabemos até quando. Devemos encarar a Vida, não com tristeza, mas com seriedade e esperanças"._

_(Oscar Wilde)_

--

Era apenas uma criança comparada a ele, mas mesmo assim o amava como nunca amara nenhum homem antes.

Aioria estava sentado no último degrau da escada, estava com os cotovelos apoiados nas pernas abertas, seu rosto estava encostado na palma das suas mãos, seus verdes olhavam escada a baixo a procura daquele garoto brincalhão, que sempre vinha lhe dar uns beijos depois dos treinos.

Um sorriso se desenha nos lábios de leão ao ver Seiya subindo as escadas, o garoto estava com o mesmo sorriso maroto de sempre.

- Estava me esperando? – Seiya pergunta, ao se aproximar.

- Estava, como foi o treino? – Aioria se levanta e puxa o rosto de Seiya lhe dando um selinho nos lábios.

Os dois entraram na casa de leão conversando sobre coisas banais, Aioria já levava Seiya para o seu quarto, agora teria seu prêmio por esperá-lo por muito tempo.

- E o seu dia? – Seiya finalmente pergunta se sentando na cama do cavaleiro.

- Chato... Monótono! – disse o cavaleiro de leão sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Hummm... Deve ser muito chato não poder sair do santuário, não é mesmo? – Seiya fecha os olhos deixando Aioria acariciar as suas pálpebras.

- Muito, mas não é tão chato agora, porque você sempre está aqui! – disse, dando um beijo longo e molhado nos seus lábios.

Seiya abre mais sua boca permitindo que a língua de Aioria trabalhasse melhor nela. Aioria joga seu corpo para cima de Seiya ficando por cima dele, suas mãos já tratavam de ir tirando a regata vermelha do Pégaso, mas este pára tudo se sentando na cama.

- O que foi? – Aioria se assustou com a interrupção.

- Er... Que eu queria fazer outra coisa! – disse sentando-se na cama.

- Outra coisa? Bom... O que gostaria? – Aioria perguntou, decepcionado.

- Vamos sair um pouco, ir até a vila!

- Humm... Está bem... Já que você quer! – Aioria se levantou puxando Seiya pelas mãos.

Os dois cavaleiros desceram de mãos dadas pelas escadarias, nenhum dos cavaleiros de ouro que os viram passar achou estranho já estavam acostumados a verem Seiya e Ikki entrarem nas casas de leão e virgem.

Em uma casa em especial eles foram barrados por seu anfitrião.

- Oi Mu! – Seiya o cumprimenta com um enorme sorriso no rosto, chegava até a ficar ridículo.

- Oi!

- Boa tarde Mu! – Aioria sorri meio sem graça para Áries.

- Boa tarde Aioria – lhe sorriu.

- Bom, vamos indo Aioria! – Seiya puxa leão com força pela mão dando um último sorriso para Áries.

Aioria soltou um longo suspiro e deixou-se ser arrastado para fora da casa de Áries, não o culpava por ter ciúmes de Mu, pelo contrário, sentia-se até mais seguro com isso, gostava do ciúme de Seiya.

O casal chegou à vila do santuário, não tinha nada de romântico naquele lugar, não tinha pessoas interessantes, e nada de bom para se fazer, mas Seiya parecia estar bem contente por isso Aioria não se importou.

Seiya avista uma lanchonete, Aioria revira os olhos ao ver que o cavaleiro de bronze queria tomar sorvete.

- Senta aí Aioria! – disse ao se jogar num dos bancos.

- Não acredito que quer tomar sorvete! – disse meio decepcionado.

- Ah! Eu estava com vontade, e nada melhor do que tomar sorvete com quem gostamos, né?

Agora quem sorriu foi Aioria, nunca ouvia palavras carinhosas de Seiya, mas quando as ouvia se derretia todo.

- Claro! – mudou totalmente seu humor – do que você quer? – levantou-se da mesa.

- Chocolate! Chocolate! Chocolate! – falou rapidinho batendo as mãos na mesa como se fosse uma criança.

Aioria passou a mão por seus fios castanhos e sorriu para o jeito brincalhão de Seiya, fez um não com a cabeça e foi até o balcão. Instantes depois Aioria volta com duas casquinhas de sorvete nas mãos, deu a de chocolate para Seiya e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Bonito dia! Hoje o Kanon estava me ensinando contra-ataque! Ahhh... Foi um saco! – disse dando uma lambida no sorvete.

- Não reclame, é bom você ser treinado por um cavaleiro de ouro! – disse rindo.

- Que nada! Ele só me treina quando o Aioros não está por perto! – Seiya disse meio desligado.

- O Aioros? – Aioria se assustou.

- Ops! – calou-se.

- O que tem o meu irmão?

- Bom, Aioria... Eu não sei se posso te contar!

- Você vai me contar agora! – elevou seu tom de voz.

- Calma, não precisa gritar!

- Desculpa! – Aioria respirou fundo e ficou esperando Seiya esclarecer o seu comentário.

- Eu não sabia que você não sabia, bom... O Kanon e o Aioros estão juntos! – disse finalmente.

- O QUE? – Aioria se levantou da mesa derrubando a cadeira no chão. As poucas pessoas que passavam por ali pararam para ver o escandaloso leão sair correndo em direção das doze casas.

- Tsc, Tsc, Tsc! O Aioria é mesmo um tapado! – riu.

Risos ecoavam pela casa de sagitário, seu anfitrião estava com visita, e pelo que se podia notar estava muito feliz.

- Bati! – gritou Aioros jogando as cartas na mesa.

- Ahhh! Eu não acredito nisso! – olhou atenciosamente para cada carta exposta na mesa.

- Pode olhar a vontade! – riu.

- Droga! – Kanon vira o rosto para o lado oposto praguejando alguma coisa inaudível.

Aioros ri mais ainda da cara de Kanon, então ele vai engatinhando até ele e puxa seu rosto e lhe da um beijo longo e demorado.

- Meu prêmio! – diz Aioros meio ofegante.

- Hum! – Kanon tentou parecer bravo, mas não conseguiu, e no final acabou rindo junto de Aioros.

Os pares de olhos se cruzam se fitando de forma apaixonada, seus lábios foram unidos novamente para outro beijo.

- Mas... – Aioros pára de repente.

- O que foi? – Kanon ficou sério, mas logo viu o que era.

- Meu irmão! – Aioros levantou-se rapidamente – vá se esconder!

- Por que você não conta à verdade a ele Aioros, ele não é mais criança! – Kanon se levanta cruzando os braços.

- Ta depois falamos disso, agora se esconde! – Aioros apontou para o quarto.

Kanon foi praguejando para o quarto, ao entrar nele fecha a porta e se esconde atrás do armário.

Aioros arrumou suas roupas que estavam meio amassadas depois do beijo, passou a língua por seus lábios e ficou a espera do seu irmão.

- Oi! – diz Aioros.

- Cadê ele? – Aioria olhou para os lados.

- Ele quem? – se fez de desentendido.

- Não se faça de desentendido, onde está aquele traidor do Kanon? – gritou.

- Do que você está falando?

Aioria nem se deu o trabalho de responder, foi logo procurando pelo amante do seu irmão, mas não o achou, entretanto viu algo muito interessante.

- Estava com visita? – perguntou cinicamente apontando para dois copos cheios de bebida.

Aioros olhou para mesa vendo que tinha dois copos, dois jogos de baralhos de cada lado dela, também tinha uma travessa de salgados, era mais do que óbvio.

- Er... Bom... – levou uma das suas mãos para trás da cabeça procurando alguma desculpa esfarrapada.

- Como pode se envolver com aquele traidor? Athena pode ter perdoado aquele verme, mas eu não!

- VERME! – Kanon abre a porta do quarto com força fazendo-a bater na parede.

- Ai... Ai! – Aioros põe a mãos na cara ao ver que dali ia sair a maior briga, e que no final ele ia ser o único prejudicado.

- Isso mesmo! – Aioria sorriu.

- Pode até ser, mas pelo menos eu não traço criancinhas! – provocou.

- O Seiya não é uma criança! – irritou-se.

- Mesmo? Acho que você precisa reavaliar os seus conceitos do que é ou não uma criança.

- Ora seu...! – Aioria fechou o punho e avançou na direção de Kanon.

Entretanto Aioros não ficou quieto no seu canto, logo segurou o seu irmão que estava a milímetros de distância de Kanon.

- Me solta Aioros!

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? Por que você não aceita o Kanon?

- Podia ser até com o Saga, mas o Kanon não! – debateu-se.

- Não diga besteiras! – Aioros empurrou Aioria para cima do sofá fazendo o leão cair no chão.

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso comigo... – Aioria se levanta desistindo da idéia de atacar Kanon.

- Eu só quero viver em paz Aioria, Athena me ressuscitou para que eu pudesse gozar da vida que eu não tive, e eu encontrei sentido nessa nova vida quando eu me reencontrei com Kanon, pois saiba que nós já tínhamos algo antes! – disse Aioros mais calmo.

- Ciúmes! – disse Kanon cruzando os braços.

- CALA A BOCA! – gritou Aioria.

- NÃO FALE ASSIM COM ELE AIORIA!

Aioria se calou, ficou tão assustando com as palavras do seu irmão que até caiu para trás se sentando no sofá, Kanon também ficou surpreso com a atitude do seu amor, mas não disse nada.

- Ótimo... Então se é assim... – Aioria se levanta e sai da sala sem dizer nada.

- Droga! Droga! Droga! – Aioros se aproxima da parede dando uns socos nela.

Kanon se aproxima dele o abraçando por trás, puxou o punho machucado de Aioros na sua direção e lhe deu uns beijos. Aioros abraçou Kanon com força mostrando que não ia se desfazer dele.

O cosmo de Aioria estava no máximo, todos os cavaleiros de ouro notaram sua mudança de humor, mas ninguém era louco de falar com ele naquele momento. Aioria descia para sua casa rapidamente, quem olhasse com atenção percebia que saía faíscas dos seus olhos.

Chegando na sua casa vai direto para o quarto se jogando na sua cama com tudo.

- Uau! Como esse povo é estressado! – comentou Ikki com Shaka.

- E como pudemos ver ele brigou com Aioros, por isso estava desse jeito! – comentou virgem.

Os dois cavaleiros estavam sentados na cama, Shaka estava sentado de pernas cruzadas e Ikki estava sentado ao seu lado lendo alguma coisa.

- Ahhh! Eu ainda não entendo como você consegue ler isso Shaka! – reclamou sacudindo o livro que estava lendo.

- Cuidado com isso, pois é do Camus!

- Física... Para que eu vou estudar física? – perguntou fechando o livro.

- Você precisa aprender de tudo um pouco Ikki, não digo que vá usar tudo que aprendeu, mas é bom saber das coisas!

- Ahhhh! Chega... Eu só penso em lutar e amar você Shaka... – disse passando a mão pelos fios loiros de virgem.

Shaka sorriu, era incrível como Ikki conseguia quebrar toda sua pose.

- Me amar? Que bonitinho! – abriu mais seu sorriso.

- Hum! Não enche o saco... – Ikki ficou de joelhos na cama e com uma mão empurrou o peito de Shaka para baixo fazendo virgem deitar-se na cama.

- Acho que você precisa meditar um pouco... Para deixar de ser tão explosivo! Vocês leoninos são umas pragas.

- Shaka...?

- Hum?

- Cala a boca e abre os olhos! – pediu "carinhosamente".

Shaka obedeceu, aos poucos suas pálpebras foram se abrindo fazendo um par de olhos azuis surgirem naquela face pálida. Ikki se derreteu com aquele olhar, se perdia toda vez que olhava para aqueles azuis, mergulhava naquele mar de sentimentos e ficava lá só a observá-los.

Ikki foi inclinando seu corpo para frente ficando cada vez mais próximo de Shaka, tocou os lábios do loiro com os seus, mas não se moveu ficou apenas olhando para os azuis do loiro, até que Shaka abre mais sua boca e Ikki resolve beijá-lo.

Já fazia três meses que houve a guerra santa, os cavaleiros ainda não haviam se recuperado totalmente, claro que seus ferimentos de batalha já estavam curados graças ao cosmo da deusa Athena, mas seus espíritos ainda estavam inquietos.

Depois dessa guerra a vida de muitos cavaleiros havia mudado, umas para o bem outras para o pior. No caso de aquário e escorpião podia-se afirmar que a vida deles havia se tornado um inferno.

Milo estava jogado no enorme sofá que pegava toda a sala da sua casa, sua cabeça quase relava no chão deixando só seus fios azulados ficarem nele, suas pernas estavam jogadas para cima e seus braços repousavam na sua barriga.

Seus pensamentos voavam longe, mas sempre pensava na mesma coisa, ainda não acreditava que Camus havia traído-o, sabia que tudo aquilo havia sido uma farsa, mas mesmo assim não se conformava com isso.

Estava arrasado, estavam juntos há muito tempo, de repente Camus some junto de Saga e Shura do santuário, todos pensaram que estavam mortos, então se passam dois anos e eles reaparecem como espectros de Hades e os atacam. Havia sido muito difícil atingir Camus com suas agulhas escarlates, mas seu dever como cavaleiro havia falado mais alto, e também estava muito magoado com o cavaleiro de aquário naquele momento.

Quando foram ressuscitados novamente, Milo não foi falar com Camus, não se sentia à vontade ao lado dele, e Camus respeitou isso se afastando.

- _"Camus..."_ – uma lágrima fria e solitária rola por seu rosto caindo no chão.

Dois dias haviam se passado, e Aioria ignorava totalmente seu irmão, evitava encontrar-se com ele, e não ia mais a arena quando ele estava treinando.

- Por que ele tem que ser tão cabeça dura? – Aioros soca sua perna.

- Pare de se socar! – Kanon segura seus dois punhos.

- Ele está sendo muito infantil!

- Eu sei... Todos sabem! Calma... Ele está irritado, vai passar!

- Não sei não... O Aioria é um cabeça dura teimoso!

Os dois estavam sentados numas rochas que ficavam perto da arena de combates, o solo era todo seco e não havia nenhuma árvore para que pudessem usufruir a sua boa sombra, já que o sol da Grécia era muito forte.

- Bom dia!

Os dois amantes param de conversar ao verem Saga que se aproximava deles com suas roupas de treino.

- Bom dia! – Kanon sorri para o seu irmão.

- Oi! – diz Aioros.

- Não estão treinando? – perguntou Saga.

- Resolvemos parar um pouco... – disse Kanon.

- Kanon... Eu não sei como você consegue suportar aquele pirralho do Seiya, eu tentei treiná-lo hoje, mas estava impossível, ele se acha o maioral, e quando eu peço para ele se comportar... Ele joga na minha cara que me derrotou! – Saga disse mostrando-se bastante irritado.

- Ahhh! Aquele moleque é uma praga... Quando eu queria ficar a sós com o Aioros ele vinha me encher o saco e...

- ESPERA UM POUCO! – Aioros se levanta de repente.

- O que foi? – os gêmeos perguntaram no mesmo instante se assustando com seu grito.

- Aquele pirralho que contou tudo pro meu irmão!

- É mesmo! – Kanon diz arregalando os olhos.

- Mas Aioros... Aioria ia saber disso por outra pessoa! – disse Saga.

- Ta, mas eu pedi a ele para não contar para o meu irmão, pois eu ia falar com Aioria!

- Humm... Aquele pirralho! – Saga fez um não com a cabeça.

- Maldito Seiya! Quando eu pegar ele eu vou...!

- Não vai fazer nada Aioros, por que eu vou falar com ele! – Kanon se levanta.

- Não, eu vou falar com ele...

- Não... Ele é meu pupilo temporário, por isso eu vou falar com ele! – disse Kanon.

- Não... Mas o Aioria é meu irmão... – rebateu Aioros.

- Mas você é o meu namorado!

- Por isso mesmo eu vou!

- CHEGA! – Quem gritou agora foi Saga. – Eu vou falar com o Seiya, pois o Kanon é o meu irmão que é o seu namorado, e o seu irmão é o Aioria que é o meu amigo!

Os três ficaram se olhando, nenhum deles se atreveu a soltar nenhum pio para Saga, então o cavaleiro de gêmeos deu a meia volta e foi em direção à outra arena onde Seiya estava treinando.

- O Saga sempre foi meio explosivo, né? – Aioros comenta baixinho.

- Ele está assim desde que reapareceu como um espectro... – comentou Kanon.

- O que será que aconteceu com aqueles três... Pois o Camus se separou do Milo, o Shura se separou do Afrodite, e o Saga ficou muito estranho... Sem contar que o Máscara da Morte não fala com mais ninguém também! – Aioros disse meio pensativo.

- Eu não sei... Mas tudo irá se resolver um dia! – concluiu Kanon.

Mais um dia miserável na vida de Camus, não agüentava mais viver daquele jeito. Passou as costas da sua mão pela testa tirando algumas gotículas de suor, agora mesmo estava numa sala de treinamento da casa de aquário. Levantava peso para fortalecer os seus braços, desde que voltara a vida só vivia para os treinamentos.

Ainda não conseguia olhar na cara de Milo, não depois do que fez, não depois de ter acontecido uma coisa muito grave com ele no mundo de Hades, desde daquele dia havia prometido que não iria procurar o escorpião se ele não o procurasse antes, e também prometeu que não o faria mais sofrer.

Havia se trancado em casa, e a única pessoa que ia conversar com ele era o cavaleiro de virgem, que sabia do seu problema.

Saga se aproximava de Seiya que conversava com alguns guerreiros, que ainda não haviam se tornado cavaleiros.

- Então... Vocês têm que prestarem atenção na defesa do inimigo e... – Seiya dava uma aula para os guerreiros, que já estavam ficando de saco cheio daquele monólogo.

- Seiya...

- Saga? Diga! – Seiya vira-se de costas para os demais, que fizeram algumas caretas para o cavaleiro de bronze.

- Precisamos conversar!

- Agora?

- Sim!

- Ta bom... – vira-se para os guerreiros atrás dele – Depois eu volto.

- Ta! – responderam todos.

Saga ficou em um canto com os braços cruzados esperando pégaso se aproximar mais dele.

- Diga!

- Seiya... Eu sei que você tem um caso com o Aioria...

- Isso todo mundo sabe! – disse debochando.

- E você sabe que o Kanon tem um caso com o Aioros! Não sabe?

- Humm... E o que isso tem a ver? – ficou sério por um instante.

- Bom, eu quero saber se foi você que contou para o Aioria sobre o caso que Aioros tem um caso com o meu irmão!

- Sim... Fui eu sim, eu não gosto que enganem o Aioria!

- Você nem se importa com o Aioria, você fez isso para tirar proveito de algo, que eu ainda não sei o que é, mas que vou descobrir! – estreitou seu olhar.

- Nossa! Como quiser Saga, agora se me da licença... Eu tenho mais que fazer! – disse virando-se de costa voltando para onde estava inicialmente, mas para seu desagrado viu que os rapazes com quem conversava não estavam mais lá.

- É... Realmente você tem muito que fazer! – Saga se afasta esbarrando seu ombro no de Seiya numa provocação.

Seiya olhava de longe o cavaleiro de gêmeos, seu sangue fervia de ódio, mas não se deixou abalar por isso.

- "_Ahhh Saga! Isso só está começando..."._

Todos os cavaleiros estavam nas suas determinadas casas, era noite e todos estavam descansando dos treinos.

O calor que fizera essa tarde havia causado muitas nuvens escuras ao redor do santuário, sons de trovões cortavam o céu, e o cheiro de terra molhada já chegava às narinas dos cavaleiros.

- _"Está chovendo, e mesmo assim está quente!" – _Camus olhava a chuva que caia pela janela do seu quarto.

Estava com roupas curtas e leves, entretanto o calor era muito forte para ele. Era estranho sentir tanto calor assim depois de viver tanto tempo na Grécia, mas pelo jeito ainda não havia se acostumado com o clima daquela região.

Uma idéia maluca passou por sua mente, de repente senta-se na janela do quarto e salta caindo no chão, suas roupas logo ficaram encharcadas pela água da chuva. Camus olhou para o céu com os olhos abertos, olhando aquelas pequenas gotas, que se pareciam com alfinetes vindo na sua direção acertando seu rosto com força.

Seus belos fios azulados foram jogados para trás, suas mãos logo se encarregaram de despir sua regata, seus músculos estavam mais definidos do que antes pelos intensos treinos que havia se submetido.

Gotas e mais gotas escorriam por seu rosto, parecia que aquela chuva havia sido uma benção de Athena, mas mesmo sendo banhado por aquela deliciosa chuva, Camus sentia-se vazio e triste nada mais fazia sentido, nem mesmo a vida lhe dava mais prazer. Infelizmente pensamentos homicidas haviam se instalado na sua mente, agora só pensava em sua própria morte.

Sentou-se no chão encostando-se na parede, seus joelhos estavam flexionados e abertos, seus cabelos caiam por seu rosto triste escondendo as lágrimas que escorriam dos seus olhos.

Seus azuis claros olhavam para as finas gotas de chuva que batiam no vidro da sua janela, estava jogado na cama do seu quarto.

Em cada gota parecia que via o rosto de Camus, na verdade tudo que via tinha o seu rosto, o cheiro e o sabor dele.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – soltou um grito de frustração.

Um grito tira Aioros da sua tentativa de dormir, o cavaleiro de sagitário se levanta e vai ate a sua janela olhando para a casa de escorpião.

- Droga...– disse coçando a cabeça. – Milo e Camus, o que houve entre vocês?

Fez um não com a cabeça e se jogou na sua cama puxando toda a coberta para cima da sua cabeça.

A manhã nascera acinzentada, a terra ainda estava molhada, e o cheiro da chuva ainda estava presente. Um vento menos quente batia entres as rochas secas do santuário. Eram seis da manhã e já tinha vários cavaleiros, guerreiros e amazonas treinando nas arenas, era um dia típico.

Todos tomavam conta da sua vida, se concentrando apenas em seus próprios treinamentos, mas uma pessoa naquela arena fez todos pararem de olhar para si mesmo e prestarem mais atenção nele.

Pela primeira vez desde a batalha contra Hades, Camus resolveu treinar na arena junto do seu pupilo.

- Não, preste mais atenção! – repreendeu Camus.

- Sim mestre! – Hyoga estava feliz por ver Camus de volta, mas algo no cavaleiro de aquário não estava certo, ele estava diferente, seu olhar estava mais frio e melancólico que nunca.

Do outro lado da arena estavam Kanon e Aioros.

- O Camus? – Kanon ficou impressionado com a presença do francês.

- Parece que ele saiu da toca! – comentou Aioros baixinho.

- O que será que aconteceu entre ele e Milo?

- Ninguém sabe Kanon... Esses dois... Gostam-se tanto, porque fazer isso, né? – comenta Aioros.

- Não sei, mas eles se gostavam muito Aioros. Acho que algo muito grave deve ter acontecido!

- Ah! Mas deixa para lá. Eles que resolvam os seus problemas, agora eu quero treinar! – Aioros ergue seus braços se alongando todo.

Kanon sorri de lado e começa a estralar os seus dedos.

- Quer uma luta corpo a corpo comigo? – Kanon perguntou.

- Humm... Proposta tentadora! – riu.

- Mas não vai achando que é fácil me pegar Aioros! – riu.

- Hummm... Mas eu já te peguei Kanon, como fica agora? – Aioros foi se aproximando de Kanon sem tirar os seus verdes dos azuis dele.

- Isso é o que você pensa... Ainda não viu nada e...

- Já chega dessa putaria!

Uma voz forte destrói todo o clima entre o casal. Aioros e Kanon viram-se para um lado para ver um Aioria furioso no meio da arena.

- Eu te desafio Kanon! – gritou o cavaleiro de leão.

Todos da arena pararam com que estavam fazendo e olharam para o trio. Aioria havia apontado seu punho fechado na direção de Kanon o desafiando, Aioros deu um tapa na sua própria testa não acreditando no que estava acontecendo, e Kanon ainda estava pasmo com a atitude de Aioria.

- Aioria! – Seiya aparece na arena.

- Ótimo... Seiya, eu sei que o Aioria gosta muito de você, por isso tira essa idéia maluca da cabeça dele! – pediu Aioros.

- Eu não vou me meter Aioros, o Aioria sabe muito bem o que fazer! – disse Seiya sentando-se em uma das rochas.

- O que? Você não vai fazer nada? Acho que foi você que meteu isso na cabeça do meu irmão! – quem estava furioso agora era Aioros.

- Cala a boca Aioros, eu vim aqui para tirar satisfações com esse verme! – disse Aioria olhando diretamente nos olhos de Kanon.

- Verme? Verme é você sua criança mimada! – Saga chega na arena defendendo o seu irmão.

Os cosmos dos cavaleiros haviam se elevado, e estavam se elevando cada vez mais por causa da raiva que cada um sentia pelo outro, até que Camus interfere.

- Vocês não vão ser imprudentes o suficiente para causarem alguma batalha inútil, não é verdade? – Camus ficou entre Aioria e Kanon.

- Saí da Camus! – gritou Aioria – Eu vou dar uma lição nesse traidor!

- Ahhhh! Já chega, eu te suportei demais pro meu gosto! – Kanon finalmente diz alguma coisa.

- Não faça isso Kanon, eu vou resolver tudo! – disse Aioros.

- Ele já me ofendeu o suficiente Aioros, eu acho que seu irmão está precisando de umas palmadas! – Kanon foi andando na direção de Aioria.

- Chega! Não haverá batalha nenhuma! – quem disse agora foi Saga.

- Isso mesmo! – Camus reforçou.

Logo foi juntando um monte de gente ao redor deles, logo os outros cavaleiros de ouro estavam lá também, estava ficando uma verdadeira bagunça.

- Camus saia da frente! – gritou Aioria.

- É! Saia daí Camus! – concordou Kanon.

- Não! – disse determinado, seu rosto impassível como sempre mostrou que ele não iria sair dali por bem.

- Então se não vai sair por bem vai sair por mal! – Aioria avançou para cima do cavaleiro de aquário que nem se moveu, ficou apenas a olhar aquele leão furioso vir na sua direção.

Milo foi passando pelas pessoas que haviam feito uma roda em volta dos cavaleiros brigões, quando vê o que está acontecendo quase tem um ataque. Camus estava parado na sua frente com o risco de virar comida de leão, mas podia-se ver pela cara do aquariano que ele não se importava.

- "_Camus... cuidado, mas o que eu estou pensando? Mas que droga! Camus saia daí..." – _Milo estava aflito no meio daquela multidão, mas só uma única pessoa percebeu seu estado, e esse era Shaka de virgem.

Aioria avançou com o punho fechado na direção de Camus, mas este nem se moveu, todos ficaram com os olhos arregalados para não perderem nenhum lance, e muitos deles nunca viram Camus brigando, então seria uma coisa muito interessante. O punho de Aioria foi na velocidade da luz, mas o golpe não chegou em Camus, na verdade nem chegou perto, quando todos se deram conta perceberam que o cavaleiro de leão estava parado com o punho erguido na direção do cavaleiro de aquário.

- O que foi Aioria? – perguntou Seiya.

- Eu...Eu estou congelado! – gritou irritadíssimo.

Só se podem ouvir muitas risadas no meio daquela multidão, Kanon e Aioros não agüentaram também por isso começaram a rir também, só três pessoas não estavam rindo ali, eram Camus, Milo e Shaka que apenas fitava os dois.

- Kanon acho melhor você...

- Certo Camus, certo, não precisa falar mais nada eu vou embora, depois dessa eu vejo que não vale a pena lutar com um garoto feito o Aioria! – Kanon sai da arena rindo sem parar.

- Cada um vai tomar conta da sua vida! – disse Saga.

Todos foram correndo tomar conta da vida deles, ninguém ali era louco para contrariar as ordens de um cavaleiro de ouro, muito menos de Saga. A multidão sumiu ficando apenas os cavaleiros de ouro no mesmo lugar, era a primeira vez depois da guerra santa que eles estavam reunidos.

- Que confusão! – comenta aldebaran.

- É mesmo! – concorda Afrodite.

De repente Shura encara Afrodite, este percebe que estava sendo observado e olha na direção do cavaleiro de capricórnio, mas ao contrário de que todos pensavam, em vez dos dois cruzarem um olhar apaixonado, cruzam um olhar cheio de ódio.

- O que está olhando? – Shura estreita seu olhar.

- Idiota você que ficou me encarando! – respondeu Afrodite.

- Ai meu Zeus! – aldebaran gritou.

- Traidor! – Acusou Shura.

- Bastardo! – gritou Afrodite.

- Chega disso! – Saga gritou.

- Esqueçam isso... – quem falou agora foi Camus para a surpresa de todos. O que eles estavam falando afinal?

- Não dá para esquecer aquilo! – Máscara da Morte entra na discussão.

- Esquecer o quê – aldebaran pergunta.

- Não vamos falar disso, isso morreu naquele inferno! – Saga disse.

- O que morreu naquele inferno? – Milo finalmente resolve perguntar.

- Isso não é da conta de vocês! – Afrodite diz, saindo do meio da roda indo a direção das doze casas.

- Nossa, que mau humor! – comentou aldebaran.

- Vamos esquecer, e Camus... Não se preocupe mais! – Saga sai da roda dando um tapinha nas costas de Camus.

Ninguém além de Máscara da Morte e Shura entenderam, mas não resolveram perguntar, já havia tido muitas discussões num único dia.

Todos estavam indo para seus próprios cantos, menos Milo e Camus que ainda estavam na mesma posição, e é claro que todos os cavaleiros não se afastaram muito para ver no que ia dar aquele encontro entre os dois.

- Camus...- Milo sussurrou seu nome.

- Milo... – os seus azuis se cruzaram num misto de medo e saudade.

- Camus... Você... Está tudo... Bem? – perguntou inseguro.

Todos ficaram atentos olhando o casal, menos Afrodite que já estava na sua casa zodiacal e Máscara da Morte que não dava a mínima para os sentimentos de ninguém.

- Está! – respondeu com sua frieza habitual.

- Er... Você está... Bem, como... Er... Camus eu não agüento mais! – desabafou.

- O que Milo?

- Essa sua frieza comigo... Por que? Responda-me, por favor! – Milo parecia que ia desabar naquele chão.

- Estou como sempre fui! – Camus respondeu, mas algo em seu olhar mostrou que ele não dizia a verdade e é claro que Milo percebeu isso.

- Sei quando mente!

- Não estou mentindo, não aconteceu nada... Agora... Por favor, eu preciso ir! – disse se virando de costas para Milo.

- Não vá... Não de novo, por favor! – pediu num sussurro.

- Eu tive que partir, e tenho que partir agora, então me deixe seguir em paz! – Camus fechava seu punho com tanta força que suas unhas cortou a sua pele fazendo-a sangrar.

- Não se importa com os meus sentimentos? Camus... Eu ainda continuo te amando! Nada mudou, nada! – Milo deu um passo na direção de Camus.

- Não chegue perto! – Camus disse tão friamente que fez Milo parar na hora.

- Camus... – Milo o chamou mais uma vez, mas o francês já se afastara dele com passos rápidos.

Todos ficaram muito confusos, menos Saga e Shura, que entendiam tudo que estavam acontecendo, mas não podiam fazer nada.

Milo ficou com os olhos marejados d'água, mas não foi atrás de Camus, pois ele mesmo não sabia se tinha forças para encarar aquele olhar frio novamente. Então resolveu correr para casa, se jogar novamente naquele sofá e derramar todas as suas lágrimas.

Aioros resolveu ir atrás de Kanon, Aioria foi puxado por Seiya para ir a algum lugar, Saga resolveu ir conversar com Camus e aldebaran não entendeu nada e voltou para casa junto de Mu.

Camus andava apressadamente, estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, mas o que poderia fazer? Era impossível que os dois ficassem juntos novamente. O cavaleiro de aquário se joga no chão encostando-se a um tronco de árvore, estava num lugar afastado por isso ninguém ia encher o seu saco.

Pôs suas mãos no seu rosto e desatou a chorar, seus fios azulados caíram para frente cobrindo todo o seu rosto e seu corpo que tremia levemente pelos soluços que tentava conter.

- Camus...

- Saia... – pediu num soluço.

- Camus eu sinto muito... Eu pensei que fosse contar para ele!

- Nunca, ele nunca vai saber, ouviu bem Saga? – Camus levanta a cabeça fitando Saga.

- Camus... – Saga ajoelha-se na frente de Camus tocando em seu rosto com delicadeza. – você precisa se cuidar...

- Não preciso, não tenho mais motivos para isso! – fechou os olhos deixando cair mais lágrimas.

- Claro que tem, pense em seus amigos, pense na deusa... Pense em você! – Saga o abraçou.

- Pensar, Saga? Eu não o mereço...

- CAMUS VOCÊ NÃO TEM CULPA! – Saga se irritou.

- Não? Mesmo?

- Você sabe que não... Ahhhh se eu pegasse aquele desgraçado...! – rosnou fechando os punhos.

- Obrigado Saga... – Camus fez um esforço e se levantou, e é claro que Saga o ajudou.

- Vamos para casa... – Saga pôs seu braço em volta do seu ombro e foi acompanhando Camus até as doze casas.

Seiya fazia uma massagem nos ombros de Aioria tentando acalmar o leão enfurecido, e o pior era que estava dando certo.

- Aquele maldito...

- Shhhhhh! Já passou, o Camus não...

- Eu não falo do Camus, eu to falando daquele verme do Kanon!

- Por que o detesta tanto? Eu não entendo! – Aioros vai surgindo na frente deles.

- Aioros? O que você quer aqui? – levantou-se da pedra onde estava sentado.

- Eu quero falar com você, a sós! – disse encarando Seiya.

- Estarei na cabana se precisar! – Seiya se afasta dando um olhar mortal para Aioros que fez os mesmo.

Aioros espera Seiya se afastar bem deles para depois encarar seu irmão novamente.

- Senta aí Aioria!

- Não!

- Eu mandei você sentar! – Aioros moveu-se rapidamente empurrando Aioria.

- Mas... – Aioria tentou se levantar, mas seu irmão pôs suas mãos em seus ombros o empurrando para baixo.

- Eu mandei ficar sentado! – gritou fazendo Aioria obedecer.

Aioros encarou seu irmão, respirou fundo e começou a falar.

- Por que o detesta tanto?

- Ele não te merece Aioros, você sabe que ele é um traidor, e quando menos esperar ele vai lhe apunhalar pelas costas!

- Como pode afirmar isso? Como pode ter tanta certeza? – Aioros se abaixou na frente de Aioria apoiado suas mãos na suas pernas.

- Eu... Eu... Eu apenas sei! Pelas coisas que ele já fez penso que ele vá fazer novamente! – diz desviando seu olhar de Aioros.

- Aioria... Eu não vou deixar de gostar de você, por favor, pare de impedir que eu seja feliz! – Aioros puxou o seu rosto para que ele o olhasse nos olhos.

- Aioros eu... Meu irmão eu sinto muito, mas eu fiquei muito chateado de descobrir que você estava com o Kanon pelos outros, pois você não me contou nada... Por que? – os olhos de Aioria estavam ficando marejados de lágrimas.

- Desculpe por isso... Eu ia lhe contar essa semana mesmo, pedi para que ninguém lhe contasse antes... Mas acho que aquele cretino do Seiya lhe...

- Não! – interrompeu – Ele deixou escapar, e mesmo assim... Você não pode chamá-lo assim! – irritou-se.

- Ele não presta Aioria, todos comentam!

- Não fale de Seiya que eu não falo de Kanon!

Aioros se calou na hora, viu que não tinha com argumentar. Aioros abaixa a cabeça se dando por vencido, outra hora ele conversaria sobre esse assunto, agora o mais importante foi convencê-lo a aceitar Kanon.

- Vem cá... – Aioros puxa seu irmão e lhe da um abraço.

_- "POR QUE CAMUS?" – _Milo esmurrava a parede da sua casa fazendo vários buracos nela.

Milo socava tanto a parede que já dava para ver a luz do sol entrar pelos buracos, seus punhos começavam a sangrar, mas Milo não parava, pelo contrário, ele continuava e continuava até que suas forças foram se acabando e ele foi caindo não chão ficando de joelhos.

Seus azuis estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar, suas mãos tremiam levemente, e seu coração batia a mil por hora.

- Milo?

Milo ouve uma alguém lhe chamando, estava tão distraído que nem sentiu ninguém entrar na sua casa, virou-se para ver quem era o intruso.

- Quero ficar sozinho! – gritou.

- Milo... Você está chorando? – Mu se aproximou do amigo ajoelhado no chão.

- Não...

- Está sim, por favor, me deixe ajudá-lo.

- Não... – Milo tentou se levantar, mas mu o puxou para baixo novamente.

- Por que mu? – Milo finalmente se rende se jogando nos braços do cavaleiro de Áries – por que ele me trata assim?

- Eu não sei Milo, eu não sei! – mu acariciava seus fios azulados com delicadeza.

- Nós estávamos tão bem... Aí ele sumiu e depois ele retorna como um espectro, e depois ele não olha mais para minha cara... Por que mu, por que? – Milo chorava compulsivamente.

- Tudo irá se resolver Milo, calma... Espere um pouco...

- Mais Mu? Eu não agüento esperar mais, e se eu conheço bem o Camus... Eu sei que ele está escondendo alguma coisa muito importante.

- Mesmo que seja Milo... Não fique assim, ele não merece suas lágrimas...

- Merece sim, o Camus merece tudo de mim, eu amo ele e sei que ele ainda me ama, ou ele me enganou pela vida inteira!

Mu se calou ao ouvir aquela declaração, se tentasse consolar Milo atacando Camus se daria muito mal, pelo visto Milo o amava muito.

- Vem – Áries se levanta puxando Milo pelos braços – vou te levar até o quarto...

- Eu quero ficar aqui! – reclamou.

- Venha... Vamos tratar das suas mãos! – mu o arrastou até o seu quarto o colocando na cama.

Milo se joga na cama, logo se vira de barriga para baixo e afunda sua cabeça num dos travesseiros, que logo ficou molhado por suas lágrimas.

- Milo... – mu puxou uma das suas mãos e tratou de limpá-las com álcool.

- Ai... – Milo gemeu baixinho.

- "_Pelo menos ele sentiu dor! Preciso falar com o Camus urgente... aliás, todos estão muito estranhos!" – _Mu pensava enquanto limpava os ferimentos de Milo.

Saga havia levado Camus para sua casa, os dois estavam sentados na cama do cavaleiro de aquário. Camus estava tentando mudar de assunto, mas Saga insistia que ele tinha que falar com Milo.

- Eu conheço muito bem o Milo, se eu contar ele vai cometer uma loucura... Ele vai se machucar Saga! – falou Camus desesperado.

- Eu vou contar para ele então!

- NÃO! – Camus agarrou as mãos de Saga.

- Camus... – Saga toca seu rosto carinhosamente – Eu não quero te ver sofrendo!

- Você não entende Saga... Eu me mato se algo acontecer com o Milo!

- Camus... Mas você já está ferindo o Milo, você não pode deixar as coisas assim, não vai poder fugir dele para sempre!

- Eu... Eu... – Camus virou o rosto para o lado contrário.

- Camus, você sempre foi péssimo mentindo... O que está me escondendo? – Saga puxa seu rosto de volta, para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Não é nada...

- Camus não esconda nada de mim, você nunca escondeu! Conte-me, eu te conheço muito bem... Sempre o observei... Sempre – Saga disse a ultima frase num sussurro.

- Como? – Camus arregalou os olhos assustado – "_Será que é o que eu estou pensando?" – _Camus fica confuso.

- "_Droga, droga, droga! Falei demais! Camus é distraído, mas não é burro! – _Saga fechou os olhos para que Camus não visse a verdade neles.

Camus respirou fundo antes de tentar falar algo, olhou para os lados e depois olhou para Saga que se mantinha com os olhos fechados, tomou coragem e perguntou:

- O que disse Saga?

- Eu disse que... Sempre te conheci muito bem! – mentiu.

- Não... Você não me disse isso, e nem me deu a entender isso também!

- Camus... Está tudo tão bom assim, por quê você quer tocar nesse assunto tão delicado? – Saga abriu seus olhos, mas se arrependeu amargamente ao dar de cara com o rosto assustado de Camus. Não queria causar esse tipo de reação no cavaleiro de aquário, na verdade nunca falaria isso para ele, mas sem querer deixou uma frase incriminadora sair por seus lábios.

- Saga eu... Eu não acredito! – Camus pôs a mão na boca.

- Camus esqueça... – disse abaixando o olhar para os lençóis brancos da cama.

- Saga... Há quanto tempo? – Camus resolveu continuar.

- Camus... Por favor!

- Diga Saga! Diga... Diga! – Camus puxou seu rosto para que ficasse bem próximo ao dele.

- Ca... Camus eu... Eu... – Saga se perdeu naquele olhar.

- Sabia Saga... Sabia que eu era apaixonado... Por você?

Nesse momento pareceu que o céu caiu na cabeça de Saga, ele da umas piscadas para ver se era realmente o Camus que estava lhe falando aquilo tudo, depois ele sente seu coração bater mais forte tenta dizer algo, mas estava impossível.

- Há quanto tempo isso Saga? – perguntou Camus novamente.

- Desde que te conheci...

- Eu... Bom, como foi você que sempre me ajudava nos treinos e tudo mais... Eu acabei me apegando demais a você e ao Milo também, na época eu estava confuso... Aí um dia você veio e me disse para tentar algo com o Milo, nesse dia eu vi que você não queria nada comigo... Por isso eu... Eu escolhi o Milo, mas eu ainda gostava de você! – revelou.

- Camus eu... Eu nunca percebi isso!

- Claro, você estava tão ocupado em se livrar de mim, e me empurrar para Milo, que nem notou o quanto eu gostava de você... Foram tantas as vezes que eu entendei lhe dizer, mas você sempre tocava no nome do Milo...

- Camus! – Saga estava desesperado – Eu... Eu sou um idiota! – irritou-se consigo mesmo.

- Eu lhe agradeço agora Saga... – Camus sorri.

- Agradece? – indagou confuso.

- Por sua culpa eu descobri a pessoa maravilhosa que o Milo é, e graças a você eu achei uma pessoa que eu amo mais que a mim mesmo!

Saga quis morrer, sentia-se um completo inútil, um idiota patético que não prestava atenção nos sentimentos dos outros, se fosse mais atencioso poderia estar com Camus em seus braços agora.

O clima entre os dois ficou muito tenso, podia-se ouvir a respiração acelerada de ambos, logo o ar foi ficando mais quente.

- E novamente... Você me fez perceber que eu devo correr atrás do que eu amor, pois um dia você pode perder... Eu vou falar com Milo agora, obrigado Saga! – Camus diz se levantando da cama.

- Camus! – Saga o chama desesperado.

- Diga... – Camus o encarou.

- Você... Gosta mesmo do Milo? – finalmente Saga resolve tentar algo com aquário, mas pelo jeito era tarde demais.

- Agora que você me pergunta isso?

- Diga Camus...

- Sim... Eu o amo mais que a mim mesmo! E foi você que me fez ver isso no passado, mas não confunda as coisas Saga... Eu amo o Milo e só a ele! – Camus vira-se de costas e sai do quarto deixando Saga com os olhos rasos d' água.

Mu estava sentado na cama de escorpião, tinha a cabeça de Milo encostada nas suas coxas, suas mãos tratavam de acariciar os belos fios azulados do escorpião, seus ouvidos estavam doendo de tanto que ouvia Milo chorar, aquilo era um absurdo.

- Vá falar com ele Milo!

- Ele não quer falar comigo!

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Eu o conheço.

- Mas se continuar assim... Não vão se falar nunca!

- Eu sei...

- Algo muito estranho deve ter acontecido com aqueles cinco!

- Verdade... Afrodite e Shura se odeiam, Saga e Máscara da Morte estão estranhos... E o Camus... – soluçou.

- Vamos ter que descobrir o que está acontecendo, pois eles não vão falar nada pelo jeito!

- Tem razão!

- Você poderia começar... Indo ir falar com o Camus.

- Quer saber? – se sentou na cama – Eu vou mesmo, mesmo que ele me chute!

- Isso Milo! – sorriu.

Escorpião sai do quarto com passos acelerados, não importava mais o que Camus falaria, preferiria levar um fora a ficar com essa dúvida para todo o sempre. Começou a subir as escadarias.

- Camus! – Saga o puxa pelo braço – Me escuta.

- Tarde demais!

- Por favor, já que não está com Milo... Tente algo comigo! – pediu.

- Eu... Eu amo o Milo!

- Por favor! Então me dê apenas um beijo...

- Saga eu...

- Um único beijo!

Camus ficou sem reação, sentia pena de Saga. Sempre gostou dele, na sua infância só conseguia pensar em gêmeos, mas agora, agora não era ele que preenchia seus sonhos, mas sim Milo.

- Por favor, prometo não lhe encher mais... Só quero sentir o que sempre quis! – se aproximou – por favor! – abraçou Camus pela cintura o puxando na sua direção.

- Saga eu... – olhou para o chão.

- Um beijo... Um...

- Tudo bem... Mas não me peça mais! – encarou-o.

Saga sorriu, puxou mais o francês contra seu corpo, aproximou seus lábios tocando-os nos do francês, chupou seu lábio inferior depois fez o mesmo movimento com o superior, sua língua já tratava de abrir mais a boca do francês, agora havia iniciado um beijo quente e molhado. Suas mãos puxaram mais ainda o seu corpo fazendo-o gemer baixinho no beijo, isso o deixou excitado, então continuou a amassar o corpo do francês com as mãos enquanto seus lábios tratavam de cuidar da sua boca.

Milo estava entrando na casa de aquário com passos hesitantes, estava com medo da reação do francês, foi entrando cada vez mais na casa sentindo que tinha outro cosmo lá dentro, foi quando viu Saga e Camus se beijando, tratou de se esconder atrás de um dos pilares.

Saga finalmente soltou Camus vendo que a suas respirações estavam aceleradas. Olhou para o francês que abaixou a cabeça tocando em seus lábios com as pontas dos dedos, ergueu a sua cabeça delicadamente olhando em seus azuis.

- Eu te amo... – Saga diz.

- Não, não pode ser isso... Eu amo o Milo!

- Mas você poderia tentar...

- Não Saga, eu o amo demais para traí-lo e para lhe contar a verdade.

- Camus, como queria lhe ver sorrindo novamente – acariciou seu rosto com as costas das mãos.

Camus silenciou-se havia sentido a presença do escorpião na sua casa, tratou de agir então, de repente agarra Saga lhe dando um beijo arrasador fazendo o geminiano ficar totalmente sem reação, mas aos poucos foi pegando o ritmo do francês e acompanhou o beijo.

- _"Então é isso? Camus seu maldito, enquanto eu pensava em você... você, você me traiu... eu nunca vou te perdoar, nunca!" – _Milo se remoia de ódio, cansado de ficar só olhando sai de trás do pilar fazendo Camus e Saga interromperem o beijo.

- MILO? – Saga diz surpreso.

- Malditos! – Milo fechou seus punhos tentando segurar todo seu ódio e ciúme, foi andando lentamente até eles.

- Milo vá embora! – Camus pede, não tinha mais volta, só ele sabia a dor que estava sentindo e o motivo de tudo isso.

- Seu maldito, há quanto tempo me trai? – indagou furioso.

- Isso não lhe interessa!

- Não me interessa? NÃO ME INTERESSA! Camus seu filho da puta, eu sempre foi apaixonado por você, me dediquei de corpo e alma ao nosso amor... Ao meu amor... E você, e você me trai? O que você pensa que eu sou? – estava gritando.

- Isso não me interessa, agora vá embora da casa de aquário! – diz friamente.

Saga por sua vez ficou amuado num canto, não estava entendendo a reação de Camus, estava abobado com sua frieza, há minutos atrás o francês iria se declarar para Milo, mas de repente muda de idéia, o que será que havia ocorrido naquela cabeça maluca?

- Camus... Um dia... Você pagará... E eu estarei lá para ver! – virou de costas partindo com passos pesados e apressados mostrando todo seu nervosismo.

Camus abaixou a cabeça quando sentiu o cosmo de escorpião sair definitivamente da sua casa, olhou para Saga, este compreendeu e saiu deixando-o a sós consigo mesmo, não sabia o que estava acontecendo com aquário, mas viu que ele precisava ficar um pouco sozinho.

- Se precisar... – Saga diz enquanto saia da casa.

Camus nem esperou que o geminiano saísse, correu para o seu quarto jogando-se na sua cama de barriga para cima, fechou os olhos lembrando-se de uma cena que tivera com Milo no passado.

(flash back)

Sentados nas ruínas de uns dos templos antigo do santuário estavam Camus e Milo, ambos sentados no chão, estavam abraçados carinhosamente, às vezes trocavam uns beijos calorosos, mas nada mais que isso.

À tarde já caia trazendo aquele céu colorido, que desta vez em particular estava com uma cor estranha, estava mais para o roxo do que para qualquer outra cor, era muito belo de se ver, uma atmosfera perfeita para um casal apaixonado.

- Camus...

- Hum?

- Promete que vai ser assim para sempre? – Milo puxa seu rosto na sua direção fazendo seus olhos se encontrarem.

- É o que eu mais desejo! – sorriu.

- Quero que me prometa uma coisa...

- O que?

- Acima de tudo... tudo que possa acontecer, não importa o que cruze nossos caminhos... – tocou na sua face retirando alguns fios azulados do seu rosto – Não importa como... Prometa-me que sempre, sempre nos amaremos!

- Milo eu... – segurou na mão que tocava em seu rosto, levou-a até sua boca lhe dando um beijo – Eu... nem precisava prometer, mas já que quer assim...eu prometo!

Milo sorriu, levou sua outra mão até a face pálida do francês, aproximou-se mais dele fazendo seus lábios se tocarem, quando isso aconteceu ambos sorriram, mas logo caíram num beijo apaixonado.

(Fim do flash back)

- Eu te amo Milo, e acima de tudo... meu amor por você, como prometemos... Te amo tanto, mas tanto que prefiro morrer só a lhe ver sofrer... espero que você me odeie... assim será menos doloroso! – lágrimas começaram rolar pela sua face pálida.

Saga descia as escadarias para sua casa, infelizmente teria que passar por Milo, e sentia que seu cosmo estava no máximo, teria problemas se cruzasse com ele naquele momento. Mas para sua sorte, viu Shaka subindo as escadas, achou estranho, resolveu perguntar.

- O que faz aqui virgem?

- Sabia que isso ia acontecer! – disse – Eu sei mais ou menos o que aconteceu, mas não é tão grave assim para que o Camus tente afastar o Milo dele.

- Eu também não sei, mas algo me diz que algo mais aconteceu...

- Não sei, preciso falar com o Camus... isso que ele está fazendo é ridículo!

- Cuide da sua vida Shaka!

- Meus amigos, fazem parte da minha vida! – sem mais demora deixou Saga para trás subindo até a casa de aquário.

Saga observou o loiro subindo, soltou um longo suspiro e olhou para baixo vendo que ainda teria que passar sozinho por escorpião começou a descer com passos firmes e determinados, se Milo tentasse impedi-lo teria que partir para ignorância.

- O que aconteceu Milo? – Mu ficou nervoso.

- Nada, nada! – Milo entrou no seu quarto batendo a porta com tanta força que o ariano se encolheu.

- Sinto o cosmo de Saga... Camus... Saga... oh! Milo... eu sinto muito! – disse dando uma batida na porta.

- Vá para sua casa Mu! – gritou.

- Tudo bem, você precisa ficar sozinho... – Mu diz – Parece que Saga está descendo, vou descobrir o que aconteceu... – falou consigo mesmo.

Aioros e Aioria subiam as escadarias, cada um iria para sua respectiva casa, mas pararam ao sentir os cosmos alterados de Milo e Saga, viram que Camus estava no meio também.

- Pobre Camus... – diz Aioros.

- O que aconteceu afinal? – Aioria indaga.

- Eu não tenho certeza...

- Foi tão grave assim?

- Bom, para o Camus sim, mas não seria motivo para que eles se separassem...

- Motivo?

- Sim, motivo!

- Me conte o que aconteceu...

- Eu não sei direito, então não vou te falar nada!

- Vai fala!

- Ta bom, ta bom...

Saga passou pela casa de escorpião sentindo como o seu dono estava alterado, passou correndo por ali, não queria encontrá-lo naquele momento, mas para sua surpresa e infelicidade no final das escadarias de escorpião estava Mu, o ariano parecia estar irritado.

- O que você fez? – perguntou.

- Por que eu tenho que ter feito algo? – indagou cruzando os braços.

- Óbvio que está envolvido.

- Isso não quer dizer nada, agora vá cuidar da sua vida.

- Não se importa com seus amigos? O que aconteceu com o Camus?

- Já disse para cuidar da sua vida!

- Sabe que todos vão se voltar contra você.

- E desde quando eu preciso da opinião ou do apoio de vocês? – estava começando a perder a paciência.

- Traidor.

- É só isso? – indagou.

- Vai colher o que está plantando... vai para o inferno por isso!

Saga passou por Mu deixando falar sozinho, mas antes de sumir voltou-se para trás dizendo:

- Aqui já é o inferno! – continuou seu percurso deixando um ariano muito perplexo para trás.

- Camus?

- Vai embora Shaka! – Camus virou-se de barriga para baixo cobrindo seu rosto com um dos travesseiros.

- Camus... – o loiro sentou-se na beira da cama ficando ao lado de Camus – Me conte o que está acontecendo, por favor, não quero te ver assim.

- Nada pode mudar...

- Talvez eu possa ajudar...

- Não pode, ninguém pode e o pior é que não tem saída.

- Camus, tudo isso por que você foi violentado naquele inferno por Radamanthys? – indagou.

- Como soube?

- Ouvi algumas coisas... Mas o Milo compreenderá, por favor, vá se explicar com ele.

- Tem mais Shaka, tem uma coisa que ninguém sabe... Nem Saga sabe!

- Uma coisa? – ficou curioso.

- Existe algo... Eu vou embora do santuário!

Shaka colocou uma mão na sua cintura o puxando para o lado para ficar de barriga para cima, agora sim Shaka podia olhar para seus chorosos azuis.

- Não vai não, agora me conte Camus...

- Não... É melhor não saber também.

- O que aconteceu de tão ruim para estar lhe afetando até agora?

- Irá me afetar até minha morte...

Shaka suspirou, achou melhor não tentar mais, se Camus não queria falar, tudo bem. O loiro deitou-se ao seu lado puxando o seu corpo junto ao dele num abraço, ficaram assim até Camus adormecer lentamente em seus braços.

No dia seguinte, os ânimos estavam mais baixos do que nunca. Nas doze casas pelo menos, os cavaleiros de ouro haviam sentido a ira de Milo, haviam sentido o cosmo de Saga e Camus no meio também, já suspeitavam de algo, mas não tinham certeza.

Podiam estar irritados, mal humorados, doentes, mas tinham que ir até a arena de treinamentos cuidar dos novos guerreiros que estavam chegando do oriente.

Saga, Kanon e Aioros estavam conversando num canto, claro que o motivo não era outro a não ser o ocorrido da noite passada.

Num outro canto estavam Seiya e Aioros, o casal trocava vários flertes, mas não faziam nada muito ousado mesmo que Seiya tentasse, mas leão era muito reservado quando estava em público.

Em cantos diferentes estavam Máscara da Morte, Shura e Afrodite, eles não se falavam com ninguém, ninguém entendia isso.

Milo chega na arena chamando a atenção de todos, quando viu que os olhares estavam voltados para ele, tratou de ir para um canto falar com alguns cavaleiros de prata. Todos ficaram com um olho nele e outro no seu próprio treinamento. Minutos depois, Camus chega fazendo todos olharem para Milo e Camus indiscretamente, mas para a infelicidade de quem torcia para aquele casal, os dois nem se olharam.

- Shiiii! A coisa ta feia! – Seiya comenta com Aioria.

- Muito... O casal 20 está desmanchado!

- Casal 20? Não me faça rir... – começou a rir.

- O que foi?

- Acha que eles se gostam? Eles não tão nem aí para o outro, eles vivem dando para todo mundo... É fácil, fácil vê-los brigando...

- Acho que você está confundindo as coisas... Milo e Camus desde sempre estão juntos! Se amam, todos sabem disso... Nem da para disfarçar!

- Ah! Fala sério Aioria, se eles se gostassem mesmo não estariam separados no momento, tudo isso é uma brincadeira de criança!

- Seiya! Não diga bobagens... – ficou indignado – São meus amigos, todos nós somos pessoas diferentes, mas todas com o mesmo destino, não diga besteiras, não diga nada! – irritou-se.

- Vai falar assim mesmo comigo? – afastou-se.

- Eu...

- Idiota... Me esquece! – virou-se de costas partindo.

- Me... Me espera! – correu atrás dele.

- Seu irmão indo atrás daquela criança! – diz Kanon.

- Tsc, tsc, tsc! – Aioros faz um não com a cabeça – Aioria está cego, muito cego!

- E tem uma pessoa tão legal que gosta dele! – Saga entra na conversa.

- Tem? – os dois indagam surpresos.

- Ué... Não me digam que não sabem? – ficou indignado, era tão óbvio.

- Não! – dizem e uníssono.

- Nossa... É o Mu!

- Mesmo? – os dois perguntam surpresos.

- Mesmo... Ai meu Zeus... – diz olhando para o céu.

- Nossa... Seria tão legal se o meu irmão ficasse com ele!

- Verdade, assim o Mu colocaria juízo na sua cabeça! – Kanon se empolgou.

- É!

Camus foi até o salão do grande mestre, iria falar com Shion que havia voltado para este posto, pediria a ele permissão para que saísse do santuário.

- Mas por que isso Camus? – indagou – Vai deixar o santuário por causa do Milo? Soube da briga de vocês.

- Sim, senhor.

- Camus... Vamos esquecer que eu sou o mestre desse santuário, agora vamos lembrar que somos amigos... – Shion se levantou do seu trono indo até Camus que estava ajoelhado no grande tapete vermelho – Agora se levante.

Camus obedeceu, levantou-se ficando de frente para Shion que o olhou nos olhos tentando encontrar alguma reposta para tudo aquilo.

- Por que está fazendo tudo isso? E não minta para mim!

- Eu... Tudo bem... Vou lhe contar...

Uma semana havia se passado Shion permitiu a saída de Camus do santuário, depois que aquário quase ter chorado na sua frente achou melhor deixá-lo partir e depois do que havia ouvido dele, achou melhor deixá-lo partir realmente.

Os outros cavaleiros estavam abalados com a saída de Camus, este havia ido embora num dia qualquer, sem despedidas, sem nada, havia sumido da vida de todos os seus companheiros sem nenhuma explicação. Milo por sua vez estava arrasado, não falava com ninguém, não via ninguém, não se relacionava com ninguém, o único que ele trocava algumas palavras era Mu que vinha sempre lhe visitar.

- Precisa comer! – Mu entra no quarto de Milo com uma bandeja.

- Não quero! – disse virando de barriga para baixo na cama.

- Milo, por favor! – colocou a bandeja em cima da cômoda e foi até a cama – Senta-se na cama.

- Não quero, não me enche!

- Pára de agir como uma criança, agora se sente.

- Eu quero... Morrer! – diz frustrado.

- Você não perdeu tudo!

- Perdi o Camus... Aquele desgraçado... Penso nele a cada instante! – disse irritado.

- Mas e seus amigos, isso me magoa sabia, saber que não sou nada e...

- Me desculpe... – Milo virou-se de barriga para cima olhando para aqueles olhos magoados, acabou por se sentar na cama fazendo seu short, única peça de roupa, subir um pouco quase mostrando a bochecha da sua bunda.

- Toma! – Áries foi até a cômoda pegando a bandeja a colocando no colo de Milo.

- Me acompanhe, não gosto de comer sozinho...

Mu ficou sentado na beira da cama conversando com escorpião, tudo que falavam caia em um único assunto "Camus", o ariano estava ficando irritado com esse assunto, mas tinha que entender e sabia muito bem que Milo só se abria com ele.

Aioria estava louco, não falava com Seiya há uma semana. Agora mesmo estava procurando-o pelo santuário, rastreando seu cosmo.

- Seiya! – o chamou quando o avistou parado num canto qualquer do santuário.

Pégaso estava encostado numa grande rocha exposta àquele sol infernal, viu que estava com suas roupas de sempre, parecia estar bem cansado deveria estar treinando com Marin. Aioria foi até ele, que estava com os olhos fechados, mas os abriu ao sentir a aproximação do leonino.

- O que quer?

- Precisamos conversar.

- Não precisamos não.

- Isso é ridículo, não vamos brigar por isso.

- Se acha ridículo vá embora.

- Pare de agir assim, parece que não se importa!

- Eu não me importo.

- Não adianta mentir.

- Aioria... Eu me cansei de você, chega... Acabou! – disse se desencostando da rocha.

- Co... Como assim? – ficou nervoso.

- Nosso tempo acabou, acho melhor você ir para outra também!

- Ir para outra? Acha que eu estou brincando com você? Meus sentimentos são sinceros... E como assim ir para "outra também"? Não me diga que você está com outro!

- Não, mas eu já tenho alguém em mente, então vai para outra que eu vou para essa!

Aioria arregalou os olhos em surpresa, fez um não com a cabeça mostrando sua indignação. O leonino não era desse tipo de ficar com qualquer um, raramente ficava com alguém, tinha que gostar muito dela para que isso acontecesse. Aproximou-se de Seiya agarrando o seu braço com firmeza.

- Não está falando sério, está?

- Estou, agora me solte Aioria... Esqueça, ta bom? – disse tentando se soltar.

- Não... Não quero que vá!

Seiya soltou um longo suspiro, olhou impaciente para Aioria, tentou se soltar mais uma vez, mas não conseguiu, então viu que teria que conversar.

- Vamos conversar.

- Já era hora! – Aioria diz.

- Vamos para um lugar refrescante, não agüento mais esse sol! – diz.

- Tudo bem...

Aioria olhou para os lados procurando algum lugar, viu que tinha grandes rochas num ponto, sabia que ali tinha um pequeno riacho, puxou Seiya pelo braço. Os dois pararam na frente de grandes rochas, ali era um solo mais úmido e com algumas plantas, Aioria fez Seiya se sentar numa das rochas e ficou em pé de frente para ele esperando que ele falasse alguma coisa.

- Me diga o que está acontecendo!

- Aioria, simplesmente terminamos, é isso.

- Quem disse que terminamos?

- Eu disse.

- Seiya... Por que?

- Eu não quero mais, estou afim de outra coisa agora.

- O que? Quem é? – sue cosmo estava ficando agressivo e violento.

- Aioria, por favor, me solta, vamos parar com essa infantilidade! – Seiya estava começando a se irritar.

- Não vou te soltar.

- Então o que vai fazer?

- Isso! – Aioria o puxou na sua direção segurando-o com força e lhe dando um beijo forçado.

Seiya tentou se afastar, mas Aioria era inegavelmente mais forte que ele, as mãos do leonino deslizavam pela coxa de pégaso as apertando com força.

- Não sente nada? – Aioria pergunta.

- Me solta Aioria!

- Não me diga que a pessoa que você gosta lhe proporciona mais prazer que eu!

- Proporciona sim, muito mais! – diz.

Aioria o joga no chão com violência fazendo Seiya gemer de susto e de dor, pégaso olhou para cima vendo aquele leão furioso, sentiu um frio na barriga, sabia que não devia terminar com Aioria num lugar isolado. Seiya fica de joelhos ia se levantar e sair correndo quanto Aioria o segura por seus cabelos.

- Quer que eu mostre como sou melhor?

- Não Aioria, eu já sei do que você é capaz... Olha! Pára com isso, vai querer me violentar? – indagou.

Aioria voltou a si, olhou para Seiya viu que ele tremia levemente temendo que ele fizesse alguma coisa contra ele. Leão se afasta dele sussurrando algo que inaudível, que aos poucos Seiya pode entender suas palavras, quer eram: Adeus Seiya.

Aioros caminhava pelo santuário, aproveitava o dia tranqüilamente, quando desviou seu rumo indo atrás de um cosmo familiar. Sagitário correu até seu irmão, sentia uma magoa profunda no seu cosmo, queria saber o que aconteceu.

- Aioria! – gritou.

- Aioros... – Aioria pára quando vê seu irmão.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada.

- Nada?

Aproximou-se mais ainda dele tocando no seu rosto vendo como seus verdes estavam tristes e apagados.

- Nada!

- Não minta para mim! Foi o Seiya não foi?

- Como sabe?

- Senti o cosmo dele por perto!

- Ah! Aoiros... Eu queria tanto ficar com ele, ele era tão especial... E eu...

Aioros passou um passo pelos ombros do seu irmão e começou a caminhar juntos em direção as doze casas. Foram andando, enquanto Aioria falava o que sentia e o que queria e Aioros apenas ouvia e lhe aconselhava e é claro, falava um pouco mal de Seiya, pois o detestava também.

Eles estavam subindo as doze casas quando encontram Mu parado no primeiro degrau. Ele parecia estar um pouco abatido.

- O que houve? – Aoiros indaga.

- O Milo está tão triste, não debilitado! É horrível, queria que o Camus voltasse e colocasse um fim nisso.

- Para onde ele foi?

- Não sabemos. Apenas Shion sabe, mas ele disse que não dirá nada.

Os três ficaram se olhando, pensando no que estava acontecendo. Era tudo muito confuso e todos poderiam ter uma idéia do que aconteceu.

- Vamos pensar um pouco. – diz Aioria, que já estava melhor – Shura e Afrodite estavam juntos! Foram para o inferno fingir serem servos de Hades como os outros, então... O Shura chama ele de traidor e o Afrodite o xinga de qualquer coisa, como se não pudesse se defender.

- Se ele não pode se defender significa que ele é mesmo um traidor – diz Mu acompanhando o raciocínio.

- Então o Afrodite traiu o Shura! – Aioros diz – Mas e quanto ao Máscara da Morte e o Saga?

Os três pensaram mais um pouco e cada um disse a sua idéia.

- Primeiro o Saga que é mais fácil! – diz Mu – Ele gosta do Camus...

- Gosta? – os dois interromperam.

- Sim, gosta! – disse – Então o Camus deu um fora nele e ele ficou assim, mas ta isso ainda não é motivo. Acho que algo aconteceu com o Camus, então o Saga se envolveu.

- Sim, o Saga está relacionado com o Camus. E o Máscara?

- O Máscara da Morte... Isso é um enigma! Ele pode ter se envolvido com o Saga e o Camus ou com o Shura e o Afrodite.

- Entendo! – diz Aioria, como se uma luz viesse a sua cabeça – Máscara da Morte e Shura!

- Isso! – diz Aioros – Vocês não são desse tempo, mas eu lembro que o Máscara da Morte conversava e ficava muito com o Shura.

- Então acho que ele está envolvido com o Afrodite. Então vamos ver... Nossa, o que deve ter acontecido? O Máscara da Morte tentou se declarar para o Shura, mas o Afrodite estava lá então os três brigaram?

- Não tem lógica Mu! – diz Aioros.

- Eu sei, mas... Mas... Só pode ser isso!

- Como eu queria ter uma bola de cristal! – diz Aioria.

Os três respiraram fundo pensando no que havia acontecido com aqueles malucos, então resolvem deixar tudo quieto. Os irmãos continuaram a subir, parando na casa de leão para que pudessem conversar com calma.

--

"_O amor é uma infinidade de ilusões que serve de analgésico para a alma".  
(Marlon Moraes) _

--

Continua...

Hello!

O que acharam? Está fanfiction está há um bom tempo nas minhas coisas, então achei melhor publicá-la, para quem sabe eu não me anime mais e continue ela! Espero receber comentários!

O que será que o Camus esconde? O que realmente aconteceu naquele inferno? Rs...

Podem postar eu e-mail aqui no mesmo, ou me mandem um e-mail, ok? Eu não mordo não... Sou boazinha!

Erros de português? Eu digo que não beto minhas fics, pois sou uma relaxada. E tudo que eu faço eu não leio, sei lá, é coisa minha. Sempre que eu leio eu desisto de escrever ou deleto. Portanto, espero receber comentário para saber como está sendo, ok? relaxada -"""""""""

Bom, é isso.

Ah! E obrigada por lerem.

Por Leona-EBM

e-mail: gotasdegelo (arroba) 


	2. Missão: Juntar Mu e Aioria

Capítulo 2

Missão: Juntar Mu e Aioria

---

_"Há momentos na vida em que sentimos tanto a falta de alguém que o que_

_mais queremos é tirar esta pessoa de nossos sonhos e abraçá-la"._

_(Clarice Lispector)_

_---_

Aioros estava em sua casa zodiacal, comendo alguma coisa que Kanon havia lhe preparado. Ele tinha que admitir que a comida dele era maravilhoso e que estava viciado.

- "Que combinação perfeita. Bonito, gostoso, bom de cama e ainda por cima sabe cozinhar" – pensou, colocando outra colherada na boca.

Sagitário olhou para o relógio vendo que já estava na hora de ir treinar os novos guerreiros, e agora tinha que escolher que turma iria pegar, pois Shion ordenou que cada cavaleiro de ouro pegasse alguns garotos, e todos teriam que treiná-los na arena logo de manhã. Talvez ele estivesse fazendo isso para tentar uni-los novamente.

Aioros colocou seu pranto em cima da pia e foi até o banheiro, cruzando-se com o seu empregado. O cavaleiro sorriu para o rapaz, que o cumprimentou e foi direto para a cozinha. Sagitário continuou seu percurso, teria que ficar arrumado e limpinho para ir até a arena, não que quisesse trair aqueles pirralhos novos, mas tinha que agradar e seduzir Kanon o máximo possível.

Entrando no banheiro, retirou toda sua roupa e tomou uma ducha rápida, lavando seus cabelos com um novo xampu muito cheiroso, que havia comprado no mercado. Minutos depois, fechou a torneira e saiu do Box, pegando a toalha e começando a se enxugar. Foi andando até o espelho pegando um pente, arrumando seus fios loiros para trás, vendo como estavam lisos por causa dos fios molhados, mas logo iriam enrolar. Quando terminou de arrumar seus cabelos, começou a escovar seus dentes.

A roupa já havia sido escolhida há um tempo, e ela estava em cima da pequena cômoda de mármore que havia ali, Aioros pegou uma calça azul clara, um pouco colada ao seu corpo, e por cima colocou um regata branca, que delineava todo seu tórax e abdome. Por fim trançou os fios de couro da sua sandália até os joelhos. Agora estava pronto para encarar seu amado namorado.

O dia estava perfeito, os ventos estavam refrescantes e o sol não estava tão forte como semana passada. Aioros começou a descer a longa escadaria, passando pela casa dos cavaleiros de ouro, vendo que não tinha ninguém ali, até que finalmente encontra Aldebaran em sua casa.

- Bom dia! – cumprimenta Aioros.

- Bom dia! Está atrasado também! – disse, acompanhando-o.

- O povo aqui é muito apressado! Eu não estou nem aí...

- Ah! Levar bronca... Ninguém merece.

- Ai! Daquele que vier falar alguma coisa para mim! – disse, mostrando-se determinado – ele vai tomar tantos palavrões que até vai ficar traumatizado!

Aldebaran começou a rir baixinho, tinha saudade daquele rapaz tão cheio de vida. Os dois continuaram a conversar, até que chegaram na arena, onde todos os cavaleiros de ouro estavam. E pela suas caras podia afirmar que ninguém ali estava de bom humor. Afinal, ninguém queria treinar pivetes.

- Está atrasado, Aioros! – alguém diz.

- Ah! Vai se ferrar, eu me atraso quando quiser... – disse, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Então é assim que você fala comigo?

- Kanon? – sentiu um frio na barriga. Ele olhou para trás, encontrando aquele olhar irritado – ahh! Desculpa, eu me atrasei, pois estava conversando com meu empregado. Me perdoe, não vai acontecer mais – disse, quase se ajoelhando no chão.

- Vai tomar palavrões até ficar traumatizado, né? – diz aldebaran, começando a rir alto.

Aioros ficou tentando pedir desculpas para Kanon em um canto mais afastado. Os cavaleiros de ouro os observavam, pois não tinham nada melhor para fazer.

Marin aproxima-se lentamente de todos eles, chamando a atenção de todos, inclusive Aioros e Kanon, que já trocavam alguns amassos. Ela sorriu e disse:

- Eles estão chegando.

- Por que essa demora toda? – indaga Máscara da Morte, irritado.

- Eles não conhecem o santuário, e, aliás, o treino começa agora – disse, secamente.

- Marin – Aioria o chama.

- Sim?

- Viu o Seiya?

A garota sorriu por de trás da máscara e virou de costas, andando lentamente para longe dos cavaleiros, quando estava quase para sumir disse:

- Está vindo com os novos garotos...

Aioros olhou para o seu irmão, que parecia estar contente. Ele olhou para Kanon, que fez um "não" com a cabeça. Aquele ali não tinha jeito, isso provava o quanto Aioria estava apaixonado, pois ele não iria esquecer o Seiya tão de repente.

Vozes foram ouvidas, os novos garotos estavam se aproximando. Seiya os guiava, conversando com eles, quando chegaram até os cavaleiros de ouro, os garotos fizeram uma cara de decepção.

- Eles? – um deles indaga, apontando para Mu, com todo seu desprezo.

Os cavaleiros de ouro olham para Mu que ficou passado com aquilo e depois fuzilam o garotinho, que nem se importou. A fama dos cavaleiros de ouro era gigante, e na imaginação daquelas crianças, eles eram grandes, fortes, com rostos fortes e usavam armaduras. Mas não eram nada disso. Eram pessoas normais, usando roupas normais.

- Sim! São eles... – disse Seiya, rindo baixinho – são muito fortes! Foi por sorte que consegui sair vivo das doze casas, eles merecem respeito, então não os subestimem!

Todos os cavaleiros olharam para Seiya não acreditando que ele havia dito tudo aquilo. Depois se olharam entre si, vendo se tudo aquilo não era um sonho.

- "O que deu nesse garoto?" – pensou Saga, tossindo levemente.

- "Por Athena, ele bateu a cabeça" – pensou Aioros, olhando para Kanon, que estava perplexo.

Seiya sorriu e continuou a falar, fazendo todos se silenciarem.

- E é uma honra estarem treinando com eles, então aproveitem ao máximo, por estarem perto dos homens mais fortes do mundo!

Aquilo era demais, Seiya só podia estar tirando sarro da cara deles, mas ele falava tão sério, com tanta convicção, que ninguém ali disse nada.

- Mesmo? – indaga uma criança, olhando para Mu e para Shaka – esse loiro é cego, como pode me treinar?

Seiya respirou fundo e disse:

- Esse é o Shaka, um dos cavaleiros mais fortes e é também o mais próximo de Deus.

- Uau! – as crianças disseram em uníssono.

Shaka abriu seus olhos, encarando Seiya, vendo se aquele ali era o verdadeiro cavaleiro de pégaso. Eles estavam com vontade de perguntar se tudo aquilo era uma brincadeira, ou se Seiya havia caído e batido a cabeça, mas o cavaleiro de bronze sorriu e disse:

- Bom, eu vou indo agora. Se cuidem!

Aioria viu o cavaleiro se afastar dele rapidamente, queria correr atrás dele e tomá-lo nos braços e dizer as palavras apaixonadas que estavam em seu coração, entretanto tinha que dar atenção ao treinamento. Não podia ignorar uma ordem direta do grande mestre.

- Hei, tio... – uma criança, puxava a blusa de Milo.

- Hum? – olhou-a com curiosidade.

- Por que você tem um olhar tão triste?

- Er... – gaguejou, não sabia como uma criança que o vira pela primeira vez podia notar sua tristeza. Será que era tão evidente assim?

- Hei, pirralho! Sai fora – disse Mu, pois aquele ali era o mesmo menino que o apontou com desprezo.

- "Ai... ai... hoje o dia vai ser longo!" – pensou Saga, vendo o ânimo de todos.

O treinamento teve um final finalmente. Na verdade, não era um treinamento intensivo, era apenas por algumas horas, pois as crianças logo iriam treinar com seus mestres, os cavaleiros de ouro seriam como um reforço, ensinando tudo que sabiam, pois tinham muita experiência em batalha.

Aioros estava conversando com Mu em um canto bem tranqüilo do santuário. Eles estavam sentados no chão, aproveitando a sombra de uma generosa árvore.

- Verdade, aquele filme foi muito engraçado – disse Aioros – é a cara do Aioria, vou alugar para ele assistir, e você poderia ir ver junto com a gente.

- Ver de novo?

- Ah! O que é que tem de mal? Saiu o segundo volume sabia? Que tal, se eu fizer o Aioria assistir o primeiro volume, e depois a gente assiste o segundo?

Mu olhou-o de canto não entendendo o porquê do seu entusiasmo. Ele pensou um pouco e disse:

- É seria interessante.

- Isso! Então que tal amanhã a noite?

- Tudo bem... hei, Aioros, eu tenho que ir agora. Deixe Kiki treinando sozinho, preciso vê-lo – disse, se levantando.

- Claro – sorriu – vai lá!

O ariano foi se afastando sob o olhar de Aioros, que estava muito feliz por saber que o ariano gostava do seu irmão.

- "Nossa! Aioria seu idiota, o que você está pensando? O Mu é um ótimo partido, ah! Eu preciso juntar esses dois. Mas primeiro, preciso tirar o Seiya do caminho..."- pensou, se levantando, batendo a mão nas suas roupas, retirando toda a sujeira.

Sagitário foi andando lentamente até sua casa zodiacal, sentindo o cosmo de Kanon, que estava na casa de gêmeos. Primeiro iria buscar seu amado para terem uma tarde bem tranqüila juntos, e depois iria pensar em alguma coisa para juntar Mu e Aioria. No entanto, antes de tudo, tinha que alugar o filme.

Na casa de virgem, as coisas estavam quentes. O seu anfitrião estava muito entretido com sua visita, que era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Ikki.

O casal estava no quarto, Ikki estava em cima do corpo de Shaka, segurando seus braços no alto da sua cabeça, enquanto falava um monte de coisas picantes em seu ouvido. Fênix deslizou seus lábios por sua bochecha indo até sua boca, tomando-a num beijo apaixonado, explorando-a com a língua, sentindo aquela cavidade quente e úmida recebê-lo muito bem. Quando se separou, olhou-o e viu que ele ainda estava com aquela carinha amuada.

- Shaka, você não é sério demais, estava brincando! – disse, tentando consertar o que havia dito minutos antes.

- Hum!

- Não fica assim, você é muito divertido.

- Hum!

- Hein! Pára com esses "Huns" – disse.

- Hum!

- Ahhh! Você me enlouquece...

- Hum...

- Já chega! Eu vou mostrar como essa indiferença vai embora rapidinho!

As mãos calorosas de Ikki soltaram os braços de Shaka, mas antes pediu que ele os deixasse ali, e ele foi descendo lentamente até seus tórax, erguendo seu corpo e sentando no abdome do loiro, que estava com os olhos bem abertos. Ikki sorriu de canto, pensando nas maldades que iria fazer com aquele anjo fogoso.

- Está gostando de treinar pirralhos, Shaka? – indagou, desabotoando o primeiro botão da sua camisa bege, lentamente.

- Hum! Não barulhentos demais... – disse, finalmente.

- Soube que eles só ficaram treinando durante algumas horas.

- Sim...

Ikki sorriu quando desabotoou todos os botões, ele abriu aquela camisa e puxou Shaka pela cintura, e retirou aquela peça de roupa. A cabeça de Shaka tombou para o lado, fazendo o acesso ao seu pescoço ficar mais facilitado para Ikki, que começava a lamber toda sua extensão. A língua de fênix começou a descer até o tórax do loiro, fazendo cair novamente na cama, deixando-se levar por aquela saliva quente que o envolvia por inteiro. Uma mão ansiosa parou em cima de um mamilo, começando a brincar com ele lentamente, virando-o para um lado, beliscando-o, torcendo-o até que ficasse bem vermelhinho. Sua língua deu uma passada de leve por ali, como se fosse um prêmio por ter agüentado aquela agressão.

O ar ficou mais quente, as bochechas de Shaka estavam vermelhas pelo calor que lhe subia. Ele não conseguiu deixar suas mãos paradas no alto de sua cabeça, como Ikki havia pedido. Ele as desceu lentamente encostando-se à cintura de Ikki, deslizando até suas nádegas, as apertando, mostrando seu desejo.

- Não consegue ficar comportado, não é mesmo, Shaka de virgem? – indaga, com um sorriso divertido.

- Hum... – não disse nada.

Ikki pegou aquelas mãos novamente e as levou no alto de sua cabeça, dizendo sedutoramente em seu ouvido:

- Não saia daí, ok? Ou eu vou ficar muito bravo...

E Ikki voltou sua atenção para o corpo do loiro, continuando a brincar com seus mamilos. Ficou lambendo, chupando e mordendo eles lentamente, e às vezes olhava para virgem. Estava se divertindo com tudo aquilo, adorando saber o que provocava em Shaka e de como tinha um grande poder sobre ele.

- Por que não tenta meditar agora? – indaga, provocante.

Shaka olhou-o de canto não gostando da pergunta, que soou mais como uma provocação. Ele resolveu que não iria deixar essa escapar, Ikki estava muito folgado. O loiro se movimenta em grande velocidade, ficando por cima de Ikki, segurando seus braços no alto de sua cabeça.

- Por que não tenta ficar de boca fechada? – indagou.

- Que braveza! – zombou – hei! Me solta... Vamos. Deixa eu lhe dar prazer.

- Não, você está se comportando muito mal.

- Por favor. Você irá ficar agradecido depois.

- Convencido! – disse, sorrindo.

- Eu sei do que gosta, então deixa eu lhe dar – disse, passando a língua pelos seus lábios numa forte provocação, que sabia que iria surtir algum efeito.

Shaka sentiu uma forte pontada no seu baixo ventre, ele respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, só imaginando o que Ikki iria fazer com ele, então soltou suas mãos e o olhou, se rendendo por completo. Fênix sorriu e se apoiou nos cotovelos, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Me diga Shaka...

- O que?

- Me diga... O que você quer que eu faça com você hoje? – indaga, agarrando seu membro, que estava escondido pelo fino tecido de pano.

- O que... Você quiser – disse, olhando para a mão atrevida e depois para Ikki.

Ikki sorriu, Shaka era simplesmente perfeito em tudo que fazia e dizia. Ele puxou o loiro pela nuca lhe dando um beijo forte, mostrando que nada poderia separar aqueles lábios. Sua língua forçou entrada, onde não havia resistência alguma, indo mexer com a outra língua que se movimentava junto com a sua, e depois começou a mover-se para outros cantos, sentindo o gosto daquela saliva que o envolvia. A língua de Shaka adentrou em sua boca, mas tinha pouco espaço, pois Ikki estava tomando conta de tudo ali, então se deixou levar, adorando ser dominado daquela forma.

As posições foram invertidas novamente. Ikki finalmente largou os lábios de Shaka e foi descendo por seu corpo, indo até seu baixo ventre, retirando a fina calça de pano que o loiro usava, revelando a grande ereção que se mostrava desejosa e dolorida. As mãos de Ikki trataram de cuidar daquela região, ele começou a manipular seu sexo lentamente, com um vai-e-vem ritmado, fazendo o coração de Shaka acelerar e suas bochechas ficarem mais rubras ainda.

O semblante calmo de Shaka sumiu, dando lugar para uma face carregada de prazer, o que era perfeito para Ikki. Ele foi se ajoelhando na cama, abrindo as pernas daquele anjo loiro lentamente, enfiando-se no meio delas, pegando aquele sexo em sua mão e colocando em sua boca. Sua língua logo envolveu aquele pedaço de carne que cresceu ainda mais. Ikki começou a movimentar sua cabeça para frente e para trás, chupando com força e velocidade, como Shaka gostava.

As mãos do loiro ficaram brancas pela força que se agarrava aos lençóis. Ele afundou sua cabeça no travesseiro, mirando o teto branco do seu quarto, se perdendo em seus sentimentos e prazeres. Seu corpo estava a ponto de explodir, gemidos altos deixavam sua garganta, mostrando o prazer eminente. O seu corpo tremia em leves espasmos, não demoraria muito para ter um fim àquele prazer alucinante, e foi o que aconteceu, Shaka gozou na boca de Ikki, gritando alto.

Após engolir parte daquele sêmen, Ikki olhou para o loiro que estava jogado na cama. Ele foi engatinhando até ele, puxando sua cabeça para frente e procurando seus lábios para mais um beijo. Foi muito bem recebido como todas às vezes, e agora podia sentir o gosto diferente do seu sêmen misturado com sua saliva, era tudo perfeito demais.

Os braços fortes e musculosos de Ikki puxaram Shaka, fazendo-o se sentar na cama. Ele foi se aproximando mais dele, passando as pernas de Shaka por cima das suas, fazendo sentar-se em seu colo. Ele sentiu os lábios do loiro atacarem seu pescoço, sentiu aquela língua serpentear por sua pele amorenada, o que para ele era perfeito. Enquanto Shaka lhe dava um banho de saliva, Ikki desliza sua mão até suas nádegas as apertando com força, mostrando que agora era sua vez.

Shaka gemeu baixinho ao sentir um dedo lhe invadir sem aviso, ele abriu mais as pernas e continuou a beijar fênix, desta vez indo até seus lábios, sugando-os lentamente, desejando cada vez mais. Outro dedo invadiu o seu corpo, fazendo Shaka suspirar, ele adorava tudo aquilo.

- Vem logo... – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ikki derreteu com aquela ordem, ele retirou aqueles dedos e segurou seu próprio membro, olhando para Shaka que lhe sorriu de canto e lhe deu um selo nos lábios. O loiro segurou o membro de Ikki, retirando a mão dele dali e o colocou na frente da sua entrada e começou a descer lentamente, sendo empurrado para baixo pelas mãos de Ikki que logo foram param na sua cintura. O loiro franziu o cenho ao sentir aquele grande membro lhe invadir, sentia dor, mas o prazer era muito maior, então continuou a sentar lentamente, adorando sentir-se preenchido por quem tanto amava.

Quando finalmente se uniram, Ikki deu um beijo carinhoso na testa de Shaka e lhe deu uma forte estocada iniciando um lento vai-e-vem. Shaka se arrumou melhor e começou a descer e subir seu corpo, fazendo suas mechas aloiradas moverem-se com seu corpo. Ikki fechou os olhos e jogou sua cabeça para trás, apoiando suas duas mãos para trás, segurando seu corpo. Agora ele podia olhar para aquele anjo maravilhoso carregado de luxúria permitir que ele, um ninguém na vida, usufruísse daquele corpo.

Ikki retirou Shaka de cima dele e o deitou na cama, mas logo o penetrou novamente, sentindo as pernas de virgem envolverem suas costas, fechando-se ali. Ele começou a penetrá-lo com força, saindo e entrando rapidamente, dando fortes trancos no corpo do outro. Eles estão tão juntos que o pênis de Shaka era esmagado pelo abdome de Ikki, lhe dando muito prazer. Fênix fechou os olhos e gemeu alto, sentindo o seu gozo, que veio com tudo, preenchendo o interior do loiro.

Fênix saiu de dentro daquele corpo, e olhou para Shaka, que ainda não havia se aliviado. Ele fecha sua mão em seu membro e começa a masturbá-lo, mas não levou muito tempo para que Shaka alcançasse seu segundo orgasmo naquele dia.

Depois de satisfeitos, os dois se deitam comportados na cama. Ikki abraçou Shaka, deitando sua cabeça no peito do loiro, que o aninhava carinhosamente.

- Shaka...

- Hum?

- Sabia que você é muito bom de cama.

- Hum! Então vai aprendendo...

- Ah! Que metido – disse – sorte minha!

- Agradeça.

- Shaka...

- Hum?

- Sabia que você é muito metido?

- Não.

- Pois é... Acho que você tem que ser menos.

- Isso te incomoda? – indagou, o encarando.

Ikki olhou-o e começou a rir.

- Shaka, Shaka, Shaka... Eu estou brincando – disse, dando um selo em seus lábios – agora pára com essa paranóia.

- Hum...

- Hei... Você não é metido.

- Hum...

Ikki sentou-se na cama e ficou olhando para Shaka, que já estava com os olhos fechados. Ele tocou em suas pálpebras e disse:

- Não é metido! Que complexo Shaka!

- Hum!

- Pára com esses malditos "Huns"! – disse – será que vou ter que lhe ensinar?

- Hum!

Ikki sorriu e jogou-se em cima daquele corpo, iniciando mais uma vez um jogo de perversidades.

Aioria estava sentado num canto qualquer da sua casa, ele estava olhando para uma pequena corrente de prata que havia ganhado do cavaleiro de bronze há dois meses atrás. Ele suspirou fundo sentindo-se sozinho naquela casa tão grande, e não tinha ninguém que podia mudar isso.

A atenção de Aioria foi quebrada, quando sentiu um cosmos muito familiar adentrar em sua casa, ele vai correndo até a sala, encontrando Seiya sentando num dos sofás.

- Boa noite, Aioria.

- Seiya? O que faz aqui? – perguntou, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Estava sozinho, então vim lhe fazer uma visita. Somos amigos não somos?

- Ah! Claro, pode vir sempre! – disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos, mostrando um lindo sorriso nos lábios.

- Fique para o jantar... – disse Aioria – eu vou pedir para meu empregado comprar algo.

Seiya sorriu, adorando ver como Aioria ainda estava encantado por ele. O cavaleiro de bronze passa sua mão pelo rosto do leonino, deslizando até seus lábios e com um dedo começou a contorná-los. Aioria fechou os olhos sentindo todas àquelas carícias.

- O que acha de irmos para o quarto, bem melhor, não é mesmo. Meu leão! – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Aioria se arrepiou todinho, ele olhou para Seiya não entendendo nada, entretanto não queria pensar, os sentimentos estavam a flor da pele, queria mais do que tudo ter ele de volta. Aioria puxou sua nuca na sua direção e tomou seus lábios, devorando-os, matando toda a sua saudade.

O leonino se levantou e o pegou no colo, levando-o para o quarto como Seiya havia sugerido. Quando entrou, jogou-o na cama e subiu em cima dele como um felino.

- "Bom Aioria, muito bom... fique onde eu quero...!" – pensou, sentindo aqueles lábios deslizarem por seu pescoço.

- Estava com tanta saudade. Não me abandone mais...

- Aioria, posso te pedir algo?

- O que? – indaga, continuando a beijá-lo.

- Me deixe ficar com você...

- Ah! Claro Seiya, claro... Fique comigo, eu irei te proteger sempre – disse, quase explodindo de alegria.

- Me proteger? Bom... muito bom! – sorriu – Aioria... Vem pra mim, me tome como antes, estava com saudade!

Aioria estava tão excitado que se algo o interrompesse agora ele iria explodir. Mesmo que Seiya pedisse para ele parar ele não iria. Ele continuou a beijá-lo, até que suas mãos começaram a rasgar toda sua roupa, deixando-o nu rapidamente.

- Pára Aioria – Seiya pediu.

- O que? – não entendeu.

- Deixe-me ir...

- Mas... está louco?

- Agora!

- Não! – irritou-se.

- Me solta Aioria – gritou.

O leonino não entendeu o que ele queria, mas ele não parou e agora queria mostrar que ele não era brinquedo. Aioria o agarrou e começou a beijá-lo, e Seiya começou a gritar, chorando, berrando, fazendo todo o santuário prestar atenção na casa de leão.

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?

Aioria olha para a porta do seu quarto, encontrando Aioros, Kanon, Milo e Mu que vieram correndo. Eles olharam para Seiya que estava jogado na cama, e para Aioria que parecia estar enfurecido.

- O que está fazendo Aioria? – Mu indaga, perplexo.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ DOIDO? – indaga Aioros.

- Pára de gritar Aioros! – disse Kanon, o segurando.

Aioria se senta na cama olha para o chão, sentindo-se envergonhado. Mu olhou para o leonino, sentindo nojo dele, e foi andando até um roupão que tinha jogado em uma cômoda. Ele foi até Seiya colocando o roupão no garoto, e o ajudando a se levantar.

- Aioria está louco, eu só vim dar o recado do mestre Shion para ele. Mas ele me atacou! – disse, com uma olhar de dar pena.

Todos os cavaleiros presentes não sabiam o que fazer ou dizer, Seiya parecia estar dizendo a verdade e Aioria estava em silêncio. E quem cala consente.

- Espera! O Aioria é tudo, menos um estuprador. Você deve tê-lo provocado – disse Milo.

- Eu? Acha que eu viria aqui para ser violentado? Acha que eu gosto disso? Por mais que me detestem, por mais chato que eu seja, isso não quer dizer que eu goste de apanhar e ser violado! – gritou Seiya, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Aioria ficou sem saber o que falar, ele estava com o coração despedaçado. O que Seiya queria afinal? Era tanto mistério, ele não estava entendendo nada. O leonino se levantou, chamando a atenção de todo mundo, ele olhou para Seiya, que estava atrás de Mu, que se mostrava irritadíssimo com sua atitude.

- Seiya, o que você quer? – indaga, com uma voz baixa e rouca fazendo todo mundo olhar para pégaso.

- Co... Como assim? – indaga Seiya.

- Você vem, me provoca, me ilude, me chama e depois me afasta... Por que? – indaga, com lágrimas nos olhos. Aioria não estava nem aí para ninguém ali, ele queria apenas conversar com Seiya.

- Aioria, você é louco, está tão cego... Eu vim aqui, sentei no seu sofá e você já começou a me puxar para seu quarto. Você é um safado, está cego, acha que tudo que eu faço é provocação. Eu falo "oi", e você pensa que eu estou pedindo para transar com você! – gritou.

Todos olharam para Aioria depois disso, estava realmente difícil de acreditar em Aioria, pois Seiya estava muito magoado com tudo que aconteceu.

- Já chega! Vamos Seiya – disse Mu.

- Não! Daqui ele não sai – disse Aioria, enraivecido.

- "Isso... briguem" – pensou Seiya, olhou para o chão.

- O que você quer Aioria? – indaga o ariano.

- Essa casa é minha, vai embora. Eu não quero ver você aqui!

Mu ficou magoado, ele olhou para o lado e puxou Seiya pela mão indo até a porta do quarto, onde todos estavam com vontade de bater no Aioria. Mas o leonino não queria saber de papo, ele colocou-se na frente de Mu e disse:

- Deixe-o!

- Já chega Aioria! Seu maluco! – disse Aioros, segurando seu irmão por trás.

- O... O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Você está louco! Me ajudem aqui! – pede Aioros.

Milo e Kanon seguram Aioria se remexia, os xingando de tudo quanto é nome, enquanto Seiya deixava a casa de leão junto de Mu. Agora que estavam fora daquela casa, o ariano diz:

- O que houve?

- Shion pediu para eu avisar Aioria que ele iria ficar responsável por ir viajar com Athena até asgard, mas ele ficou louco e me agarrou, dizendo que tinha saudade, que queria eu de volta... Eu disse para ele parar, mas ele estava louco. Sabe como é o Aioria, né?

- Sei... – disse, entristecido – venha, vamos em casa. Irei te dar roupas, e você tome um banho.

- Obrigado, obrigado mesmo! – disse, dando um sorriso amarelo.

- Não tem que agradecer.

Quando eles passaram pela casa de touro, aldebaran os parou, perguntando o que havia acontecido.

- (...) Então o Aioria fez isso! – disse Seiya, terminando todo seu relato.

Mu olhou-o de canto, vendo que Seiya havia mudado um pouco os fatos. Na verdade, ele havia aumentado a história. O ariano achou melhor não perguntar mais nada por enquanto, primeiro esperaria Seiya esquecer um pouco as coisas, para depois perguntar novamente com mais calma.

Na casa de Áries, Seiya foi tomar um banho, enquanto seu anfitrião pegava uma roupa para ele.

Na casa de leão, as coisas não estavam muito boas. Para piorar tudo, apareceram Ikki e Shaka.

- O Seiya veio aqui? – Ikki indaga, e logo começou a rir.

- O que foi? – indaga Shaka.

- O Seiya é um canalha... – disse, fazendo todo mundo ficar quieto.

Kanon, Milo e Aioros soltam Aioria que parecia ter se acalmado, prestando mais atenção nas palavras de Ikki. Fênix olhou para todos, vendo que o encaravam com curiosidade e ansiedade.

- O que foi? – indaga.

- O que quis dizer com: "o Seiya é um canalha" – indaga Aioros.

- O Seiya está com o Shiryu, os dois brigaram recentemente, então acredito que o Seiya veio aqui para fazer ciúme para seu atual ficante! – disse – ele é assim, sempre dando escândalos e fazendo teatro.

- Ah! Aquele maldito... – Aioros se irritou – vou matá-lo.

Ikki continuou a falar, fazendo Aioros silenciar-se.

- Ele planeja tudo certinho. E sempre faz tudo para ter quem quer... Eu lembro da vez que ele tentou ficar com o Hyoga, e ele não queria, nossa... Ele fez de tudo, infernizou o cisne, ele até envolve outras pessoas que não tem nada a ver no meio – disse – aliás, eu acho que ele tem algum problema sério. Verdade, ele precisa de tratamento.

- O Seiya? – Shaka ficou abobado.

- Exatamente. Acho que ele precisa de ajuda profissional.

Todos ficaram se olhando por um tempo. Aioria sentia-se usado, sentia-se um brinquedinho nas mãos de Seiya, e o pior que gostava muito dele, mas tudo estava se transformando em ódio. Amor e ódio caminham sempre juntos, quando a relação está estável não se sente nada pela pessoa, agora quando a balança do amor pesa mais a relação muda. No entanto, essa balança pode virar de repente, dando novas cartas ao jogo.

- Ele fez isso comigo... Ele disse que tinha alguém... Como sou burro – disse Aioria – sou um idiota, BESTA, SOU RIDÍCULO...AHHH!

Aioros segurou seu irmão novamente, temendo que ele se jogasse pela janela. Milo respirou fundo e lembrou-se de Camus.

- "Eu também fui um brinquedo, Aioria. Eu também... que você sofra até não agüentar mais viver e se mate, Camus de aquário, eu te amaldiçôo!" – pensou.

- E o Mu? – indaga Shaka.

Aioria pára tudo de repente e lembra-se do que havia dito ao ariano, ele olhou para Milo e Aioros, que abaixaram a cabeça. O leonino ficou mais irado ainda, agora ele queria quebrar Seiya ao meio. Ele foi andando para fora do quarto, deixando todos parados.

- O que houve? – indaga Ikki, não entendendo nada. Ele olhou para Shaka, que deu de ombros, ele também havia chegado agora.

- Acho que a nossa tentativa de junta Mu e Aioria foi por água baixo, Aioros – disse Kanon, colocando a mão no ombro do amado.

- Ah! Por que o Aioria tem que ser tão cabeça quente? Ele estragou tudo... – disse irritado.

- Mu e Aioria? – Milo indaga, sentindo uma pontada de ciúme.

- Sim – os dois dizem em uníssono.

- Hum... Legal – disse, sentindo-se um idiota – eu vou indo.

- Hei... Vamos sair para beber hoje? – indaga Kanon.

Milo olhou-o e respirou fundo, não tinha vontade de fazer nada.

- Não obrigado.

- Ah! Vamos Milo, você sempre ia com a gente. Não fique nessa depressão por mais tempo! – insistiu.

- Não quero! – disse, friamente, saindo do quarto.

Kanon e Aioros se encararam, vendo que aquele ali não estava bem e mostrava que não iria melhorar tão cedo. Mas tinham que pensar em Aioria agora, eles olharam para o quarto, vendo que o leonino havia partido há muito tempo, eles se encararam e saíram correndo.

- Que patetas – disse Ikki.

- Hum! Tantos problemas...

- Por que?

- Todos estão estranhos depois de terem sido revividos.

- Camus e Milo?

- Não só eles. Afrodite e shura também eram um casal, e de repente se separaram. Máscara da Morte está diferente, explosivo demais, e ele sempre conversava com shura, vivia na casa dele. Na verdade, eram bons amigos. Todos os três.

- E de repente, todo mundo briga! E Milo e Camus? E o Saga?

- Eu tenho uma noção do que aconteceu com Saga... Não é nada grave.

- O que seria? – indagou, curioso.

Shaka sorriu de canto, sentindo-se o maior fofoqueiro do pedaço, mas ele não podia negar informações àquela fênix, que lhe olhava tão carinhosamente.

- O Camus foi violentado por Radamanthys, e parece que Saga se envolveu e quis ficar com ele depois, mas radamanthys espancou Saga até ele não ficar desacordado, quase o matou. Ele tentou falar com Camus, mas ele não da brecha para Saga se aproximar. Então ele está sofrendo do coração, e também houve briga entre shura, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite. E parece que Saga se meteu no meio também, e eu não sei o que aconteceu.

- Hum! Que horrível, o Camus foi... Isso é tão... Nossa! Se fizessem isso com você eu iria matar o cara e... Ahhhh! Não... Se eu encontrar esse cara pela consideração que eu tenho pelo Camus eu... Ahhh! Já sei! O Camus não quer contar para o Milo, porque acha que o Milo vai atrás do radamanthys?

- Eu acho que sim, mas tem outra coisa que o Camus não disse, acho que é o principal. Nem Saga sabe, acho que o mestre Shion sabe, mas ele não vai contar – disse pensativo.

- Precisamos achar o Camus e arrancar tudo dele...! – disse determinado.

- Ikki meu amor... – Shaka o chama, passando a mão por seu rosto, fazendo Ikki lhe dar toda a atenção do mundo – eu sei que você quer ver todo mundo bem, eu fico feliz por isso, mas não podemos forçar o Camus, ele está sofrendo tanto quanto o Milo!

- Hum... – nem estavam mais prestando atenção no que ele dizia, agora estava perdido naquele olhar.

- Entendeu, Ikki?

- Hum...

- Ikki! Você não presta atenção em nada que eu digo!

- Hum! – fez uma cara séria.

Shaka notou a mudança de expressão e se arrependeu do que havia dito.

- Ah! Não falei sério, é que parece que você não presta atenção.

- Hum...

- Ikki pára com esses "huns", então me irritando.

- Hum!

- Ah! Você vai ver...

O loiro voa na direção de fênix que sorriu discretamente, deixando aquele cavaleiro maluco agarrá-lo e jogá-lo na cama.

Mu estava no seu quarto, conversando com Seiya, enquanto este se vestia. O ariano sentiu o cosmo de Aioria adentrar em sua casa com força total, ele não gostou de sentir sua presença, aliás, nem o queria em sua casa.

Antes que o ariano percebesse, a porta do seu quarto foi aberta com tudo, Mu olhou para o leonino, vendo seu olhar carregado de ódio. Seiya sentiu seu sangue gelar, ele pensou que os outros cavaleiros iriam segurar o Aioria, então não teria problema algum em provocá-lo.

- O que faz a...

- Desculpe-me Mu! – disse Aioria, se aproximando dele – eu fui irracional, não queria lhe dizer aquilo. Por favor, não fique chateado.

O ariano ficou perplexo, não sabia se perdoava, ia correndo beijá-lo, saia chorando ou protegia Seiya, pois Aioria ainda estava com intenções assassinas para com o cavaleiro de bronze, que estava atrás de Mu, pedindo silenciosamente proteção.

- Pare Aioria, você não vai tentar nada com ele – disse o ariano.

- Mu! Ele fez tudo de propósito para enciumar o seu novo namorado, para que ele sinta pena dele depois, caso eu tenha ido mais longe. Seiya fez tudo isso para se dar bem com seu novo flerte – disse, mostrando uma calma admirável.

- Ah! É? – ficou abobado.

Seiya sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha, ele ficou pensando em como Aioria havia descoberto seu plano. No entanto, não era apenas isso que ele queria fazer, pois desejava fazer Aioria ficar gamado nele, era uma necessidade sua fazer seus ex-amantes ficarem apaixonados. Talvez isso fosse insegurança, a mAioria das pessoas era assim, mas Seiya colocava seus pensamentos e vontades em prática, não se preocupando na mágoa que causará nas pessoas.

O ambiente estava ficando cada vez mais tenso. Agora quem se encontrava confuso era Mu, ele não sabia se perdoava o leonino, se acreditava no Seiya, se acreditava no Aioria, era tanta coisa para pensar. Na verdade, o problema não ter que escolher algo, mas sim ficar cara-a-cara com Aioria, por quem era apaixonado. O ariano respirou fundo e sentou-se na beira da cama.

- Seiya, é melhor você ir indo – disse.

- Hum, hum! – concordou, mas quando olhou para a porta, sentiu medo, pois teria que passar por Aioria.

O leonino viu medo nos grandes olhos castanhos do cavaleiro, ele acabou sentindo-se um idiota por ainda dar atenção a ele, mas não podia negar seus sentimentos, mas ódio era o que estava mais presente no seu coração no momento. Ele da um passo largo para o lado, mostrando que não ficaria no caminho dele. Vendo aquela abertura, Seiya sentiu-se mais seguro e passou rapidamente, saindo do quarto.

- "Maldito... Só brincou comigo... Eu sou um idiota. Talvez o Kanon esteja certo, ele é uma criança e eu um idiota!" – pensou – "Bom... agora Aioria, você tem que se acalmar... acalme-se e encare o Mu".

- Mu...

- Oi? – olhou-o.

- Me perdoa?

- Claro Aioria, você estava irritado, eu que não devia me intrometer em sua vida pessoal. Desculpe-me – disse.

- Não! Você fez o que achou que era certo, e também, eu faria o mesmo se fosse com um amigo meu! – disse – eu fui grosso, você não mereceu ouvir aquilo.

- Tudo bem... – disse desanimado.

- Não, não está tudo bem! Mu eu tenho agido errado com você, desculpe-me.

O ariano olhou nos olhos do leonino se perguntando de onde havia saído aquele Aioria tão doce e compreensivo, além disso, ele estava muito calmo. Após refletir um instante Mu se levantar e diz:

- Vamos esquecer, tudo bem?

- CLARO QUE VAMOS ESQUECER TUDO!

A voz alta e forte de Aioros invadiu o quarto, eles olharam para o cavaleiro que entrou junto de Kanon. Aioros olhou para Aioria lhe dando um sorriso animado e depois olhou para Mu.

- Agora vamos assistir Kill Bill! – disse.

- Que filme é esse? – Mu e Aioria indagam, em uníssono.

- Um filme muito bom que tem personagens parecidos com o Seiya... – Kanon comenta, fazendo todos lhe encararem pedindo uma explicação – Ué... os caras jorram sangue até não querer mais e ainda continuam vivos, é muito parecido com aquela praga, não?

Aioros ficou um tempo refletindo, e disse:

- Kanon, que observação mais... Idiota!

- Hei! Você está muito agressivo comigo – reclamou.

- Ah! Desculpe – pediu – desculpa!

- Não! – virou a cara.

Mu e Aioria se encararam, tentando entender como aquele casal maluco conseguia se dar bem. Aioria ergueu uma sobrancelha vendo seu irmão se ajoelhar no chão e agarrar a perna de Kanon, implorando por um perdão, e aos poucos foi sentindo-se um idiota por ter tentado evitar que eles ficassem juntos.

- Você tem toda a razão Kanon meu amor! O Seiya perde os cinco sentidos, ele fica com o corpo destruído e perde mais de dez litros de sangue e ainda continua vivo. Quem escreveu esse filme se inspirou nele, eu concordo com você, por favor, eu estava brincado! – disse, suplicante.

- Não! Você me chamou de idiota! – disse, virando a cara – Mu, Aioria, vamos chamar o Milo e vamos para minha casa, onde meu irmão está com as fitas – disse, olhando para os dois.

Mu não havia se decidido ainda, ele sentiu um leve toque em seu braço. Aioria estava lhe puxando com delicadeza para fora do quarto, num pedido mudo para que ele assistisse ao filme também. O ariano sorriu e acompanhou o leonino, saindo finalmente daquele quarto.

- Ah! Por favor, Kanon... Olha para mim.

- Não...

Aioros não agüentou mais a indiferença de Kanon, ele puxou seu amado pela cintura o prendendo firmemente ali e roubando um beijo adocicado dos seus lábios. Depois de se separarem daquele beijo que parecia não ter mais fim, Kanon respirou fundo e disse:

- Greve de sexo.

- O QUE?

- Não vou fazer sexo com você, até você aprender a ser um homenzinho educado! – disse, com um sorriso divertido.

- Não... Você não pode!

- Posso sim!

- Não pode.

- Posso!

- Não pode!

- Já disse que posso e...

Antes de Kanon terminar sua frase, ele se encontrou deitado no chão com Aioros em cima dele, arrancando-lhe toda sua roupa. O geminiano tentou falar alguma coisa, mas foi calado com beijos ardentes. Agora não tinha como cumprir sua promessa.

Mu e Aioria estavam subindo as escadarias, parando na casa de gêmeos, onde Saga estava jogado no sofá. Eles cumprimentaram o cavaleiro de gêmeos, que lhes sorriu.

- Sentem-se ali – disse, apontando para um sofá de dois lugares, colocado ali especialmente para eles.

Os dois não entenderam o porquê de terem que sentar justamente ali, mas não disseram nada. Eles se sentaram, Mu cruzou as pernas e jogou seus cabelos para trás. Aioria ficou olhando-o com água na boca, mas logo parou com isso, sentindo-se um canalha.

Saga estava de olho nos dois, vendo que não iria demorar muito para que algo acontecesse entre eles. Por Mu os dois ficariam juntos, mas Aioria acabara de sair de um relacionamento conturbado e por enquanto não iria se aproximar de ninguém, pois não gostava de ficar se expondo muito. No entanto, Mu e Aioria sempre se flertaram, e Seiya foi simplesmente um acidente.

- Cadê meu irmão e Aioros? – indaga Saga.

- Verdade, eles estão demorando muito – disse Aioria – vou chamá-los.

- Não é preciso, daqui a pouco eles sobem – disse o geminiano, já imaginando o motivo do atraso.

- E Milo? – Mu pergunta.

- Não quis vir – disse Saga.

- Hum... Entendo – disse baixinho. É claro que escorpião não iria querer ficar perto de Saga.

Quinze minutos se passaram, e finalmente, para o agrado de todos, Aioros e Kanon apareceram. Kanon andava meio torto e reclamava baixinho de algo, suas roupas estavam todas amassadas e rasgadas. Os dois se encontravam no mesmo estado, bagunçados, vermelhos e suados.

- Desculpe pelo atraso Saga – disse Kanon.

- Hum! Claro – disse, olhando estado deplorável do seu irmão.

Kanon sentou-se na poltrona gemendo baixinho, fazendo todo mundo olhar para Aioros que estava com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. Aioros sentou-se no chão, entre as pernas de Kanon.

- E o Milo? – indaga Aioros.

- Não quer vir! – disse Saga.

- Entendo! Bom, então Saga, você sabe o que fazer! – disse.

Saga deu um olhar divertido para Aioros, que lhe deu uma piscada. O geminiano apagou as luzes e fechou as janelas, agora tudo estava muito escuro, não dava para ver nada só a luz que provinha da televisão. E o filme finalmente começou.

Após vinte minutos de filme.

- Nossa, o filme ficou preto e branco, pois acabou o corante para fazer o sangue – comentou Mu, fazendo todos rirem.

- Tem razão Kanon, parece que todos são inspirados no Seiya, principalmente àquela mulher que perdeu o braço! Dava para preencher um rio ali... – disse Aioria, entretido.

Mu sorriu e pegou um prendedor de cabelo, prendendo seus cabelos no alto, pois estava muito calor naquela sala. A atenção de Aioria foi desviada para os movimentos do ariano, ele ficou olhando-o de canto, observando com atenção aquele rosto tão fino e delicado. O coração de Aioria estava disparado, ele não conseguia controlar seus sentimentos, seus desejos, sentia-se um canalha por estar daquele jeito.

O ambiente estava perfeito para um romance. Aioros ainda conseguiu um incenso, que existia na loja de um curandeiro, esse incenso servia para "atiçar" os desejos dos outros. Como Aioria e já sentia algo forte por Mu, não seria nada difícil que aquele cheiro doce fizesse efeito. No entanto, eles não eram os únicos com desejos naquela sala. O efeito daquela fumaça estava atiçando o desejo dos outros três.

Kanon se remexeu na cadeira, ele fechou os olhos com força e continuou a tentar a assistir o filme, mas sua visão estava ficando embaçada. O corpo do ex-dragão marinho estava ficando cada vez mais quente, ele olhou para baixo, encontrando seu amado sentado entre suas pernas, e sem pensar em mais nada, leva sua mão até aquela cabeleira loira e começou a acariciá-la lentamente, em movimentos circulares.

Ao sentir o toque em seus cabelos, Aioros olha para cima com um sorriso divertido no rosto, ele era o único que sabia o poder daquela fumaça, e estava se divertindo com isso. Sagitário segurou uma perna de Kanon com a mão e começou a apertá-la lentamente, numa leve massagem. Agora Kanon parecia que ia explodir, ele queria Aioros em cima dele agora!

- Aioros... – chamou-o, num leve sussurro.

- O que foi? – indaga, inocentemente.

- Er... Não quero mais assistir ao filme! – disse.

- Ah! Fica quieto aí e assiste – disse, segurando-se para não rir.

Kanon ficou quieto, ele tinha que se controlar. Ele passou a mão por seus cabelos, jogando-os para trás com tudo e começou a respirar bem fundo. Ele suava levemente, sua camisa branca, estava com os botões abertos, pois antes de subir para a casa de gêmeos, Aioros deu um "trato" nele. Resumindo, todos os botões da sua camisa foram para o espaço, e agora o pano grudava em seu tórax.

Mu estava respirando bem fundo para parar de pensar em Aioria. O cheiro do leonino estava muito próximo a ele, não agüentava mais ficar ali, ele olhou para o lado, vendo Saga deitado num sofá sozinho, e do outro lado estava n, que não parava de se mexer e um Aioros que estava com um sorriso divertido no rosto. Se alguém de fora viesse e olhasse com atenção poderia perceber que ninguém ali prestava atenção no filme.

Saga estava pensando em tudo, menos no filme, ele fechou os olhos com força e lembrou-se de Camus e da conversa que teve com o cavaleiro de aquário na casa dele há um tempo atrás, tudo aquilo havia sido muito revelador. Seus pensamentos voaram para a cena do beijo, e como amou sentir aqueles lábios quentes e molhados juntos aos seus. O geminiano se levantou, chamando a atenção de todos.

- Eu... Eu já volto! – disse, saindo da sala.

- Ta! – Kanon diz, desejando ir com ele também.

- Kanon, eu estou com dor na bunda de ficar sentado nesse chão, vamos para aquele sofá – diz Aioros, apontando para o sofá que Saga estava.

- Meu irmão vai voltar – disse.

- Acho que não... – disse, sorrindo maliciosamente – mas se ele voltar, ele que sente nessa poltrona, já que ele está sozinho.

Antes que Kanon respondesse, Aioros se levantou e o puxou pela mão. Os dois passaram rapidamente na frente da televisão e sentaram-se no sofá. Aioros sentou-se encostado ao braço do sofá e puxou Kanon para que ficasse deitado no meio das suas pernas, fazendo sua cabeça ficar encostada no seu peito. O dragão marinho pensou que fosse morrer com tudo aquilo, mas até agora estava suportando bem.

Aioros abriu um pouco suas pernas e tombou sua cabeça para o lado, onde ficou apoiada na sua mão esquerda. O cavaleiro de leão suava levemente, ele não parava de olhar para o ariano. E Mu sentia aquele olhar felino para cima de si, não sabendo o que estava acontecendo ali, pois Aioria não era de ficar lhe flertando tão descaradamente.

- Está gostando do filme, Kanon? – indaga Aioros, em seu ouvido.

- Hum! Não, eu quero sair... – disse, fazendo a menção de se levantar, entretanto os braços de Aioros se fecharam em sua cintura.

- Não, não e não – disse – vamos ver até o final.

- Eu já vi esse filme.

- Vamos ver de novo então.

Aioros ficou acariciando os cabelos de Kanon, sob o olhar do mesmo, e mesmo este tentando se controlar a pressão foi demais, ele se virou para trás e segurou o rosto de Aioros entre suas mãos e lhe roubou um beijo afobado. Sagitário quase caiu do sofá, mas se segurou, sabia que logo, logo isso iria acontecer.

Mu e Aioria olharam discretamente para o casal ao lado com água na boca. Os seus olhares se cruzaram sem querer, fazendo os dois ficarem envergonhados, até pareciam duas crianças. Aioria sorriu nervoso e disse:

- Aqueles dois não se seguram...

- É! - concordou.

- Está gostando do filme?

- Estou – mentiu, nem sabia mais o nome do filme.

- Também! – mentiu, pois também estava na mesma situação.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por mais alguns segundos, até que Mu não agüenta mais e avança no leão, puxando-o pela nunca e cobrindo os seus lábios com os deles. Aioria se assustou, mas não podia evitar aqueles toques, sendo que ele mesmo estava desejando que aquilo acontecesse. Os dois estavam se beijando com tanta vontade, que parecia que o mundo iria acabar e aquela seria a única chance deles poderem se tocar.

As mãos afobadas do leonino apertavam a cintura de Áries e o seu corpo ia caindo para frente, fazendo Mu se deitar no sofá, tendo aquele leão o cobrindo por inteiro. Mu abraçou Aioria, e suas mãos começaram a deslizar por seu longo dorso, sentindo cada pedacinho daquele corpo tão desejado.

Os sentimentos envolvidos naquele ato tinham graus diferentes. Mu sempre fora apaixonado pelo leonino, não havia dúvidas por parte do coração de Áries, e quanto a Aioria, este estava confuso com seus próprios sentimentos. Nesse momento estava seguindo suas emoções, seus desejos e anseios, queria provar daqueles lábios e era isso que estava fazendo, queria sentir aquele corpo roçando e o fez. Agora queria ir mais longe, queria possuí-lo, telo para si, invadi-lo, ouvi-lo e amá-lo. Talvez o casal estivesse se precipitando, mas nenhum deles mostrava que queriam parar e pensar no que estavam fazendo. Se no final de tudo isso, descobrirem que foi um erro, então iriam se lamentar depois, pois agora, ninguém seria louco para interrompê-los, pois seus corpos quentes como um vulcão, estavam prestes a entrar em erupção.

A camisa de Mu foi jogada longe, ele nem havia percebido quando ela foi arrancada. O ariano olhou para aquele par de olhos verdes, que simplesmente pareciam lhe devorar. A frase "virar comida de leão", não soava muito distante para Mu naquele momento.

- Er... Com licença! Cof... Cof... Cof! Senhor Aioria!

Tudo pára de repente. Kanon e Aioria se afastam de suas presas e fuzilam o pobre guarda que estava na frente da televisão. Os cavaleiros sentam-se comportados no sofá e olham para o homem, que estava com o rosto rubro de vergonha.

- O que foi? – indaga Aioria, com um tom de voz raivoso.

- O mestre está querendo falar com você. Eu pensei que Seiya tivesse lhe dado o recado...

- Então havia um recado de verdade? – Aioria ficou surpreso, ele olhou para Mu que abaixou a cabeça desviando-se do seu olhar.

Aioria se levantou arrumando suas roupas, ele fez um sinal para o guarda que saiu dali tropeçando no seu próprio pé. O leonino olha mais uma vez para o ariano, ele estende sua mão e toca no queixo do cavaleiro, erguendo seu rosto assustado, que recebeu um beijo carinhoso nos lábios, e em seguida disse:

- Eu vou ver o que o mestre quer.

Kanon respirou fundo tentando se conter, mas não podia, estava insuportável demais. O ex-dragão marinho olhou para seu amado namorado, vendo como ele estava sem fôlego e sem mais demora pulou no seu pescoço mais uma vez, continuando o velho e prazeroso amasso. Quando a Mu, este se levantou, vendo o seu estado e sem esperar mais saiu da casa de gêmeos, correndo para a sua.

Dentro da casa do grande mestre, mais especificamente no centro do salão principal, estava Aioria ajoelhado no chão, mostrando respeito ao grande mestre, que estava sentado em sua cadeira ricamente decorada com pedras preciosas.

- Me chamou, grande mestre?

- Sim. Seiya não deu o recado? – indagou. No entanto, já estava sabendo do que aconteceu, pois é claro que ele ouviu a gritaria.

- Não, senhor.

- Bom, Athena irá viajar para Asgard esse fim de semana. Será aniversário da princesa Hilda e ela foi convidada. Os cavaleiros de bronze vão acompanhá-la, mas quero que vá também.

- Apenas eu? – indaga.

- Sim. E Aioria, não se preocupe, pois Seiya não irá.

- Não? – surpreendeu-se.

- Não.

- Hum... – animou-se – Só isso, senhor?

- Sim. Prepare suas coisas, você irá partir amanhã.

- Sim, senhor.

Aioria se levantou e fez um gesto respeitoso com a cabeça para Shion, que apenas lhe sorriu de canto. Quando sentiu o cosmo de Aioria sair do templo, Shion leva sua mão até o bolso da calça e pega seu celular e começa a ligar para seu amado cavaleiro, que estava nos cinco picos antigos.

Aioria descia as escadas tranqüilamente, estava se sentindo tão bem consigo mesmo, ele foi passando lentamente pela casa de Peixes, onde Afrodite estava jogado no chão, Aioria olhou-o de canto, mas Afrodite desviou o olhar e se escondeu no seu jardim.

- "... O que aconteceu com vocês?"- pensou, saindo rapidamente daquela casa.

Ele foi chegando na casa de aquário, sentindo que ali dentro ainda restava algum cosmos do seu anfitrião. Passou por ali sem problemas, foi quando chegou na casa de capricórnio, onde shura estava socando um saco de pancadas que ele pendurou no centro do salão. O leonino olhou-o de canto, mas shura nem o encarou, continuando a socar aquele saco com fúria.

- "Acho que ele está imaginando o Afrodite ou o Máscara da Morte ali!" – pensou, saindo dali.

Depois de passar pelas outras casas zodiacais, Aioria chegou em sua casa, indo direto para seu quarto se arrumar. Pegou uma grande mala, em cima do armário e a abriu, jogando-a no chão, e sem demorar pegou algumas roupas e jogou ali, fechou e a colocou num canto.

- "Agora... eu vou falar com o Mu" – pensou, saindo do quarto.

Os ânimos na casa de Áries estavam baixíssimos. Mu havia tomado uma ducha bem fria, e agora estava jogado na sua cama de casal, abraçado a um travesseiro bem grande e fofo, ele estava com o som ligado, ouvindo música clássica para relaxar, mas não estava adiantando.

- "Será que foi só de momento? Ele saiu tão apressado... e ele me deu um beijo. Foi um beijo de: "Até logo", ou foi um beijo de "Adeus"?" – pensava.

O coração de Mu parou uma batida ao sentir o cosmos de Aioria invadir sua casa e se aproximar do seu quarto. O ariano se sentou na cama todo atrapalhado, e ficou olhando para a porta fechada do seu quarto. Tudo parou, a música, o tempo e as batidas do seu coração, quando viu a maçaneta da porta girar levemente e abri-la.

- Oi! – disse Aioria, fechando a porta atrás de si – posso entrar? – sorriu amarelo.

- Pod... Pode! – gaguejou.

- Precisamos conversar – disse.

Mu fez um sim com a cabeça, e Aioria continuou:

- Me desculpe, eu não consegui me controlar, eu não sei o que deu em mim naquela hora e... – Aioria parou de falar ao ver um fio de lágrima escorrer pelo rosto do ariano – Mu!

- Não se aproxime, Aioria! – disse, escondendo seu rosto – tudo bem, eu fui bobo e me iludi, pode ir embora, por favor.

- "Se iludiu? Então... Ahh! Aioria seu imbecil!" – pensou – Não, não é isso é que...

- Por favor, vá – interrompeu-o.

- Não! Mu eu não quis dizer isso, delete tudo que eu disse – disse – eu quis fazer aquilo, e muito, mas eu pensei que não quisesse então...

- Aioria, não precisa dizer mais nada, eu já entendi – disse magoado.

O leonino foi andando até a cama, retirando as mãos que escondiam o rosto de Mu, e quando o fez, este o encarou, revelando aqueles azuis carregados de mágoa e medo. Aioria sentiu vontade de beijá-lo, acariciá-lo, e lhe dizer palavras bonitas e românticas.

Braços fortes e decididos envolveram o corpo do ariano, que ficou pasmo com tudo aquilo. O ariano ficou olhando para Aioria, pedindo que ele dissesse algo, o que não demorou a acontecer.

- Mu...

- O que foi?

- Quer ficar comigo?

- Eu... Eu... – ficou abobado – eu quero! – disse, abrindo um sorriso tão radiante, que fez Aioria sorrir também.

- Eu gosto muito de você – disse.

- Eu também! Sempre...

Os lábios dos dois uniram-se num beijo apaixonado, e logo caíram no meio daqueles lençóis terminando o que haviam começado na casa de gêmeos.

No dia seguinte. Todos os cavaleiros de ouro estavam se despedindo de Athena, que iria pegar um helicóptero para viajar até Asgard. Aioria estava abraçado a Mu, dizendo palavras apimentadas em seu ouvido.

- Chega Romeu! – diz Aioros, puxando a orelha do seu irmão.

- Ai, ai! – reclamou, enquanto era levando para o helicóptero.

Kanon se aproximou de Mu colocando a mão em seu ombro, dizendo:

- Olha por quem fomos nos apaixonar!

- É! – riu.

- Que bom que estão juntos... Aioros queria muito isso e eu também.

- Obrigado! – sorriu sincero.

- "Se ele descobrir que aquele incenso fez tudo isso... É melhor não deixar que ele descubra, ou vai achar que Aioria foi induzido" – pensou preocupado.

O helicóptero partiu finalmente e todos os cavaleiros, inclusive o grande mestre, voltaram para suas casas. Mu foi descendo acompanhado de Kanon e Aioros, que iriam treinar a pivetada.

Horas mais tarde. O helicóptero pousou em uma pista próximo ao castelo. Quando eles desceram, Aioria quase caiu para trás de susto ao ver quem estava ali para recepcioná-los.

- Seja bem vinda Athena, espero que tenha sido uma boa viagem!

- Obrigada Camus, foi sim – disse a deusa.

- Vamos entrar? Hilda está ansiosa por sua visita – disse.

- Claro!

- Mestre... – Hyoga o chamou – Que bom que está bem.

- Obrigado, agora vamos – disse friamente. Aliás, estava tão frio, que nem parecia ser humano, mas sim um robô.

Saori e os cavaleiros de bronze foram andando na frente, atrás dela estavam Camus e ao seu lado Aioria, que o olhava pasmo, parecia que havia visto um fantasma.

- Camus, por que foi embora?

- Porque precisei.

- Milo está sofrendo – disse, sem cerimônia.

- E eu com isso? Ele que cuide de seus problemas.

Aioria parou de repente e puxou Camus violentamente pelo braço, se irritando com sua atitude.

- VOCÊ NÃO TEM CONSIDERAÇÃO POR SEUS AMIGOS, SEU CUBO DE GELO? EU NÃO SEI O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO, MAS VOCÊ NÃO PODE TRATAR OS OUTROS ASSIM!

Camus mostrou um olhar tão triste para Aioria que este achou melhor parar e soltá-lo. O aquariano poderia estar mais frio do que nunca, e jogando palavras ásperas nos outros, mas os seus olhos denunciavam sua tristeza.

- Aioria... Eu estou aqui, nesse lugar frio e gelado, para ver se meu coração pára finalmente de bater, para que eu suporte tudo.

- Tudo o quê? – indagou, curioso.

- Toda minha dor e ânsia de ver Milo.

- Se quer tanto vê-lo, vá ao santuário, ele lhe espera.

- Não. É melhor assim, ele me odeia agora e está perfeito.

Aioria estava ficando triste também, parecia que a tristeza de aquário era contagiosa. Então disse:

- Porque quer tanto fugir dele? Não o ama mais?

Camus respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, lembrando-se de fortes risadas e dos sofrimentos que sofreu enquanto estava no inferno. Seus pensamentos estavam voltados para o passado naquele momento, lembrou-se da briga, do sangue e das palavras cruéis e carregadas de ódio de Radamanthys: "Nunca mais Camus, nunca mais... Sofra! Eu realmente, realmente queria ter você!".

Camus olhou para Aioria e sorriu amargamente, dizendo:

- O amo mais que a mim mesmo...

- Ah... Camus, eu sinto muito...

---

"Saudades são águas passadas que se acumulam em nossos corações,  
inundam nossos pensamentos, transbordam por nossos olhos,  
deslizam em gotículas de lembranças que por fim, morrem na realidade de nossos lábios".

---

Continua...

Hello! O que estão achando?

Muito obrigada pelos comentários pessoal! Eles me animam muito. E graças a eles eu terminei esse capítulo rapidinho, e espero que quem comentou continue comentando, pois eu realmente quero saber o que estão achando. Seiya é um canalha, e está apenas brincando com Aioria, mas ele tem um pequeno segredinho... Bem pequeno, mas que no final pode virar uma grande bola de neve! Aliás, quem nessa fanfiction não tem um segredinho? Acho que o nome dessa história deveria se chamar: "Segredos".

Espero que tenham gostado do Lemon. Pediram que eu fizesse uma pontinha entre Ikki e Shaka, e eu fiz.

Milo e Camus nem apareceram nesse capítulo, mas quem sabe no próximo? -

Mu e Aioria estão de caso! Aeeee... Será que eles vão conseguir ficar junto?

Quem corrigiu esse capítulo para mim foi a minha amiga Ushi, e eu estou muito feliz. Dedico esse capítulo a você. Muito obrigada, moxinha!

Bom, é isso. Mais uma vez obrigado.

Ah! E obrigada por lerem.

Leona-EBM

28/07/2005


	3. No Passado

**Capítulo 03**

**No Passado**

**Obs: Saga, o cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos, não foi dominado por Ares, então ele não foi o mestre do santuário. Vamos pensar que o outro mestre que foi dominado, impedindo a aproximação da verdadeira Deusa Athena, Saori Kido, e seus invencíveis cavaleiros de bronze. Lembrando que não houve morte na batalha das doze casas. Faz cinco meses que Saori é reconhecida como Deusa, no entanto, ela vive na sua mansão com os outros cavaleiros de bronze.**

**Quanto a Kanon, ele resolveu trair a Deusa por vontade própria, desejando poder, indo se aliar a Poseidon.**

**Aioros foi morto por tentar salvar a vida de Saori das garras do Grande Mestre dominado por Ares. Ele foi assassinado por Shura, igual ao anime.**

**_"Celebrar a vida é somar amigos, experiências e conquistas, dando-lhes sempre algum significado"._**

**_(Alexander Lowen)_**

****

Dois anos e cinco meses atrás.

Num lugar afastado das doze casas, havia três cavaleiros de ouro que estavam sentados na grama verde de frente para um riacho, eles conversavam tranqüilamente. A noite estava bem calma, e os ventos bem quentes. Ao longe podia observar as belas estrelas, que pareciam mais brilhantes que nunca.

- E quando vamos sair novamente? – indaga Shura.

- Não sei, mas aquele dia foi divertido, você devia ter ido, Camus – disse Saga, olhando para o francês ao seu lado – Agora podemos sair do santuário, graças às ordens de Athena.

- Não estava com vontade – disse – não gosto de música alta.

- Ah! Parece que o Milo está em grandes apuros, ele adora isso – comentou capricórnio.

- Eu não o prendo.

Saga e Shura se olharam de canto, fazendo Camus levantar uma sobrancelha, mostrando que não estava gostando daquele silêncio. O francês respirou fundo e pensou, às vezes Milo não saia realmente, só para mostrar que preferia a companhia de Camus.

Os dois cavaleiros começaram a rir baixinho da cara contrariada de aquário, mas logo pararam ao ouvir passos vindos nas suas direções. Quando olham para trás, vêem Milo se aproximando deles com um largo sorriso no rosto ao ver Camus ali sentado com eles.

- Estava lhe procurando – disse Milo, indo até o francês.

- O que foi? – indaga.

- Nada, estava pensando em você apenas... – disse, sentando-se ao seu lado.

Saga olha de canto para o casal que começava a conversar, sentiu ciúme não podia negar. Aquilo era tão incomodo para ele, era tão difícil fingir que gostava de ver aquele casal junto. Era o famoso casal 20 do santuário, e todos tinham simpatia por eles. O cavaleiro de gêmeos se levanta, batendo nas suas roupas, retirando todo pó.

- Eu vou indo – disse.

- Eu também, não estou a fim de ficar de vela – disse Shura.

Camus encarou-os não gostando de sentir que os outros estariam indo embora por sua causa. Ele olhou para Saga que estava com todo seu cabelo jogado nos olhos, então nem pode ver sua expressão. E quanto a Shura, este saíra com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, dando uma piscada para Milo, que acenou para ele.

Quando os dois se afastaram, Milo puxou o queixo de Camus em sua direção e lhe beijou os lábios com delicadeza, fechando os olhos para saborear melhor aqueles lábios tão convidativos. Quando abriu os olhos, sorriu, e tocou nas pálpebras fechadas de aquário.

- Não vai sair para beber com o pessoal hoje? – indaga Camus.

- Eu? Não... Vou ficar aqui com você – disse.

- Acho que você tem que ir, você gosta.

- Gosto mais de você – sorriu.

- Milo – sorriu animado, mas não queria prendê-lo – não gosto de lhe prender.

- Ah! Camus... Não me venha com essa, não está me prendendo. Eu tenho duas opções, ficar num bar enchendo a cara e ouvindo música ou ficar agarradinho a você num sofá bem apertado assistindo a um filme qualquer.

Camus respirou fundo, sabia que Milo não gostava de ficar muito tempo parado, mas estava começando a prender demais escorpião, não que quisesse, pois não se importava se ele fosse, até gostava que ele saísse com os outros. Desde que ele não chegue na sua casa bêbado e cantarolando frases de amor, como fizera outro dia.

- Tudo bem – disse Camus.

- Que bom que entendeu, eu estava pensando e assistir o fil...

- Eu vou ao barzinho hoje também – disse, interrompendo Milo.

Os lábios de Milo se curvaram num divertido e contente sorriso, ele se levantou de repente, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, jogando seus fios azulados com tudo para trás e depois olhou para baixo. Ele ficou com o olhar perdido naquele homem tão charmoso, então estendeu a mão e disse:

- Vamos nos arrumar, pois o pessoal vai sair logo, logo!

Camus abaixou a cabeça, fazendo as mechas dos seus cabelos cobrirem seu rosto e o sorriso divertido que deu ao ver a animação do seu amado namorado. Então se ergueu e segurou em sua mão, que o puxou para cima, fazendo finalmente ficar de pé, cara-a-cara com aquele homem, que parecia explodir de alegria.

O braço direito de Milo foi parar na cintura de Camus, eles foram andando tranqüilamente, enquanto Milo falava do lugar aonde iriam. Ele já comentava sobre o tipo de música que tocava, e falou de um sofá vermelho que ficava numa área mais calma do ambiente, contou sobre a variedade de bebidas e muito mais, até que finalmente chegaram no primeiro degrau das doze casas, onde Shura, Máscara da Morte e Saga estavam.

- Gente! – Milo chamou a atenção deles – o Camus vai conosco.

Os três cavaleiros se olharam de canto e sorriram. Aquele casal era realmente muito engraçado, ou Camus fazia Milo ficar quieto de vez, ou escorpião levava Camus para a gandaia daqui em diante, tentando quebrar aquele homem certinho de vez.

- Que novidade, então vão logo se arrumar, pois estamos apenas esperando o Aioria – disse Shura.

- Afrodite não vai? – indaga Milo, já subindo os degraus de mão dada com Camus.

- Não, ele disse que está com dor de cabeça hoje – disse Shura.

Quando Milo e Camus sumiram da vista dos três. Shura e Máscara da Morte começaram a rir baixinho, fazendo Saga indagar o motivo.

- Ah! Nossa, imagina o Camus bêbado – disse Shura.

- O que será que ele fará? Será melhor levar uma máquina fotográfica – disse Máscara da Morte.

- Acho que Camus não vai beber – disse Saga, chamando a atenção deles.

- Ahhh! – os dois lamentaram em uníssono.

- Vocês não prestam – disse gêmeos, fazendo um não com a cabeça.

Camus foi sozinho até sua casa, até porque não haveria motivo de Milo subir com ele. Ele abriu seu armário e ficou olhando para suas roupas, pensando seriamente no que usar. Não queria ser antiquado demais, ele foi abrindo suas gavetas até encontrar uma calça jeans azul clara bem justa ao corpo, depois pegou uma blusa ¾ vermelha de linha, e um tênis velho que tinha ali, mas estava muito conservado, até parecia um sapato, pois não tinha cadarços.

A roupa foi logo vestida. Camus foi até sua penteadeira vendo seu visual pelo espelho. Suas roupas eram jutas, sua calma delineava suas coxas e bumbum perfeitamente. Sua blusa chegava um pouco a baixo do quadril, era justa, mas não colada ao seu corpo. Ele penteou os cabelos para trás, mas sua franja acabou caindo por seus olhos. Quando terminou, passou um perfume, pegou seu dinheiro colocando na carteira e saiu.

Foi descendo as doze casas tranqüilamente, fazendo seus cabelos balançarem de encontro ao vento. Seus fios azul-petróleo batiam no meio das suas costas, e duas mechas ficavam na frente de seu corpo, isso era tão característico dele, que não dava para imaginá-lo de outro jeito.

Quando o cavaleiro de aquário se aproximou dos demais, todos eles ficaram abobados. Ficaram pensando aonde Camus havia arranjado aquelas roupas, pois só o viam usando calça social e camisas. Milo estava de costa para o aquariano, quando se virou ele quase caiu para trás.

- Camus? – o chamou.

- Hum? – olhou-o.

- Er... Já está pronto? – perguntou.

- Sim – disse o óbvio.

- Er... Então... Vamos – disse Milo, olhando para os demais, que apenas fizeram um "sim" com a cabeça.

Eles não tinham carro, isso era um grande problema, mas eles tinham uma grande vantagem. Podiam se movimentar na velocidade da luz, e não iriam suar nada para fazer isso. Quando estava perto da saída do santuário, Milo segurou a mão de Camus e todos eles foram até a cidade, chegando num piscar de olhos.

Seis belos homens estavam andando pelas ruas quentes e movimentadas da Grécia. Era sábado à noite e os barzinhos estavam cheios, e tinha muitos carros procurando alguma vaga na rua, mas já não existiam vagas próximo aos bares e danceterias.

- Hei, Camus... Já veio aqui? – indaga Aioria.

- Claro que não – disse Milo.

- Já sim! – disse Camus.

- Já? – Milo ficou surpreso.

- Sim – disse secamente.

- Aonde você foi? – indagou Saga.

- No... – Camus ia falar, mas foi interrompido.

- Quando foi isso? Veio com quem? O que você fez?

Camus respirou fundo, olhando bem nos olhos de Milo. Pelo visto não iria poder passar essa noite sem uma leve discussão. Era um perigoso sair com alguém tão ciumento quanto Milo.

- Vim aqui ouvir um colega meu tocar, no barzinho chamado "Jazz Night", conhece? – disse.

- Ah! Jazz Night, muito legal lá, bem calmo também! – disse Aioria. Afinal, se Camus falasse que fosse nas mais altas baladas, eles iriam começar a chacoalhá-lo indagando se ele era realmente o Camus que todo mundo conhecia.

- Sim. Gostei bastante – disse.

- Aonde vamos não é calmo... – disse Shura.

- Eu imagino... – disse, já sentindo vontade de voltar para sua casa.

Eles finalmente avistaram o lugar. Camus sentiu vontade de sair correndo quando viu aquela casa azul clara, cheia de luzes, onde um monte de pessoas estavam na fila para entrar. Ele se perguntava como cabia tanta gente num único lugar.

Os seis foram andando tranqüilamente até a porta, onde tinham quatro seguranças e uma bela mulher que pegava os ingressos, que eram comprados num guichê na rua de trás.

- Não vamos na fila? – indaga Camus.

- Ah! Conhecemos o pessoal, então... – Milo lhe deu uma piscada.

Shura se aproximou do guarda, que lhe sorriu dizendo:

- Podem entrar, amigos.

Eles foram entrando com um sorriso divertido no rosto, olhando para as pessoas da fila que ficaram com sangue nos olhos só de ver como eles passavam rapidinho. O segurança olhou bem para Camus, não o reconhecendo, mas antes que pudesse dar mais uma olhada, Milo praticamente agarrou o cavaleiro de aquário e o empurrou para dentro.

A música alta invadiu os ouvidos dos cavaleiros. O lugar estava cheio, mas não estava com sua lotação máxima. As caixas de som balançavam com tanta força que pareciam que iam sair do chão. Havia uma pista enorme, toda colorida e recheada de luzes de diversas cores, aonde algumas pessoas já dançavam ao som da música.

Num canto havia umas mesinhas, bares, e tinha o lado de fora, onde a música era menos alta. Os cavaleiros foram andando até sentarem-se em uma mesa onde tinha um banco de espuma azul clara, em forma de coração. Eram as mesas mais confortáveis que tinha ali, sorte terem entrado antes de lotar para poder pegar uma.

- Vão beber o que? – indaga um rapaz, com uma bandana na cabeça. Ele usava muitos pircengs e tinha uma grande tatuagem no braço.

- Fala Jun! Uma cerveja bem gelada! – disse Shura.

- O que quer Camus? – indaga Milo em seu ouvido.

- Pode ser cerveja mesmo – disse.

- Mais duas aqui! – disse Milo para o rapaz, que ia anotando.

- Quero uma batida de limão, e uma cerveja – disse Saga.

- O mesmo de sempre...– disse Máscara da Morte.

- Só isso? – indaga o rapaz.

- É! – diz Saga.

- Daqui a pouco está chegando, e quem é esse rapaz? – indaga, apontando para Camus.

- O Camus... – todos menos Milo, disseram em uníssono.

O rapaz arregalou os olhos e olhou bem para o francês que ficou assustado não entendendo muito bem o que estava acontecendo. Ele ficou sério, até que o garçom começou a rir.

- Então esse é o famoso Camus, bom seja bem vindo, espero que goste – disse.

- Obrigado... – disse friamente.

- E ele é bem do jeito que Milo descreve – disse.

- Sim! Esse é o Camus... – disse Shura, rindo também.

- Já chega! – disse Milo, fazendo Camus encará-lo.

- Até mais... – disse o garçom, saindo com um sorriso no rosto.

Camus ficou em silêncio por um tempo, esperando que alguém lhe dissesse o que havia acontecido, mas ninguém disse nada. Até que Saga começou a rir baixinho.

- O que foi Saga? – indaga, irritado.

- Er... Bom... – Milo começou a falar – eu bebo muito... Às vezes fico bêbado... E falo de você e... Só! – sorriu amarelo.

- Fala de mim? – ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Sim! Mas só são coisas boas... Bom, isso é, quando estamos bem com o outro.

- Hum... – não havia gostado muito daquilo, mas depois iria perguntar o que ele falava realmente.

Os pedidos finalmente chegaram e todos começaram a beber e conversarem numa boa. Eles riam alto e mexiam com quase todo mundo que passava por eles. As cervejas logo acabaram e eles pediram mais, o papo ficava cada vez melhor e todos estavam impressionados com a capacidade de Camus, em conseguir acompanhá-los nas besteiras e bebidas. No entanto, o francês não mexia com os outros como eles faziam.

- O que é lá fora? – indaga Camus.

- Quer ir lá? – Milo lhe sorri.

- O que tem lá?

- Não leva ele Milo! – diz Aioria – ele vai querer ficar lá.

- Vou? – Camus indaga.

- É uma área mais... Calma! – disse, fazendo todos baterem com a mão na testa.

Os grandes olhinhos de Camus pareceram brilhar de uma forma encantadora, o cavaleiro de aquário se levantou e olhou para Milo estendendo a sua mão, pedindo para que ele o levasse. Milo ia se levantar, mas sentiu seus pés serem agarrados pelos pés de Shura e Máscara da Morte.

- Er... Camus, vamos ficar aqui – disse Milo.

- Quero ver como é... – disse.

- Depois nós vamos.

- O que tem demais? Já voltamos.

- Não quero ir – disse Milo.

- Ah! Milo... – reclamou.

Saga começou a rir, então ele se levantou e disse:

- Eu te levo Camus! E já te trago de volta...

Milo olhou para Saga, sentindo uma pontada de ciúmes, mas sabia que os dois eram amigos e que Saga não queria nada com seu namorado. E, além disso, tinha que agradecer Saga, pois foi ele que deu a maior força para que os dois ficassem juntos.

Saga puxou Camus pelo pulso e começaram a passar pelo meio das pessoas. Camus sentiu um monte de mão passar por seu corpo, ele queria parar e xingar todo mundo ali, mas isso não seria racional e poderia acabar arranjando briga. Claro que não teria problema em arranjar briga com ninguém, e caso algum idiota tentasse lhe bater, ele teria que ficar um bom tempo no hospital. No entanto, não queria estragar a noite de Milo.

O ar fresco da noite invadiu as narinas de Camus, que abriu um sorriso delicado e olhou para Saga, que lhe sorriu também. O cavaleiro de gêmeos o puxou até um canto mais afastado e menos movimentado, onde havia uma grande fonte.

- Ah! Bem melhor... – disse, respirando fundo.

- Você deve estar se segurando para não ir embora – disse Saga.

- Até que estou me divertindo – disse.

- Que bom! – disse, o olhando discretamente.

Eles ficaram alguns minutos ali, observando e conversando. Mas Saga havia prometido que iria trazê-lo de volta, então puxou a mão de Camus desta vez e disse:

- Vamos voltar, ou eles vão dar cria... E Milo vai vir correndo atrás de você.

- Ah! O Milo? Ele vai pensar que alguém me agarrou – disse, rindo baixinho – vamos voltar logo então, apesar de eu querer ficar aqui.

- Sim!

Os dois passaram novamente no meio de todas aquelas pessoas, mas desta vez Saga não conseguiu segura a mão de Camus e os dois se separaram. O francês ficou olhando para os lados, mas só enxergava a pista e um monte de pessoas. Ele foi andando, até que uma garota puxou seu braço.

- Saga? – olhou para trás.

- Não gatinho. Eu sou a Ushi e você?

- Camus... – disse, não dando atenção para a garota. Ele estava mais preocupado em achar Saga.

- Então, o que acha de irmos para a pista?

- Não obrigado – disse friamente.

- Tudo bem então! – disse, soltando-o e indo embora.

Camus sentiu um braço em sua cintura, ele olhou para trás e viu que era Saga finalmente. Achou estranho aquele braço, acabou sentindo um forte arrepio que não passou desapercebido pelo geminiano. Saga se aproximou do rosto de Camus, parecia que ele ia beijá-lo, mas ele desvia e leva sua boca até o ouvido de aquário, dizendo:

- Desculpa, mas uma pessoa me puxou.

- Tudo bem. Vamos logo – disse, meio atordoado.

Os dois conseguiram chegar na mesa finalmente. Milo sorriu e puxou a mão de Camus o fazendo se sentar ao seu lado, Saga sentou-se ao lado de Aioria, que estava contando alguma piada. Mas ela já estava no fim e todos menos, Saga e Camus começaram a rir.

A noite estava gostosa e muito quente também. Os ânimos dos cavaleiros estavam bem altos, Milo já estava bem alegre, mas era muito forte com bebida, como todos os outros. Camus parou de acompanhá-los até certo ponto, pois se tivesse bebido os mesmo que eles, nesse momento ele estaria caído no chão. Não estava acostumado a beber.

Shura e Máscara de Morte se levantaram, eles iriam andar um pouco pelo local. Saga e Aioria ficaram conversando com o casal. No entanto, acabaram saindo depois ao verem seus amigos os chamarem, então acabaram saindo prometendo voltar logo.

Milo parou e ficou olhando para Camus que levava um copo de cerveja a boca, ele parou de beber, mas não tirou o copo da boca, e ficou a olhar de canto para quem o observava com tanta atenção. Quando ia retirar o copo para indagar o motivo de tanta admiração, uma mão puxa a mecha de Camus para baixo.

O copo foi colocado na mesa e Camus indagou:

- O que foi?

- Só estou lhe olhando...

Aquário sorriu timidamente, fazendo Milo passar o braço por seus ombros e se aproximar mais dele com aquele bafo de bebida. Os lábios de Milo deslizaram pela sua bochecha, indo até sua boca, começando a beijá-lo lentamente, adorando sentir aquele gosto de álcool misturado. Sua outra mão parou no abdome do francês, e foi descendo até parar no seu membro. Camus interrompeu o beijo e retirou aquela mão dali.

- O que foi? – indaga Milo, abrindo um sorriso divertido.

- Não – disse.

- Hum! Tudo bem... Mais tarde então – disse – não tem como fugir, hein.

Camus sorriu e se aproximou do seu ouvido dizendo:

- E quem disse que quero fugir?

- Que bom, pois eu não ia deixar mesmo...

Os dois ficaram um bom tempo num joguinho de fortes palavras indiretas e diretas, até que resolveram sair um pouco daquela mesa e ir andar por aí, pois Milo queria mostrar todos os cantos do lugar. E também, não ia só passear com seu amado "coração de gelo", mas sim prendê-lo em um canto mais reservado e dar um "talento" naquele corpinho que tanto amava.

Em outro canto da danceteria, num sofá vermelho de coração, estava Shura e Máscara da Morte, o último estava conversando com uma bela garota, que estava lhe flertando há um tempo e Shura estava apenas a esperar seu amigo, pois ele havia pedido para que ficasse ali.

- Eu vou ali no bar... – disse Shura, vendo que Máscara da Morte começou a beijar a garota.

Máscara da Morte olhou para trás vendo seu amigo indo no bar, depois olhou para a garota a sua frente que lhe sorria de um modo radiante, então ele se levanta e sem dizer nada some da vista dela, que ficou sem entender o que aconteceu, mas também não iria correr atrás dele.

Shura estava num canto olhando para as pessoas que dançavam na pista. Ele mantinha seus braços cruzados e um olhar perdido. Quando Máscara da Morte entrou na sua frente, ele se assustou.

- Já? – indagou.

- Sim... Só queria um beijo, por isso pedi para esperar – disse, encostando ao seu lado.

- Fica brincando com as garotas... Depois não sabe o motivo de levar tapas na cara de vez em quando!

Máscara da Morte riu baixinho e se aproximou mais de Shura, puxando seu braço e ficando de frente para ele, quase o prensando na parede. Capricórnio ficou abobado com aquilo, ele olhou para os lados exasperado, e sem saber o que fazer, até que sentiu o hálito quente de câncer no seu pescoço.

- Não curto muito... Mulheres... – sussurrou.

- Hum...

- E como você está com Afrodite? – indagou.

- Não sei... Por quê quer saber?

- Não é óbvio? – Sorriu, provocante.

- Não, não é! – irritou-se. Máscara da Morte sempre falava com ele naquele tom carregado de brincadeira, lhe jogava indiretas e ficava fazendo cenas de ciúme para ele, mas no final nunca dizia nada. E aquilo estava começando a irritá-lo.

Câncer riu divertido e se afastou, virando-se de costas para Shura. Mas o cavaleiro de capricórnio estava cansado daquele jogo irritante, então puxou o braço dele com força, e disse:

- O que tanto lhe diverte?

Máscara da Morte riu mais alto e olhou para trás, ficou parado um bom tempo olhando para aquele par de olhos que pareciam que iriam explodir a qualquer minuto, e sem demorar muito disse:

- Você!

Shura soltou seu braço e arregalou os olhos. Ele realmente não entendia o que se passava na cabeça daquele maluco, mas sempre que tentava descobrir se machucava ou Máscara da Morte fazia questão de lhe caçoar. Sem pensar em mais nada, ele abaixa a cabeça e sai andando sumindo rapidamente da vista de câncer, que respirou fundo e resolveu ir atrás dele.

As pessoas eram empurradas pelas mãos afoitas de Shura, que não via a hora de sair de toda aquela confusão e fugir para um lugar onde pudesse pensar no que estava acontecendo. Ele fechou os olhos ao sentir uma forte tontura, mas não caiu e olhou para os lados, vendo que algumas pessoas o observavam, e a maioria ali já conhecia ele. No entanto, não ficou ali por muito tempo para dar um show para aquelas pessoas, ele foi até a área se apoiando numa parede de vidro que ficava bem afastada de tudo. Suas pernas dobraram-se e ele acabou sentando-se ao lado de um grande vaso de plantas, agora estava escondido entre elas.

- "Por que ele sempre brinca comigo? Droga... ele sabe o que eu sinto! Idiota... sempre fica me provocando com Afrodite, sempre fica perguntando dele! O idiota sabe muito bem que Afrodite gosta dele e não de mim!" – pensava irritado.

- Hum, você não é do tipo de ficar escondido numa festa!

A voz divertida de Máscara da Morte lhe invadiu os ouvidos. Ele olhou para cima, vendo aquele par de olhos azuis escuros, que tanto desejava.

- Eu não estou escondido – disse baixinho.

- Mesmo? – riu, olhando para os lados – pois parece que está fugindo de mim.

- Não tenho porque fugir de você.

- Mesmo? Seus olhos dizem outra coisa...

- Mesmo? Você lê olhos agora? – riu baixinho – então me diga. O que lê nos meus olhos nesse momento?

- Hum... – sorriu, mas logo ficou sério – desejo!

Shura se calou e desviou seu olhar, mirando-o para a planta ao seu lado, observando-a com atenção. No entanto, a atenção de Shura voltou para Máscara da Morte, que se abaixou na sua frente, ficando entre suas pernas abertas.

- Me diga... Você falou com o Afrodite?

- Não sabe falar em outra pessoa a não ser ele?

- Sabe... Nós já tivemos um relacionamento, há um tempo – revelou – Mas, eu não quis mais nada.

- E por quê está me dizendo isso agora? – indagou.

- Você gosta dele, não é mesmo? – indagou, mostrando um olhar chateado, mas logo acabou sorrindo, tentando disfarçar.

- "Como? Será que esse idiota não percebe que eu gosto dele! Por Athena...!" – pensou indignado.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio com seus pensamentos proibidos. Shura não agüentou e começou a rir baixinho, ele estava bastante nervoso e abobado com a ingenuidade de Máscara da Morte, que se julgava sempre tão esperto. Era verdade que já sentiu algo forte por Afrodite e que queria ter ficado com ele há um tempo, mas como não conseguiu nada acabou começando a esquecê-lo e nesse meio tempo conheceu melhor Máscara da Morte, que tinha muitas coisas em comum com ele. E no final, os dois conversavam sempre, saiam e se divertiam juntos, pois tinham os mesmo gostos. Até já gostaram da mesma pessoa.

- Não é mesmo? – insiste.

- Não – disse.

- Não? – indaga, imaginando que ele mentiu – tem tanto medo de levar um fora?

- Olha! Quem vai levar o fora? Eu ou você? Não se intrometa na minha vida!

- Com certeza será você, mas como você é meu amigo... – sorriu – eu posso falar com Afrodite.

- "O que ele está pensando? Será que ele está brincando comigo?"- se indagava internamente.

Shura respirou fundo e tentou se levantar, mas o braço de Máscara da Morte parou em seu ombro, pedindo silenciosamente para que ele ficasse ali, e ele o fez, olhando-o nos olhos, perguntando o que mais ele queria dizer.

- Se quiser pode ser hoje mesmo – disse – vamos até a casa dele. Ele vai lhe receber, pois você está comigo.

- Idiota... Não quero nada disso – disse.

- Não? – indaga.

- Você não entende não é mesmo? Por que insiste em se divertir comigo? Já chega, agora sai da minha frente, você me irritou.

Máscara da Morte não entendia qual era a dele. Ele sabia que Shura gostava de Afrodite, mas peixes ainda gostava dele, então que mal via em poder ajudar um amigo? Se Shura não poderia ficar com ele, então pelo menos o deixaria ficar com uma pessoa, que poderia controlar como quisesse, para quem sabe no futuro eles pudessem começar algo.

- Quer me empurrar para Afrodite? Você não tem nada na cabeça. Eu não gosto mais dele, pronto! Falei...

- Não gosta mais?

- Não! Nossa... Até quem fim me ouviu – disse, olhando para o céu.

Máscara da Morte abriu um sorriso tão sincero, que Shura até sentiu medo daquilo. Ele ficou olhando para o cavaleiro de câncer, que parecia ter se realizado de alguma força, e antes mesmo que pudesse pensar no que estava acontecendo, a mão de Máscara da Morte parou no seu rosto.

Uma batida do coração de Shura parou de repente, ele sentiu um frio na espinha e engoliu seco, vendo aquele par de azuis escuros que pareciam lhe dominar. Shura bateu com a cabeça na parede, quando Máscara da Morte se aproximou mais dele.

- O que... O que... O que quer? – indagou, gaguejando.

Máscara da Morte sorriu, adorando ver o desespero que se instalou no peito do outro. Ele deslizou sua mão por aquele rosto, adorando sentir aquele traços fortes, que agora contornava com os dedos. Seu dedo indicador parou nos seus lábios e começaram a contorná-lo com uma paciência incrível, como se pudesse gravá-lo na memória para depois reproduzir essa arte em algum papel, mas ela iria ficar em sua cabeça, aqueles traços só podiam ser deles e então iria trancar aquela imagem em sua memória, para ninguém mais poder apreciar.

O tempo parecia ter parado de repente, os ventos pareciam mais quentes, ou eram seus corpos que ficaram quentes? Nenhum ali sabia dizer o que acontecia ao seu redor.

Os lábios avermelhados de Shura se abriram um pouco em buscar do ar que ele tanto precisava. Máscara da Morte sorriu, e passou sua mão por seu pescoço o apertando com força como se fosse enforcá-lo, fazendo Shura abrir ainda mais a boca e jogar a cabeça um pouco para trás, fazendo-a bater novamente na parede.

Máscara da Morte se aproximou mais ainda e o puxou na sua direção, fechando seus lábios naquela boca tão convidativa. Ele enfiou sua língua ali dentro sem pedir permissão, e começou a devorá-lo, arrancando um gemido sufocado de capricórnio. As mãos de Shura tentaram empurrar o corpo do outro, que ainda insistia em lhe enforcar, mas Máscara da Morte nem se moveu e apertou mais a mão em volta do seu pescoço.

Após um tempo de desespero, o cavaleiro de câncer o soltou, vendo como ele estava vermelho pela falta de ar. Shura havia abaixado a cabeça e apoiado as duas mãos no chão, tentando normalizar sua respiração.

- Quer... Quer... Matar-me? – indagou, passando a mão por seu pescoço.

Máscara da Morte não disse nada. Ele puxou Shura pelos cabelos desta vez e prendeu seu rosto com as duas mãos, para que pudesse ficar olhando nos seus olhos.

- Matar-lhe? Não meu caro... Isso nunca! – disse seriamente – só estou lhe dando meu carinho.

- Que carinho... – comentou carregado de ironia.

- Quero você comigo – disse.

- "Que mandão! Quem ele pensa que eu sou? Acha que pode me tratar como tratava Afrodite?" – pensou indignado – Me solte! – disse.

- Por que te soltaria? Você não quer que eu te solte e eu também não quero soltá-lo!

- Não sabe ler olhos muito bem – disse, com uma voz carregada de raiva. Odiava se sentir preso, mas por outro lado estava amando aquela atenção que estava recebendo.

- Seus olhos me dizem que você está adorando ser tratado assim, mas não quer admitir. Vamos Shura, eu lhe conheço melhor do que ninguém... E hoje eu consegui arrancar o que eu queria de você.

- Meu ar? – indagou irritado.

- Hum... Também! – sorriu.

- já conseguiu, agora me solte.

Máscara da Morte se afastou e acabou se levantando, olhando de cima aquele cavaleiro que parecia estar tão sensível como uma flor, entretanto, isso era apenas sua aparência momentânea, pois Shura estava longe de ser sensível como uma flor.

- Aí estão vocês!

Os dois cavaleiros olham para o lado, vendo que Saga se aproximava deles, desviando-se das pessoas que estavam a sua frente, quando finalmente se aproximou, sentiu-se um intruso entre aqueles dois. Ele sorriu amarelo e disse:

- Nós vamos indo.

- Ok! – disse Shura, levantando-se.

O cavaleiro de capricórnio foi andando na frente, passando reto por Máscara da Morte, que se sentiu terrivelmente abalado com aquela frieza. Saga olhou para Shura e depois para os olhos de Máscara da Morte, e acabou por concluir que aqueles dois não iriam demorar a brigar novamente, isso é, se fossem brigar realmente.

Todos os cavaleiros haviam saído da danceteria com um sorriso largo no rosto. Até mesmo Shura estava com um sorriso visivelmente satisfeito, fazendo Máscara da Morte sentir-se menos pior com tudo aquilo.

- O que achou, Camus? – indaga Aioria.

- Gostei, mas não quero vir novamente! – disse, fazendo altas gargalhadas saírem da garganta dos demais.

- Se dissesse que queria ficar, com certeza iríamos lhe levar ao médico! – disse Aioria.

- Hum! – não disse nada. Será que era tão visível assim seu desgosto?

Milo passou o braço pela cintura de Camus o apertando com força, mostrando seu carinho e que apesar das suas diferenças ele estaria sempre perto de aquário para todo o sempre, como haviam prometido. E os corajosos e festeiros cavaleiros de ouro viajaram na velocidade da luz até o santuário, que estava com as portas abertas às suas esperas.

No santuário. Os cavaleiros de ouro foram subindo as escadas, mas nem todos foram para suas casas direto. Para falar a verdade, apenas Saga foi para sua casa.

Aioria parou na casa de Áries, onde Mu estava tomando um café na cozinha. Ele foi entrando sem dizer nada, dando um susto em seu anfitrião. O ariano quase jogou sua xícara para o alto, ele estava tão distraído que nem percebeu o cosmos do seu companheiro.

- Boa noite, Mu! Ops... Bom dia! – disse.

- Ah! Está bêbado Aioria – comentou desanimado.

- Não, estou um pouco alegre apenas. Estou agitado ainda...

- E vem aqui farrear na minha casa? – indaga, com uma voz carregada de sono.

- Ah! Vamos fazer algo Mu!

- O que?

- Não sei, mas estando com você eu...

Mu arregalou os olhos, esperando ouvir o que ele tanto desejou desde o momento que conhecera aquele cavaleiro tão maravilhoso. Ele colocou a xícara em cima da pia e se desencostou da mesma, andando na sua direção.

- Você? – indagou.

- Eu... Me divirto e...

- E?

- E... Me distraio, e...

- E?

Aioria respirou fundo e olhou para os lados sentindo uma forte tontura. Ele deu um passo para trás e olhou para os lados, não reconhecendo onde estava. Realmente, tinha que admitir que estava muito bêbado.

- AIORIA! – Mu gritou, tentando ouvir as palavras que tanto queria.

- O que foi?

- O que ia me dizer?

- Ah?

- Aioria, você disse... Você... Você... – Mu mordeu seu lábio inferior segurando-se para não dizer as palavras proibidas que estavam em seu coração.

- Ah! Desculpe-me, acho que bebi além da conta, aliás, tínhamos que comemorar a saída que tivemos com o Camus. Boa noite, Mu! – disse, virando-se de costas e começando a andar para fora da cozinha.

O ariano ficou olhando por um tempo para a porta da cozinha, vendo Aioria se afastar cada vez mais e acabando por sumir da sua visão. Logo sentiu o cosmos de leão sair da sua casa zodiacal. O ariano respirou fundo e saiu dali, seria melhor dormir.

Na casa de câncer, podiam-se ouvir duas pessoas conversando alto, mas logo suas vozes foram ficando cada vez mais baixas, para não acordar os outros cavaleiros.

Shura estava morrendo de vontade de se jogar na sua cama e dormir. Mas agora estava sendo segurado pelo cavaleiro de câncer, que mostrava que não iria soltá-lo tão cedo. Os dois estavam na sala daquela casa tão sinistra, na verdade, Shura foi praticamente arrastado para lá.

- Durma comigo – disse Máscara da Morte.

- Não.

- Vamos. Não me diga que está com medo – riu baixinho, num tom provocante.

- Se você está tentando me irritar, parabéns, pois está conseguindo! – disse, puxando seu braço, que estava sendo mantido preso pela mão do outro.

Uma risada alta deixou a garganta de Máscara da Morte, este finalmente soltou aquele braço, fazendo Shura respirar aliviado e virar-se de costas, pronto para sair da casa daquele louco. No entanto, os planos de Máscara da Morte não eram estes, e ele acabou dando uma rasteira no cavaleiro de capricórnio que nem teve como desviar, pois ele mesmo não acreditou no que o outro havia feito.

O corpo de Shura foi facilmente levantando por Máscara da Morte, que já o levava para o seu quarto. Ele foi rápido, pois sabia que Shura iria resistir, e então, antes que capricórnio reclamasse, ele foi jogado na cama.

- Ah! O que você quer agora? Me violentar? – disse, sentando-se na cama.

- Não, sinceramente, não – disse meio chateado, o que surpreendeu Shura, fazendo seu coração ficar mole.

- Máscara da Morte eu... Sinto muito, mas... Eu poderia pensar? – indagou, com a face avermelhada.

Máscara da Morte ficou parado na sua frente com as mãos na cintura, encarando-o nos olhos, vendo como aquele homem poderia ser tão fofo de uma hora para outra. E no final, acabou se surpreendendo por estar respeitando o seu espaço, coisa que ele nunca havia feito com ninguém. Realmente, tinha que admitir que estava apaixonado.

- Pensar? Quer pensar... Pense aqui comigo, hoje! – disse, colocando as mãos em seus ombros, ficando com o rosto colado ao dele.

Shura deixou seu corpo cair para trás e logo pode sentir um peso maior lhe cobrir, ele fechou os olhos amando sentir o cheio daquele corpo, que tanto desejou em seus sonhos.

Com certeza não iria ter tempo para pensar, e já havia percebido isso ao sentir o toque macio dos lábios de câncer na sua pele. Agora sentia aquela saliva quente deslizando por sua pele, que amava e desejava cada vez mais aquele toque.

Máscara da Morte sentou-se no abdome de Shura e ficou a olhar para aqueles olhos esverdeados, aprofundando-se no brilho do seu olhar, indo para um mundo distante, onde ele adorava ficar.

Shura corou levemente ao ver aquele olhar penetrante, ele nunca pensou que seria olhado daquela forma por aquele homem. Seu peito encheu-se de alegria, e acabou sorrindo.

- Adoro seu sorriso... – Máscara da Morte revela, passando o dedo por seus lábios.

- Hum... – sorriu mais ainda, fechando os olhos.

A camisa de Máscara da Morte é jogada longe, revelando seu corpo definido pelos anos duros de treinamento. O cavaleiro de câncer desabotoou sua calça e a retirou num segundo, de uma forma meio desajeitada, fazendo Shura rir baixinho, divertindo-se com seu constrangimento.

As roupas de Shura foram literalmente arrancadas do seu corpo, apenas a sua calça jeans que não se rasgou, indo para o chão junto com sua roupa de baixo. Shura engoliu seco, acabou de aprender que nunca deveria rir de Máscara da Morte, ou ele poderia mostrar se lado mais agressivo.

Os seus lábios foram unidos num forte beijo. A língua de Máscara da Morte serpenteava pela cavidade quente e úmida de Shura que tentava ao máximo abrir sua boca para receber aquele homem tão afobado. Depois de conseguirem acalmar um pouco no beijo, suas línguas começaram a trabalhar juntas e com calma. Os lábios de Shura sugavam os de Máscara da Morte, os sugando vez ou outra, e os mordendo quando tinha oportunidade.

Suas mãos moviam-se no corpo do outro, sentindo todas suas curvas e músculos. Ambos deliciavam-se por sentir o corpo que sempre espionaram discretamente durantes os treinos.

Shura sentiu seu corpo ser virado e logo deu de cara com o colchão, ele olhou para trás vendo que Máscara da Morte lhe lançou um sorriso malicioso. O cavaleiro de capricórnio sentiu um dedo passar na região da sua entrada, ele acabou suando frio, nunca havia ficado com outra pessoa onde ficou sendo o passivo da relação e com certeza, com Máscara da Morte devia ser a mesma coisa.

- Máscara da Morte...

- O que foi? – indagou, continuando a passar aquele dedo por ali. Não via a hora de fazer o que tanto sonhou.

- Eu... Nunca... Nunca... Fiz isso! – revelou, constrangido.

- É virgem? – indagou, surpreso.

- Nesse caso sim...

Máscara da Morte abriu um sorriso tão encantador e radiante que deixou Shura até com medo de dizer que não estava sentindo-se à vontade com isso. O cavaleiro de câncer amou a idéia de saber que ele seria o primeiro a ter aquele corpo.

- Pode deixar que eu irei com cuidado... – disse, voltando sua atenção para seu corpo.

- Hum...

O corpo de Shura foi virado novamente. Máscara da Morte achou melhor deixar o outro atordoado de prazer antes de tentar a penetração, pois ele iria fazer isso naquele momento, mas ao saber dessa "novidade", ele achou melhor esperar, pois não era apenas sexo, queria dar prazer e ficar com ele depois dessa noite.

Os dentes de Máscara da Morte fecharam-se no ombro direito de Shura, que fechou os olhos com força, suportando a dor, soltando apenas um pequeno e abafado gemido. Após deixar as marcas de dente ali, o cavaleiro de câncer começou a descer seu corpo, junto com sua boca, que beijava cada canto daquela pele.

A boca de máscara foi direto naquele membro que estava desperto, ele o segurou com uma mão e passou a língua na sua glande, fazendo Shura abrir mais as pernas e se apoiar nos seus cotovelos, para poder olhar o que o outro fazia. Máscara da Morte ficou olhando em seus olhos, enquanto lambia aquele pedaço de carne, vendo a excitação nos seus olhos. A mão de Shura foi parar atrás da cabeça de Máscara da Morte, enrolando aqueles fios azulados em seus dedos, pedindo silenciosamente que ele continuasse.

Shura viu seu membro sumir naquela boca, ele fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás gemendo baixinho, fazendo os fios dos seus cabelos grudarem em sua testa. Máscara da Morte retirou o membro da sua boca e começou a movimentá-lo em sua mão para cima e para baixo, vendo como saia um pouco de sêmen da sua ponta, então voltou a colocá-lo na boca o chupando lentamente, para depois fazer sua língua sair e deslizar por sua extensão indo até seu saco, dando uma longa lambida para depois chupá-los com força.

Outro gemido escapou da boca de Shura, mas este foi mais alto. Ele afundou sua cabeça no travesseiro com força, e fechou os olhos sentindo todas as sensações correrem por seu corpo. À medida que o tempo passava o prazer crescia. O seu corpo tremia levemente, sentindo um frio correr por sua espinha.

- Ahh! Máscara morte... Eu...

Máscara da Morte sorriu e continuou a masturbá-lo. No final conseguiu o seu objetivo: fazer aquele corpo explodir em prazer. O cavaleiro de câncer ficou a masturbá-lo com a mão, vendo aquele líquido escorrer por sua mão e aos poucos se esvair.

O cavaleiro de câncer puxou Shura pelas mãos, fazendo ele ficar de pé na sua frente. Os braços de câncer se fecham com força na sua cintura e depois com sua boca procura a dele, iniciando outro longo beijo.

O canceriano foi andando abraçado ao corpo do outro, fazendo-o bater contra a parede fria e lisa que ficava ao lado da cama. Shura olhou-o para trás, vendo que não tinha escapatória, e depois encarou aquele olhar felino.

- De pé é mais gostoso... – disse em seu ouvido.

Shura riu baixinho e disse:

- Sentado é melhor.

Máscara da Morte fez um não com a cabeça, discordando da sua idéia. Ele beijou o pescoço do homem em seus braços e disse algumas frases obscenas em seu ouvido, que fez Shura rir, ele já estava acostumado com aquele cavaleiro e não se surpreendeu com que dizia.

Shura foi virado de costas sem resistência alguma. E uma mão deslizou pelo seu dorso causando arrepios no mesmo, até chegar nas suas nádegas as apertando com força, sentindo sua maciez. Um dedo passou pelo vão entre suas nádegas, pressionando sua entrada, invadindo-o com seu dedo.

- Aaah! Eu... – Shura gemeu alto, jogando sua cabeça para trás, e apoiando suas duas mãos na parede.

- Shhhh! Calma... – disse Máscara da Morte, dando um beijo na sua nuca.

O dedo continuou a invadir aquele corpo ainda virgem, até que conseguiu fazê-lo por inteiro. Shura ficou incomodado com tudo aquilo, mas sentiu uma forte pontada de prazer com isso. Aos poucos foi se acostumando com aquele dedo, mas logo mais um começou a invadi-lo, e logo em seguida outro, fazendo a dor intensificar.

Máscara da Morte o preparava pacientemente, não queria machucá-lo de forma alguma. Depois de ver que a passagem estava mais facilitada, Máscara da Morte segura seu membro com uma mão, e com o outro braço, segura a cintura de Shura, puxando-o um pouco para trás.

Um gemido alto é ouvido naquele quarto. As respirações de ambos estavam aceleradas, Shura olhou para trás, vendo que Máscara da Morte sorria maliciosamente para ele. Os olhos de Shura fecharam-se com força ao sentir a primeira estocada, ele virou sua cabeça para frente e abriu mais suas pernas, facilitando a penetração, que corria lenta e dolorosa.

O tórax de Shura batia contra a fria parede do quarto. Seu corpo estava tão quente, que nem mesmo o ar frio que invadia aquele quarto era possível de arrepiá-lo, e também, tinha aquele corpo caloroso junto ao seu.

- Ah! Shura... Como eu queria isso... Como... – disse Máscara da Morte, com a respiração acelerada.

A mão de Máscara da Morte vai até a de Shura a segurando com força, mostrando todo o carinho que aquele homem podia dar no momento. Olhou para aqueles dedos que se entrelaçavam com os seus e sorriu feliz, ao ver que pelo menos não ia ser apenas sexo.

- Está gostando? – indagou Máscara da Morte, em seu ouvido.

- Muito... – revelou.

- Que bom, sabia que ia gostar.

- Conven... cido! – disse, entre um gemido ao receber uma estocada mais forte.

Aos poucos toda a dor sumiu, e o prazer reinava por seus corpos, e seus pensamentos eram voltados para a pessoa que estavam no momento. Nada poderia interrompê-los naquele momento tão intimo e caloroso, e com certeza eles matariam quem ousasse a fazê-lo.

O sexo de Shura é agarrado com força e logo foi sendo masturbado para seu delírio. Agora seu prazer era em dobro, seu corpo estava tenso e arrepiado pelas ondas de prazer que sentia, não iria demorar a que alcançasse seu segundo orgasmo naquela noite. E foi rápido, alguns minutos depois acabou ejaculando na mão do canceriano que sorriu, mordendo seu ombro, deixando uma outra marca de dentes do outro lado.

O corpo de Shura ficou mole e ele foi segurado pelas mãos de Máscara da Morte, que continuou investindo dentro dele, só que mais rápido dessa vez, desejando alcançar seu próprio prazer, que não demoraria muito a chegar. E quando finalmente chegou, ele gemeu alto apertando ainda mais o corpo em seus braços.

Agora os dois estavam satisfeitos. Seus corpos estavam cansados e suas pernas mostravam que não iriam mais agüentar ficarem ali paralisadas. Máscara da Morte tomou uma atitude então, ele pegou Shura o virando de frente e o puxou até a cama, onde o cavaleiro de capricórnio se jogou de barriga para cima.

Os azuis escuros de Máscara da Morte miraram aquele homem tão belo com fascinação e logo em seguida jogou-se ao seu lado, puxando seu rosto na sua direção, pedindo um beijo que logo foi atendido.

- Preciso falar com Afrodite ainda... – disse.

- O que? – não entendeu.

- Bom, eu ainda estou... Er... Estamos juntos.

- O que? Disse que não tinha mais nada! – Shura ficou nervoso, sentando-se na cama, sentindo uma certa dor no seu traseiro.

- Espera! – Máscara da Morte diz, segurando seu braço – não é assim, calma. Eu ia terminar ontem, mas ele fugiu... Prometo que hoje falo com ele.

Shura virou o rosto para o outro lado sentindo-se o maior idiota da face da Terra. Ele sentiu vontade de ir embora, mas aquela mão que o segurava mostrava que ele não iria conseguir sair dali tão facilmente.

- Promete? – indagou, com um olhar chateado.

- Sim – disse, o puxando para baixo novamente, fazendo-o se deitar.

- E o que vai acontecer com ele?

- Não sei... Por que?

- Nada...

Máscara da Morte puxou seu rosto e ficou olhando em seus olhos.

- Por acaso quer ele aqui no meio também?

Shura estranhou a pergunta, ele olhou bem para aqueles olhos que mostravam não estarem brincando. Então disse:

- Não, não quero.

- Era o que pensei. Bom, vamos dormir! – disse, com um sorriso enigmático.

O corpo de Shura foi abraçado. Ele olhou para Máscara da Morte, que estava com os olhos fechados, então resolveu dormir também, mas aquele sorriso enigmático não saia da sua cabeça. O que será que ele queria dizer com aquela pergunta?

Já na sua casa zodiacal, Aioria se joga no chão do seu quarto e fica olhando para o teto, sentindo-se muito sozinho naquele lugar. Ele fechou os olhos, lembrando-se da voz e do sorriso do seu querido irmão.

- Aioros... Como queria você aqui comigo. E imaginar que você sempre esteve certo. Perdão irmão... Também não posso odiar os outros cavaleiros de ouro, que são meus amigos. Não posso... Eu não consigo, por mais que eu tente. Maldição!

Uma lágrima fria e solitária escorre pela face avermelhada de leão, que resolveu jogar-se na sua cama e dormir, pois se fosse ficar pensando em seu irmão, acabaria se lamentando mais ainda.

- "Devo dormir e esquecer... Amanhã os cavaleiros de bronze virão aqui, vou ter que falar com eles... Principalmente com Seiya, que pediu para eu treiná-lo" – pensou, fechando os olhos, fazendo o sono levá-lo.

_**"O presente é a sombra que se move separando o ontem do amanhã. Nela repousa a esperança".  
(Frank Lloyd Wright)**_

* * *

****

Continua...

O que acharam desse capítulo? Poderia receber comentários do que estão achando, isso irá me ajudar muito. Eu estou modificando a história a minha maneira, dando uma explicação para as coisas. Não houve mortes na batalha das doze casas, e o Saga não era o grande mestre. Vamos imaginar que ele era um cavaleiro qualquer defendendo sua casa e Seiya conseguiu passar por ela o derrotando.

O que acharam do lemon de shura e máscara da morte? Eu gosto muito desse casal, e não o vejo muito. Eles se gostam de mais. Mas o que será que aconteceu para não se olharem mais? E onde o Afrodite entra nessa história?

Os cavaleiros de ouro estão liberados para sair do santuário por ordem de Athena, desde que fiquem alguns lá para proteger o santuário. E parece que o Camus já mostrou que gostou de sair, mas não num lugar tão barulhento!

No próximo capítulo irei mostrar Milo e Camus. É claro, pois não chegamos até a casa de escorpião ainda. E também quero mostrar os outros cavaleiros.

Espero comentários desse capítulo. E muito obrigada a todos que comentaram.

Quem quer entender melhor essa fanfiction, leia minha fanfiction: "Na Vida E Na Morte", que mostra mais ou menos o que aconteceu. No entanto, não é uma continuação completa da fanfiction, então não prestem muita atenção nisso, só quem quiser ler realmente. Não fará muita diferença. Link: http/ fanfiction Darklemon).

Dedico esse capítulo a minha amiga Ushi, que teve uma participação especial na história também.

Ah! E obrigada por lerem.

Visitem: http/geocities. h.


	4. O Convite

Por Leona-EBM

**Capítulo 4**

**O Convite**

--

_"Amor é encontrar a si próprio, é terminar a busca por si mesmo.  
É encontrar alguém que se enquadre perfeitamente a você, que lhe  
permita as maiores loucuras, lhe poupe de qualquer medo  
ou constrangimento... Que lhe permita ser você mesmo"._

_(Guimarães Rosa)_

--

Saga chegou em sua casa finalmente, indo direto para o seu quarto. Quando abriu a grossa porta de madeira, deu de cara com a penumbra que envolvia aquele lugar, ele retirou suas roupas, jogando-as num cesto de roupa suja, que ficava num canto próximo ao banheiro, ficando apenas de cueca. Ele foi até o grande espelho, que pegava seu corpo inteiro e ascendeu a luz do abajur.

- "... Será que não te atraio para mim por causa do meu corpo, aquário? Ou será que prefere o intelecto de um inseto, como o de Milo?" – pensou entristecido, olhando sua imagem – "Não, Milo não é um idiota, eu sei disso. Ele é o meu maior rival, mesmo que ele não saiba, mesmo que ninguém desse mundo saiba. Ah! Quanta dor... Como amar dói!".

Saga saiu de frente do espelho, andando até sua cama, jogando-se nela como se fosse um peso morto. Ele fechou os olhos, sentindo o sabor da bebida que ainda estava na sua boca. Então acabou se levantando rapidamente, e indo até outro cômodo, onde existia um pequeno bar. Ele abriu uma garrafa de vinho e ficou jogado no chão, bebendo mais ainda.

- "Que imagem mais deplorável devo estar transmitindo..." – pensou, rindo baixinho.

Na casa de escorpião, o seu anfitrião agarrava o braço do seu visitante. Os dois conversavam baixinho para não acordar as outras pessoas, isso é, se já não estivessem acordadas.

- Milo, amanhã os cavaleiros de bronze chegarão ao santuário, precisamos acordar cedo.

- Ah! Quem disse que não queria fugir? – indagou, pondo as duas mãos na cintura, olhando para Camus, como se ele fosse uma criança que quebrou uma promessa.

- Er... – ficou sem palavras. Como Milo tinha o poder de lembrar de tudo que ele falava? E sem contar que estava com um pouco de dor de cabeça, por causa da bebida.

Camus fechou os olhos, abaixando a cabeça, pensando nos seus planos para fugir daquele olhar penetrante e devorador que Milo lhe lançava a todo o instante. Quando ergueu sua cabeça, abriu os olhos e ficou face-a-face com àquele grego fogoso, que estava com os olhos vermelhos de desejo.

- Então, amanhã eu prometo. Tudo bem? – disse.

Milo ficou um tempo pensando no que havia ouvido. Ele abriu um sorriso exibindo seus dentes perfeitos e logo em seguida soltou uma alta gargalhada, dizendo:

- Essa... Essa foi a pior desculpa de todos, Camus! Você se superou!

- Hum... – tinha que concordar, que não tinha muitas coisas a pensar, e sua cabeça também não lhe ajudava.

- E a resposta para essa proposta tentadora é... – ele disse, como se fosse um apresentador de programas de jogos. Camus parecia a grande platéia, com seu olhar atencioso e ansioso, mas ele já sabia a resposta, mas não custava esperá-la -... É NÃO! – disse finalmente, continuando a rir baixinho.

Antes mesmo que Camus pudesse dizer outra coisa, Milo agarrou-lhe pela cintura, abraçando-o com força, envolvendo aquele corpo que tanto desejava, assustando-se com isso às vezes. Como a cada dia dependia cada vez mais daquele olhar e calor amoroso, que Camus sempre lhe dava.

Rendendo-se aos encantos daquele escorpião encantador, Camus deixou-se levar por aqueles braços, que lhe prometiam o paraíso e tinha a certeza de que eles sempre o levariam para esse lugar. Os dois foram andando lentamente pelos cômodos, rindo baixinho.

Milo prensava o corpo de Camus na parede de cada corredor que viravam, e depois lhe amassava dando beijos quentes, carregados de sofreguidão, deixando o aquariano sem fôlego algum. E quando finalmente chegaram ao quarto, Milo deu um chute na porta a fechando com força, não queria que seus empregados ficassem lhe ouvindo, apesar de que não se importava, pois ele era um homem de fazer escândalos, mas nunca perdia a classe.

A blusa de Camus foi retirada por ele mesmo, que já se encontrava livre dos braços de Milo, pois este estava retirando suas roupas, e como sempre acabou retirando-as primeiro, jogando-as de qualquer jeito no chão. E logo, suas mãos afoitas foram até Camus, retirando aquele pano que cobria seu belíssimo corpo. No entanto, não demorou muito a vê-lo nu. Agora ambos poderiam se olhar sem obstáculo algum.

Não existia constrangimento algum. Na verdade, isso nunca aconteceu entre eles, desde o dia que descobriam seu amor, desde o dia que se deitaram pela primeira vez. E agora era mais uma das muitas noites de amor e desejo que já tiveram, e que com certeza teriam novamente, principalmente nesse momento.

O casal era um pouco peculiar, mas perfeito. Camus sempre certinho, dizendo "não" e Milo sempre impulsivo, querendo que tudo seja rápido e divertido, sempre contradizendo o que o seu parceiro dizia. No entanto, um completava o outro e não incomodava, como se podia imaginar, e tinha um motivo para isso, os dois se amavam.

Um sorriso indescritível desenhou-se no rosto de Camus, que ergueu uma mão tocando a face amorenada de Milo, fazendo este fechar os olhos e esfregar seu rosto naquela mão que lhe acariciava, como se fosse um gato pedindo carinho, que vinha prontamente. As pernas de Camus moveram-se, ele foi se aproximando de Milo, pondo a mão em sua cintura, abraçando-a, puxando aquele corpo musculoso ao seu.

Milo abriu os olhos e tocou na mão de Camus, que estava no seu rosto, retirando-a dali e a colocando em sua cintura. Uma mão de Milo subiu pelo dorso de Camus, passando por debaixo dos seus longos cabelos, que batiam no meio das suas costas. Quando chegou na sua nuca, brincou com alguns fios, enrolando-os em seus dedos e logo em seguida o puxou na sua direção.

Os seus lábios encontraram-se de repente e logo começaram a se esfregar um no outro, sentindo a maciez e gosto tão característicos dos seus parceiros. Suas línguas dançavam numa doce melodia dentro das suas bocas molhadas e quentes, fazendo-as deslizarem com facilidade. Milo sugava os lábios inferiores de Camus, que ergueu um pouco o seu queixo, deixando seus lábios a mostra para que ele fizesse o que quisesse com eles. Camus abaixou sua cabeça novamente, abrindo um pouco os olhos, vendo os olhos semicerrados de Milo lhe sorrirem.

Os lábios avermelhados de aquário deslizaram pela bochecha de Milo, indo até sua orelha, mordendo seu lóbulo lentamente, passando a língua dentro do seu ouvindo, causando arrepios no outro, que riu baixinho virando a cabeça para o outro lado, tentando fugir daquela língua que insistia em provocá-lo.

Camus riu baixinho e continuou a provocá-lo, adorando ver aquele corpo todo arrepiado por seus toques, e amando saber que era o único que podia fazer isso. No entanto, Milo o afastou com suas mãos e tomou novamente seus lábios, pressionando fortemente a boca do outro na sua, enquanto ia andando com ele até a cama, pois não queria mais ficar ali de pé naquele chão gelado.

O corpo de Camus foi depositado na cama. Milo ficou em pé olhando para aquele corpo, ele ficou um tempo olhando para as mechas azul-petróleo que se misturavam com o branco do seu lençol, e aquela pele pálida que estava começando a ficar mais escura por causa do sol daquele país, estava mais linda do que nunca. Era o seu Deus.

Os braços de Camus abriram-se, pedindo que Milo fosse até ele, e não demorou para que Milo subisse em cima dele com as pernas lado a lado com seu corpo, ficando de joelhos, sentando em cima do seu abdome. As duas mãos de Milo trataram de retirar os cabelos de Camus da sua face, jogando-os para trás, tendo total acesso àquela visão divina.

Cansando de apenas olhar, Milo começa a traçar um caminho com a língua pelo corpo do aquariano. Sua língua serpenteava por sua pele, brincando com os pontos sensíveis de Camus. Ora parava em seu mamilo para sugá-lo e mordê-lo, ora lambia seu umbigo, ora voltava para seus mamilos novamente, ora descia até sua virilha.

- Ah! Milo... – o chamou, passando a mão em seu rosto, puxando-o até ele – Eu... Amo-te tanto, mas tanto... Não tem como dizer ou expressar o que sinto. É tanto sentimento existente no meu peito!

Os olhos de Milo brilharam de forma diferente, ele pegou a mão de Camus e beijou sua palma e depois deu um selo em seus lábios, mas não disse nada. E logo continuou com que estava fazendo, mas desta vez iria parar de judiar do seu querido namorado, que parecia estar impaciente.

A boca de Milo fechou-se no sexo do aquariano, sentindo toda sua textura, colocando-o aos poucos na boca e momentos depois, começou a mover-se lentamente, com aquele membro em sua boca, arrancando os suspiros que tanto queria ouvir de Camus, que já gemia um pouco mais alto.

Os olhos atentos de Milo miravam a face avermelhada de Camus, quando este olhava para baixo. Milo parou com o que fazia e ergueu seu tronco, visualizando aquele homem excitado em sua cama.

Camus abriu suas pálpebras, vendo aquele olhar divertido que o outro lhe lançava. Ele se sentou na cama e puxou seu corpo, jogando do seu lado na cama, subindo em cima dele, prendendo seus braços no alto da sua cabeça. Milo apenas ficou fitando-o, amando quando Camus fazia isso.

O pescoço de Milo logo foi atacado por lábios ferozes. Camus começou a chupar aquele pedaço de corpo, deixando marcas profundas, que Milo nem se importava, pelo contrário, ele adorava as marcas de Camus em seu corpo, como se ele estivesse escrevendo seu nome nele. E Camus desceu seus lábios, após deixar marcas vermelhas e de dentes ali, e foi indo até seu ombro, mordendo-o com força, para depois passar a língua por eles.

Uma coisa que Milo se surpreendeu quando conheço Camus, era que ele era um pouco sádico. No começou se assustou com isso, mas acabou pegando gosto e sabia que Camus nunca iria machucá-lo de verdade. Apenas uma vez que ele passou dos limites, mas isso não vinha ao caso agora. Ou talvez sim?

A mão direta de Camus fechou-se no braço de Milo, cravando suas unhas ali, ouvindo um gemido baixinho de Milo, que já sentia que aquela noite iria ser um pouco dolorosa, mas ele não tinha que reclamar, pois ele mesmo que provocara. Quando sentiu as unhas descerem por seu braço, gemeu mais alto, aquilo realmente ardia, e Camus tinha unhas um pouco compridas.

- "... Ainda bem que eu possuo esse corpo... pois eu morreria de dor se ele me tomasse..." – pensou, ao sentir os dentes de Camus fechando em seu mamilo.

Enquanto mordia um mamilo a sua mão tratava de beliscar o outro, fazendo ficar vermelho. Milo passou a mão pelos cabelos de Camus, acariciando sua cabeça delicamente, diferentemente de Camus, que o atacava com desejo. Após brincar com seus botões rosados, Camus desceu sua língua por seu tórax, indo direto ao seu membro, abocanhando-o e começando a sugá-lo.

A cabeça de Milo foi afundada no colchão, ele a jogou para trás e abriu a boca franzindo seu cenho, sentindo todas as sensações que lhe eram causadas. Por entre a respiração compassada saiam gemidos longos e prazerosos. Camus olhou para cima, não encontrando aqueles olhos envolvidos pelo fogo, mas não fez nada, continuou a sugá-lo, até que retirou aquele membro da sua boca, dando uma mordida de leve na glande, fazendo Milo, se apoiar nos cotovelos para vê-lo.

Camus sorriu ao ver que Milo se ergueu para ver o que ele estava fazendo, e então começou a lamber a extensão do seu membro ao mesmo tempo em que o bombeava com as mãos, depois deslizou sua língua até seu saco, começando a sugá-los lentamente, ouvindo mais e mais suspiros por parte do outro.

- Camus... – o chamou, puxando uma mecha do seu cabelo e empurrando sua cabeça na direção do seu membro, pedindo mais daqueles lábios.

- O que foi? – sorriu cinicamente.

- Vamos... – disse meio contrariado.

Camus ficou olhando-o nos olhos e abriu a boca lentamente, colocando a língua para fora, deixando aquele pedaço de carne entrava novamente, mas bem devagar desta vez, causando ansiedade e desespero em Milo, que empurrou sua cabeça para baixo, fazendo Camus colocar aquele membro todo em sua boca de uma vez. Agora as mãos de Milo fecharam-se no seu cabelo movendo sua cabeça para frente e para trás, tendo controle sobre tudo.

- Ah! Isso... Assim... Isso mesmo continue, Camus... – dizia, extasiado de prazer.

Após achar que era o suficiente, Milo conseguir retirar Camus que desta vez havia grudado no seu membro. Mas foi mais forte e o jogou na cama, subindo nele novamente, mostrando seu corpo todo marcado para Camus, que se sentiu um pouco culpado, não gostava de machucá-lo. No entanto, comparado com outras vezes, até que Milo estava com o corpo bem limpinho.

- Minha vez, meu amor – disse, dando um selo em seus lábios.

- Então... Vem! – sussurrou sedutoramente.

O corpo de Camus foi virado, fazendo-o ficar com o peito encostado no colchão. Ele olhou para trás vendo que Milo já puxava sua cintura para cima, fazendo-o ficar de quatro. O aquariano abriu um pouco as pernas, obedecendo as mãos de Milo que as afastavam.

- Ai... Ahh! Milo... – gemeu alto, ao sentir um dedo invadi-lo de uma vez só.

O escorpiano colocou mais dois dedos, ouvindo um grito de Camus, que contraiu todo seu corpo, mas ele não parou e sim continuou a penetrá-lo com aqueles dedos, que abriam cada vez mais aquela região. E quando finalmente achou que estava bom, tomou seu membro ereto em sua mão e começou a invadi-lo. E a penetração foi lenta e forte, ele saia e entrava com mais força, abrindo, exigindo e tendo a passagem que tanto queria.

Os dedos de Camus encontravam-se mais brancos de nunca, isso pela força que fazia ao apertar os lençóis. Milo colocou seu membro pela metade, até que forçou o colocando tudo de uma vez, fazendo Camus gritar e cair para frente. Milo o puxou para cima novamente e deu um beijo na sua nuca, pedindo desculpas nesse gesto mudo.

A respiração de Camus estava mil vezes mais acelerada que a de Milo, que estava esperando aquele corpo se acalmar. Realmente, não foi uma boa idéia entrar daquela maneira tão abrupta.

- Camus? – chamou-o.

- Hum?

- Tudo bem? – indagou, passando a mão por seu dorso, e por fim retirando seu cabelo do seu rosto, pondo-o atrás de sua orelha.

- Hum...

- Camus... – chamou-o preocupado.

Milo saiu de dentro dele e o virou de barriga para cima, encontrando aquela face carregada de dor, sentindo-se horrível ao ver aquilo. Ele tocou em sua face e beijou seus lábios.

- Pode continuar... – ouviu o sussurro fraco de Camus.

- Não... – disse determinado.

- Por favor, eu...

- Não – interrompeu-o.

- Milo, só me assustei um pouco, vamos... – disse, puxando seu corpo em cima do seu, mas Milo resistiu.

- Não, eu te machuquei!

Camus sorriu e disse:

- E o que eu fiz? – indagou, apontando para as marcas do seu pescoço, ombro, braço e tórax.

- Bom, é diferente – disse. Aquilo nem tinha comparação.

- Anda logo, vem – disse, impaciente. É claro que havia doido muito, e que pensou em se afastar e jogar Milo no chão para depois socá-lo, até ele pedir desculpas, mas acabou pensando que ele também não era muito diferente dele.

Milo continuou então, mas com um cuidado excessivo desta vez, começando a beijar Camus carinhosamente, pedindo desculpas pela sua pressa. E lentamente abriu aquelas pernas, que o ajudaram também, pois Camus não era nenhuma boneca de pano. E foi introduzindo seu membro novamente naquela região, sentindo que Camus tremia mais agora, sentindo mais dor.

- "Idiota, idiota, idiota... eu o machuquei..." – pensou, enquanto o invadia, vendo a face dolorosa naquele belo rosto.

Quando finalmente entrou por inteiro, Milo parou e esperou Camus se acalmar um pouco. O aquariano sorriu de canto ao sentir-se melhor, e então Milo moveu-se lentamente, fazendo-o fechar a cara novamente, sentindo seu corpo arder com aquele membro que lhe invadia.

- Acho...

- Continue... – disse, interrompendo-o.

Milo fechou os olhos com raiva e continuou a mover-se naquele corpo, sem deixar de olhá-lo nos olhos, vendo como ele sentia dor com aquilo. Então agarrou seu membro e começou a masturbá-lo, desejando que ele sentisse prazer naquilo, e finalmente Camus deu um gemido prazeroso, fazendo Milo tranqüilizar-se.

Camus virou seu rosto para o outro lado abriu mais a boca, respirando bem fundo a cada estocada que recebia do corpo maior. Os gemidos de Milo eram abafados pelos seus, que aumentavam a cada segundo, anunciando a chegada do seu prazer. Seu corpo começou a tremer lentamente, e finalmente explodiu em êxtase naquela mão, que continuava a masturbá-lo.

Com a mão lambuzada, Milo levou-a até sua boca e passou a língua naquele líquido viscoso, sentindo aquele gosto tão bom. E depois deu um beijo em Camus, sentindo aquela língua envolver a sua. Mas logo se afastou, e segurou a cintura do francês, mantendo-o firme ali, começando a estocá-lo com mais força. Ele também estava no seu limite, e não demorou a ejacular no interior do outro, caindo em cima dele logo em seguida.

Os dois se abraçaram e se beijaram. Milo se arrumou na cama e puxou Camus, fazendo-o se deitar em cima do seu braço, e com o outro braço, enlaçou sua cintura. Adorava ficar agarradinho assim a Camus depois que faziam amor.

- Camus, eu sinto por ter lhe machucado.

- Sempre tem primeiras vezes – disse, com uma voz cansada. Ele se perguntava se Milo não estava cansado.

- Prometo não lhe machucar mais.

- Eu também.

- Não.

- O que foi?

- Eu... Gosto... Das... Er... Bem, você sabe – disse meio constrangido.

Camus riu baixinho concordando com a cabeça, e logo fechou os olhos deitando a cabeça no travesseiro, ficando bem próximo aquele tórax largo que parecia uma barreira a fim de protegê-lo.

O sono demorou a chegar ao corpo do escorpiano, que ficou um tempo a contemplar a face serena do seu Deus.

O cheiro fresco da manhã invadiu as casas zodiacais. O sol fraco saia por entre as densas nuvens acinzentadas que obstruíam a visão daquele imenso azul claro que insistia em aparecer.

Os ventos eram frios e fortes. O tempo não estava tão quente como os outros. Já eram dez horas e todos estavam de pé no santuário, começando a arrumar suas coisas, pois daqui uma hora os cavaleiros de bronze iriam aparecer no santuário.

Na casa de touro, o cavaleiro regido por este signo acordou colocando uma música alta, para que não incomodava as outras casas, pois ele mesmo não queria encrenca com seus vizinhos.

Aldebaran tomou seu café da manhã e logo saiu da sua casa, passando por Mu que ainda estava tomando seu café, mas não foi perturbá-lo. Ele foi descendo, indo até a arena, onde os cavaleiros de bronze já se encontravam.

- Bom dia! – diz, acenando para eles.

- Aldebaran de Touro – disse Shun, sorrindo – Bom dia.

- Chegaram cedo – disse.

- Não queríamos nos atrasar – disse Seiya, colocando a mão no ombro de Shun.

- Verdade. Aqueles cavaleiros são estressados – disse, lembrando-se especialmente de Máscara da Morte, Saga, Milo e Aioria. Até que Shura conseguia se comportar às vezes.

- Eles irão nos treinar? – indaga Shiryu.

- Sim. Vocês vão ser treinados por eles, não gostaram?

- Não! Não é isso, eu achei isso muito legal. Ter cavaleiros de ouro nos ensinando a queimar nossos cosmos para proteger a Deusa... Isso vai ser muito bom! – disse Jabu, aparecendo.

- Então finalmente chegaram! – disse Shun, olhando para os outros cavaleiros de bronze, que estavam sentados nas rochas.

Aldebaran ficou olhando para aqueles cavaleiros tão promissores e acabou sorrindo. Então ele começou a avisá-los.

- Vamos ver. Eu digo para vocês não provocarem ou contrariarem alguns deles.

- Ah! Já o conhecemos nas doze casas – disse Seiya, rindo baixinho.

- Er... Na verdade eles estavam dóceis nas doze casas, pois lá eles queriam apenas matá-los, e a maioria de todos eles estavam cientes que tinha alguma mentira acontecendo no santuário. Portanto, foi fácil passar. Como por exemplo, eu! – disse, sorridente – deixei vocês passarem quebrando apenas meu chifre.

Os cavaleiros de bronze se olharam de canto, temendo encontrarem um monte de cavaleiro irritado. Eles ficaram um tempo pensando, até que o primeiro cavaleiro apareceu, e era o cavaleiro de Áries para a alegria de todos.

- Bom dia – disse, exibindo um sorriso amarelo. Ele não estava de bom humor pela noite passada. Estava chateado por não conseguir demonstrar seus sentimentos para com Aioria.

- Bom dia, Mu! – disse todos, começando a conversarem com eles.

- Chegaram aqui há quanto tempo? – indagou, bocejando.

- Chegamos às oito horas – disse Shiryu.

Os cavaleiros de ouro presentes estavam sem armadura, e com certeza nenhum outro iria vestir. E assim eles poderiam conhecer mais daqueles homens. Agora viam seus gostos, como eram atrás daquela barreira dourada.

Saga apareceu na arena com uma cara de pouquíssimos amigos, ele não disse nada para nenhum cavaleiro de bronze, ele apenas cumprimentou Aldebaran e Mu que se assustaram com aquele cosmo enraivecido.

- Acho que o Aldebaran tinha toda a razão – Shun comentou com Hyoga, que estava sentado com os braços cruzados. Ele não estava com muita vontade de ter que encarar o cavaleiro de escorpião.

- O que foi? Parece irritado.

- Não queria vir – disse.

- Não queria vir? Mas você disse que estava com vontade de ser treinado por Camus! – comentou.

- E estou, mas você verá que não será apenas um cavaleiro que irá nos treinar. Acho que vai ser um treinamento em conjunto, e eu não quero receber ordens de ninguém aqui.

- Hum! Mas será bom aprender com eles – disse, com seu sorriso carismático.

- Sim – sorriu, amando ver aquele rosto angelical.

Em cinco minutos foram chegando os outros cavaleiros todos juntos, pois haviam se encontrado na casa de Áries e acabaram descendo juntos. Quando chegaram, ficaram olhando para os cavaleiros de bronze.

Alguns se cumprimentaram, outros não. Então Mu começou a falar como seria o sistema. Eles seriam treinados por dois ou um cavaleiro de ouro, mas quem não quisesse que fosse embora, pois não era obrigatório e não queriam fracos perto deles.

- Quem irá me treinar? – Seiya indaga para Shiryu, com um sorriso divertido.

- Eu irei!

Os cavaleiros de ouro olham para trás, onde Aioria estava com os braços cruzados. Ele olhou para o cavaleiro de pégaso com um certo interesse que ele ainda não sabia qual que era. Talvez fosse pela força que aquele garoto arrancava quando mais precisava.

- Hyoga eu irei treiná-lo – diz Camus, com sua voz séria e autoritária de sempre.

- O cisne vai suar com esse homem carrancudo aí! – disse um cavaleiro de bronze, fazendo todos os outros rirem baixinho, mas alguns tiveram consciência e ficaram em silêncio.

Os cavaleiros de bronze olharam para Hyoga, sentindo pena do rapaz, pois nenhum deles ali conheceu Camus, mas ele parecia ser bem chato. Milo ficou olhando para aqueles cavaleiros, vendo como eles encavaram Camus com antipatia. Os outros cavaleiros perceberam isso, vendo que Milo já havia fechado a cara. Era simples e fácil de irritar Milo, só tinham que provocar, olhar, falar ou pensar em Camus, que ele já mudava seu humor.

- Você aí pirralho! Vou treinar você – disse Milo, apontando para Nachi de Lobo, que engoliu seco. E era ele que havia feito o maldito comentário.

- Ta, ta... – disse com receio.

- "Ta, ta..." o caramba, fale que nem homem! – disse, mostrando seu olhar assassino.

- Sim, senhor!

- Assim mesmo! – disse, cruzando os braços e fechando ainda mais a cara.

Camus olhou para Milo e depois para Saga que estava ao seu lado. Então indagou:

- Por que ele ficou assim?

Saga sorriu de canto e disse:

- Camus... Você é tão... Er... Deixa pra lá!

O aquariano ficou um tempo pensando até que olhou para Hyoga, que estava conversando com o cavaleiro de Andrômeda.

E finalmente todos os cavaleiros de ouro escolheram os garotos que iriam treinar. Eles não estavam com vontade alguma de fazer isso, mas não tinham escolha, pois a própria Athena que pediu isso.

Saga ficou com Shun, Hyoga com Camus, Seiya com Aioria, Shiryu com Shura, Aldebaran com Jabu, Milo com Nachi, Afrodite com Ichi, Ban com Máscara da Morte, e Mu com Geki.

- Está faltando alguém! – disse Shaka.

- O meu irmão – disse Shun.

- Eu sei – comentou, ignorando-o – onde ele está?

- Não sei! – disse entristecido.

- Hum! – não disse nada, mas iria achá-lo de um jeito ou de outro, sendo que queria muito conhecer melhor o cavaleiro de fênix.

Cada um foi para um canto com o cavaleiro que escolheram e ficaram conversando e explicando como iria ser. Máscara da Morte, porém, nem sequer falou com seu mais novo pupilo e já mandou ele dar cem voltas pelo santuário.

Milo fez o mesmo procedimento, ele resolveu testar a força do cavaleiro, já subindo na arena, para que lutasse com ele, fazendo todos olharem.

- Ele é forte? – indagou Jabu.

- Muito – disse Aldebaran.

- Então por quê vai lutar contra o Nachi?

- Er... Bom, vamos dizer que isso foi o famoso "Efeito Camus".

- Que? Efeito o quê?

- Er... Você vai aprender o que é isso com o passar do tempo. Apenas digo para que siga o conselho que dei antes sobre os cavaleiros, lembra-se deles?

- Ah! Sim, lembro. Seria não contradizer nenhum dos cinco mais bravos, não implicar com Shaka, não falar em aioros, não provocar Shura de maneira alguma, er...

- Tem um muito importante – disse Aldebaran.

- Ah! Er... Não falar, olhar ou pensar besteira de Camus? Isso é ridículo, quem ia fazer isso?

- Er... Bom, a questão é a seguinte. Não toque, fale besteira ou fique olhando para Camus que está tudo bem – disse – isso irá poupar vocês de dois cavaleiros de ouro – sorriu de canto, olhando discretamente para Saga, que estava ao lado deles, por isso mesmo falou mais baixo. Talvez ele fosse o único que percebesse os sentimentos do outro.

Na arena, Milo já havia jogado o cavaleiro de bronze no chão umas dez vezes e agora estava chutando-o.

- Milo ficou irritado – comentou Afrodite com Shura.

- Muito. Quem mandou aquele idiota falar algo? – comentou.

- Ele não sabia, mas eu disse para o Aldebaran descer antes para avisá-los do gênio de todos vocês – disse.

- Você pensou bem! – comentou Shura, admirando a sua beleza atípica.

- Eu sei – sorriu – bom, agora eu tenho que ir até meu garotinho de bronze – disse, dando uma piscada para ele, deixando-o com as bochechas avermelhadas.

Máscara da Morte percebeu os olhares dos dois, mas não disse nada. Ele se aproximou de Shura por trás, falando baixinho em seu ouvido.

- Te quero hoje também.

- Hum, não pense que estou sempre disponível – disse, sem olhá-lo.

- Não está? Hum... Então o que tem melhor para fazer? Sei que seu corpo não vai suportar ficar longe do meu.

- Você é um grande sedutor Máscara da Morte – comentou, sorrindo – quem diz que você é frio e sem coração comete um grande engano, ou você está mentindo a todo tempo para mim!

- Não, não duvide do que sinto! – disse, mostrando-se irritado – Odeio que me julguem pelos boatos da minha frieza!

- Ok! Desculpe-me, senhor!

Máscara da Morte tocou em seu ombro, fechando seus dedos com força naquela carne, desejando ter ela naquela hora para fazer o que estava com vontade. No entanto, o pupilo de Shura aparece na frente deles com um sorriso amarelo, esperando que Shura o instruísse.

- Er... Vá correr! – disse Shura – Cem voltas pelo santuário, para... Er... Fortalecer suas pernas! – completou, respirando fundo.

O garoto ficou desanimado e começou a se afastar da arena correndo lentamente, para depois aumentar seus passos. Então Shura encara câncer com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, dizendo:

- Agora estou disponível!

- Eu também!

E os dois se afastam da arena sob o olhar raivoso e enciumado de Afrodite que mandou seu pupilo pastar também, pedindo para que ele desse cem voltas pelo santuário também. Momentos depois da sua ordem, Afrodite sai da arena a fim de seguir aquele casal.

Os treinos seriam diários, e de uma jornada de 4 horas. Não era muita coisa, mas Athena havia pedido para que os cavaleiros de ouro compartilhassem suas habilidades de batalha, pois além de tudo, eles eram evidentemente mais velhos.

E o dia passou-se rapidamente então, fazendo os cavaleiros de ouro respirarem aliviados e voltarem as suas casas.

Na casa de leão. Aioria estava conversando com Seiya, pois este havia sido convidado a passar a noite em sua casa zodiacal. Agora os dois estavam conversando tranqüilamente, sentados no chão da sala.

- A Saori tem cada idéia – comentou Seiya, rindo baixinho – mas o que vocês fazem aqui?

- Nada. Agora que Athena voltou, ela nos deu permissão para sairmos do santuário, isso é, nós já fazíamos isso antes. Mas agora estamos mais livres que antes – comentou.

- E agora saem à noite na vila?

- Não! – riu – vamos aos barzinhos e danceterias na cidade.

- Mesmo? Que legal!  
- Se quiser, eu posso... Er... – ficou vermelho de repente, mas continuou a falar – eu posso levá-lo se quiser. Isso é, bom, se um dia... Você sabe? Quando quiser.

Seiya sorriu de canto e indagou:

- Saga parece ser bastante invocado, não?

- O Saga? – não entendeu o comentário.

- Sim! Ele estava com uma cara de poucos amigos, e quando o enfrentei na casa de gêmeos, ele parecia estar bastante irritado também! Ele é assim normalmente.

Aioria ficou um tempo pensativo. Ele mesmo não entendia os sentimentos de Saga, mas tinha uma noção totalmente errada do que ele sentia.

- Eu acho que ele é muito triste, pois perdeu seu irmão – disse.

- Acha? – estranhou.

- Sim. Assim como eu... E quando eu lhe vejo, eu sempre lembro do meu irmão – disse, olhando com certo encanto para Seiya.

Pégaso sorriu de canto e sentou-se mais próximo a Aioria, dizendo:

- Lembro? Isso é bom ou ruim...

- Muito bom... – disse, tocando em seu rosto, não entendendo os conflitos que se instalaram em seu peito.

Os dois sorriram e continuaram a conversar, mas com uma intimidade maior desta vez.

Um mês passou-se desde então. O santuário, assim como a Terra estavam em paz, e finalmente os humanos poderiam viver tranqüilamente sem a interferência de um Deus invejoso a procura de vingança.

A guerra poderia ser vencida sim, mas o mais difícil era conseguir manter a paz que se consegue conquistar através dela. E todos os cavaleiros sabem, que a maior batalha da Terra ainda estava por vir, e suas vidas dependeriam. Era por isso que estavam ali, e todos em silêncio aceitavam seus destinos, por mais dolorosos que fossem.

Saga e Camus estavam andando pelo santuário, tendo o imenso azul escuro cobrindo suas costas. A noite estava bem fria, e as estrelas estavam meio apagadas. Não era uma noite limpa e bonita como as anteriores, mas estavam ocupados demais conversando, para notar a natureza a sua volta.

Os dois riam alto, eles realmente se davam muito bem e tinham gostos parecidos.

- Aquela música é bela demais... – concluiu Camus.

- Uma das minhas favoritas. Pena que agora a banda desmanchou-se.

- Sim, mas o bom é que temos tudo gravado para podermos ouvir sempre.

- Claro. O seria dos músicos sem isso? Não poder repetir seu som por diversas partes do mundo.

- Certamente.

- E Camus, você gostaria de jantar em casa hoje à noite?

- Obrigado pelo convite – disse, olhando para seu amigo.

Os olhos de Saga brilharam de uma forma tão encantadora, que se Camus o encarasse teria a absoluta certeza dos sentimentos de Saga. No entanto, Camus abriu novamente seus lábios, dizendo:

- Mas, eu tenho que cumprir uma promessa que fiz a Milo hoje. Outro dia, tudo bem? – indagou, exibindo seu gentil sorriso.

Saga ficou destruído após ouvir tais palavras, ele até parou de andar, vendo que Camus deu apenas alguns passos a mais na sua frente para depois olhar para trás o esperando. Os olhos de Saga viam a imagem perfeita de Camus, mas atrás do francês tinha o rosto de Milo, e podia até sentir o cosmo dele envolvendo-o.

- Saga?

- Hum?

- O que foi?

- Nada. Eu vou indo – disse secamente.

- "O que foi que aconteceu? Que expressão é essa? Será que disse algo errado?" – pensou Camus, andando até ele.

Saga ia falar algo, mas cala-se de re pente olhando para os lados, fazendo Camus ter a mesma atitude.

- Quem está aí? – indaga Saga.

Camus virou-se de costas e Saga fez os mesmo, fazendo os encostarem suas costas na do outro. Agora seus olhos atentos procuravam o cosmos que estava a observá-los.

Um vulto preto aparece de repente para eles. Era um homem com uma grande capa preta que se aproximava deles, mas ele não parecia ter a intenção de atacá-los.

- Quem é você? – indaga Camus.

- Não reconhecem meu cosmos? – indaga, com um ar sério.

- Não, pode ser! – Saga e Camus dizem em uníssono.

- Não reconhecem mais seu antigo mestre? – continuou a se aproximar.

- Mas... Você foi morto... Isso, isso não pode ser! – disse Saga.

- Vocês cinco são os únicos que entenderiam o meu plano e minha vontade. Portanto, peço que me ouçam antes de tentarem qualquer coisa... O que tenho a lhes dizer não vai ser fácil, mas prestem atenção!

O ser que aparecia na frente deles era o antigo mestre do santuário, Shion. Ele havia sido assassinado por seu irmão que tomou seu lugar como mestre do santuário, a fim de tentar dominar o mundo, usando os cavaleiros de ouro a seu favor. No entanto, a verdadeira Deusa Athena finalmente apareceu, fazendo os cavaleiros de bronze invadirem o santuário, atravessando as doze casas zodiacais, para finalmente vencer o mestre e retirar a flecha cravada no peito de Athena.

Saga e Camus ficavam cada vez mais surpresos com as palavras de Shion, e no final, quando ouviram tudo o que ele tinha a dizer, Camus e Saga se encaram seriamente, pensando no que ele havia proposto.

- E o que me dizem? Por acaso suportarão a dor de serem chamados de traidores bastardos, para salvar a nossa Deusa Athena, sabendo que todos seus amigos irão amaldiçoá-los com todas suas forças e no final desejarão matá-los como se fossem simples vermes? Estão preparados para pisarem em cima dos seus princípios e dizer não a o que lhes é ético para ir até essa jornada? O que me dizem, Saga! Camus!

- Sim! – dizem em uníssono, abaixando a cabeça lentamente, mostrando um olhar entristecido.

- Pois bem, vamos cavaleiros. Temos que ir ao Hades então, para que assim possamos concluir nossos objetivos, que com certeza, não são muito ocultos dos nossos inimigos. No entanto, enquanto vocês jurarem lealdade a Hades tudo estará bem!

Saga olhou para Camus, que agora estava olhando na direção das doze casas, vendo ao longe as luzes acesas. Ele sabia que o aquariano estava pensando em seu amado cavaleiro de escorpião, então colocou a mão no seu ombro, apertando-o com força, mostrando que tinham que partir e despedidas não seriam aceitas.

Eles finalmente somem do santuário, fazendo seus cosmos sumirem da face da Terra abruptamente. E isso não passou batido pelos seus amigos, que notaram na hora essa falta.

Nas casas zodiacais.

Na casa de Áries, Aioria e Mu estavam conversando, quando se calam de repente, sentindo o cosmos de Saga, Camus, Máscara da Morte, Shura e Afrodite sumiram de repente.

- O... O que foi isso? – indaga Aioria, perplexo.

- Não, não... Sei! – disse, assustado – Os seus cosmos sumiram... De repente! Isso é...

Na casa de Escorpião.

Milo estava jogado no sofá da sua sala lendo uma revista qualquer, quando a mesma cai no chão fazendo um barulho alto. O cavaleiro de escorpião levantou-se de repente, suando frio e correu até a grande janela da sala.

- Ca... Camus? – sussurrou o nome do amado, sentindo uma forte pontada no coração - Camus? Camus... Camus, Camus... Você... Não, não pode ser, mas... Os outros também, onde você foi... Onde, Camus? CAMUS!

Os cinco cavaleiro de ouro escolhidos estavam ajoelhados em frente a uma bela garota, que tinha um longo cabelo negro, assim como a suas veste. Ela estava sentada na frente de uma grade harpa, tocando uma música calma com os olhos fechados.

- Juram obedecer às ordens do grande Hades? – indagou ela, sem se mover.

- Sim, senhora – disseram em uníssono.

- Por que isso de repente? – indagou.

- Athena não tem competência para reinar a Terra. Faz pouco tempo que ela apareceu, e seu cosmos mostrou-se incapacitado de proteger os humanos – disse Saga.

- Vocês foram muito espertos. Hades é ideal para governar a Terra, cuidados dos fracos humanos que insistem em serem contra as leis divinas! – disse, abrindo os olhos finalmente – Vocês serão muito úteis, por conhecem o santuário. Mas por hora, vocês irão ficar sob o comando dos Juízes, principalmente de Radamanthys.

Os cavaleiros de ouro concordaram em silêncio, nem imaginando quem seria esse tão de radamanthys. No entanto, o juiz logo apareceu perante eles, ficando em pé ao lado da garota, que continuava com sua pose impassível.

- Eu Radamanthys serei o seu superior, obedecendo sempre às ordens da senhorita pandora! – disse, mostrando seu olhar gélido carregado de desprezo.

Camus respirou fundo e abaixou ainda mais a cabeça, pensando no seu amado cavaleiro de escorpião, que nesse momento devia estar pensando nele, assim como estava pensando nele nesse momento.

_- "... Às vezes a vida coloca obstáculos em nossos caminhos, que nós mesmos achamos que não podemos atravessá-los. Eu nesse momento, eu estou inseguro e com medo de perder o pouco que tenho, mas só de pensar que estou fazendo o que acho certo me sossega. Milo, eu espero que me perdoe, e que continue a me amar assim como eu o amo, e por mais que tudo que eu faça possa parecer errado aos seus olhos, eu quero que saiba que meu amor, acima de tudo, nunca, nunca irá diminuir, mesmo que no final você me odeie..." – pensou entristecido._

------------

_"Há três tipos de pessoas que têm sorte na vida: as que querem,  
as que perseveram e as que sabem amar de verdade"._

_(Harry Benjamin)_

------------

* * *

Continua...

Nesse capítulo teve Milo e Camus! E teve um lemon muito legal deles, não é verdade? Então não reclamem, pois eles já apareceram. Eu na verdade, confesso que tenho mais prazer quando vou escrever sobre eles.

Agora a história está finalmente desenrolando! Espero que estejam gostando, e aguardem o próximo capítulo que será voltado para o inferno. Agora irão descobrir o que irá acontecer. Talvez, eu disse: "Talvez", possa ter um dark ou dark lemon, mas caso isso ocorra eu irei avisar, pois sei que tem gente que não gosta. E caso não queiram ler o dark lemon, simplesmente o pulem. (pois geralmente, eu pego pesado!).

O Seiya vai ser treinado pelo Aioria! Nãooo... Mu! Os empeça! Hahahahha... Como o pégaso vai conquistar esse leãozinho? Querem realmente ver isso? Ou posso ficar apenas no inferno, esquecendo o mundo dos vivos?

Eu quero comentário de quem está lendo. Não tenham medo (Leona vacinada!), é só enviar pelo mesmo. Pode até ser anônimo, se quer me xingar também, tudo bem! Desde que tenha fundamento. Ou pode ser por e-mail, ou pela amiga da amiga que me conheço, ou por MSN, ou por carta, telefone, hahahaha...O que der na teia! -

Sobre os erros de português, eu vou lembrar que eu não corrijo minhas fanfictions, também não curto muito betas, pois eles demoram muito para devolver as fanfictions, e não gosto de ficar dependendo de ninguém. Tem fanfictions minhas que foram betadas, mas acho que foram umas 4 no máximo, mas isso foi por uma ocasião. Então pesso mil desculpas pelo assassinato a nossa bela língua!

Bom, é isso.

Ah! E obrigada por lerem.

29/08/05

15:57

Por Leona-EBM


	5. Faxineiros

**Por Leona-EBM**

**Capítulo 05**

**Faxineiros**

* * *

--

"_Celebrar a vida é somar amigos, experiências e conquistas, dando-lhes sempre algum significado"._

_(Alexander Lowen)_

--

Após a reunião com a senhorita Pandora, os cavaleiros de ouro foram guiados por Radamanthys até seus quartos, que ficavam no subsolo daquele lugar.

- É aqui – disse Radamanthys, apontando para um corredor.

Os cavaleiros olharam ao redor, vendo que não havia uma janela sequer para que a luz e o ar de fora passassem. As paredes eram de pedras, uma colocada em cima da outra sem nenhuma segurança, se alguém batesse com força contra ela, com certeza desmancharia. No entanto, eram pedras bastante pesadas.

- Vocês... Irão fazer trabalhos simples e rotineiros, espero que não dêem problemas, pois não tenho paciência nenhuma com escórias! – disse o juiz, virando-se de costas e saindo de perto deles.

Os cavaleiros foram até o corredor, cada um pegou um quarto e quando entraram olharam bem o cômodo onde ficariam por muito tempo. E nada era confortável e luxuoso. Os cômodos, sem exceção, tinham uma cama de solteiro, uma cadeira de madeira e uma pequena mesa de madeira. Ao lado havia um pequeno banheiro, que mal cabiam duas pessoas em pé.

Camus sentou-se na sua cama e olhou para suas mãos, vendo seu corpo que já não era mais feito de carne como antes. Então respirou fundo, pensando em tudo que havia feito.

- Desde quando eu hesito tanto? – disse para si mesmo, pensando alto. Desde quando hesitava tanto? Desde quando pensava duas vezes em fazer as coisas?

A porta do quarto abriu-se de repente, Camus olhou de canto com certa hostilidade, mas no final viu que era Saga que entrava. Ele sorriu para seu amigo e indagou:

- O que foi?

- Nada. Só não queria ficar naquele quarto.

- Hum...

Saga sorriu e parou na sua frente com os braços cruzados, olhando para aquela face entristecida. Ele ergueu sua mão e tocou no rosto de Camus, puxando uma mecha dos seus cabelos, chamando a atenção do francês que esperou alguma resposta para seus atos.

- Você hesita agora, pois está apaixonado – disse, surpreendendo o francês, que apenas abaixou a cabeça concordando.

- Tem razão... Como Milo estará agora? Eu morri... O deixei... Sozinho, sem despedidas ou satisfações!

- Sim. Não só ele deve estar enlouquecido, mas todos os outros também. Eles não sentiram o cosmos de Shion, e também não têm idéia do que aconteceu. Nossos cosmos sumiram de repente junto com nossos corpos. Isso é inexplicável.

Os dois ficaram conversando por um tempo, até que a porta do quarto se abre novamente e eles vêm Shura adentrando por elas com um olhar impaciente e preocupado. Saga e Camus o observaram sentar na cama, até que Saga resolve perguntar o que aconteceu.

- Afrodite e Máscara da Morte...

- O que têm eles? – indagou Camus.

- Brigaram!

- Por que? – indagaram em uníssono.

- Bom... – respirou fundo e olhou em seus olhos – eu estou com Máscara da Morte... – disse surpreendendo os outros dois, mas eles logos assentiram – e... O Afrodite estava com ele antes, e gosta dele ainda...

- Hum... – Saga respirou fundo e olhou para Shura que estava com uma cara péssima. Ele se aproximou do amigo, ajoelhando-se na sua frente e colocando as mãos em seus ombros, dizendo:

- E o Máscara da Morte está com você não está? Então não se preocupe... Ele gosta de você. Não ligue para o que vem de fora, viva suas vidas sem intromissão de amores passados.

Shura sorriu amarelo e então disse:

- Mas... O filho da puta... Disse que quer os dois! – disse indignado.

Camus e Saga se entreolharam e então ficaram em silêncio. Realmente, não tinha muito que dizer ou fazer, se Máscara da Morte havia dito isso, o problema era ainda maior.

- E o que você quer fazer? – indagou Camus.

- Eu só sei que não quero ser um brinquedo – disse sinceramente.

- Não seja então – disse Saga – vá falar com ele, diga que não aceita isso.

- Eu já disse...- falou baixinho.

- E o que ele disse? – indagou Camus.

Shura ficou em silêncio e abaixou a cabeça. Camus levantou-se e respirou fundo indo até a cadeira que estava num canto, ele a puxou e colocou ao lado de Shura, sentando-se com as costas da cadeira de frente, ficando com as mãos apoiadas na madeira fina e lisa.

Saga levantou-se e olhou para o lado, pensando no que dizer para seu amigo. Não era uma situação nada fácil. Shura e Máscara da Morte se olhavam há um bom tempo, mas ninguém sabia que eles estavam juntos, e agora aconteciam problemas realmente sérios.

- Não sei o que dizer – disse Camus finalmente.

- Nem eu – Saga acrescentou.

Shura se levantou meio cambaleante, ele foi andando até a porta em silêncio. Depois virou para trás e fez um aceno com a cabeça para os dois como agradecimento e partiu, deixando os outros dois em silêncio.

- Ah! Que complicação... Ele queria mesmo desabafar – comentou Saga.

- Sim... Eu não sei o que faria no lugar dele. Se Milo quisesse outra pessoa também... Eu acho que não iria suportar. Ou talvez ficasse com ele mesmo assim, mesmo que meu coração fosse despedaçado.

- Hum... Milo... Esqueça-o aqui Camus! – disse, fazendo Camus olhá-lo assustado.

- Eu... Não posso. Ele que me dá forças.

- Não. Ele só lhe atrapalhará, o esqueça aqui. Você morreu!

Camus fechou os olhos com força, aquelas palavras haviam sido piores que socos em sua cara. Ele olhou para Saga de canto e levantou-se da cadeira jogando-se na sua cama de barria para baixo. Saga sentou-se ao seu lado rapidamente e tocou em sua cabeça, fazendo uma leve carícia.

- Desculpe-me... Mas é a verdade – disse, sentindo dor no coração de vê-lo daquele jeito. Mas também queria que Camus parasse de ficar pensando e falando em escorpião.

- Não. Talvez tenha razão... Eu sou um cavaleiro, não posso ter esses sentimentos.

Saga sorriu de canto e tomou coragem para lhe dizer:

- Eu estou aqui... Caso precise... De qualquer coisa... Qualquer mesmo.

- Ah! Obrigado Saga... – disse, sem pensar nas quintas intenções daquela frase.

No quarto ao lado. A situação estava dificultosa. Afrodite estava conversando com Máscara da Morte, que estava jogado em sua cama com os braços no alto de sua cabeça.

- Shura não quer... – disse Afrodite.

- Eu sei, não faz o tipo dele – disse Máscara da Morte, com certo desânimo.

- Você devia ter falado para ele antes! Devia ter dito que ficaria comigo também. Você não pensa direito nas coisas?

Máscara da Morte olhou-o de canto, sentindo vontade de arrancar aquela língua fora. Ele sentou-se na cama ao sentir que Shura voltou para seu quarto. Ele levantou-se sem dizer nada e foi andando para fora do quarto.

Os olhos de Afrodite fecharam-se com raiva ao ver que ficou falando sozinho naquele quarto. Ele fechou seus punhos com tanta força, que uma dor incômoda invadiu seu corpo, mas não era mais forte que a raiva e ciúme que sentia no momento.

Já no corredor, Máscara da Morte entrou no quarto de Shura sem dizer nada e fechou a porta atrás dele, olhando para capricórnio que estava deitado na cama de barriga para baixo.

- Sai – disse Shura baixinho, não querendo conversa.

- Não, tenho que falar com você.

- Mais mentiras? Promessas? Não obrigado, retire-se agora!  
Máscara da Morte pegou a cadeira e a colocou ao lado da cama. Ele sentou e ficou olhando para aquele corpo que tanto o seduzia, e que nesse momento queria para ele. Câncer encostou a mão em seus cabelos esverdeados, sentindo seus fios lisos e finos passearem por seus dedos.

O ar pareceu faltar para Shura. Aquilo era uma tortura, e quando sentiu o corpo de Máscara da Morte em cima do seu, não disse nada, apenas aproveitou aquele momento. Não podia enganar seus sentimentos, queria ficar com ele, mas não daquele jeito.

Um beijo doce e delicado foi deixado no pescoço de Shura, que se arrepiou com aquilo. Máscara da Morte abriu a boca soltando seu ar quente perto da orelha de Shura, que apenas respirou fundo, tentando controlar seus arrepios. E então uma voz sussurrante sai da garganta de câncer.

- Eu quero você, além de tudo.

- Então por que me faz passar por isso?

- Eu tenho sentimentos por ele também.

- Não pode.

- Mas eu tenho.

- Então vá embora.

- Não dificulte. O que era para ser diversão tornou-se sério.

- Diversão? – indagou assustado, virando-se com tudo, fazendo Máscara da Morte saltar da cama, ficando em pé, enquanto Shura erguia seu tronco, para finalmente sentar na cama.

- No começo eu o seduzia, brincava, mas ficou sério...

- Está dizendo que dormiu comigo por diversão e...

- Não, cala a boca. Naquela hora eu já não brincava mais. Acabou ficando sério, eu nunca... Senti isso, por isso me assusto. Com ele... É diversão, mas também tenho um sentimento.

A porta do quarto se abriu fazendo o clima ficar mais tenso. Afrodite entrou no quarto e encostou-se à porta com os braços cruzados, olhando com raiva para Máscara da Morte, que apenas o ignorou e continuou a olhar para Shura, que se irritou com a presença do outro.

- Diversão? – indagou Afrodite.

- Você sabe que é por isso, você também fez o mesmo comigo!

- Sim, mas ficou sério depois – disse peixes.

- Sim – concordou.

- E você disse que me amava uma vez – comentou, olhando para Shura que quase teve um infarto ao ouvir aquilo.

Máscara da Morte olhou para Shura que parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento, e depois olhou para Afrodite que sorriu e foi se aproximando de capricórnio, sentando-se ao seu lado na cama.

- Shura, acalme-se. Ele também te disse isso?

- Não... Nunca – disse, apoiando a cabeça nas duas mãos.

A mão fria de Afrodite afundou em seus fios esverdeado, fazendo uma leve carícia. Ele também sentia atração por aquele corpo, por aquele homem tão cheio de idéias e princípios. Shura era absolutamente irresistível.

- Tire as mãos de mim e saiam desse quarto agora – disse friamente, então ele levantou-se com confiança no olhar e continuou, - Máscara da Morte, você se divertiu comigo o bastante. Se você acabou gostando de mim problema é seu! Vão embora, não quero participar desse jogo sem eira e nem beira. Vocês não se gostam, só se usam. Isso é sujo demais, e eu não vou deixar meus sentimentos nas mãos de vocês.

- Hei eu... – Afrodite abriu a boca para falar, mas sentiu o cosmos de Shura se elevar, então se afastou um pouco, indo para perto de Máscara da Morte.

- Shura, depois eu converso com você, pois...

- Cala a boca – interrompeu-o. Não queria ouvir a voz de Máscara da Morte agora, e nem olhá-lo. – sumam. Agora! Os dois... Não quero nada com você Máscara da Morte, não mais...

Os dois cavaleiros olharam-se e resolveram sair, pois capricórnio parecia que iria entrar em colapso. Ele estava tão alterado, nenhum dos dois iria imaginar que ele acabaria dessa maneira, mas era compreensível.

A porta do quarto abriu-se e eles saíram rapidamente. Máscara da Morte até olhou para trás, mas Shura o fuzilou com os olhos, desejando que eles fossem o quanto antes. E quando a porta finalmente se fechou, Shura se jogou na cama em silêncio.

Duas semanas haviam se passado naquele inferno, mas o tempo não era marcado, não era presenciado, ele simplesmente passava rapidamente ou lentamente. Não se tinha idéia exata de que mês estavam, dia ou horário. Sabiam apenas que estavam de pé novamente e isso era o suficiente.

Os cincos cavaleiros não haviam feito nada nesse meio tempo. Eles acordavam, conversavam e descansavam seus corpos novamente.

No entanto, o dia de hoje foi diferente. Radamanthys junto de outro cavaleiro chamado Zeros apareceu perante eles, dizendo os pequenos serviços que eles iriam fazer.

- Não tem muitas coisas que vocês possam fazer aqui, mas temos algum trabalho com a limpeza do lugar – disse Zeros, olhando com desprezo para eles – vocês serão nossos faxineiros.

- Se o Mestre Hades assim desejar – disse Saga, olhando nos olhos daqueles dois cavaleiros.

- Sim, ele deseja isso – disse o pequeno cavaleiro corcunda, que agora olhava para Camus – e você, por que não nos olha?

Camus estava distraído. Ele encarou Zeros nos olhos, mostrando toda sua beleza e depois olhou para Radamanthys, perdendo-se no brilho daqueles olhos amarelados. Os dois ficaram se olhando por um tempo, até que Zeros falou novamente.

- Eu vou dar o material para vocês, o trabalho é simples. Até vermes podem fazê-lo. Limpem tudo direito! E eu me chamo Zeros. Grande Zeros para vocês!

Os cincos cavaleiros ficaram olhando para aquela criatura ridícula com certo desprezo, fazendo o pequeno espectro se irritar com seus olhares. Mas ele não podia fazer nada, não poderia agredi-los ou xingá-lo, pois estaria se rebaixando. Então ele olhou para Radamanthys, que não disse nada.

- Quaisquer dúvidas me procurem – disse Radamanthys, virando-se de costas para eles, mas antes de uma última olhada para o cavaleiro de aquário que parecia estar hipnotizado por aquele olhar.

Zeros ficou sozinho ali, olhando para os outros cavaleiros que estavam em silêncio, com os braços cruzados o olhando como se ele fosse um inseto. O pequeno espectro tossiu levemente e disse:

- Sigam-me.

Todos os seguiram, passando por lugares que eles nunca haviam visto. Tudo era novo, pois não haviam saído do quarto desde que chegaram. E também não haviam visto muitas pessoas. Eles chegaram num salão bastante movimentado, tinha muitos espectros ali, e todos os olhavam com certa hostilidade.

- Aqui – disse Zeros, apontando para um monte de produtos de limpeza no chão – vocês vão limpar os quartos.

Afrodite fez uma careta ao pegar um grande esfregão amarelo florescente, e depois pegou um balde que tinha alguns produtos químicos dentro. Os outros cavaleiros fizeram o mesmo, e depois olharam para Zeros.

- Aqui está a lista dos quartos que vão limpar – dizendo isso, entregou as eles uma pequena folha de papel.

Na folha de cada um deles continha exatamente vinte quartos. Eles olharam os nomes de todos eles e depois olharam para Zeros, que ficou esperando as perguntas e as reclamações.

- "Vamos cavaleiros de Athena... reclamem, chorem... gritem por ajuda! Idiotas..." – pensou se divertindo.

- Quando começamos? – indagou Saga – e onde ficam os quartos?

- Não tem um papel para nos sinalizar? – indagou Máscara da Morte em seguida.

- Como seria essa limpeza? – indagou Afrodite.

Zeros ficou um tempo em silêncio e então disse, com certa raiva.

- Atrás dessa folha tem os endereços dos quartos. Vocês não sabem ler? E comecem imediatamente! Quero tudo limpo!

- Ok – disseram em uníssono, passando reto pelo pequeno espectro.

Eles se separaram rapidamente, pois cada um pegou um andar diferente. Camus estava no último andar daquele grande castelo. Ele foi andando vendo as portas de todos os quartos que teria que limpar. Ele foi até a primeira, dando duas batidas, para logo depois perguntar se tinha alguém dentro, e sem resposta alguma entrou.

Ele olhou para o lugar, vendo como era luxuoso. Tinha uma grande cama de casal no meio do quarto, e várias almofadas coloridas jogadas no chão. Tinha um pequeno barzinho de bebidas e muitos quadros nas paredes. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção era a grande janela de vidro que havia no centro do quarto. Camus andou até ela, vendo a linha do horizonte, perdendo-se naquele vista.

- "Vamos começar..." – pensou, olhando para o chão.

Ele retirou todas as almofadas do chão e os tapetes, os batendo na janela para retirar todo o pó e logo depois começou a varrer o lugar, vendo como estava sujo.

A cada vassourada, a cada pano que passava, a cada roupa desarrumada, Camus lembrava-se de Milo e dos dias que tinha que arrumar aquele quarto bagunçado, pois escorpião não levantava um dedo sequer para fazê-lo.

E quando o quarto ficou limpo, Camus saiu e foi para o outro, vendo que era diferente e bastante luxuoso também. Ele respirou fundo e começou a limpeza novamente, e depois foi indo em quarto em quarto.

Horas mais tarde, Camus estava no último quarto. Ele já estava terminando a limpeza. Nesse momento estava abaixado no chão, limpando um grande armário com uma cera especial que havia ganhado para passar nos móveis. Ele estava distraído, e nem percebeu a entrada do dono do quarto.

- Já terminou?

Camus ergueu seu olhar cansado para Radamanthys que estava na porta do quarto com os braços cruzados. Ele ficou olhando para aqueles olhos que lhe chamavam tanto a atenção e logo em seguida se levantou, sentindo certa tontura de ficar tanto tempo limpando e limpando sem parar.

- Só falta o banheiro – disse secamente.

- Faça-o logo – disse, colocando o elmo da sua armadura em cima da cômoda ao lado de sua cama, para logo em seguida jogar-se de costas em sua cama.

Camus observou-o por um minuto e depois foi até o banheiro fechando a porta do mesmo para que não o incomodasse. Ficou um tempo naquele banheiro, vendo como aquele espectro era bagunceiro e logo em seguida saiu, encontrando-o na mesma posição.

- Pronto – disse Camus, indo até a porta do quarto para partir.

- Hei... – Radamanthys o chamou.

Camus se virou e esperou ele dizer o que queria.

- Me pegue uma bebida no bar.

Camus ergueu sua sobrancelha e então respirou fundo cedendo. Ele colocou o esfregão no chão, encostado a parede e então foi até o barzinho, vendo que tinha muitas bebidas diferentes, então olhou para Radamanthys, que o encarava.

- O que gostaria? – indagou Camus.

Radamanthys sentou-se na cama de repente e sorriu, comentando.

- Por acaso é Francês, cavaleiro?

- Sim, por que? – indagou sem entender.

- Tem bastante sotaque. E eu quero uma vodka.

Camus não disse nada. Ele pegou a garrafa e um pequeno copo servindo a bebida, logo depois a entregou a Radamanthys que pegou o copo rapidamente e bebeu tudo de uma vez, como se aquilo fosse água.

- Mais... – disse, estendendo o copo novamente.

Camus pegou o copo e voltou ao bar. O aquariano soltou seus cabelos, que estavam presos por uma faixa azul clara, fazendo suas longas mechas chegarem até o meio de suas costas, para logo depois estender a manga de sua blusa preta até os cotovelos. E novamente entregou a bebida a Radamanthys, que tornou a beber como antes, e logo pediu mais.

- Quer a garrafa? – Camus indagou, pegando a garrafa na mão.

- Pode ser – disse.

Camus lhe entregou outro copo cheio e ficou com a garrafa na mão, vendo que tinha que servi-lo novamente, e ficou assim por um bom tempo até que metade daquele líquido deixou a garrafa.

- "Por Athena... como ele consegue ficar sóbrio depois de tudo isso?" – pensou Camus, vendo que ele ainda mantinha aquele olhar gélido.

- O que você fazia no santuário de Athena? – indagou ele com uma voz calma e bastante fria.

- Protegia a casa de aquário – disse secamente.

- E agora virou faxineiro – comentou zombeteiro – que coisa!

- "É... ele está ficando bêbado" – pensou, pois o espectro abriu um largo sorriso e sua face estava avermelhada.

- Já limpou todos os quartos?

- Sim.

- Então está livre, já?

- Creio que sim.

- Beba comigo então cavaleiro.

Camus não queria beber, aliás, era fraco demais para a bebida. Se ele virasse um copo de vodka daquele jeito, ele com certeza não conseguiria se levantar mais.

- Não obrigado.

- Hei, não faça desfeita – olhou com certa raiva – beba!

Camus olhou para o lado, indo buscar um copo, mas Radamanthys o deteve, dizendo:

- Na garrafa mesmo, vamos acabar com ela.

Aquário olhou para a garrafa, vendo que ainda tinha metade dela. Ele a abriu, sentindo o cheiro forte de bebida invadir suas narinas e então olhou para Radamanthys que estava um pouco impaciente. Então ele virou a garrafa, dando apenas dois goles que desceram rasgando.

- Bom... Minha vez – disse, puxando a garrafa de sua mão, dando uns cinco longos goles, para depois entregar para Camus novamente.

O francês olhou para a garrafa em sua mão e deu um pequeno gole. E depois entregou a Radamanthys que sorriu e então disse:

- Realmente, você não bebe... Pegue um copo, pois assim, poderei vê-lo beber melhor.

- Eu não agüento – confessou.

Radamanthys sorriu e se levantou rapidamente, passando numa velocidade anormal por Camus, que se assustou. Ele olhou para trás vendo que o juiz já estava com um copo na mão e então ele se sentou novamente na cama e entregou o copo a Camus.

- Agora sim... E qual é seu nome?

- Camus.

- Ah! É mesmo... Camus, pensei que fosse Saga. Confundi-me.

- Hum...

Radamanthys colocou bebida no copo de Camus e logo em seguida colocou no seu também, deixando a garrafa no chão.

- Hoje eu estou de mau humor. É bom conversar com pessoas que não tem nada a ver com aqui.

- Hum.

- Beba – disse Radamanthys.

Camus olhou para o copo, vendo que tinha que beber aquele líquido ácido. Por que tinha que se submeter aquilo? Tinha que obedecer às ordens daquele juiz caso queria ficar bem naquele lugar.

O copo foi virado e Camus bebeu lentamente, sentindo sua cabeça latejar depois. Ele fechou os olhos, vendo que suas pálpebras pesavam um pouco. Ele também não sentia muita segurança por ficar em pé.

- Nossa. Já está bêbado com isso? – Radamanthys sorriu se divertindo. Ele estava querendo se distrair realmente, pois havia levado uma bronca de Pandora, e isso o deixava de péssimo humor.

- Eu disse que não agüentava... – disse baixinho.

- Tudo bem. Não beba mais então... Não quero falar com um bêbado.

- Acho que já estou... – comentou colocando a mão na cabeça.

Radamanthys levantou-se e colocou o copo em cima da cômoda, e logo em seguida ficou atrás de Camus. Ele se aproximou do francês lentamente colocou a mão em sua cintura, sentindo suas curvas, para logo dizer.

- Quero mesmo me distrair hoje... – disse, e logo em seguida se afastou.

Camus ficou olhando para aquele corpo se afastar e então fechou os olhos com força, tentando fazer sua cabeça parar de rodar, mas o som alto de uma fechadura se fechando chamou sua atenção, ele olhou para frente, vendo que a porta do quarto havia sido trancada.

- "Não... ah, isso não vai acontecer. Não pode... ah... não...!" – pensou Camus, meio atordoado com tudo que acontecia.

- Você só está alto, como eu. Apesar de estar um pouco tonto.

O juiz colocou-se atrás de Camus e com uma mão o empurrou na cama. Camus acabou caindo de barriga para baixo, adorando descansar seu corpo cansado e alterado pela bebida, mas logo sentiu o colchão se afundar, ao ver que o outro havia se sentado na cama.

Camus ficou de joelhos na cama e olhou para Radamanthys, prendendo-se novamente àquele olhar que tanto lhe chamava atenção. Sentia-se atraído por ele, era verdade e por isso mesmo detestava ficar perto dele.

Radamanthys começou a retirar suas armadura, jogando-a no chão, ficando apenas com uma calça e regata preta. Camus ainda estava com a cabeça rodando para ver o que o outro fazia, mas ele acabou por se concentrar e tentar sair dali.

- Aonde vai cavaleiro? Não os dispensei ainda – disse, puxando-o pelo cabelo.

- Me solta... – disse baixinho.

Radamanthys sorriu e o puxou, fazendo Camus cair de costas na cama. O juiz subiu em cima do seu corpo, sentando-se no seu abdome, para olhar em seus olhos avermelhados por causa da bebida. Camus apenas se perdeu naquele olhar, sentindo um medo amedrontador por sentir atração por outro homem sem ser Milo.

- Vai ser divertido... Prometo – disse, antes de retirar sua regata e jogá-la para trás.

Camus fechou os olhos e virou a cabeça para o lado. Radamanthys sorriu, ele estava encantando com o olhar entristecido de Camus, de como ele hesitava em fazer as coisas, diferente de todos os outros que conheceu. Pois todos os cavaleiros e amazonas daquele lugar matariam para poder ficar com ele, já que era um dos grandes juizes.

As roupas de Camus estavam sendo arrancadas com cuidado do seu corpo, ele não resistia, não queria resistir também e sentia-se péssimo por isso. A imagem de Milo veio a sua mente e ele acabou sentando-se de súbito, dando de cara com Radamanthys que se assustou um pouco.

- O que foi cavaleiro?

- Não... – disse firme, colocando as duas mãos no peito de Radamanthys o empurrando para trás.

- Ninguém me diz "não".

- Então eu vou ser o primeiro.

O juiz fechou a cara e logo em seguida segurou a cabeça de Camus e atacou sua boca, dando um beijo forçado e carregado de desejo. Sua língua passeava por seus lábios e bochecha, e seus dentes fechavam-se nos seus lábios, desejando-os para ele. A boca do francês foi tampada pela do outro, e agora nem conseguia respirar direito.

- "Desde quando fiquei tão fraco?"- pensou Camus, vendo que não tinha força alguma para empurrar aquele homem. – "eu sempre fui assim tão fraco? Ou eu fiquei assim? Ou então... será que ele é tão forte assim?".

Radamanthys fechou a cara e olhou para trás, vendo que alguém batia em sua porta.

- O que foi? – indagou.

- A senhorita Pandora está lhe chamando.

- Agora?

- Sim, senhor!

- Já estou indo! – disse irritado, olhando para Camus, que havia aberto um sorriso de satisfação.

Radamanthys se levantou e foi pegando suas roupas rapidamente no final vestiu toda sua armadura num piscar de olhos. Camus havia se levantando também e se vestido, ele estava meio cambaleante, mas conseguia andar.

O juiz se aproximou dele, abraçando-o por trás lhe dando um beijo na nuca, fazendo o corpo de Camus se arrepiar com aquilo. E então disse:

- Até mais tarde...

Camus olhou para a porta do quarto que já havia sido aberta por aquele espectro e então saiu logo daquele quarto, antes que ele resolve voltar.

Aquário estava chegando ao seu quarto, ele estava se segurando nas paredes. E por sorte encontrou Saga na sua frente, que parecia estar preocupado com ele. Saga o socorreu, colocando o braço do francês por cima dos seus ombros.

- O que aconteceu? Você bebeu? – indagou, indignado.

- Ah! Radamanthys me deu bebida – disse – eu não queria, mas não desobedeci.

Saga entrou no quarto de Camus, colocando-o deitado na cama e então se sentou ao seu lado.

- O que ele fez? – indagou preocupado. Ele não era nada ingênuo.

- Ah! Ele tentou transar comigo...

- E? – arregalou os olhos, sentindo seu ar sumir.

- Alguém bateu na porta... E ele teve que sair... – disse, fechando os olhos.

- Ele fez alguma coisa? Ele te tocou? Diga Camus!

Camus abriu os olhos vendo que Saga parecia estar nervoso com ele, mas não entendeu o porquê daquilo, então apenas respondeu:

- Ele me beijou, eu tentei empurrar... Mas... Desde quando sou tão fraco? Não o movi um milímetro sequer... Nada...

- Você está bêbado... É isso... – disse irritado.

- Não... Eu me sinto tão fraco. Sou mais fraco que você, que Milo... Ah! O Milo... Ele não vai me perdoar.

- Eu já disse que você morreu Camus! Não existe mais Milo nessa vida... Esqueceu? Não fique pensando nele, esqueça-o!

- Saga... Eu senti atração por ele... Eu me sinto um lixo.

- Por quem? – assustou-se, não querendo acreditar.

- Radamanthys...

Saga fechou os olhos e então olhou bem nos olhos de Camus, indagando:

- Você geralmente não se lembra de nada quando está bêbado, não é?

- Não. Nada... Isso é incrível... Chega até ser ridículo.

Saga sorriu de canto e respirou fundo, sentindo insegurança no que iria fazer, mas a vontade era maior que qualquer coisa. Ele tocou no rosto de Camus e então se abaixou, capturando aqueles lábios nos seus, vendo o olhar assustado do francês.

- Sa... Saga... O que está fazendo?

- Nada Camus, nada.

E Saga continuou a beijá-lo passando a mão por aquele corpo que tanto desejava, sentindo todos seus músculos e suas curvas. Camus foi obrigado a se sentar na cama, e logo recebeu um abraço apertado de Saga, mas as mãos de Saga não ficaram ali, ele as desceu até suas costas e deslizou por suas pernas, indo para o meio delas.

- Pára! – Camus pediu, ao conseguir escapar daquela boca, mas logo foi tampada novamente.

As mãos de Camus empurravam o corpo do outro, mas ele não se afastava. Acabou por se frustrar. Estava tão fraco, não conseguia se afastar de ninguém. Desde quando virou um simples boneco de pano?

Camus sentiu a mão de Saga massagear seu pênis. Ele queria fugir, tentou, mas não conseguiu escapar. Em um momento olhou para Saga que lhe jogava um olhar apaixonado, não entendeu aquilo e nem queria fazê-lo. Ele apenas fechou os olhos ao sentir uma onda de prazer invadir seu corpo.

Um gemido alto deixou a boca de Camus, quando seu corpo começou a tremer involuntariamente. Suas mãos fecharam-se nos braços de Saga que beijava seu pescoço, sentia cada vez mais prazer, iria explodir daqui a pouco.

- Saga... Eu... Ah... Saga... Por que?

Saga não disse nada, ele sabia que Camus não iria se lembrar de nada, mas mesmo assim não queria dizer nada, para ter certeza que seus sentimentos ficariam em segredo dele. E então continuou a masturbá-lo até sentir o líquido quente invadir suas mãos, para logo depois sentir que os apertos em seus braços sumiram.

A mão de Saga estava toda lambuzada, ele levou-a até a boca e lambeu aquele líquido, adorando sentir o gosto daquele corpo. Logo em seguida Camus caiu para trás, fechando os olhos, caindo em um sono profundo e Saga se afastou, dando um beijo em seus lábios.

- "Pena que não posso fazer isso com você sóbrio... me desculpe Camus... também não podia dormir com você, pois... estaria sendo muito canalha" – pensou, saindo rapidamente do quarto.

Camus abriu os olhos e viu Saga sair, e então acabou dormindo de vez, sem pensar em mais nada, pois tudo estava rodando numa velocidade incrível e seu estomago parecia revirar. Realmente, era muito fraco para bebida, mas três copos cheios de vodka não eram nada leve.

No dia seguinte. Camus abriu os olhos ao ouvir duas batidas em sua porta, ele se levantou sentindo fortes dores na cabeça, então foi andando até aporta abrindo-a logo em seguida. Quando viu de quem se tratava abriu um sorriso amarelo e abriu mais a porta, deixando Shura entrar.

- Camus... preciso de conselhos – disse Shura, entrando.

Camus fechou a porta quando Shura entrou. Ele colocou a mão em sua cabeça, sentindo ela pesar e então olhou para o cavaleiro de capricórnio que já havia se sentado na beira da sua cama.

- O que lhe aflige? – indagou Camus, sentando-se na cadeira de madeira, pois estava com receio de ficar de pé.

- Máscara da Morte e Afrodite estão me provocando ao máximo – revelou – eles tentam...

- Tentam?

- Tentam me agarrar... – disse constrangido.

Camus ergueu uma sobrancelha e então sentiu uma pontada na cabeça. Ele fechou os olhos com força lembrando-se de toques e então acabou lembrando-se da conversa que havia tido com Radamanthys e com Saga.

- "O Radamanthys... não o Saga... não, o Saga não faria isso. O Radamanthys... por Athena. Isso aconteceu mesmo? Mas eu lembro... ah! O Saga me ajudou a dormir... tenho que agradecer a ele depois... que vergonha! Mas... aquele homem... aquele juiz... ele..."

- Camus! Camus! – Shura o chamava há um tempo.

- Ah!... Oi? – Camus ergue a cabeça, encarando-o.

- Você está bem? Está desligado. Você por acaso ouviu o que eu disse?

- Desculpe... Eu bebi um pouco ontem e estou perturbado.

- Bebeu? Aqui? Aonde? – indagou perplexo.

- O Radamanthys, eu estava limpando o seu quarto quando ele entrou e me ofereceu vodka.

Shura ergueu uma sobrancelha e esboçou um leve sorriso. Ele lembrou-se de Milo e lembrou-se do que escorpião havia lhe dito uma vez.

"Camus não agüenta um copo de bebida! Se ele bebe, logo cai e não se lembra de nada".

- E o que aconteceu depois? – indagou Shura, preocupado.

- Não sei ao certo... – mentiu. Na verdade não queria comentar.

- Ok... – respeito o silêncio do outro, mas sabia que havia mais coisas ali.

- Mas me diga... O que está acontecendo?

- Bom... Eu estou apaixonado.

- E por que não vai atrás da sua paixão?

- Porque... – disse e abaixou a cabeça, sentindo uma pontada forte no coração – ele... Ele não quer só a mim.

Camus ficou um tempo pensativo e disse:

- Eu vou lhe dizer uma coisa. Mas é muito pessoal... Se Milo quisesse outra pessoa e dissesse para mim, que ficaria comigo só se tivesse as duas... Eu... Eu aceitaria. Pois viver sem ele... Para mim... Não me restaria mais nada.

Shura ficou olhando para o francês, vendo o brilho apaixonado de seus olhos e então sorriu de canto com seus pensamentos. Ele acabou se levantando, chamando a atenção de Camus, que ficou olhando-o. Capricórnio sorriu e disse:

- Obrigado Camus. Mas eu... Sinto-me um nada. Sabe... Quando você está com uma pessoa você gosta de...

- Se sentir único! – disse Camus, cortando-o.

- Exatamente... Único! Especial...

- Então... Converse com ele.

- Já o fiz. Ele não quer saber, e Afrodite fica em cima também.

- Eu não sei o que lhe dizer. Mas siga suas emoções Shura, isso é o melhor que pode fazer no momento. Ou então fuja de suas emoções e se isole, creio que será doloroso.

Shura arregalou os olhos então se virou para Camus, dizendo:

- Você é de poucas palavras Camus, eu me arrependo de não ter conversado muito com você quando éramos vivos. Acho que perdi muito tempo. Eu até pensava, por que Milo está com uma pessoa tão reservada. E agora vejo que julgar as pessoas é o maior defeito da humanidade.

Camus não disse nada, apenas fez um aceno com a cabeça e sorriu de canto. Shura agradeceu e se despediu, saindo imediatamente do quarto. Quando Camus se viu sozinho, ele correu até o banheiro, ajoelhando-se no chão para logo em seguida colocar tudo que estava no estomago para fora.

Após vomitar, Camus lavá-se e sai do banheiro encontrando Saga parada no meio do seu quarto, com um olhar estranho.

- "Saga... como eu o encaro? Eu devo ter lhe dado trabalho... e essas imagens, que terríveis. Estou misturando o que Radamanthys fez comigo, com as boas ações de Saga". (1)

- "Será que ele se lembra? Será que se recorda do que eu fiz? Desejo que não... por Athena, que ele não se lembre!".

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, esperando que o outro falasse primeiro. Até que Camus resolveu sair dos seus pensamentos.

- Dei trabalho? – indagou, fazendo Saga sorrir em seguida.

- Nenhum. Dormiu rápido.

- Lembro-me que conversamos um pouco...

- Ah! Eu ajudei você a ficar sentado na cama, pois você queria rolar no chão, então acabei lhe segurando. Depois de ficar quieto, eu te soltei e você dormiu... – mentiu descarado. Mas Camus iria se lembrar que abraçou Saga em algum momento.

Algo pareceu se iluminar na face de Camus, ele estava juntando as peças do seu quebra cabeça agora. Ele sorriu mais animado ao saber que aquelas imagens comprometedoras não tinham algum elo com Saga, mas só com Radamanthys.

Saga se aproximou e tocou no rosto do francês, vendo que ele estava com os olhos vermelhos e a face pálida.

- Não sabe beber realmente...

- Não queria beber.

- Sei... – riu baixinho – lembro-me de quando você bebeu no barzinho... Você falou tanta besteira.

Camus sorriu ao se lembrar das memórias passadas. E então se afastou daquela mão e se sentou na cama.

- Shura está com problemas – comentou saga.

- Eu sei.

- O que você acha?

- Máscara da Morte é um filho da puta – disse gêmeos.

- Também acho.

- E Afrodite parece ser o pior deles.

- Também acho.

Os dois se olharam e então respiraram fundo. Aquilo iria dar muita briga ainda.

Shura estava sentado em cima de algumas rochas, olhando para o espaço vazio a sua frente sem interesse algum. Sua mente estava cheia de problemas e perguntas que tinha medo de achar respostas. No entanto, seu momento de paz chegou ao fim rapidamente, ele olhou para o lado vendo que Afrodite se aproximava.

- Oi! – disse ele, sentando-se em uma rocha que estava um pouco mais afastada. Ele abraçou seu joelho direito e apoiou seu queixo nele, olhando diretamente para Shura, que já o observava de canto.

- O que quer?

- Por que resiste tanto. Por que não me quer também?

Shura apenas o olhou e não respondeu.

- Eu, você e Máscara da Morte. Não acha que nos daríamos muito bem? Por que quer me excluir dessa maneira? Eu sempre gostei dele, mas de você... Eu tenho que admitir que só quero seu corpo.

Afrodite sorriu ao ver um olhar raivoso e então se levantou, andando graciosamente até Shura, que parecia que iria socá-lo a qualquer instante, mas ele não fez nada, e apenas deixou que Peixes encostasse suas mãos frias e delicadas nas mechas esverdeadas de seus cabelos.

- Não te atraiu? Sei que sim... – disse, deslizando sua mão para seu rosto.

Shura fechou os olhos e lembrou-se das palavras de Camus: "eu aceitaria. Pois viver sem ele... para mim... não me restaria mais nada".

Algo molhado chamou a atenção de Shura, ele abriu seus olhos, vendo que havia recebido um beijo em seus lábios de Afrodite, que agora segurava sua cabeça com as duas mãos. Ele ficou um tempo paralisado deixando aquela boca macia sobre a sua, até que tomou sua decisão.

Os lábios de Afrodite curvaram-se em um sorriso ao ver que Shura abriu sua boca, permitindo que a sua língua pudesse entrar, e então o fez sem pensar duas vezes. Logo pode explorar aquela boca que sempre teve vontade de conhecer, tocando em cada cantinho, conhecendo o seu gosto cálido.

Shura interrompeu o beijo e o empurrou para trás. Afrodite sorriu e então colocou as mãos na cintura, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

- Foi tão ruim assim? – indagou provocante. Ele levou uma mão até seu peito, deslizando por ele – não gostaria de me tocar?

- É um puto mesmo – disse, levantando-se.

Com passos rápidos, Shura fecha sua mão em um punhado de mechas do cabelo de Afrodite e o arrasta para fora daquele lugar. Peixes até tentou se soltar e pedir para ele lhe soltar, mas Shura estava irredutível.

Afrodite abriu os olhos ao ver para onde estava sendo levado e então sorriu de canto. Shura estava arrastando-o até seu quarto, e já estava em frente a ele. Não ficou parado na porta, ele a abriu com um soco e logo a fechou.

Já dentro do quarto. O corpo de Afrodite foi jogado na pequena cama de solteiro do quarto, que se encontrava desarrumada pela noite mal dormida do seu dono.

- Vou te dar o que tanto quer... – disse, retirando suas roupas, jogando-as no chão.

Afrodite sentou-se na cama e olhou para o tórax desnudo de capricórnio e então correu seus olhos para a parte de baixo, onde as mãos dele já tratavam de retirar suas calças. E no final, mais nada restou naquele corpo, apenas sua beleza natural.

- Pode vir... – disse peixes, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

Shura se aproximou dele rapidamente, agarrando seu rosto com as duas mãos para logo em seguida devorar sua boca, mordendo seus lábios com força, deixando-os vermelhos, e sua língua serpenteava por aquela boca, buscando conhecer tudo que Máscara da Morte tanto gostava.

Shura sentou em cima das pernas de Afrodite, com as pernas abertas, lado a lado com seu corpo. As mãos de Afrodite já voaram para suas costas as acariciando delicadamente, para depois irem aos seus braços musculosos, apertando seus bíceps com força, deliciando-se com seus músculos, e já imaginando as coisas que faria com aquele corpo.

As roupas que envolviam o corpo de Afrodite começaram a serem retiradas, algumas se rasgaram, outras tiveram sorte de saírem intactas, mas no final. Ambos estavam nus em cima daquela cama.

As respirações de ambos estavam aceleradas. Shura não estava tão excitado como Afrodite, que já estava com sua ereção totalmente desperta.

- Está gostando agora? – indagou Shura, com um tom de raiva.

- Muito. E quero mais.

Shura apertou o abraço, estralando os ossos daquela criatura que gemeu baixinho, mas não de dor, mas sim de tesão. Capricórnio sentou-se na cama e puxou a cabeça de Afrodite para baixo, na direção do seu pênis.

Com um sorriso escancarado nos lábios. Afrodite abre a boca imediatamente e engole aquele grande membro que lhe chamava tanto a atenção. Sua língua se enroscou naquele pedaço de carne e seu corpo começou ir para frente e para trás, junto com sua cabeça.

A cabeça de Shura foi jogada para trás, ele via todo o quarto, mas sua visão estava ficando turva, e sentia um prazer indescritível com aquilo, mas só de lembrar que era a boca de uma pessoa que ele não tinha sentimento algum, todo o clima acabava.

- Che... ga! – disse, empurrando aquela cabeça para trás.

Afrodite passou a língua por seus lábios sedutoramente e avançou nos lábios de Shura, compartilhando o gosto novo em seus lábios. Entretanto Shura logo o afastou e o empurrou na cama de barriga para baixo. Um braço forte fechou-se na sua barriga e ele logo foi puxado para cima, ficando de quatro.

Um grito alto escapou pelos lábios de Afrodite. Ele abaixou a cabeça e agarrou-se aos lençóis da cama, tentando suportar a dor daquele membro que lhe invadia a seco, sem cuidado algum, mas ele tinha idéia de que Shura não seria cuidadoso com ele. No entanto, não entendia o porquê de tanta dor assim. Talvez fosse porque agora era um espectro e seu espírito fosse mais sensível às coisas, como a dor.

O membro de Shura entrou por inteiro. Ele havia entrado rápido e com força, sentindo aquele pequeno buraco abrir-se rapidamente para ele, pelo visto o outro já estava acostumado a dar, pois não havia sido tão dificultoso, como deveria. E infelizmente, para Shura, ele não havia sentido nem metade da dor que ele queria que o outro sentisse.

A respiração de Afrodite estava acelerada, ele estava com o corpo mole, queria fugir daquelas mãos, mas foi preso com força e agora sentia as fortes estocadas para dentro do seu corpo. Após um tempo acabou sorrindo, sentindo uma forte onda de prazer invadir todo seu corpo.

- Vai... Mais rápido... – pediu entre um gemido e outro.

Shura cerrou seus olhos e continuou com que fazia. Ele queria seu prazer, e seu gozo estava vindo à tona, então se retirou dentro daquele corpo e virou Afrodite novamente de barriga para cima. Shura fica ajoelhado perto do seu gosto e começa a se masturbar rapidamente, Afrodite por sua vez, sorriu e abriu a boca, esperando ansiosamente por aquele líquido.

E não demorou muito. Shura jogou sua cabeça para trás, gemendo baixinho ao sentir a onda de prazer que tomou seu corpo, e de seu pênis, seu gozo ejaculou caindo no rosto de Afrodite, lambuzando-o até a última gota.

Shura desce da cama, sentando-se no chão para logo depois deitar nele, sentindo o ar gelado que saia por de baixo da porta invadir seu corpo. E acabou fechando os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que tentava normalizar sua respiração. E Afrodite por sua vez tocou em seu membro que estava lambuzado com seu próprio sêmen e sorriu.

A porta do quarto abriu, o homem que entrava por ela tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Máscara da Morte olhou para Afrodite estirado na cama e depois para Shura que parecia dormir; e então ele foi se aproximando de Shura e se ajoelhou no chão, tocando em seu rosto, fazendo-o abrir os olhos.

- Agora é minha vez! – disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, enquanto descia sua mão por seu peito.

Camus estava terminando a sua maratona de serviços. Quem iria imaginar que um renomado cavaleiro iria acabar como faxineiro no inferno de Hades? Era algo engraçado de se ver.

O balde que carregava derramava um pouco de água pelo chão de pedra. O balde era feito de madeira e havia muitos buracos, frestas, que permitiam que a água passasse. E para a surpresa de Camus, ele estava ficando cada dia mais cansado, parecia que como um espectro o seu corpo era mais sensível a tudo, até ao cansaço.

- "Último quarto... Radamanthys. Espero que não vê-lo" – pensou o francês, abrindo a porta do quarto, que rangeu.

Com um passo entrou naquela penumbra, olhou para os lados e não viu ninguém. Quando fechou a porta, foi andando até a janela que estava escondida por grossas camadas de uma cortina num tom vermelho sangue. Quando a abriu pode deixar a luz natural invadir o quarto e assim o iluminar.

- Boa noite, cavaleiro.

Uma voz fria e grossa chamou a atenção de Camus. Ele acabou olhando para trás, vendo que o dono do quarto estava sentado numa grande poltrona no canto do quarto, e o francês ainda se perguntava como não havia sentindo a presença do outro.

- Boa noite – disse friamente, esperando ansiosamente que todo aquele pesadelo terminasse.

- Preciso pedir desculpas a você, cavaleiro.

Camus não disse nada, e também percebia que todas as vezes que o chamava de "cavaleiro", tinha um tom de ironia e brincadeira no meio. Desde quando perdeu o respeito? Talvez não fosse nada naquele inferno. Talvez não! Ele não era nada ali.

Radamanthys se levantou mostrando seu belo físico, sua figura imponente e então deu alguns passos parando ao lado de Camus, mas manteve uma certa distância. Seus olhos amarelados ficaram observando a noite do lado de fora daquele quarto.

- Sente falta do sol? Da lua? Dos ventos matinais?

Um minuto de silêncio, Camus pensou um pouco, recordando-se do vento quente do final da tarde, e automaticamente lembrou de Milo e de seu doce sorriso.

- Sim... – revelou timidamente, não gostava de se abrir, muito menos para alguém que julgava seu inimigo, apesar de serem "aliados".

- Seus pensamentos são tão claros – comentou, com um sorriso divertido – me divirto com eles... Na verdade, vocês cinco me divertem. São tão... Atípicos. Diferente das pessoas daqui, já estava cansado.

Não entendia o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, mas não era a primeira vez que dizia. Camus apenas assentiu com a cabeça e continuou em silêncio, até se tocar que tinha um trabalho para fazer independente de qualquer coisa.

- Eu vim para limpar o seu quarto caso não queira...

- Pode limpar – disse interrompendo-o – ficarei aqui, afinal, tenho meu descaso também.

Não dizendo nada, Camus foi andando até suas coisa que havia deixado no chão ao lado da porta. Ele olhou para trás, vendo que Radamanthys não estava mais na janela e aquilo o deixou nervoso por um segundo, mas tentou se concentrar nos seus afazeres. Ele olhou para o interruptor, mas não sabia se o outro queria a luz acessa, e então indagou alto:

- Posso ascender à luz?

- Faça como quiser – diz Radamanthys, que estava sentado em sua cama.

Camus ficou aliviado ao descobrir sua localização e então ascendeu à luz, vendo todo o quarto que para sua infelicidade estava uma verdadeira bagunça e depois olhou de canto para Radamanthys, que estava abrindo um livro que lhe chamou a atenção.

A mente de Camus viajou um pouco ao ver aquela capa azul clara, aquele grosso livro que uma certa pessoa amava ler. Ficou perdido lembrando-se das conversas que tinha com seu amado escorpião e de como ele defendia aquele livro, que na sua opinião era fantasioso demais.

Percebendo o olhar atencioso que estava recebendo Radamanthys ergue seu olhar vendo que Camus o olhava e então indagou:

- O que há cavaleiro? Alguma dúvida?

- Nada... – disse, acordando para seus afazeres.

Camus pegou a vassoura e começou a varrer o quarto rapidamente, vendo o quanto de poeira que se juntava.

Os olhos atentos de Radamanthys apenas observavam Camus, ele não conseguia mais se concentrar naquela leitura apesar daquele ser um dos seus livros favoritos, que por curiosidade estava lendo pela terceira fez. Realmente, não havia muito que se fazer naquele lugar.

- Camus, preciso de uma opinião sua.

- Diga – disse, enquanto varria sem mais olhá-lo, já estava começando a se acostumar com aqueles diálogos.

- Você viajaria para um caminho que no final conseguiria alcançar seus desejos da infância, ou viajaria por um caminho que alcançasse os desejos de quem mais ama?

Os movimentos de Camus pararam por um tempo, ele olhou para Radamanthys, mostrando sua face pálida e então não soube o que dizer.

- "Por que isso? Essa pergunta... esse livro... esse jeito... ele... ele é tão parecido com Milo. Ah! Eu me lembro quando Milo ficou refletindo sobre essa opção de viagens... e ele sempre perguntava para mim... sempre... por que isso?".

- Hei. Muito difícil responder? Eu sei que de primeiro é complicado...

- Escolheria a opção em que Edmund escolheu...

Radamanthys fechou o livro e se arrumou na cama, ele acabou esboçando um discreto sorriso que passou despercebido por Camus, até mesmo Radamanthys duvidaria que havia sorrido.

- Por acaso leu "Caminhos de Rochas"? – indagou.

- Não, mas uma pessoa lia e sempre me questionava. Acabei conhecendo cada sílaba desse livro por ele... Sem ao menos lê-lo.

- Interessante. E você gosta?

- Na verdade, eu acho fantasioso demais. Todas as personagens têm conflitos internos que parecem uma grande novela do período do romantismo na literatura. Amores perdidos, sonhos deixados, vidas perdidas por nada, idealizações, tudo isso... Sinceramente, não me agrada.

- Entendo. Mas o autor desse livro mostra a vida... Crua e nua. Dizem que ele se matou por causa desse livro...

- Desejo pela morte... Por que essas pessoas desejavam tanto?

- Não sei. Talvez porque tinham ansiedade de ver como foram suas vidas e de como poderiam melhorar numa outra reencarnação. Ou talvez... Porque eram infelizes demais. Dizem que o personagem Edmund era o próprio autor...

- Sim, é o que parece... – disse Camus, sentindo vontade de sair correndo daquele quarto. Como ele poderia ter comentários tão iguais aos de Milo?

Camus ficou em silêncio e continuou a varrer o chão indo em direção ao banheiro que ficava mais afastado da cama, para que assim pudesse descansar seus pensamentos. Radamanthys continuou a ler seu livro mais entusiasmado.

Uma hora se passou desde então. As mãos de Camus sorriram quando deixaram o cabo da vassoura e dos panos de limpeza, ele lavou suas mãos na pia do banheiro, que havia sido o último lugar que havia limpado e então saiu do quarto, vendo que Radamanthys ainda estava em sua cama.

- Terminou? – indagou o outro.

- Sim.

- Ótimo.

O elogio foi ignorado por Camus que foi andando em direção a porta com suas coisas na mão, mas antes de partir foi impedido pela voz alta e autoritária do grande juiz.

- Parece que deixou uma pessoa amada para trás Camus.

O comentário foi terrível. Camus apenas o engoliu e o olhou de canto com o mais desprezo possível, para depois levar a mão até a maçaneta da porta.

- Mas lembre-se... Você é um traidor, não é mais um cavaleiro de Athena... E o melhor: você está morto!

Aquilo foi pior que mil facadas em seu peito. Tanto Saga como Radamanthys haviam pisado em seus sonhos. Por que ele não poderia sonhar com Milo? Por que todos o impediam de ao menos sonhar? Não podia ficar sonhando, para se desligar daquele inferno?

- Eu já sei – disse um pouco contrariado.

Radamanthys riu alto, e disse:

- Elevou o tom de voz, irritou-se finalmente.

- Deseja mais alguma coisa?

- Não, pode ir – disse – afinal, teremos muito tempo para conversarmos... A sós.

Camus encarou-o perplexo. Realmente, a noite anterior havia sido lamentável e infelizmente o outro tinha que comentar o ocorrido. Agora poderia sentir-se um coelho numa cova recheada de leões.

--

"_O que é a vida sem um sonho?"_

_(Edmond Rostand)_

--

Continua...

* * *

Hello!

(1) Camus é tão ingênuo. Mas como ele não se lembra de nada, ele acaba misturando as imagens, e ele não iria desconfiar do seu melhor amigo Saga de Gêmeos!

Desculpe a demora. Mas ocorreu um grande problema aqui em casa. Meu pai formatou o computador sem querer. Eu tive que reescrever esse capítulo, e foi muito chato!

Eu espero que estejam gostando! Camus está olhando muito para Radamanthys, não é verdade? O que será que vai acontecer com esses dois? E o Saga... Ele está de olho nesse francês... Mas mesmo assim, ele não faria coisas indevidas com Camus. Ou faria?

Shura, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite... O que será que aconteceu com eles para tanto ódio no futuro? E como terminará a relação deles... (hahaha... que suspense não?).

Erros de português, e digitação (eu digito rápido e troco às letras), sinto muito, mas eu não tenho uma beta!

Próximo capítulo vai rolar mais lemons! E eu pretendo já partir para o presente e encerrar está história!

Comentários! Quem já comentou algum capítulo pode comentar novamente, pois não são iguais e a história continua correndo. Por favor, gente, eu recebi poucos comentários no capítulo anterior. Por acaso estou regredindo? Isso é tão triste... Acho que não estou agradando como queria. Mas eu estou me divertindo ao escrever...

Eu vou indo agora. Espero que meu pc não seja formatado de novo, ou então eu vou subir pelas paredes.

Obrigada a todos que comentaram e me ajudaram. Um beijão.

Ah! E obrigada por lerem.

21/11/05

21:16 h.

**Por Leona-EBM**


	6. Maldição

Por Leona-EBM

**Toque Proibido**

Capítulo 06

**Maldição**

**I**

**A Morte da Alma**

-

"_Que não seja imortal (posto que é chama) Mas que seja infinito enquanto dure".  
(Vinícius de Moraes) _

-

Alguns meses passaram-se finalmente. O santuário estava um caos, ninguém havia entendido o que aconteceu com os quatro cavaleiros de ouro. Não havia aparecido nenhuma ameaça a Athena e nenhum cosmos suspeito foi detectado, tudo era um grande mistério, mas de uma coisa todos sabiam: ali tinha coisa.

No inferno. Os cavaleiros de ouro mantinham seus disfarces, e suas mentes eram bloqueadas por um poder de Shion, portanto não tinham risco de serem descobertos e assim tudo ocorria como o planejado.

Pelos corredores daquele grande castelo estava Camus, junto do seu inseparável balde de madeira que havia ficado bastante íntimo dele. E agora, como todos os dias, tinha que limpar o último quarto.

A porta de madeira a sua frente estava fechada, ele deu uma batida e não ouviu nada e assim acabou entrando, como todos os dias. Quando entrou acabou vendo que Radamanthys estava sentado em sua poltrona. Camus apenas o cumprimentou com a cabeça e começou a varrer o quarto.

A convivência havia melhorado. Radamanthys sempre conversava com o francês sobre coisas que lhe interessavam e certas vezes desabafava, começou a fazer isso quando viu que os conselhos do francês eram bons e surtiam efeito. E Camus por sua vez ficava cada dia mais perturbado com a semelhança entre Milo e Radamanthys, talvez isso fosse explicado por uma coisa que os dois tinham em comum: a estrela de Milo e Radamanthys era a mesma.

Os olhos frios e sem expressão de Radamanthys ganhavam uma cor e brilho especial sempre que viam o francês. Ele até chegava correndo em seu quarto só para poder passar mais tempo com o outro, e isso se prolongou por um tempo indeterminado até que Radamanthys viu-se perdido por aquele homem.

- "O que eu faço? Digo que o quero? O pego para mim. Posso simplesmente tomá-lo, subjugá-lo... eu posso qualquer coisa. Estou enrolando demais, não agüento. Por que não consigo tomá-lo como faço com os outros?" – pensava Radamanthys, enquanto observava Camus varrer seu quarto.

- "Ele está me olhando novamente. Não gosto desse olhar e nem gosto de olhá-lo... eles se parecem tanto... talvez se ele tivesse os cabelos compridos... não! Isso não! O que estou pensando...?" – pensava Camus, perturbando-se.

- Camus...

Camus parou com que fazia e olhou para Radamanthys, que estava sentado em sua poltrona, ficou esperando alguma coisa dele, mas o outro não disse nada. Portanto, Camus continuou a limpar o chão, não querendo saber o que o outro iria dizer.

- Você tinha alguém na Terra?

- Hum...

- Responda. Não gosto de mintam para mim – disse irritado.

- Sim.

- Quem era?

- Um cavaleiro.

- E vocês eram relacionados de que forma? – indagou mais curioso.

- Namorados – disse baixinho.

Radamanthys ficou um tempo em silêncio. Aquilo havia sido chato de se ouvir e sem entender acabou por se sentir enciumado, pois com certeza Camus devia pensar naquele cavaleiro o tempo todo.

- E vocês se gostavam?

- Sim – respondeu, não gostando do rumo daquela conversa.

- Mas agora você está morto. O que será que ele fez quando descobriu? Quando não sentiu mais seu cosmos...

- Não sei. Meu corpo foi deixado em algum lugar da Terra, não sei onde, mas já devem ter achado-o – disse. Realmente, aquilo lhe deixava curioso. Será que haviam feito algum funeral?

- Sim, quem sabe. Qual seria a reação dele?

- Não sei – disse contrariado – talvez a mesma que eu tivesse.

Um sorriso desenhou-se nos lábios de Radamanthys, que se levantou da poltrona indo até Camus, que ficou paralisado. O juiz se aproximou e arrancou abruptamente a vassoura da mão de Camus, jogando-a no chão. E logo em seguida tocou em seus ombros, apertando-os, mostrando sua força.

- E agora me responda. Você tem alguém nesse lugar? E não se esqueça que você está morto.

- Não... – disse inseguro. Até teve vontade de dizer que tinha algum relacionamento com outro cavaleiro, até mesmo pensou em Saga. Mas não queria comprometer ninguém.

- O que lhe impede de tentar algo comigo? – sorriu – nada! – disse em seguida.

Os olhos de Camus arregalaram-se de repente, ele olhou para baixo e sentiu vontade de sair correndo daquele lugar, ver-se longe daquelas mãos fortes e calorosas. E Camus logo despertou ao sentir os lábios molhados de Radamanthys em sua bochecha, bem próximo a sua boca.

Num movimento para trás tentou se afastar, mas as mãos de Radamanthys fecharam-se com mais força. Ele não o deixaria fugir dali, queria falar com ele, ter ele e por fim se relacionar com aquele cavaleiro que tanto lhe seduziu.

E novamente uma batida na porta faz Radamanthys irritar-se e Camus aliviar-se. O juiz foi até a porta, abrindo-a rapidamente, mostrando seu olhar raivoso para Zeros que estava com uma pequena pasta nas mãos.

- Preciso lhe dizer Radamanthys, que a senhorita Pandora está querendo que você analise isso perante ela. Agora! – disse ele, mostrando sua arrogância. No entanto, abaixava um pouco a cabeça, pois não contrariaria Radamanthys que com um dedo poderia esmagá-lo.

- Sim. Já irei.

- Ela disse agora.

- Eu disse que já vou.

- Pode deixar que eu cuido de seu quarto... não deixarei que nada ocorra. Eu olharei esse cavaleiro para você – disse, fazendo Radamanthys suar frio.

- Vigiar?

- Sim. Você sempre volta... não gosta que fiquem em seu quarto. Era igual com o outro empregado, você sempre ficava em cima. Talvez seja melhor não ter faxineiro algum – comentou algo que já havia notado há um tempo.

Isso era um fato! Radamanthys não gostava que invadissem sua privacidade, por isso mesmo sempre ficava observando os empregados que limpavam suas coisas. Mas com Camus era diferente, na verdade, amava ter suas roupas dobradas por ele; amava sentir o cheio do seu perfume no cômodo.

- Não é necessário, agora não me perturbe que eu já irei – disse friamente, fechando a porta na cara daquele espectro ridículo.

Os olhos de Camus ainda estavam arregalados, ele queria sair correndo, mas a única saída estava atrás de Radamanthys, que o olhava nesse instante. O juiz se aproximou de Camus, que tentou se esquivar das suas mãos. Mas não teve jeito, ele foi abraçado por trás, e agora ouvia as palavras do outro em seu ouvido.

- Posso te pedir um favor?

- Hum...

- Fique aqui até eu voltar.

Camus não respondeu, e estava na cara que não iria ficar naquele lugar. Isso seria motivo para que Radamanthys sentisse liberdade para fazer o que quisesse com ele, e vendo que não obteria resposta alguma, Radamanthys se irritou ainda mais, mas deixou o francês de lado, pois não queria se atrasar até seu encontro com a senhorita pandora.

- Então eu te vejo... por aí – disse ele, saindo do quarto.

Com as mãos trêmulas, Camus terminou de limpar aquele quarto. Mas teve que admitir que nem conseguiu fazer nada direito, até deixou algumas coisas pela metade e outras acabou nem fazendo.

Com passos rápidos saiu daquele quarto, indo até o seu. Quando chegou, viu que não tinha mais ninguém ali, pois todos ainda estavam terminando seus serviços. Havia voltando mais cedo realmente. No entanto, não demorou muito a ouvir uma porta se abrindo e fechando.

Camus saiu do seu quarto e foi ver quem havia chegado. E para sua felicidade era Shura, e não pensou duas vezes, ele foi até o quarto do amigo, entrando sem pedir licença.

- Camus? O que houve? Está pálido – disse Shura, indo até ele.

- Eu... o Radamanthys, ele está impossível.

- O que tem ele? – indagou, puxando Camus pela mão para que ele se sentasse na cama.

- Ele... tentou, ele... quer... bom...

- Ah! Entendi – disse Shura, já prevendo o que ele iria dizer. E logo em seguida bateu as mãos na sua calça, batendo o pó contido nela para logo depois sorrir amarelo – Camus você não têm que se preocupar com Milo agora.

Camus olhou-o incrédulo e indagou:

- O que quer dizer?

- Está atraído por outro homem, isso é normal.

- Eu não estou!

- Está sim. Mas calma... não estou dizendo que não ama mais Milo, não me entenda mal. Só entenda uma coisa, você não precisa mais se preocupar com nada.

- Mas eu não quero! – disse abismado.

Shura analisou um pouco o que disse vendo que havia sido uma grande besteira, mas pelo que havia ouvido das conversas de Camus e Saga acabou por perceber que o francês estava confuso e irritado com suas novas descobertas naquele lugar. Sendo assim, concluiu que ele talvez quisesse outra pessoa para se relacionar.

- Me desculpe, não disse coisas agradáveis.

- Eu vou indo.

- Camus, fique. Nunca tem ninguém interessante aqui comigo.

- E Máscara da Morte?

- Hum... – Shura olhou para o chão, mostrando um olhar triste – chama ele de interessante? Ele me machuca o tempo todo, ele... e aquele outro.

O olhar de Camus deixou de ser irritado para se tornar sereno e calmo, ele sentou-se na cama novamente e ficou a ouvir as histórias de Shura, que não era das melhores. Pelo que ouviu, Shura estava sendo aterrorizado por Afrodite e encurralado por Máscara da Morte sempre que ambos chegavam do serviço.

- Me provocam, me machucam... eles adoram me ferir. São uns sádicos.

- Shura, você não precisa suportar isso! – disse indignado.

- Camus. Eu o amo! Se Milo lhe tratasse assim, você iria deixá-lo? Iria?

Um momento de reflexão, e Camus respondeu:

- Não.

Shura não disse mais nada, ele se levantou e foi andando até sua cômoda onde havia uma vazia de plástico que continha água fresca. Ele molhou um pedaço de pano e depois passou por seu rosto, limpando-o.

- Eu os odeio! – sussurrou Shura.

Camus levantou-se e disse:

- Eu vou descansar agora, e pense no que eu falei. Às vezes sofremos tanto que a felicidade que vem com o relacionamento não cobre os atos cruéis. Um peso é maior que o outro.

- Obrigado, Camus. Você e Saga... Ajudam-me muito.

- Qualquer coisa me chame! – disse, saindo do quarto.

Entrando em seu quarto, Camus jogou-se na cama e fechou os olhos, imaginando o sorriso de Milo, lembrando-se da sua doce voz. E então, um líquido transparente e quente começou a escorrer de seus olhos, caindo por sua face fria e entristecida.

E nesse ritmo pegou no sono, indo para um lugar sem sonhos ou pesadelos, ficando no meio do consciente e subconsciente, não indo para lugar algum, ficou estagnado e por fim solitário. E quando abriu os olhos foi para ver um pequeno relógio que marcava a hora exata para se levantar para o serviço.

Camus sentou-se na cama lentamente e bocejou, vendo que iria para mais um dia de serviço. Ele olhou para seu corpo, achando estranho ele estar com uma coberta.

- Saga... obrigado – disse baixinho, dobrando a coberta.

Ele foi andando até uma mesa, onde havia uma bacia d'água e começou a se lavar. Ele pegou roupas novas, pois as que estava usando estava ficando muito fedida.

Pegou uma calça preta que era um pouco colada a seu corpo e depois colocou uma regata preta por cima, que era bem fresca e feita de um pano fino. Seus cabelos foram presos numa trança mal feita, deixando duas longas mechas que chegavam até a cintura soltas, e elas ficavam na frente de seu corpo, passando por seu peito.

O inseparável balde de madeira foi pego e mais alguns equipamentos que Camus usava. Ele foi andando pelo corredor, começando a sua velha rotina, indo limpar os quartos, batendo nas portas para ver se tinha alguém.

Já estava ficando tarde, quando Camus entra no último quarto, ele olha aflito para os lados, fechando a porta atrás dele. Seu olhar correu por todo cômodo, procurando o dono do quarto, mas não o achou.

Colocando o balde no chão, ele pegou um pano e começou a passar pelo móveis, retirando todos os objetos que haviam em cima. Estava tranqüilo, pretendia terminar tudo o mais rápido possível antes que Radamanthys chegasse, no entanto para sua infelicidade a porta do quarto foi aberta, fazendo o coração de Camus parar uma batida.

Era Radamanthys que chegara. Ele entrou e fechou a porta, retirando o elmo de sua armadura e colocando em cima da sua penteadeira, e logo em seguida retirou sua armadura e sentou-se na cama.

O trabalho de Camus não parou, ele continuou a limpar, surpreendendo-se com o fato de Radamanthys não ter dito nada até aquele momento, mas desejava que ele não dissesse nada.

- Boas notícias para você, cavaleiro! – disse Radamanthys de repente.

- Hum? – Camus não entendeu.

- A invasão será iniciada daqui Três meses. E vocês que irão começá-la, e eu vou liderá-la, apesar da senhorita Pandora não aprovar.

- Invasão?

- Ah! Sim. Está na hora de tirar o governo de Athena.

- Sim – disse Camus, com uma voz surpresa – por que diz que são boas notícias?

- Porque você irá ver o seu cavaleiro.

Camus paralisou, ele abaixou a cabeça e então esboçou um leve sorriso que ele não teve como controlar. Os olhos atentos de Radamanthys o notaram e acabou sentindo muita inveja e ciúme desse amor de Camus.

O juiz levanta-se rapidamente da cama e vai até Camus, jogando aquele pano cheio de pó no chão e puxando sua cabeça na sua direção para tomar seus lábios como desejava há tempos e dessa vez ninguém iria interrompê-lo.

As mãos de Camus empurravam o tórax de Radamanthys inutilmente, pois este não se movia um milímetro sequer. E o corpo de Camus foi arrastado para a cama, e ele foi jogado ali de qualquer jeito, sentindo um certo alívio só que foi momentâneo, pois o corpo pesado de Radamanthys logo caiu sobre o seu.

- Hoje você é meu – disse, rasgando suas roupas.

- Me... Me larga... – disse irritado, com uma voz rouca e carregada de desespero.

- Não! – disse, dando um soco em seu rosto, deixando-o atordoado – hoje nada me impede.

Camus fechou os olhos imaginando Milo em sua mente, desejando estar com ele. Ele acabou caindo num mundo escuro, onde havia apenas ele, e por incrível que pareça Camus sentia muito frio ali. E ao longe podia ver a imagem de alguém, era Milo. Ele começou a correr até escorpião, gritando seu nome, mas ele nunca se aproximava, pelo contrário, se afastava cada vez mais.

E nesse desespero que Camus se encontrava acabou perdendo a consciência, mas antes disso seu corpo serviu de tudo para satisfazer Radamanthys, que agora se deitava ao seu lado com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. E o juiz não se importava com a dor e sofrimento que havia feito o outro passar, apesar de seus sentimentos não serem falsos, mas também não o amava. Talvez apenas desejo.

Algumas horas passaram-se. Camus abriu os olhos sentindo cada músculo de seu corpo doer como nunca, ele olhou para o lado e viu que Radamanthys o observava atentamente, e então fechou os olhos com força lembrando-se da humilhação que passou. Mas algo chamou mais a atenção de Camus, ele olhou para seu braço direito e encontrou uma pequena marca, era um círculo dourado, sem nada mais.

- O que é isso?

Radamanthys sorriu, ele sentou-se na cama e puxou Camus, colando seu peito nas costas suadas do aquariano, que olhou para trás de canto, tentando ver a expressão de seu rosto. Porém Radamanthys mordeu com força o lóbulo de sua orelha, fazendo gemer baixinho.

- Isso é a prova do meu sentimento por você.

- Prova?

- Sim, prova, Camus. Agora você é meu.

- Eu... sou seu? – indagou indignado, sentiu que algo não estava no seu lugar.

- Sim – disse, tocando em sua mão, sentindo seus dedos compridos e finos, apertando-os delicadamente.

- Eu não sou seu! – disse, quase gritando, remexendo-se para tentar escapar daquele abraço, que ele julgava asqueroso no momento. Sentindo uma forte repulsa por ele, querendo ardentemente sair correndo e se esconder para sempre.

A força de Radamanthys, porém, não era algo que se podia quebrar tão facilmente. Ele segurou Camus com mais força, fazendo os ossos do francês se contraírem.

- Me solta! Eu não sou seu, nunca vou ser!

- Sabia que iria dizer isso. E também sei que fugirá quando aparecer novamente naquele santuário – disse friamente, mas no fundo de sua voz podia-se sentir raiva e ciúme acumulados.

- "O que ele quer dizer?" – pensou Camus, atordoado.

- Eu... não... vou... deixar... você... ficar... com... ele! – disse, num sussurro pausado e frio.

Um choque correu pelo corpo de Camus. Estava certo que era apenas um desejo de Radamanthys, que era uma simples frase, mas aquilo tocou bem no fundo de sua alma que se arrepiou por inteira.

- Não pode me...

- Antes que diga asneiras, Camus – interrompe-o – O que você acha que eu fiz com você enquanto dormia? E você é tão belo enquanto dorme...

- O que você fez? – indagou, remexendo-se.

- Eu... bom, acho que é bom falar, senão você pode enlouquecer caso faça "aquilo" com o seu cavaleiro, e de repente o veja morto no chão.

- Morto? Você vai matá-lo?

Radamanthys riu alto, e começou a se explicar.

- O que fiz em seu braço não é apenas uma marca. É um feitiço chamado: "Toque Proibido", o que isso significa? Bom, vou lhe dizer. Quando você abraçar, beijar, dormir ou mesmos acariciar esse tal cavaleiro, essa marca em seu braço vai brilhar e então... ele cairá morto em seus braços.

O mundo de Camus ficou em silêncio. A imagem de Milo veio a sua mente, e de repente viu ele se afastar até sumir numa velocidade que não podia acompanhar. Seu peito estava tão apertado que não suportava, fazendo ele ter que abaixar um pouco a cabeça para aspirar melhor o ar a sua volta, mas ele não vinha, não tinha ar, não precisava respirar, estava morto.

- Nome bem sugestivo, não? – comentou, rindo algo.

- Seu... Seu maldito. Por quê?

- Porque, Camus... você não me aceitou. Aliás, se me aceitasse, se ficasse comigo, nada disso teria acontecido.

- Você não pode manipular as pessoas desse jeito! – gritou.

- Pessoas? Camus, eu não me interesso por ninguém desde que me conheço por gente. Apenas você, apenas você! Você não acredita, não é mesmo? – disse, com uma voz decrescente.

- Desde quando você deseja o mal para a pessoa que você gosta? Desde quando você a violenta? Desde quando você a humilha?

- Desde o momento que ela te ignora, não o nota, e vive pensando em outra pessoa. É isso Camus, você é o culpado!

Os braços que prendiam o corpo do francês afrouxaram-se e ele pode sair, levantando-se rapidamente olhando para aquele juiz que parecia estar muito irritado.

- Não saia, não deixei! – disse Radamanthys, vendo que o outro olhava para a porta.

- Tire o feitiço, tire-o agora!

- Não posso. Esse feitiço é unido ao meu corpo. Se quiser desfazê-lo, tem de me matar, ou quem sabe ele se quebre de outra forma? Matando esse tal cavaleiro ele irá sair.

- Então... – disse Camus, fechando sua mandíbula com tanta força, que seus dentes entalaram.

- Não me faça ter que bater em você, Camus – disse, vendo sua intenções – não pretendo fazer isso com seu corpo, e sim outras coisas.

Em um movimento rápido, Camus foi puxado e jogado novamente na cama, tendo seu corpo preso pelas mãos fortes e obstinadas de Radamanthys. O juiz passou a língua por seus lábios numa cena obscena e começou a falar algumas coisas nos seus ouvidos, fazendo Camus se envergonhar.

O quarto de Camus estava mais sem vida do que nunca. Ele olhava para o teto escuro e mal acabado sem atenção alguma, o ar frio a sua volta não arrepiava sua alma como antes, pois ele simplesmente parou de sentir tudo que podia desde o momento que saiu do quarto de Radamanthys.

Saga aparecia às vezes para visitar Camus, mas este se mostrou longe a todos os encontros, chegando a se levantar e sair, deixando Saga falar sozinho. E gêmeos, apenas ficava olhando-o, tentando decifrar aquele olhar tão triste e longe, que Camus adquiriu.

- Camus... Eu sei o que houve, mas não tinha como não acontecer. Nós nos vingaremos! – disse Saga, cerrando os punhos com força – "Shion está com tudo programado" – disse em pensamento essa vez.

- Hum... Talvez não – disse, ficando em silêncio novamente.

Saga sorriu de canto ao ouvir sua voz, que se tornou rara nesse último mês.

- "Radamanthys pagará, e quando retornarmos, Milo entenderá" – disse em pensamento, alegre – "E vocês poderão ficar juntos... de novo!" – e continuou a dizer, mas agora, com uma voz decrescente e cheia de tristeza.

- Saga, deixe-me sozinho! – pediu, deitando-se na cama.

O olhar estreito de Saga caiu sobre o corpo de Camus, ele ficou mais um tempo ali, olhando-o, mas logo partiu.

- "Milo... aonde quer que você esteja... saiba que não poderemos ficar mais juntos, tentarei fazer você me odiar, me repudiar, me ignorar. Mas saiba Milo, que nunca ninguém o amará mais do que nem eu!" – pensou Camus, pretendendo a partir desse pensamento, cumprir seus objetivos.

Uma lágrima fria e transparente correu por sua face, escorregando por sua bochecha pálida até os seus roxos lábios, entrando nas rachaduras de sua boca até entrar na sua cavidade quente, para sentir seu gosto salgado. E sua mão foi até sua boca para conter os gemidos altos que emitia naquele momento. Nunca havia chorado assim em sua vida, sempre se mantinha forte a tudo, mas agora, não conseguia mais se manter impassível ao que sentia.

-

"_Há uma pessoa que com o olhar me toca  
E mesmo quando tento fugir  
Entrelaçada nos teus braços me encontro.  
E tento não dizer que ele é meu mundo,  
Mas o faço inevitavelmente, me engolfo num profundo oceano de imagens.  
Congelo teu reflexo em minha mente.  
Tento pousar meus olhos em outra direção  
E quando me perco, encontro-me voltado num beijo...  
E como sempre, meu anjo  
Resgata-me dos meus medos,  
E me leva para o mundo dos sonhos"._

_(Rafael – Karine Rangel)_

-

"Mas agora... Não posso mais te ter. Apenas congelar seus reflexos a minha mente. Estou morto, Milo... eu morri".

**II**

**Ações Cruéis**

Afrodite caminhava por um caminho rochoso e estreito. Ele carregava um pano de chão junto e um balde de lata, que estava quase furando.

Para todos os espectros de baixo nível, Afrodite era considerado um Deus para ele, por causa de sua beleza e charme que ele vivia exibindo, ele até mesmo tinha um "dono" que impedia que os outros avançassem nele.

Ele estava indo até uma área aberta daquele inferno, onde podia sentir um vento demasiado frio e relaxante. Quando chegou, encontrou Máscara da Morte ali, conversando com Shura, que parecia estar contente. O que era um milagre.

- Boa noite – disse, jogando o balde do chão, fazendo um barulho alto. Ele foi se aproximando e sentou-se de frente a eles dois, numa pedra.

- Hum... – Shura não disse nada, apenas virou a cara para o outro lado.

- O que faz aqui? – indagou Máscara da Morte, não gostando de ser interrompido.

- Eu sempre venho aqui – disse – e vocês?

- Conversando – disse Máscara da Morte, secamente.

- Posso entrar na conversa? – indagou, timidamente.

- Ué, entre! Que diferença faz? – indagou Shura, irritado. Ele se levantou e continuou a dizer – Já entrou na minha intimidade, na minha relação com Máscara da Morte.

- Shura... – Máscara da Morte o chamou, tentando puxar sua mão para que se sentasse novamente, mas ele se esquivou e partiu.

Os dois cavaleiros restantes ficaram olhando para capricórnio que se afastava rapidamente. E quando partiu, Máscara da Morte olha com raiva para Afrodite.

- Está fazendo de propósito! Não posso ficar um tempo a sós com ele, que você já aparece. Esqueceu-se do que combinamos?

- Ah! Eu não resisti. E realmente, eu sempre venho aqui – disse Afrodite, não se importando – E eu não estou a fim de ficar olhando vocês. Se for uma relação a três, assim que será!

Máscara da Morte levantou-se, irritado, ele se aproximou de Afrodite, tocando em seu rosto, que estava um pouco marcado. Suas mãos fecharam-se com força ali, fazendo-o gemer baixinho.

- Está dando seu corpo para todos os homens desse lugar e ainda acha que tem moral para criticar Shura? Escute aqui, não quero que se aproxime dele, entendeu? Estou me cansando de você!

- O que... quer dizer? – indagou inseguro, tentando puxar aquela mão que o feria para longe.

- Que você não está me agradando mais, só isso! Então é melhor ficar na sua se não quiser que eu fique irritado – disse, soltando-o.

- Está me deixando?

- Não, mas se você continuar assim, não vejo saída.

- Prefere a ele? Ele? – indagou, gritando.

- Talvez – disse, com um sorriso divertido.

Afrodite se levantou irado, fechando seus punhos com força, segurando-se para não atacar aquele homem, mas parou, pois seria suicídio.

- Prefere a ele que sempre está triste e lhe trazendo problemas? Prefere a ele que te xinga e te bate? Prefere a ele que sempre fica reclamando de tudo e de todos? Prefere? – desabafou, gesticulando nervosamente – e quanto a mim? Eu sempre faço o que você quer. Não te trago problemas. Faço-te rir algo e sempre te acompanho!

Máscara da Morte ficou um tempo em silêncio, e disse:

- Nossa! Eu não tinha pensado nessas coisas antes, a diferença entre vocês!

- Não pensou? Como pode estar com duas pessoas e não notar.

- Óbvio que eu noto, mas eu não ficou comparando – disse, secamente – Shura é humano, simples e apaixonante de uma forma que você não vai descobrir, pois eu não vou deixar. E quanto a você... – riu alto – ah! Você... belo, puto e vadio. Claro que faz tudo que eu quero, pois só quer agradar para ter um fã clube maior, e te digo, que seu corpo é tão usado que ele começa a ficar disforme com o tempo.

Os olhos de Afrodite estreitaram, seu cenho ficou franzido junto com seu rosto que se contorcia de ódio, um ódio que ele nunca sentiu antes. Seus azuis claros ficaram vermelhos, e algumas lágrimas seguravam-se para não sair, mas não eram lágrimas de tristezas, mas sim de ódio, muito ódio.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Afrodite tentou golpeá-lo, mas Máscara da Morte foi mais rápido e o jogou no chão, fazendo-o ficar de barriga para baixo, tendo o pé pesado de Máscara da Morte em suas costas, para impedi-lo de se levantar.

- Tsc, tsc, tsc... Que atitude esperada – disse – se quiser, apareça no meu quarto mais tarde, estou a fim de me divertir.

E Máscara da Morte se afastou com as mãos no bolso de sua calça. Ele assobiava alguma canção popular de sua terra natal, ignorando os xingamentos que Afrodite lhe fazia.

Quando chegou ao seu quarto, Máscara da Morte desviou-se dele e bateu na porta de Shura, sabendo que ele estava ali, pois podia sentir sua presença. Como não ouviu resposta, ele entrou e fechou a porta atrás dele.

- Quem o deixou entrar? – indagou Shura, contrariado, sentando-se na cama.

- Você não disse nada, então entrei.

- Ah! – exclamou – então se eu não digo nada você entra? Muito conveniente.

- Da próxima vez diga "não entre" – disse, com um sorriso cínico no rosto – mas duvido que irei obedecer.

Máscara da Morte sentou-se ao lado de Shura, ficando bem próximo ao seu corpo, sentindo suas coxas encostarem-se a dele. Uma mão subiu até seu rosto, sentindo sua pele macia e lisa, tão diferente da de Afrodite, que estava sempre marcada por dedos ou alguma maquiagem.

A pálpebras de Shura caíram e seus olhos sumiram, ele abaixou sua cabeça, fazendo seus cabelos esverdeados caírem para frente, cobrindo sua face. No entanto, Máscara da Morte não permitiu, ele puxou seu rosto para cima, fazendo Shura abrir os olhos novamente.

A outra mão de Máscara da Morte foi parar na cintura do outro, puxando para mais perto dele para depois descer até sua coxa, puxando sua perna para ficar em cima na da dele. Shura se remexeu um pouco, não estava conseguindo ficar sentado direito, mas tudo se resolveu quando foi empurrado para trás, caindo deitado no colchão.

A respiração de Shura ficou mais pesada, pois o corpo de Máscara da Morte estava em cima do dele, fazendo pressão para baixo. E tudo piorou, quando seus lábios foram tomados sem aviso algum.

A boca de Shura foi se abrindo lentamente, deixando a língua de Máscara da Morte invadir sua intimidade como das outras vezes. O gosto de Máscara da Morte invadia os sentidos de Shura, deixando-o cada vez mais atordoado, pois na verdade era um grande apaixonado.

- Você sabe que eu...Te amo – disse Shura, baixinho no ouvido do outro, que apenas continuou a beijar seu pescoço, sem emitir nenhum som.

No entanto, Shura estava acostumado a não ouvir nada do outro, e ele também não dizia "eu te amo", porque esperava algo em troca, ele simplesmente dizia por sentir isso e tinha vontade de se expressar. Mas o que ele não sabia, era que mentalmente, Máscara da Morte, pensava:

- "E eu acho que estou começando".

O beijo foi ficando cada vez mais forte. Shura ofegava enquanto sentia a mão de Máscara da Morte, fechando-se no seu membro por dentro da calça. E suas mãos estavam nas costas dele, beliscando-as, fazendo uma forte pressão, mostrando as sensações que passavam por seu corpo.

Máscara da Morte sorriu ao ver a cabeça de Shura ser jogada para trás por ele mesmo. Ficou observando o suor em seu rosto e seus fios esverdeados grudados em seu rosto, que agora estava ficando corado.

- Aahhh! – gemeu alto, ao sentir um choque correr por seu corpo, concentrando-se no seu baixo ventre.

A calça de Máscara da Morte foi retirada por ele mesmo, enquanto continuava a massagear o membro de Shura, que estava quase todo para fora de sua calça. E depois, sua camiseta foi retirada e jogada para trás, caindo de qualquer jeito no chão empoeirado.

Quando Shura abriu os seus olhos, viu o peito desnudo de Máscara da Morte a sua frente, e então olhou para todo seu corpo, vendo que ele já estava sem vestes alguma. Ele puxou o rosto de Máscara da Morte com a mão e beijou sua bochecha ternamente, para depois dar um longo selo em seus lábios, num gesto muito carinhoso.

E essa era uma diferença gritante entre Shura e Afrodite. Diferentemente de Shura, Afrodite estaria gritando e gemendo algo, para depois morder todo seu corpo e arrancar beijos violentos de seus lábios. Ele não tinha respeito por si mesmo e não teria orgulho algum, deixando Máscara da Morte fazer o que bem entendesse com seu corpo.

Máscara da Morte se afastou das mãos carinhosas de Shura para descer seus lábios por sua pele, irritando-se com a fina camada de roupa que ele usava, mas ela não ficou ali por muito tempo. Junto com a ajuda de Shura, as suas vestes foram jogadas longe, fazendo-o ficar nu.

As pernas de Shura fecharam-se na cintura de Máscara da Morte, prendendo-o com força. E agora ele atacava os lábios do outro, sentindo seu gosto novamente, adorava beijá-lo, podia ficar horas e mais horas assim, mas seu companheiro era demasiado impaciente.

Outra diferença, Shura era muito mais forte que Afrodite. E até podia tomar a posição de Máscara da Morte sem muitos problemas, e era isso que Máscara da Morte gostava, ser dominado também.

As posições foram invertidas por Shura, que agora estava em cima de câncer. As mãos de Máscara da Morte foram colocadas lado-a-lado no alto de sua cabeça, enquanto tinha seus lábios atacados carinhosamente pelos de Shura. E a boca de Shura foi descendo e ele foi soltando os braços de Máscara da Morte, fazendo suas mãos deslizarem espalmadas por seu corpo, até o momento que ele parou no seu alvo.

Um carinho gostoso foi dado a Shura pela mão que parou em sua cabeça. Máscara da Morte acariciava seu couro cabeludo e brincava com algumas pequenas mechas, que deslizavam por seus dedos.

A boca de Shura abriu-se e se fechou sobre o membro de Máscara da Morte, que se apoiou nos cotovelos para ver o trabalho que Shura fazia logo a baixo. Seus olhos foram se estreitaram com o desejo e prazer que sentia, e seu corpo começou a tremer levemente em leves espasmos.

- Shura... vem aqui – pediu, puxando-o pelos cabelos lentamente.

Eles beijaram-se e Máscara da Morte foi se virando, ficando por cima novamente.

O corpo de Shura foi virado, ele agora estava de barriga para baixo. Ele se apoiou nos seus cotovelos se erguendo um pouco e olhando para trás, recebendo um beijo rápido de seu amante.

Shura gemeu alto ao sentir o membro de Máscara da Morte romper sua passagem, entrando lentamente em seu corpo. Suas mãos fecharam-se no lençol escuro, e seus dentes foram cerrados para não emitir nenhum som, pois ele mesmo não gostava de ficar gritando.

Quando o membro de Máscara da Morte entrou, ele parou um pouco e tocou mas costas de Shura e começou a beijá-las, sentindo o gosto salgado de seu suor ali. Depois foi indo mais para frente, para beijar sua nuca, fazendo cócegas no corpo do outro, que se arrepiou. Máscara da Morte ouviu uma risada baixinha de Shura, e então continuou a beijar seu pescoço, até que sentiu urgência em se mover.

Um lento vai e vem foi iniciado então. Máscara da Morte fechou sua mão na mão de Shura que estava logo à frente, sentindo os dedos de Shura se entrelaçarem com os seus. E agora, seus corpos moviam-se em uníssono, numa cadência lenta e prazerosa.

Minutos depois, o corpo de Shura foi virado para cima novamente, e agora ambos podiam se olhar abertamente, vendo o prazer nos olhos do outro.

As pernas de Shura fecharam-se nas costas de Máscara da Morte novamente, e ele sentiu aquele membro lhe penetrar novamente, adorando senti-lo. E os dois continuaram a se mover, sentindo o corpo do corpo do outro, ouvindo seus gemidos tão secretos e íntimos que ninguém mais poderia ouvir.

O momento era único, ninguém podia se meter ali ou mesmo repetir tal ato na mesma intensidade. Seus olhos estavam injetados de prazer e felicidade, e isso era algo que ambos não mostravam interesse em dividir com ninguém além deles mesmos.

E nesse momento, ambos chegaram ao seu prazer máximo, sentindo seus corpos agradecerem por esse momento de paz. E suas mentes tão atordoadas com os problemas daquele inferno, nesse momento relaxaram, ficando em brumas. Um só pensava no outro e foi assim, que caíram exaustos no colchão.

Eles estavam pegando no sono, sentindo o corpo do outro. Não era necessário nenhum cobertor para aquecê-los nesse momento. No entanto, a paz que reinava foi quebrada sem esforço algum. A porta do quarto foi aberta e Afrodite entrou.

- Sai, sai e sai! – disse Shura, sentando-se na cama, fazendo Máscara da Morte ter que se sentar, ou ele iria ser jogado no chão.

- Não, não e não! – disse, irritado.

- Afrodite, eu não disse para ir no meu quarto? O que faz aqui? – indagou Máscara da Morte, bocejando.

Shura olhou irritado para Máscara da Morte, mas infelizmente ele estava acostumado a essa divisão ridícula.

- Não estou interessado em você – disse Afrodite – eu quero você, Shura!

- O que? – Shura e Máscara da Morte indagaram em uníssono.

- Algum problema? – indagou, com a maior cara de pau.

- Eu não vou deixar – disse Máscara da Morte.

- O que? Agora vai me dizer que eu não posso me envolver com outro homem? E você Shura, vai deixar isso assim? Afinal, não é um relação a três? Então...

Shura ficou em silêncio pensativo, não entendendo o motivo de Máscara da Morte não aceitar isso. Devia ser puro egoísmo, pois ele não queria dividir, mas não se importava nenhum pouco com os sentimentos dele ou de Afrodite.

A fim de sentir o ciúme e provocação do outro, Shura sorriu de canto, mesmo detestando Afrodite, e disse:

- Tudo bem, você me tem hoje.

Máscara da Morte olhou desesperado para Shura, não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir, e nem mesmo Afrodite acreditou que ele iria aceitar de boa, mas aquilo havia sido muito satisfatório.

- Então, Máscara da Morte, nos dá licença? Vou levar Shura a um lugar interessante.

Shura se levantou e começou a se vestir, pegando as roupas jogadas. E quando se vestiu, Máscara da Morte continuava sentado na cama sem conseguir processar o que estava acontecendo.

- Shura... – Máscara da Morte o chamou, mas ele já havia saído do quarto.

Shura e Afrodite andavam lentamente por um corredor de pedras, era uma região que Shura nunca havia ido, mas Afrodite mostrava saber para onde estava indo.

- Então, quer mesmo meu corpo? – indagou Afrodite, sabendo a resposta.

- Óbvio que não. E por que não me deixa em paz?

- Eu irei lhe deixar em paz, hoje mesmo. Afinal, Máscara da Morte que me pediu para ir chamar você, por isso mesmo que ele nem se moveu.

Shura arregalou os olhos, indignado, ele sentiu-se mal de repente por estar caindo no joguinho sujo deles.

- Ele pediu para você? – indagou, mas falava mais consigo mesmo do que com o outro.

- Óbvio! – disse, rindo alto – afinal, ele não está nem aí para nós dois.

- Nem aí... – repetiu as palavras, sem sentimento algum.

- Exato. Quanto mais ele se divertir melhor, eu até acho que ele está arrastando as asinhas para o Saga.

- Saga? – indagou, indignado e se assustando também.

- Sim, mas o saga está de olho em outra pessoa há muito tempo.

- Outra pessoa? Quem?

- Segredo! Isso não vou lhe dizer. No entanto, eu gosto do Máscara da Morte e ele de mim, mas você está sendo tão inconveniente.

- Não tente me envenenar, Afrodite – disse, conhecendo muito bem o seu jogo.

- Sim, não vou tentar. Mas vou levar você num lugar, que eu e Máscara da Morte escolhemos... – disse, rindo alto.

Nesse momento, Shura não conseguiu entender o que aconteceu, mas tudo ficou muito escuro de repente e ele sentiu uma forte pancada na cabeça. Quando abriu os olhos, viu-se num quarto claro e cheio de cortinas avermelhadas.

- Onde... estou? – indagou, vendo que tudo estava muito difuso.

Quando finalmente recobrou por completo a consciência, Shura viu que estava preso numa cama com correntes de ferro muito grossas, que estavam envolvidas por cosmos fortes.

Olhando mais à frente, Shura viu Máscara da Morte sentado numa cadeira de ferro e ele também estava amarrado e com uma cara assassina.

- Máscara da Morte... – chamou por ele, e o outro lhe olhou com desespero.

- Shura, eu... – Máscara da Morte ia dizer algo, mas Afrodite entrou no quarto com 3 espectros que pareciam ser de um cargo mais alto, por seu modo de se vestir, sua postura e jeito de falar.

Um espectro colocou uma coleira no pescoço de Máscara da Morte, mas não era um objeto comum, pois ele tinha um brilho negro muito enigmático.

- O que é isso? – indagou, sentindo suas energias esvaírem.

- Isso é um detector de mentira – disse Afrodite – agora vamos brincar, junto com meus amigos.

Os outros espectros se aproximaram de Shura, que estava sem roupa alguma, e quando se aproximaram, começaram a tocar em seu corpo.

- Se afastem... tirem as mãos de mim – gritou, tentando se soltar, mas logo foi golpeado.

Afrodite sentou-se em uma poltrona ao lado de Máscara da Morte e começou a conversar com ele.

- Se você não me responder, esse negócio em seu pescoço lhe dará um forte choque... isso é por você ter me tratado daquele jeito, isso é por você pisar em mim e até mesmo por pisar em Shura, que coitado, é um bobo apaixonado, mas eu não sou mais apaixonado por você!

- Mesmo? Então nos solte!

- Você ficaria no lugar de Shura?

- Hum?

- Ficaria? – indagou mais uma vez.

Máscara da Morte não respondeu e recebeu um choque, fazendo responder obrigatoriamente, como se seus lábios movem-se por vontade própria.

- Não – disse finalmente, chamando a atenção de Shura, que ficou entristecido.

- Hum... claro, você não gosta dele realmente. Agora vamos ver, você gostaria de estar no lugar daqueles homens?

- Sim – respondeu novamente, sendo forçado por aqueles choques.

- Você me amou alguma vez?

- Não.

- Me desejou?

- Sim.

Afrodite riu alto, e então perguntou:

- Você gosta de Shura?

- Sim.

- O ama?

- Ahh... eu... Não! – disse finalmente.

- Está brincando conosco?

- Mais ou menos...

Shura tinha seu coração destruído a cada palavra de Máscara da Morte, ele nem prestava atenção no seu corpo que estava sendo rasgado e invadido por aqueles bestas.

- Você morreria por Shura ou por mim?

- Não.

- Por quem morreria?

- Ninguém – disse, sentindo pela primeira vez uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto, então ele disse – eu gosto de você Shura... te adoro, não sei o que sinto, mas isso são coisas que eu...

- Cala a boca! – gritou Afrodite, fazendo uma corrente elétrica passar por seu corpo – as suas palavras superficiais não tem efeito sobre o que está no seu coração, senhor crueldade.

- Se for conveniente para você ficar com Shura na Terra, você ficaria?

- Sim – disse, até mesmo por vontade própria.

- Ah! E se não fosse conveniente?

- Não.

- Claro, nada que te faça mover um dedo não presta.

- Mas eu quero ficar com ele, não penso no futuro – disse – eu o quero e...

- Shhhh! Mas se algo acontecer logo você o jogará fora, como eu.

Shura gritou chamando atenção dos dois. Máscara da Morte começou a se remexer tentando se soltar, mas era inútil e logo recebeu uma forte descarga elétrica.

- "Shura... eu... eu não te amo, mas estou quase lá... não acredite nisso, não acredite. Eu sei que não sou uma pessoa boa como você, mas tente entender o que eu sinto. Maldito Afrodite, maldito..." – pensava Máscara da Morte, deixando escorrer algumas lágrimas.

- Que cena linda. Se aqui tivesse uma câmera, eu gravaria com muito prazer – disse, alegremente, batendo palmas.

E nesse ritmo, o corpo de Shura foi estraçalhado por aquelas mãos sujas e nojentas, mas sua mente felizmente estava longe, mas em um lugar cheio de mentiras e sentimentos arruinados. Ele sentia-se um idiota por confiar nas poucas palavras de Máscara da Morte, mas tinha que admitir que o outro nunca havia feito promessas, e que ele mesmo o havia idealizado de uma maneira muito fantasiosa.

E as horas passaram e Shura era o mais prejudicado. Ele sentia ódio por Afrodite fazer aquilo com ele, e sentia-se traído por Máscara da Morte apesar dele não estar fazendo nada.

- "Eu nunca vou te perdoar, nenhum de vocês!" – pensava Shura.

- "Não... isso não pode acontecer, não é verdade. Eu não quero te perder..." – pensava Máscara da Morte, aflito por não conseguir se expressar. Por que Afrodite não fazia as perguntas certas? Aí poderia mostrar que não era aquele monstro.

- E a noite só está começando... – disse Afrodite no final, fazendo Máscara da Morte arregalar os olhos, para ver Afrodite andar até a cama, onde Shura estava quase inconsciente.

-

"_Ame a quem te ama, não a quem te sorri, pois quem te sorri te engana,  
e quem te ama, sofre por ti".  
(Anne Frank)_

-

Continua...

Hello! Finalmente, terminei o capítulo, não que eu demore a fazê-lo, mas é porque eu esqueci completamente dessa fanfiction, sabe? Falta de comentários resultam nisso... pois eu tenho outros trabalhos.

Aí está o grande mistério que envolve o francês, espero que vocês entendam o sentimento dele. Além de ter sido violentado, também foi amaldiçoado. E não, radamanthys não morreu depois da batalha contra Hades, pelo menos não na minha fanfiction.

Não escrevi o dark lemon, pois eu não estou a fim de fazer essa história que para mim é bastante leve virar algo muito obscuro. Os meus darks lemons são pesados demais e acho que alguns leitores que começaram a ler um tipo de história, não deveriam se surpreender no meio e parar de lê-la. Portanto, estou mostrando mais os sentimentos das personagens. Caso queiram algo mais forte ou mais leve, mandem comentários. Apesar de que eu não mudarei o contexto.

Shura, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte, eles não se falam por causa do sofrimento que passaram e por terem descoberto tantos sentimentos ruins uns com os outros. Acho que o único que pode ser menos revoltado é o Máscara da Morte, pois foi ele que causou tudo.

E quanto ao Saga. Este simplesmente tem um amor não correspondido. Coitado!

Perguntaram-me os porquês de eu ter feito o Camus beijar o Saga no meio da fanfiction se ele ia se revelar para o Milo. Explicação: Ele iria contar realmente, mas sentiu que seria sofrimento demais e Milo podia fazer uma besteira (com certeza ele faria), então ele acabou usando saga ao lado dele. Foi um momento crítico.

É isso o que tenho a dizer. Espero receber comentários, isso é, se vocês realmente querem ver a fanfiction. Obs: eu não mordo.

Obrigada por todos aqueles que comentaram. Valeu mesmo, sem vocês eu não conseguiria fazê-la. Mando um beijo especial para Lily, que me incentiva bastante, apesar de não termos nos contatado mais.

Ah! E obrigada por lerem.

Leona-EBM


	7. Desespero

**Toque Proibido**

**Capítulo 07**

**Desespero**

_--_

_"O amor é uma flor delicada, mas é preciso ter a coragem  
de ir colhê-la à beira de um precipício."_

_(Sthendal)_

_--_

**No Presente**

_"Dói tanto machucar você."_

Aioria olhava para os lados com um certo desespero e ansiedades. Ele não conseguia ver outra coisa a não ser aquela neve fofa e fria que cobria toda a Asgard.

Ele estava parado na frente de uma grande janela de vidro, que estava toda riscada pelas incontáveis vezes que os galhos das árvores bateram nelas. Logo à frente naquele jardim de rosas congeladas, havia uma grande estátua de mármore, onde o gelo seco a revestia.

O palácio era frio e silencioso, diferente do clima do santuário. Os guerreiros deuses tinham um olhar amigável, no entanto, eram desconfiados e raramente deixavam Hilda sozinha. Entretanto, era uma atitude normal, pois todos fariam o mesmo por Athena.

A atenção de Aioria se desviou para Camus, que estava parado na frente da estátua, olhando-a. Ele ficou olhando para o francês, até que saiu correndo, a fim de encontrá-lo, pois queria conversar com Camus. Não havia conseguido fazê-lo desde que chegara.

Quando saiu do castelo, o vento frio atingiu Aioria, fazendo-o abraçar-se rapidamente para repelir o frio, em vão. No entanto, não se deixou ser vencido, ele caminhou contra o vento, até que finalmente aproximou-se do francês, que virou para olhá-lo.

- Camus.

- Seria melhor que você entrasse – disse secamente, vendo que os lábios de Aioria estavam ficando roxos.

- Vem comigo, precisamos conversar – disse.

- Já disse tudo Aioria.

- Por favor, Camus – pediu, suplicante, pois ele mesmo não agüentava mais ficar ali.

- Tudo bem – concordou, vendo que Aioria iria ficar péssimo mais tarde, caso continuasse ali.

Os dois caminharam para dentro do castelo. Aioria agradeceu quando finalmente foi protegido pelas paredes do imenso palácio. Ele esfregou suas mãos entre elas mesmas para depois encarar Camus, que estava com os braços cruzados, numa cara de enterro.

- Como você agüenta esse frio? – indagou.

- Eu gosto.

- Não é melhor que o calor da Grécia! – disse, com um sorriso animador, mas ele logo morreu em seu rosto, ao ver que Camus apenas o fuzilou com os olhos.

- O Milo... estava louco para saber onde você estava. Quero ver a cara dele quando descobrir que você está aqui.

Camus não disse nada. Ele ficou a olhar para leão, que começava a falar sem parar.

- Vamos Camus, vamos voltar! – disse novamente.

- Não.

- Por que?

- Porque não quero.

Aioria irritou-se. Ele caminhou até o francês e fechou suas mãos em seus ombros, apertando sua pele, com uma certa raiva. Depois, deu um forte tranco no seu corpo, fazendo Camus se assustar.

- Está louco, Aioria?

- Sim, você está me deixando louco. Agora pára com essa indiferença irritante e fale comigo decentemente.

Camus tentou se soltar, mas não conseguiu. A força e a perseverança de Aioria superavam qualquer tentativa de fuga.

No santuário. A noite estava chegando finalmente, mas o dia ainda continuava bastante quente.

Na casa de capricórnio, Shura estava jogado em sua cama ouvindo música clássica.

- "Todos pensam que eu tinha um caso com Afrodite antes de ir aquele inferno. Está certo que eu o olhava com interesse e conversávamos bastante, até... quase rolou algo. Ah! Que nojo, mas ninguém sabe que não tivemos nada" – pensava – "agora, quem ia imaginar que eu tinha algo com Máscara da Morte? Ninguém. Apenas Saga e Camus sabem, ah... e Shion também".

Shura revirou-se na cama, tentando achar uma posição confortável, mas não conseguia ficar bem consigo mesmo. Seu coração estava destruído, e se amaldiçoava por ainda ter sentimentos por Máscara da Morte.

Em um estalo, Shura levanta-se da cama e vai até eu armário. Ele fica olhando para suas roupas e coloca uma calça larga de moletom preto, que tinha duas listras brancas em cada lado, e por cima, colocou uma regata lisa preta.

Sem demorar muito saiu do quarto, deixando o som ligado. Ele desceu as escadarias rapidamente, evitando passar pelas casas de seus vizinhos, até que finalmente chegou no último degrau de Áries.

Ele foi andando rapidamente, sentindo a brisa fresca atingir seu corpo. No momento, queria ir para um lugar calmo que não fosse seu próprio quarto. E finalmente chegou, num lugar onde ele amava ir quando precisava de um tempo para ele mesmo.

O ambiente a sua volta era bem mais saudável que aquele quarto escuro e sem alegria. Havia árvores verdes e cheias de folhas, e um gramado verde que estava um pouco alto, batendo no meio de suas canelas. Ele foi caminhando lentamente, até chegar perto de um pequeno riacho.

O seu corpo foi jogado no chão, afundando-se no gramado, sentindo o mato contra sua pele, que logo começou a coçar, mas ele não se moveu, parecia estar anestesiado.

Um tempo se passou. Ele estava com os olhos fechados, resistindo ao sono que tentava levá-lo, quando ouve um som de passos. Ele se sentou rapidamente e olhou para trás.

- O que você faz aqui? – indagou, irritado, sentindo seu corpo ficar tenso.

- Queria falar com você.

- Não. Some.

- Por favor... – pediu Máscara da Morte.

- Eu te odeio, sabia? Se você se aproximar, eu quebro qualquer regra desse santuário e te mato, ouviu? Eu te mato!

_"Queria mesmo saber, se eu conseguiria matá-lo além de tudo..."_

Máscara da Morte parou um instante, olhando para aqueles olhos carregados de raiva. Ele respirou fundo e andou para o outro lado, não se afastando muito.

- Todos acham que Afrodite e você tinham um caso e brigaram por minha culpa – comentou.

- São uns idiotas. Mas acertaram em algo... – disse, chamando a atenção de Máscara da Morte – a culpa é sua mesmo.

- Olha... Eu não te amava, e nunca disse que amava. Aquilo foi jogo sujo, eu me importo com você! – disse, mantendo o controle de sua voz.

_"Como queria que percebesse o quanto eu mudei por sua causa, o quanto gosto de você... Que agora, eu acho que até sei amar"_

Shura riu alto, numa risada desesperada e carregada de tristeza. Ela chegava a ferir aos ouvidos de quem a escutasse.

- Sim, claro. Se você realmente se importasse, teria ficado apenas comigo.

- Eu fui tolo, sabe disso. Sabe que eu o queria. Tínhamos algo antes de irmos para lá, você sabe!

- Não, eu não sei. Agora, vá embora.

- Me perdoa – pediu baixinho.

Shura que já estava de pé, olhou para Máscara da Morte, incrédulo com aquelas palavras.

- Acha fácil passar pelo que passei? Não estou dizendo do que Afrodite fez comigo. Estou falando dos dias que você ficou me trocando por ele, dos dias em que você pedia para ele participar também, dos dias que eu dava toda minha atenção para você e você... e você apenas descartava!

Máscara da Morte moveu-se rapidamente, ficando de frente para Shura, ignorando aquele olhar assassino que estava recebendo. Ele fez a menção de tocar em sua mão, mas Shura deu um passo para trás, temendo-o.

_"Ainda tremo só de pensar nos seus toques."_

- Ainda sente o mesmo por mim, e eu sinto ainda mais por você. Por que não pára e nos deixa ser feliz? – indagou, o que ele estava pensando há tempos.

- Cretino! Como você pode ser tão egoísta?

- Eu não sei, mas você me ensinou a gostar de alguém sem ser eu mesmo! – disse, um pouco pensativo.

- Nossa, que gratificante ouvir isso – disse, sentindo seu coração bater mais rápido, gostando de ouvir aquela declaração.

- Shura, eu te amo.

- NÃO DIGA ISSO! – gritou, irritado.

_"Dói tanto ser ferido por você."_

- Mas é a verdade! – murmurou baixinho.

_"Dói tanto você não acreditar em mim."_

A mão de Shura fechou-se com força e golpeou numa velocidade extraordinária o rosto de Máscara da Morte, fazendo-o voar um metro para trás. Depois ele avançou na sua direção, chutando-o com força nas costelas, impedindo-o de se levantar.

Máscara da Morte pensou em reagir, mas um pensamento cruza sua vontade animal de se defender, deixando Shura continuar a abatê-lo.

- "Eu mereço... mereço tudo isso dele".

O braço onde continha a Excalibur foi levantado, chamando a atenção de Máscara da Morte, que apenas fechou os olhos, conformando-se com seu destino.

- PAREM COM ISSO!

Os dois olham para o lado, vendo Aioros e Kanon se aproximando. Shura deu um passo para trás, quando Aioros veio na sua direção, agarrando seu braço e abaixando-o.

- O que fazem aqui? – indagou Shura, contrariado.

- Os seguimos! Sabem que não podem lutar entre si! – disse Kanon, levantando Máscara da Morte, num único puxão, assustando-se com seu estado deplorável.

Os quatro ficaram se olhando, até Aioros virar-se para Shura, que tinha um olhar decrescente.

- Agora eu me irritei. Uma hora é o Camus, outra é o Saga, e agora são vocês dois! – disse – tratem de resolverem suas diferenças logo.

- Eu não quero mais olhar para cara dele. Por que não fala para ele parar de me seguir! – disse irritado, apontando para Máscara da Morte, que se apoiava nos seus joelhos.

- Pode me matar se quiser, eu não me importarei se for por suas mãos – disse Máscara da Morte, chamando a atenção dos dois.

Shura ficou assustado, mas logo sorriu de canto, dizendo alto:

- Ah! Pode deixar, vem aqui que eu faço isso!

- Não, ninguém vai fazer mais nada! – disse Kanon, ficando no meio daqueles dois cavaleiros.

Um segundo de silêncio e Aioros tornou a falar.

- O que aconteceu com o Camus, em primeiro lugar, Shura?

- O Camus? O que tem haver o Camus?

- Diga. Vocês não são amigos? – interrompeu Kanon.

Shura ficou um tempo em silêncio, e disse:

- Ele nos pediu para não falar.

- Por Athena, vocês viram o estado do Milo? – indagou Aioros, perplexo – isso não é prova de amizade, Shura. Agora nos conte.

Shura ficou em silêncio, analisando suas palavras. E no fim viu que Aioros tinha razão. Camus sempre o ajudou a resolver seus problemas e tinha um bom coração, e agora era hora de ajudá-lo também.

- O Camus... foi... eu acho que mais que isso, mas... ele foi – Shura começou a falar, mas não encontrava palavras para explicar.

- Ele foi o que, inferno? Que raiva, diz logo! – disse Aioros, impaciente.

- Ele foi... Bom. Radamanthys se encantou por Camus, acho que até se apaixonou por ele, pelo jeito que ele o tratava, mas Camus não o aceitava, então ele o violentava naquele lugar. Aquele maldito! – disse, demonstrando raiva em sua voz – lembro-me do dia que Camus veio falar comigo. Ele estava desesperado, e só pensava no Milo.

- Ele pensava no Milo? Então ele não tem nada com o Saga, não?

- Não – disse, achando estranho à pergunta - O Saga que mostra interesse, mas o Camus o via como amigo. Tenho certeza disso. No entanto, Camus deve estar escondendo algo mais, pois teve uma época que ele só falava no Milo, que não podia mais vê-lo. E eu não sei o porquê – disse finalmente, ficando um pouco pensativo – eu tenho pena dele!

- FINALMENTE! – gritou Kanon, assustando todos – agora sai daí Milo!

Os quatro olham para escorpião que estava atrás de uma árvore. Ele estava se aproximando com passos rápidos na direção de Shura que arregalou os olhos, assustando-se com aquele plano.

- Foi difícil convencer o Milo para vir aqui, mas conseguimos! – disse Aioros vitorioso.

Milo agarrou Shura pela regata e começou a fazer um monte de perguntas, deixando todos ali atordoados, pois escorpião parecia estar fora de si.

- Calma Milo! – pediu Kanon, segurando-o.

- Ele o machucou? O que mais ele fez com ele? O que mais? Ele chorou? Diga... diga! – pedia desesperadamente, sem conter sua força, jogando Shura no chão e empurrando Kanon para longe.

Máscara da Morte se afastou deles, chamando a atenção de Shura que o viu indo embora. Ele sentiu vontade de sair correndo e de se trancar em seu quarto novamente, para se amaldiçoar por ainda sentir algo por aquele homem.

Kanon percebendo a expressão facial de Shura vai até ele, ajudando-o a se levantar, enquanto Aioros tentava controlar Milo, que parecia que iria explodir a qualquer instante.

- Vamos. Eu o acompanho até sua casa – disse Kanon, baixinho.

- Não precisa.

- Eu faço questão.

Shura sorriu de canto, com gratidão, sentindo sua garganta doer levemente pelo o choro que continha. Kanon, percebendo isso, o puxou rapidamente para fora dali, dizendo:

- Eu vou levá-lo, amor. Depois eu passo na sua casa.

- Tudo bem – disse Aioros.

Milo jogou-se no chão com as mãos no rosto, sentindo seu peito doer de tanto ódio que estava sentindo. Aioros sentou-se ao seu lado e passou seu braço por seus ombros, até que Milo acabou deitando em seu colo.

Os dedos de Aioros enroscavam-se nos fios azulados de Milo, numa pequena brincadeira, sentindo sua maciez. E Milo por sua vez molhava a calça de Aioros com suas lágrimas.

- Ele podia ter me dito – disse baixinho, em meio a um soluço.

- Mas ele achou que não devia – disse, tentando ver o lado de Camus – ele sentiu medo.

- Mas... eu não iria fazer nada contra ele! Nada! Eu o amo...

- Eu sei, Milo – disse, fazendo um carinho mais forte – mas eu imagino o que Camus pensou. Ele deve ter ficado com medo do que você pudesse fazer.

- Eu vou matar aquele maldito! Vou descer até...

- Não – interrompeu Aioros – era isso que Camus não queria. Por que você não vai até ele e diz tudo? Diga que ele não precisa mais se preocupar e que vocês podem ficar juntos agora!

Milo ficou um tempo em silêncio, lembrando-se do rosto do francês, perdendo-se no brilho dos seus olhos, sentindo vontade de vê-lo novamente, esquecendo-se da raiva que sentia anteriormente, para dar olhos a um sentimento mais forte: saudade.

- Onde ele está?

- Não sabemos. Mas o grande mestre sabe.

- Ele tem que me dizer! – disse, levantando-se rapidamente.

Milo saiu correndo de repente, fazendo Aioros se levantar e correr atrás dele. Escorpião estava numa velocidade onde Aioros não conseguia mais acompanhá-lo, mas felizmente sabia para onde ele iria, e logo se dirigiu para o salão do grande mestre.

Quando ambos entraram, Milo começou a chamá-lo com voz alta. E Shion acabou aparecendo no salão, com os olhos vermelhos de sono.

- O que foi? – indagou, sonolento.

- O Camus. Aonde ele foi? – indagou, quase avançando.

- Eu disse que não iria dizer, apesar de que você descobrirá logo – disse, bocejando.

- Não! Por favor, eu já sei o que aconteceu com ele. Não tem motivo para ele ficar longe de mim!

Shion parou um pouco para pensar e analisou a situação.

- Como soube?

- Shura me contou – disse rapidamente.

- É verdade – disse Aioros, reforçando.

- Shura sabia o que aconteceu?

- Sim – os dois disseram em uníssono.

- Mas Camus disse que não contou a ninguém! – disse.

Milo e Aioros se olharam desconfiados não entendendo o que o mestre dizia.

- Ele foi violentado – disse Milo, não gostando das suas palavras.

- Ah! É isso que vocês sabem – disse Shion, bocejando lentamente, ignorando o olhar nervoso de Milo.

- Como assim? Tem mais coisa? O que é? Diga... – pediu suplicante.

- Não! E também não vou dizer onde ele está – disse impaciente – agora vão embora.

- Mestre... – Aioros o chamou – por favor. Não podemos mais ficar assim!

Shion sentiu vontade de falar, mas conteve-se. Ele não podia interferir na decisão de Camus e sabia que se Milo descobrisse, os dois iriam sofrer mais do que já estavam; e sabia que Milo iria atrás de Radamanthys, mesmo que a própria deusa pedisse para ele ficar.

Milo sentiu vontade de pular no pescoço de Shion. Seus olhos estavam injetados de ódio, e não entendia o motivo de ninguém ajudá-lo, de ninguém tentar compreender sua dor. E percebendo a situação de escorpião, Aioros o puxou pelo braço.

- Vamos. Nós descobriremos depois – disse, olhando com uma certa raiva para Shion.

Quando os dois saíram do templo, Shion olhou para trás vendo que Dohko estava encostado em um dos pilares. Seus olhos eram de um verde incandescente, e seu tórax estava desnudo, mostrando toda sua juventude e beleza.

- Por que você não disse? – indagou.

- Dohko, eu já te disse.

- Acho que o Camus está segurando a barra sozinho. E querendo ou não, a vida de Camus diz respeito à vida de Milo, e vice versa.

- Eu concordo – disse, abaixando a cabeça, entristecido – queria poder protegê-los lá, mas não me deixaram perto deles.

Dohko foi se aproximando lentamente, até que seus braços entrelaçaram a cintura do mestre, puxando-o em sua direção, dando-lhe um carinhoso abraço que foi muito bem recebido. Sua mão direita subiu e tocou em seu rosto, vendo a expressão entristecida de seu eterno namorado.

- Você não podia ter feito nada. E todos sabemos que faria se pudesse. Mas Shion, agora você pode fazer tudo!

- Não, eu não posso. Acha que dizer onde Camus está é a resposta?

- Acho! Se eu fosse Milo, eu te espancaria até dizer onde ele está. E depois, iria atrás dele.

- E depois... você iria sofrer com a descoberta – disse- você sabe que eles nem podem se tocar, não é?

Dohko refletiu um pouco e disse:

- Sim. Mas preferiria ter você ao meu lado mesmo assim.

- Chega, não agüento mais esse assunto! – disse, rapidamente.

Um sorriso desenhou-se no rosto de Dohko, ele abraçou o corpo de Shion com mais força e logo o soltou dando um beijo carinhoso em sua bochecha que logo ficou rosada.

- Vem, vamos dormir. Você está com uma cara péssima.

- Hum...

Shion deixou-se ser levado por aquele homem, que parecia um pequeno adolescente, mas que era tão velho quanto ele.

Na casa de escorpião.

Milo estava jogando tudo que via pela frente no chão, acordando a casa inteira, fazendo alguns empregados virem correndo para ver o que acontecia, mas Aioros tratou de despachar todos para a cama de novo.

O quarto de Milo ficou uma zona em apenas alguns minutos. Sua cama estava virada ao contrário, ficando com os pés para cima, e toda a sua mobília estava fora do lugar, junto com os objetos quebrados, que agora estavam espalhados pelo chão.

- Pára Milo! – gritou Aioros, segurando-o, tentando impedir que ele socasse a parede novamente.

- Ah! Camus me perdoa, me perdoa... – falava sozinho, enquanto deixava-se ser abraçado por Aioros. Os dois foram abaixando-se até sentarem-se no chão.

- Vamos achá-lo, logo, logo. Se acalme.

- Eu tenho que pedir perdão. Eu tenho! – disse, desesperado – quando eu o vê-lo... eu... vou beijá-lo tanto!

- Sim – Aioria sorriu – vocês vão sim! Com certeza, pois vocês se amam muito.

- Sim. Não vejo a hora de ter o corpo dele junto ao meu novamente... não vejo a hora.

Aioros ficou em silêncio ouvindo os desejos de Milo. Ele até se envergonhou um pouco com tudo que escorpião dizia, mas não disse nada, ficando ali, confortando-o.

- "Sim, Milo. Você fará tudo isso, agora eu irei procurá-lo com você". – pensou Aioros.

No dia seguinte, no santuário. Milo e Aioros estavam jogados no chão da casa de escorpião, ambos dormiam profundamente apesar do desconforto, quando a porta do quarto foi aberta, num estrondo.

Aioros sentou-se de repente olhando para a porta, que não estava conseguindo ser aberta por inteira, pois havia uma cadeira bloqueando a passagem. Ele vai engatinhando até a cadeira, retirando-a do lugar.

- Nossa! O que aconteceu aqui? – indagou Kanon, entrando no quarto.

- O Milo estava um pouco irritado – comentou, levantando-se, e olhando para escorpião, que estava começando a acordar.

- "Um pouco irritado"? – riu alto.

- É! – riu baixinho.

- E o que descobriram? – indagou, entrando no quarto, indo até janela para abri-la.

- Nada – disse – Shion não nos contou nada. Parece que tem algo mais, mas não sei o que é.

- Eu vou achá-lo!

Kanon e Aioros olharam para Milo que já estava de pé, com um brilho indescritível nos olhos, algo que faltava nele há muito tempo. Era um misto de ansiedade e determinação.

- Nós o ajudaremos – disse Aioros.

- Obrigado, pessoal – disse, entusiasmado.

Aioros virou-se para Kanon e perguntou:

- E Shura?

- Mal, muito mal.

- Desabafou com você?

- Por incrível que pareça sim! E tem cada coisa... – disse, baixinho, olhando para os lados.

Aioros arregalou os olhos e sorriu.

- Parece o o maior fofoqueiro do pedaço.

- Mas você nem sabe a metade. Tudo que pensávamos estava errado, e tudo é pior que... nossa! Depois te conto.

- Hum, ok! Mas, eu acho melhor você ir para sua casa tomar um banho... – disse – olhando para o estado de Kanon.

- Estou tão acabado assim? – indagou, desanimado.

- Sim – disse, aproximando-se – mas ainda sim continua lindo! – concluiu, beijando seus lábios, demorando-se um pouco.

Milo tossiu levemente interrompendo o casal, que o olhou. Milo parecia uma criança no seu primeiro dia de aula, ele estava gesticulando que nem um louco e seus olhos brilhavam tanto que chegava a cegar. Sem contar que ele ficava falando baixinho "Camus, Camus", sem parar, fazendo o casal ficar preocupado.

- Precisamos da ajuda de Shaka, Aioros – disse Kanon.

- Sim. Fale com ele.

- Tudo bem, eu vou indo – disse, dando outro beijo no sagitariano.

Kanon saiu do quarto e Milo logo agarrou o braço de Aioros, dizendo um monte de coisas. Aioros teve que se esforçar para entender tudo que ele dizia e tentar argumentar, pois escorpião mudava de repente de assunto, mas tudo tinha um único foco: Camus.

O geminiano saiu da casa de escorpião e olhou para cima, visualizando a casa de capricórnio, sentindo-se mal com tudo que Shura havia lhe contado. Ele mesmo estava sentindo um ódio mortal de Afrodite e Máscara da Morte, e agora entendera o motivo de ele não falar com nenhum dos dois.

Ele foi descendo lentamente, pensando no terror que havia se espalhado pelo coração de Camus, Saga, Afrodite, Máscara da Morte e Shura. O inferno havia lhes afetado tanto que agora nenhum deles conseguia viver normalmente. Suas mentes estavam no desespero.

Chegando na casa de virgem, Kanon encontra Shaka sentado no parapeito da sua janela, olhando para o céu acinzentado. Logo iria chover, e bastante. No entanto, o dia continuava bastante quente.

- Bom dia, Shaka – cumprimenta Kanon, aproximando-se.

- Bom dia – sorriu levemente.

- Shaka, nós precisamos de um favor seu!

- "Nós"?

- Sim. Descobrimos o que aconteceu com o Camus, ele foi...

- Eu já sei – disse, cortando-o.

- O... O que? Você sabia? E não disse nada? – indagou perplexo.

- Sim. Aliás, são poucos os que não sabem se você prestar atenção.

Um minuto de silêncio e logo em seguida Kanon explodiu.

- Vocês não têm sentimento! Coitado do Milo, esse tempo todo ele ficou agonizando!

- Calma. Eu tinha idéia do que aconteceu, mas não sei ao certo ou os detalhes – disse, tentando acalmá-lo, e conseguiu.

- Bom, não importa. Precisamos que você entre nesse seu mundinho "zen" e descubra onde o Camus está.

Shaka respirou fundo e voltou seu olhar para as nuvens fortemente carregadas. Um vento forte entrou pela a janela, trazendo o cheiro de terra molhada, já estava chovendo em outras regiões.

- Shaka, você irá nos ajudar, não?

- Eu sei onde ele está, e Aioria também.

- Aioria? Como... por que ele não disse?

- Porque ele ainda não voltou ao santuário! – disse, com um leve sorriso no rosto.

Kanon ficou um tempo pensativo e então sua "ficha caiu", ele sorriu de canto e então agradeceu, abaixando levemente sua cabeça.

- Asgard. Ótimo lugar!

- Sim.

- O grande mestre sabia que logo iríamos descobrir – disse Shaka – não sei porque ele não disse antes.

- Bom, eu vou para minha casa. Caso Aioros ou Milo passe por aqui, diga tudo a eles, tudo bem?

- Pode deixar.

- Obrigado, Shaka.

- Hei! Não são apenas vocês que querem ver aqueles dois juntos novamente! – disse, dando uma leve piscada.

Kanon sorriu e virou-se de costas, afastando-se do loiro até que finalmente saiu da casa de virgem, indo direito para gêmeos.

Quando Kanon saiu, Shaka sorriu de canto e olhou para um pilar em especial, onde um par de olhos vermelhos o observava com atenção, até que a criatura se revelou, aproximando-se lentamente.

- Bom dia, Ikki – disse docemente.

- Por que não me acordou? – indagou contrariado, abraçando a cintura do loiro.

- Estava até ressonando. Não tive coragem.

- Devia ter me acordado. Não gosto de ficar sozinho na cama... – disse baixinho.

Shaka se derreteu com aquele comentário carente e meigo. Ele inclinou-se para o lado e deu um beijo nos lábios de fênix, sorrindo logo em seguida, para logo depois cochichar em seu ouvido:

- Me perdoe.

- Hum! Vamos tomar café?

- Um minuto.

- O que está esperando? – indagou, curioso, olhando para o céu acinzentado.

- Milo e Aioria descerem, e não vai demorar muito.

- Para que?

- Milo descobriu o que aconteceu com o Camus e agora quer achá-lo de qualquer jeito.

A surpresa nos olhos de Ikki não pôde ser evitada, ele não achou palavras para perguntar como havia acontecido tudo isso, mas imaginava que escorpião devia estar enlouquecido.

E certamente não demorou nada para Milo estar na presença do casal, junto com Aioros que estava um pouco ofegante por tentar acompanhar o ritmo de Milo.

- Shaka, onde ele está, aonde? – indagou, quase pulando no pescoço do loiro.

Ikki ficou entre Shaka e Milo, temendo que escorpião fizesse algo imprudente e Shaka caísse daquela janela. No entanto, fênix logo foi jogado para o canto por Milo, que agarrou os ombros de Shaka.

- Milo ele...

- Fala, fala!

- Ele...

- Diz logo! Onde? Onde?

- O ca...

- Cadê ele? Eu quero vê-lo!

- Milo se acalme! – gritou Aioros, puxando-o para trás.

Milo soltou Shaka a contragosto, mas sua ansiedade ainda não havia passado. Shaka por sua vez resolveu falar logo ou então não poderia saber o que iria acontecer com ele.

- Ele está em Asgard, Milo – disse finalmente.

- Asgard! Por isso Shion disse que logo iríamos saber. Aioria está lá! – disse, sorridente.

- Asgard! Asgard! Estou indo para lá agora – disse Milo, afastando-se.

- Milo, volta aqui! – Shaka o chamou.

Ikki que estava se recuperando do empurrão que levara, estava se aproximando novamente de Shaka, tomando cuidado para não ficar novamente no caminho de Milo ou então seria jogado longe novamente.

- O que foi? – indagou – fala logo, tenho que ir.

- Milo. O Camus não quer te ver, não adianta você ir desse jeito para lá!

Milo parou de repente, voltando à fria realidade. Ele ficou sério desde então e prestou atenção nas palavras de Shaka.

- Tem razão, mas ele não precisa mais se preocupar, eu não...

- Milo! O problema não é você, não vê? O problema é o Camus! – disse – ele está mal consigo mesmo, ele não suporta vê-lo, ele não quer ficar perto de você!

- Shaka! – Aioros o repreendeu.

- Mas é a verdade. Então antes de ir para lá. Pense um pouco.

O mundo de Milo desabou, junto com todo seu entusiasmo. Ele olhou para os três homens que agora o observavam com atenção e então abaixou a cabeça, exibindo uma face arrasada. Aioros se aproximou, tocando em seu ombro, dizendo:

- Vamos pensar direitinho e eu irei com você.

- Hum.

- Tudo bem?

- Hum.

- Milo!

- Sim... – disse baixinho, sem forças.

- Mas antes, você tem que estar apresentável. Vamos arrumar você, certo?

- Hum.

- Certo?

- Hum.

- Milo!

- Sim...

Aioros puxou Milo de volta para sua casa, tentando conversar com ele, mas agora ele parecia ter se trancafiado em seu mundinho. Escorpião apenas respondia com respostas objetivas, não comentando o que Aioros lhe dizia.

Enquanto isso, Ikki finalmente deixou sua posição de defesa e olhou para Shaka que agora ria baixinho.

- O que foi agora, senhor mais próximo do Deus? – indagou contrariado.

- Foi engraçado como você foi jogado – disse.

- Eu não achei! Pensei que Milo fosse te jogar dessa janela! – exclamou.

- Agradeço a preocupação.

- Hum! – Ikki cruzou os braços contrariando, virando-se de costas para o loiro, que apenas riu com seu jeito envergonhado de sempre.

Shaka finalmente desce do parapeito e abraça Ikki por atrás, colocando seu queixo em cima do seu ombro, aspirando o cheiro forte de fênix. Ele virou sua cabeça para o lado e capturou o lóbulo de sua orelha com a boca, mordendo-a levemente.

- Vem, vou fazer um café especial para você – disse sussurrante.

- Qual o prato principal? – indagou Ikki, maliciosamente.

- Ave de fênix, uma raridade!

- Hum... gostei! – sorriu, deixando-se ser puxado para fora do salão.

Aioros tentava enfiar um pedaço de pão na boca de Milo, mas ele sempre virara a cabeça para o outro lado, fazendo Aioros desistir da idéia.

- Hei, Aioros.

- O que foi?

- Por que o Camus não quer me ver?

- Talvez ele esteja se sentido sujo! – disse, pensativo – envergonhado, derrotado... imagina Milo. Alguém pegar seu corpo, lhe invadir, lhe tomar, lhe tocar... mãos que você não quer... deve ser medonho!

Os punhos de Milo fecharam-se, ele sentia uma vontade assassina que chegava a lhe assustar. Suas unhas cortavam sua pele, fazendo um pouco de sangue sair, manchando sua mão de vermelho.

- Milo... – Aioros murmurou baixinho, vendo o estado do seu amigo.

- Eu o amo, e vou fazer de tudo para que ele não se sinta mais assim... irei dar um banho nele se ele sentir sujo, irei tocá-lo milhões de vezes até apagar as marcas que ele não quer, irei... irei... – soluçou, fazendo algumas lágrimas caírem por seu rosto – eu irei... beijar-lhe até não reste mais fôlego.

Aioros ficou em silêncio, assustando-se com o tamanho daquele sentimento, sentindo-se perdido. Ele até podia sentir o cosmo de Milo envolvendo-se com o seu, mostrando toda a força que ele tinha, todo o medo e a crise que estava se passando por seu peito. A dor de Milo o atingia, deixando-o atordoado, fazendo-o sentir também.

- Vamos amanhã para Asgard, tudo bem? – indagou.

- Por favor, Aioros... por favor, não agüento mais. Mesmo pensando que Camus estava com Saga, mesmo assim... eu o queria.

- Eu sei, eu sei!

De repente, Milo levantou-se assustando Aioros. Ele abriu um sorriso e então disse:

- O Saga! Ele deve saber de tudo!

- Sim! – gritou Aioros, levantando-se também.

Milo saiu correndo, Aioros respirou fundo e correu atrás, tentando acompanhá-lo, até a casa de gêmeos.

Entrando no templo, Milo começou a chamar Saga em voz alta, e ele logo apareceu. O geminiano olhou para o escorpiano estranhando sua visita, mas não temeu.

- O que querem? – indagou.

- O Camus – Milo disse.

- Ah? Ele não está aqui – disse o óbvio.

- Eu sei! Eu quero saber... O que aconteceu com ele? Diga Saga, você sabe!

- Não posso dizer – disse, secamente – Camus pediu para eu...

- Já sabemos, o Shura nos contou – avisou Aioros – mas achamos que tem mais coisa! Diga Saga.

Saga ficou pensativo, não transmitindo nada no seu olhar. Ele parecia uma estátua com uma alma, onde existiam apenas sentimentos não correspondidos.

- Camus foi violentado por Radamanthys, é isso que sei – disse.

- Tem mais alguma coisa, Saga! Diga – gritou Milo, agarrando-o pelo colarinho da camiseta.

- Não sei de nada – disse, mostrando que não estava mentindo.

Aioros puxou Milo de volta, ou então iria ter que apartar uma briga, pois o olhar de Saga não era nada amigável. O escorpiano apenas ficou olhando-o indignado.

- O que você quer com o Camus?

- Milo, se não fosse eu, Camus nunca ficaria com você – disse.

- Eu... eu sei que você nos ajudou, mas não entendo o que quer com ele agora! – disse.

- Milo, eu sempre gostei dele. E queria me livrar dele, pensando que iria... bom, não deu certo – comentou decrescente.

Milo arregalou os olhos, mas logo ficou sério, ficando um pouco pensativo. Ele olhou para Aioros e disse:

- Vamos indo, não tem mais nada aqui.

- Milo... – Saga o chamou.

- Hum? – virou-se para trás.

- Eu nunca vi aqueles olhos tão tristes, quando Camus estava com você, eles... sempre foram diferentes, felizes. Por favor, faça... eles brilharem com antes – pediu, virando-se de costas e afastando-se deles.

- "Que situação complicada!" – pensou Aioros, coçando sua cabeça.

Os dois estavam saindo da casa de gêmeos, quando encontram Seiya no meio do caminho, ele parecia estar ofegante.

- Bom dia! – disse.

- Hum... – Milo e Aioros o olharam com desdém.

- O Saga está? – indagou.

- Sim – disse Aioros, não entendendo – o que quer com ele, ele não parece muito bem.

- Não? O que houve? – indagou, dando algumas piscadas.

- Nada, melhor voltar outra hora – disse, olhando com certa raiva para o garoto.

Seiya sorriu de canto e indagou:

- Como está Aioria?

- Ótimo – disse secamente.

- Mande lembranças. Agora preciso falar com Saga... – disse, entrando no templo, chamando por seu dono.

Aioros ficou um tempo, olhando para pégaso, não entendendo o que ele queria com seu cunhado, mas ele logo voltou sua atenção a Milo, que começava a subir as escadas.

- Aioros...

- Hum?

- O que será que aconteceu com aqueles três?

- Kanon sabe – disse – e pelo visto não foi bom.

- Hum... parece que o inferno ainda está no coração de cada um... até mesmo no de Saga.

- Saga?

- Eu... eu queria brigar com ele, matá-lo na verdade, mas... quando eu olhei para seus olhos eu vi apenas desespero.

- Desespero?

- Eu só vejo isso nos olhos de Camus também. Desespero! De todos...

- Hum, tem razão, Milo. Tem razão – concordou, um pouco pensativo.

E o dia foi passando rapidamente. Milo e Aioros arrumavam suas malas, eles iriam para Asgard de qualquer jeito, mesmo que o grande mestre não permitisse, mas Shion não havia dito absolutamente nada até agora.

No entanto, Shion pensou em impedi-los, mas Dohko apenas o segurou, dizendo que ele não deveria impedir que as coisas acontecessem, e que se o fizesse, ele estaria traindo a seus amigos.

Faltavam algumas horas para que Milo se encontrasse com Aioros para que eles saíssem do santuário. E nesse meio tempo, Milo estava em seu quarto, olhando para uma foto que ele havia tirado com Camus, há alguns anos atrás. Seu dedo escorregou pelo papel, contornando o rosto de Camus, que sorria timidamente.

- "O que acontecerá quando você me ver?" – pensou – "irá correr? Bom, você sempre correu do meu jeito doido, mas... desta vez, eu não estou brincando... desta vez eu irei realmente prendê-lo a mim... para sempre... até a morte."

Momentos mais tarde, Milo pega sua pequena mochila e sai da sua casa, começando a descer a grande escadaria, ignorando o vento frio e molhado. Estava chovendo um pouco, mas nada forte o bastante para molhar suas roupas.

Quando chegou no primeiro degrau da casa de Áries, Milo avistou Aioros e Mu que agora conversavam.

- Milo, vamos! – disse Aioros.

- Sim! – sorriu amarelo.

- Boa sorte, Milo – disse Mu, sorridente.

- Obrigado.

- Bom, eu irei teleportá-los até um ponto favorável, depois, vocês terão que andar um pouco! – disse o ariano.

- É o suficiente, Mu, obrigado! – disse Aioros – e pode deixar, que eu mando lembranças suas para meu irmão! – disse, dando um cutucão no ariano, que ficou com as bochechas vermelhas.

- Ah... eu... eu não disse anda, Aioros – comentou, baixinho.

- Ah! Mas eu sei que quer que eu fale. Vamos, Mu. Eu vou adorar ter um cunhado com você – riu alto, dando um tapa nas suas costas.

Mu ignorou o último comentário e concentrou seu cosmo, preparando-se para mandá-lo a um ponto qualquer em Asgard. E não demorou muito a se ver sozinho ali.

- Boa sorte, Milo... – disse baixinho, olhando para o céu acinzentado.

Os corpos dos dois cavaleiros caíram numa terra fofa e fria, fazendo-os se levantarem rapidamente e olharem para os lados, vendo que o céu estava escuro e sem estrelas. Ao redor deles existia apenas uma névoa fria e obscura.

- Estamos em Asgard, com certeza – comentou Aioros – que frio!

- Sim... como alguém pode viver aqui? – indagou, começando a andar.

Os dois começaram a andar, mas viram que não iriam sair do lugar se continuassem assim, pois suas pernas estavam enterradas na neve, e demorava muito para eles se locomoverem. O vento sempre os empurrava para trás, junto com flocos brancos de neve.

- Aioros...

- Milo... vamos correndo. Usando a velocidade da luz... – comentou – vamos nos cansar, mas... mas... pelo menos não vamos congelar!

- Precisamos guardar energia – comentou Milo.

- Então vamos usar nosso cosmo até achar um lugar bom para nos abrigarmos, isso parece uma tempestade.

- Tudo bem! Vamos.

Seus corpos ficaram um brilho dourado, e eles sumiram de repente de onde estavam, deixando apenas as marcas de seus passos, que logo foram cobertas por uma ventania de neve. Agora, ambos corriam na velocidade da luz, tentando encontrar o castelo de Hilda.

Com a velocidade da luz, eles poderiam dar voltas pela Terra, mas na situação atual, eles queriam ir a um determinado ponto, que ambos não sabiam onde ficava. E também, eles precisariam de algum cosmo para aquecer seus corpos, já que não usavam roupas adequadas, pois eles mesmos não tinham. Sem contar, que havia muitos bárbaros na região, que poderiam atacá-lo, contando com os Guerreiros Deuses de Durval, que não eram nada amistosos.

Uma caverna de gelo pareceu muito convidativa a ambos, que agora estavam acendendo uma fogueira com seus cosmos. E Aioros, encarregou-se de fechar a entrada da caverna com um pouco de neve, para impedir que o vento entrasse.

- Ah! Minhas mãos... parece que vão cair. Eu não as sinto! – comentou Aioros, colocando suas mãos em cima do fogo.

- Aioros! Você está com a mão no fogo! – exclamou Milo.

- Não estou sentindo nada mesmo.

- Tira a mão daí! – disse, rispidamente, puxando a mão de Aioros para si, e colocando suas próprias mãos em cima das dele, concentrando seu cosmo para aquecê-las.

- Obrigado! – disse Aioros, começando a sentir seus dedos novamente.

- Para onde está o castelo? – indagou Milo.

- Sinto o cosmo de Atena... está no norte!

Os dois ficaram conversando por um tempo, esperando a tempestade de neve passar, até que ela finalmente mostrou-se ausente. Eles saíram da caverna de gelo, olhando para os lados, espionando a região.

- Parece mais agradável sem aquela ventania – comentou Aioros.

- Camus... ele dizia que aqui era lindo... – comentou, apontando para um rio congelado.

Os dois pousaram seus olhos no rio, vendo como ele brilhava e refletia a lua cheia que estava encoberta por alguma camada branca, que os impedia de ver o céu azulado descentemente. A neve era brilhante, branca e intocada, não havia impurezas.

- "Azul do céu... da cor dos seus cabelos... e essa neve pálida, lembra-me seu rosto" – pensava Milo.

Aioros interrompeu seus pensamentos, apontando para o norte, que cruzava aquele rio congelado. E Milo assentiu com a cabeça e ambos começaram a caminhar.

No palácio. Camus estava jogado na cama de seu quarto, tentando ler um romance que Shido havia lhe emprestado, mas ele não conseguia se concentrar mais nas palavras.

Ele colocou o livro em cima de seu peito e fechou os olhos, tentando pensar em nada, mas não conseguia. Tudo havia sido um grande trauma, e até agora, as palavras de Radamanthys ecoavam por sua mente.

"Nunca mais... Vocês nunca mais vão se tocar."

De repente, Camus senta-se na cama e vai até a janela, olhando para o céu azulado. Seu coração havia disparado e ele não sabia o motivo. Sua mão tocou o vidro, deixando-o embaçado. Seus olhos estavam começando a se encher de lágrimas, mas nenhuma escorreu, pois ele mesmo estava cansado de chorar.

Os olhos de Camus fecharam-se de repente, e quando os abriu, ele viu dois homens parados no pátio do castelo. Ele deu mais algumas piscadas, mas os dois homens ainda continuavam ali.

- Milo e... Aioros?

Milo e Aioros sorriram. Havia demorado algumas horas, mas finalmente chegaram ao seu destino. Milo ergueu seu olhar e parou em uma janela, vendo que alguém o olhava, e forçando mais sua vista, ele abriu um sorriso sem igual.

- O que foi Milo? – indagou, Aioros.

- Camus...

Aioros olhou para cima e viu que Camus estava parado em frente a uma janela de vidro. Ele ergueu sua mão e acenou para o francês, mas ele não recebeu um aceno de volta. Camus havia sumido da janela.

Enquanto isso, dois guerreiros deuses se aproximavam deles. Eram Shido e Siegfried, e ambos pareciam desconfiados.

- Quem são vocês? – indagou Siegfried.

- Cavaleiros de Atena – disse Aioros, pois Milo parecia ter paralisado.

- Não sabemos de nenhuma visita dos cavaleiros de Atena – disse Shido desconfiado.

Os dois guerreiros os olhavam com desconfiança, preparando-se para interrogá-los, quando Aioria sai correndo do castelo.

- Irmão! Milo!

- São cavaleiros de Atena, Aioria? – indagou Shido.

- Meu irmão, Aioros, cavaleiro de sagitário. E Milo, cavaleiro de escorpião! O que vocês fazem aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa no santuário? – indagou Aioria.

Aioros sorriu e apertou a mão dos guerreiros deuses que estavam mais tranqüilos. E então ele explicou tudo a eles três. Shido e Siegfried apenas sorriram de canto, pensando na situação do francês, por quem eles pegaram grande simpatia.

- Ah! Milo, por favor, fale com o Camus! Ele está irredutível – disse Aioria.

- Eu vim aqui só para isso. Onde ele está? Eu o vi naquela janela! – disse, apontando para seu lado direito.

- Sim, ali é o quarto dele – comentou Shido.

- Camus parece ser muito triste... talvez você possa animá-lo – comentou Siegfried.

Milo jogou sua mala em cima de Aioros e começou a correr para dentro do castelo, passando reto por Fenrir e Mime, que começaram a correr atrás dele também. No entanto, eles logo pararam ao ouvirem Siegfried dizer que ele não era inimigo e que deveriam deixá-lo ir.

O cosmo de Camus podia ser sentido daquele quarto. Ele subiu uma longa escadaria até que chegou no corredor, ele tocou na porta do quarto e viu que estava trancada.

- Camus! Abra – pediu, batendo.

--

Do outro lado, no quarto. Camus estava encostado na porta, sentindo a presença de Milo. Ele tocou na madeira fria e dura, imaginando o corpo de Milo, sentindo seu cheiro pelas frestas.

- "Esse é o máximo que podemos chegar perto" – pensou entristecido.

Camus se afastou um pouco da porta ao ver que Milo começava a socá-la, e não demorou muito para o trinco se quebrar e ele entrar.

- Camus! – sorriu ao vê-lo.

Camus estava usando uma blusa preta de manga comprida, e uma calça larga da mesma cor. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados, mas ainda assim estava penteado.

- Milo, o que veio fazer aqui? – indagou, tentando manter sua voz firme.

- Vim te buscar – disse, dando um passo na sua direção.

- E quem disse que eu quero ir com você? – indagou, dando um passo para trás, batendo as costas na parede.

- Camus, eu já sei o que aconteceu. Não tenha medo, vamos ficar juntos mesmo assim. Eu não me importo! Eu quero apenas ficar com você, eu te amo! Amo... amo e amo! Você sabe, não é mesmo?

Camus ficou um tempo em silêncio, assustando-se com aquela revelação. Ficou pensando se Shion havia lhe dito, mas só podia ser ele, pois era o único que sabia onde ele estava e também era o único que sabia do seu segredo.

- Sa... sabe de tudo? – indagou, temendo.

- Sim – sorriu – tudo! E eu não posso ficar longe de você.

- Sabe de tudo e quer ficar perto de mim? – indagou sussurrante.

- Sim! Para sempre, até a morte!

- Não se importa com o que vai acontecer com você?

- Não – disse, estranhando a pergunta.

- Seu egoísta! – gritou – acha que eu posso viver com isso?

- Com isso o que? – indagou sem entender.

Camus refletiu um pouco e perguntou:

- O que você sabe?

- Eu sei que... Radamanthys o... bom, ele... você... ele ficou com você! – disse finalmente, não conseguindo explicar.

- Só isso? – indagou.

- Sim! Tem mais?

- Claro que não! Mas você não sabe de uma coisa... – mentiu.

- O que?

- Eu não gosto mais de você. Descobri isso... não quero ficar com você, Milo!

Milo arregalou os olhos, ficando surpreso. E agora? O que ele falaria? Ele se aproximou de Camus, e este fugiu para o outro lado do quarto, assustando Milo, que correu até ele, segurando seus braços com força.

- Me solta, Milo! – gritou desesperado.

Milo sentiu uma leve dor de cabeça, mas continuou a segurá-lo, sentindo a pele lisa e quente do francês, aspirando seu cheiro doce, podendo sentir sua respiração de perto. Então, ele jogou Camus na cama e logo subiu em cima dele, prendendo-o.

- Não. Você está mentindo, Camus! Eu sei quando mente. Você é tão transparente! – gritou.

_"É incrível como você sabe tanto de mim. Como sabe quando eu minto ou digo a verdade."_

- Sai de cima de mim! – gritou.

- Eu te amo! – disse, inclinando-se para frente, para dar um beijo em Camus, mas ele se remexeu, desviando o objetivo de Milo que era sua boca, para dar um beijo na sua bochecha.

Os lábios de Milo tocaram a pele de Camus. Nesse momento o mundo parou para ele, pois podia sentir Camus novamente em seus braços e isso era tudo para ele. No entanto, seu corpo começou a ficar mole de repente e Camus o empurrou para o lado, fazendo-o cair no chão.

_"Dói tanto machucar você."_

- Camus, não me deixe – pediu, erguendo as mãos, vendo o rosto aflito do francês.

Um fio de sangue escorreu pelos lábios de Milo, ele não sentiu, mas Camus viu e ficou desesperado. Ele se ajoelhou ao lado de Milo, fazendo a menção de tocá-lo, mas reteve-se, ficando a olhá-lo de longe. Vendo como Milo ficou pálido e vendo que o brilho de seus olhos estava começando a sumir.

- Milo... – o chamou - Resista... Não morra – sussurrou, fazendo algumas lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto.

Nesse momento, Aioros e Aioria entram no quarto, vendo um Milo desacordado no chão e um Camus impassível ao seu lado. Eles se aproximavam e viram que o francês tinha algumas lágrimas no rosto.

- O que você fez, Camus? – indagou Aioros, tocando em Milo, que estava gelado.

"O que eu fiz? Não consegui protegê-lo... quase o beijei também. Eu não presto. Como sou egoísta."

- Eu disse... não podemos ficar mais juntos – sussurrou.

_"Nunca mais... nunca mais... sem nos tocar."_

- E por isso você quer matá-lo? Camus, o Milo te ama! Ele quer ficar com você! O que você tem na cabeça? – gritou Aioros, empurrando-o para trás, fazendo Camus bater-se contra a parede e cair sentado no chão.

_"Eu também queria. Eu queria voltar no tempo, queria ter dado um último Adeus a Milo, como queria."_

Aioros se aproximou e o agarrou pelo colarinho da blusa, e sem conseguir se conter ele acabou golpeando o rosto do francês, vendo que ele não demonstrou absolutamente nada. Cansado, Aioros o jogou no chão.

- Você é um cretino! Que tipo de amor é esse?

_"Esse é um amor sincero... tão sincero, que chega a doer."_

- Eu não o amo, ninguém entende isso? – disse.

_"O amo tanto que abdico de mim mesmo para vê-lo bem."_

- Você não presta! – gritou Aioros, dando-lhe um chute.

- Estou pouco ligando para você, Aioros. Não ligo para Milo – disse , sussurrante.

_"Na verdade, eu queria abraçá-lo. Obrigado por querer nos ajudar Aioros, eu realmente não presto para proteger a pessoa que eu mais gosto"._

- Eu tenho nojo de você! Como pode ignorar o sentimento de Milo? Eu não sei mais se você está assim pelo que Radamanthys lhe fez, ou você realmente não se importa mais com Milo! – comentou, virando Camus de barriga para cima, para ver seu rosto.

- Não me importo. Eu até gostei de Radamanthys, ele foi melhor que Milo! – disse, com um sorriso forçado. E nisso começou a dizer rapidamente, tudo que queria, para afastá-los dele, para que levassem Milo embora.

_"Na verdade, cada toque que ele me dava, eu morria aos poucos e para suportar, imaginava que era Milo ali."_

- Eu não o quero mais, o leve de volta! – disse.

_"Assim é melhor... longe de mim, ele não sofrerá."_

- Estou cansado da sua infantilidade!

_"Daria tudo para ouvir suas infantilidades de novo, mas não posso mais. Como queria sentir sua respiração junto a minha."_

- Suma daqui com ele, e não voltem mais. Que saco! Estou cansado de fingir ser o certinho!

_"É tão difícil fingir que não o amo mais. Dói tanto segurar minhas lágrimas por você."_

- Só isso que tenho a dizer. Suma, e não me toque mais, Aioros, ou eu te...

_"Preferiria que me matasse agora... agradeço amigos como vocês. Quero que cuidem dele para mim, e que Milo saiba, que ninguém poderá amá-lo mais do que eu amo, amei ou amarei."_

- Vão embora! – gritou finalmente, depois de desabafar.

Aioria segurou Aioros, antes que ele começasse a bater em Camus novamente. O sagitariano saiu do quarto, tentando esfriar a cabeça, enquanto Aioria carregava Milo para fora do quarto.

- Nunca pensei que era isso realmente, Camus – comentou Aioria – perdão por tomar seu tempo!

- Até que fim percebeu. Agora suma! E nunca mais volte – disse, friamente.

_"E protejam Milo por mim..."_

Camus ficou sozinho no quarto, ele foi se levantando aos poucos e encostou a porta, colocando uma cadeira para segurá-la. Ele tocou em seu rosto que estava dolorido e foi até um espelho, vendo uma marca vermelha perto do seu olho.

Seus dedos tocaram na marca, sentindo uma leve dor, mas continuou a tocá-la. Até que parou e se olhou no espelho, retirando seus longos cabelos do seu rosto, lembrando-se das palavras de Radamanthys, que eram similares com as de Milo.

**"Como gosto de seus cabelos..."**

Num acesso de raiva, Camus pega um tesoura e fica olhando para sua ponta fina e cortante, ele puxa uma mecha longa de seu cabelo e então fecha a tesoura nela, fazendo longos fios de cabelos escorregarem pela penteadeira para depois caírem no chão.

Outras mechas foram pegas e logo cortadas, fazendo um manto azul-petróleo cobrir o chão. A sua cabeça não tinha o mesmo volume de cabelos de antes, agora eles estavam curtos, junto a sua nuca. As duas mechas de Camus, que sempre ficavam na frente de seu peito foram cortada até seu ombro. Era a única parte de seu cabelo que restou.

Por incrível que parece, Camus não ficou nenhum pouco feio como ele mesmo queria ficar. Sua franja perdeu um pouco do volume e caiu por seu rosto, cobrindo seus olhos chorosos. As duas mechas compridas, que ficavam lado-a-lado com sua cabeça, agora lhe davam um ar jovial e diferente.

De repente, a porta do quarto se abre novamente, era Aioros, que estava tentando entrar. E quando ele entrou, olhou para Camus, e deu um grito de susto.

- O... O que você fez? – indagou, apontando para sua cabeça.

- Não é óbvio – disse, secamente.

- Está tentando levantar sua auto-estima? Saiba, Camus, ninguém vai querer ficar com alguém como você!

- "Como assim? Ficou bom o corte?" – pensou Camus, incrédulo, olhando-se novamente no espelho.

- Eu só queria dizer uma coisa para você!

- O que é? – indagou curioso.

- Nunca mais chegue perto do...

- Pode deixar! Mas prometa-me que ele também não irá mais chegar perto de mim!

Aioros se surpreendeu e disse:

- Pode deixar, já pretendia fazer isso mesmo.

Aioros ficou olhando para Camus, vendo aquele olhar sem brilho algum, vendo a marca vermelha que estava perto do seu olho por causa do soco. E olhando novamente para o novo penteado, que por incrível que pareça, havia deixado Camus lindo, mas estranho.

Quando Aioros saiu do quarto, Camus ajoelhou-se no chão e pegou os fios de seus cabelos, cheirando-os, lembrando-se das vezes que Milo o agarrava apenas para cheirar suas madeixas. Agora, elas não existiam mais.

_"Talvez assim... você não olhe mais para mim."_

_"Dói tanto magoar você. Dói tanto machucar você. Dói tanto estar longe de você. Dói tanto... tanto... mas... tanto... Milo, dói tanto ter que evitar você."_

Camus olhou para a janela com atenção, ele pegou sua armadura e saltou, fugindo na calada da noite, desaparecendo no meio daquela paisagem gelada, sem deixar rastro algum.

_"Mesmo que eu suma, saiba que dói muito... fingir não amar você."_

---

Enquanto isso, Aioros andava até o quarto onde Milo foi depositado, pensando:

_- "Realmente, Milo. Nos olhos de Camus, eu só vejo **desespero**." ·_

--

_"Amor eterno não é aquele que dura para sempre,  
mas aquele que foi verdadeiro nos momentos em que foi vivido." ·_

_(Emily Dickinson)_

--

Continua...

Acho que no próximo capítulo eu vou decidir as coisas, portanto, eu os aviso que esse romance está para chegar ao seu final. Eu sinceramente fiquei com um nó na garganta nesse capítulo, e o ponto crítico foi quando Camus cortou seus cabelos. O seu cabelo ficou parecido com o do Aya de Weiss Kreuz, hum... ficou lindo mesmo.

Muitos leitores podem reclamar, mas tentem pensar menos na estética e pensar mais nos conflitos internos que rodeiam o coração do francês. E vejam como suas palavras e ações são diferentes de seus pensamentos.

Dois capítulos no máximo (sempre faço capítulo a mais), isso eu espero, para terminar essa novela. Sem contar, que tenho que mexer com alguns personagens, como Shura, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite. Acho que não está caminhando muito bem a situação deles.

Comentários são bem vindos. Claro que eu não recebo muitos comentários, isso é óbvio, pois meus leitores comentam um único capítulo e eu não sei se ficou chato os restantes ou se não leram realmente. Mas caso comentem, saibam que isso me ajuda muito a escrever o próximo capítulo, não fazem idéia, como me satisfaz saber que alguém lê.

Obrigada a todos que me apoiaram até agora, estou grata, sem vocês não conseguiria continuar.

Ah! E obrigada por lerem.

01/03/2006 (não, esse capítulo não é uma mentira!).

Leona-EBM


	8. Invasão Demoníaca

**Capítulo 08**

**Invasão Demoníaca**

"_Amor não se conjuga no passado; ou se ama para sempre,  
ou nunca se amou verdadeiramente"._

_(Guimarães Rosa)_

0o0

"_No começo eu não queria ouvir o que você tinha a me dizer. Você me magoou tanto que meu coração pegou aversão a você, mas mesmo assim eu continuo a te amar... Portanto, não me deixe". **(Shura)**_

_0o0_

As pálpebras pesadas de Milo foram se abrindo lentamente, ele olhou ao redor, vendo que não reconhecia o cômodo aonde se encontrava. Ele vasculhou a área procurando por alguém, quando a porta de madeira do quarto se abre.

- Milo!

- Aioros?

- Que bom que você acordou, estava ficando preocupado – disse, aproximando-se.

- Mas... Mas... Camus! Cadê o Camus? – indagou, olhando desesperadamente para os lados – onde? Onde?

Aioros respirou fundo e então, começou a falar pausadamente, tentando buscar forças para explicar toda a situação.

- Eu acho que você não deveria mais procurá-lo.

- O que? Como assim? Aioros! – gritou, sentando-se de repente na cama, sentindo todo seu corpo tremer levemente e uma dor latejante preencher sua cabeça.

Aioros fechou os olhos. Estava sendo difícil ter que explicar para um coração apaixonado, que o outro coração que ele amava estava longe demais de suas mãos. Ele mesmo não queria acreditar nas palavras de Camus até agora, pois o olhar do francês era muito suspeito. No entanto, havia visto com seus próprios olhos que Milo foi encontrado quase morto ao seu lado.

Um momento de silêncio e Aioros foi agarrado por Milo, que agora se levantou da cama e começou a lhe encher de perguntas.

- O Camus disse que não te quer mais. Ele disse que é esse o motivo, e disse que até foi bom conhecer Radamanthys – disse finalmente.

O corpo de Milo parou de se mover, ele deu um passo cambaleante para trás e sentou-se na cama, com um olhar arrasado num misto de decepção e incredulidade. Ele olhou para Aioros, mas este fechou os olhos e fez um "não" com a cabeça.

- Ele... ele não me disse nada – disse Milo.

- Nós o encontramos quase morto ao seu lado! Milo! Ele quase te matou! – disse preocupado.

- Matar... eu... eu não... o Camus não me atacou – disse, olhando para os olhos de Aioros, que ficaram surpresos.

- Acho que você não se lembra – comentou – Milo! Você está dormindo há uma semana e dois dias!

O mundo caiu de repente para Milo, ele ficou um tempo em silêncio, sua alma parecia ter morrido, pois seu corpo caiu para trás, ficando deitado naquela cama vazia. Seus olhos estavam sem foco algum, ele ouvia a voz de Aioros de longe, mas não respondia, não tinha vontade de fazer mais nada.

Sua mente o levou para um lugar onde ele sentiu-se feliz finalmente. Ele perdeu a consciência, lembrando-se de um dia qualquer, mas para ele, aquele dia era importante, pois Camus estava lá, com ele, sorrindo como antes.

Aioros arrumou Milo na cama e passou a mão por sua testa, vendo que ele ainda estava com febre, que por sorte havia baixado no dia anterior, ou então teriam que levar Milo para um hospital.

A porta do quarto abriu, nela entraram Mu e Kanon, e ambos possuíam uma face preocupada.

- Ele acordou – comentou Aioros.

- Verdade? – ambos indagaram em uníssono, felizes.

- Sim, mas quando lhe contei... ele não acreditou e caiu – disse, entristecido.

Mu se aproximou e sentou-se na beira da cama, tocando na face de Milo, vendo como ele suava. Ele ficou olhando-o com carinho e uma atenção demasiada, nesse momento, Aioria entra no quarto, carregando uma bacia de água.

Ele foi se aproximando, vendo que Milo ainda estava desacordado. Ele colocou a bacia em cima da cômoda e ficou a olhar para o ariano, que tinha um olhar perdido. Não pôde evitar, sentiu ciúmes.

Aioros, que conhecia seu irmão melhor que ninguém, percebeu o seu incômodo. Sagitário, colocou as mãos nos ombros de Mu e disse:

- Vamos deixá-lo descansar.

- Hum... – Mu se levantou a contra gosto e saiu do quarto, com um olhar cabisbaixo.

Aioria acompanhou o ariano com o olhar e foi atrás dele rapidamente. Quando saiu do quarto, viu que Mu havia se deparado com seiya, que atravessava agora a casa de sagitário.

- Bom dia – disse seiya, sorridente.

- Bom dia.

- Como Milo está? – indagou.

- Mal, mas já acordou.

- Mesmo? Que bom. Qual foi a reação dele?

- Hum... te interessa?

Seiya deu duas piscadas a mais, para ver se era realmente o ariano que estava na sua frente, e então tornou a perguntar:

- Qual foi à reação dele?

- Você é surdo?

Vendo que era mesmo o ariano na sua frente, seiya apenas deu de ombros e saiu andando, comentando baixinho:

- Povo estressado.

Aioria foi se aproximando lentamente, tocando levemente na mão de Mu que o encarou sem nada no olhar, ele parecia estar aborrecido.

- O que foi, Mu? – indagou – parece triste.

- E não era para estar? Milo... ele está acabado. Camus está matando-o aos poucos.

- Pelo que meu irmão disse, Camus não quer mesmo voltar para ele. Não podemos fazer nada.

O ariano fechou os olhos e respirou bem fundo, e então tornou a dizer:

- Por que isso de repente?

- Pensando bem, não foi de repente. Faz tempo que os dois se separaram, vai ver que Camus realmente viu que não gostava mais dele e...

- Cala boca Aioria! – gritou Mu.

- Mu? – o chamou, dando algumas piscadas a mais, vendo se era realmente o gentil ariano que estava na sua frente.

- Você não sabe... eu conversava muito com Camus. Sempre estava no meio deles... enquanto você treinava, enquanto você se isolava dos outros pensando que seu irmão era um traidor, enquanto isso... nós três tínhamos uma relação agradável – desabafou – alguém que vê por fora deve pensar que nem vocês! Oras, Kanon sempre esteve fora, Aioros estava morto e você longe demais. O que vocês acham que sabem? Como puderam deixar Camus sozinho? Como não tentaram ver a verdade?

- Mu, eu...

- Não diga mais nada Aioria, sairá besteira com certeza – disse, revoltado – estou cansado de vocês ficaram prendendo Milo, tentando esconder-lhe as coisas. Eu quero ajudar os dois, e eu sei quem pode me responder as cosias.

Mu ia falar novamente, mas atrás deles, ele ouve um som de alguém batendo palmas. Os dois cavaleiros viram que era Dohko descendo, e ele tinha um sorriso aberto no rosto.

- Isso mesmo, Mu. Eu concordo com você.

- Dohko? – Aioria, franziu o cenho intrigado – o que faz aqui?

- Isso não vem ao caso. Mas eu estou ficando doente dessa história. Eu preciso falar com Milo.

- Ele está desacordado – disse Mu.

- Sem problema. Venham comigo, também.

Os três entraram na casa de sagitário. Aioria estava pensando nas palavras de Mu, vendo se realmente tinha alguma verdade encoberta naquela situação, mas Aioros havia lhe dito com todas as palavras, que Camus não o queria mais.

Quando entraram no quarto, Kanon e Aioros miraram seus olhares em Dohko, que entrou, cumprimentando-os com um aceno na cabeça, para logo depois ir até Milo.

- Ele ainda está desacordado – comentou Aioros – E o que você faz aqui?

- Er... Nada!

Dohko sorriu de canto e tocou na testa de Milo, chamando-o mentalmente. Ele ficou um bom tempo assim, até que os olhos de Milo foram abertos lentamente.

- Olá, bela adormecida – disse Dohko – vamos, acorde. Camus está te esperando.

- Dohko! – Aioros gritou, enfurecido – pare de brincar!

Dohko virou-se para Aioros, com um semblante sério e indagou:

- Alguém por acaso está brincando aqui, cavaleiro? Pois eu não estou.

Milo sentou-se de repente na cama, mas logo caiu para trás, sentindo sua cabeça latejar, além de perder as forças por lembrar das palavras de Aioros. Ele mirou seu olhar em Dohko, não entendendo o motivo dele estar ali.

- O que você faz aqui? – indagou, Milo.

- Ai! Que coisa. Vim ver Shion, satisfeitos? – disse, contrariado.

Todos se olharam e sorriram de canto, menos Aioros que estava revoltado com a atitude dele. Era inadmissível ficar brincando com os sentimentos do outros daquela maneira, não podia iludir Milo.

- O que faz deitado? Sabia que o Camus te espera? – indagou Dohko.

- Me... me espera? – indagou, hesitante – onde?

- Não sei, ele sumiu de Asgard. Você não o prendeu direito e ele fugiu – sorriu em seguida – vai lá, atrás dele.

- O Camus... não quer me ver – disse entristecido, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro.

Uma risada alta preencheu o quarto, assustando a todos. Então Dohko parou, retirando algumas gotas de lágrimas que formaram no canto de seus olhos.

- Quem disse? O Camus? Não me faça rir, Milo.

- Ele me disse! – disse Aioros – ele disse com todas as palavras. Meu irmão estava lá também para confirmar.

- É verdade – reforçou Aioria – eu ouvi também.

- Vocês... definitivamente julgam um livro pela capa – disse.

- Hum? – indagou Aioria, não entendendo.

O mestre ancião que agora não tinha absolutamente nada de ancião, apenas respirou fundo e voltou a olhar para Milo, que tinha um olhar perdido. Ele havia perdido as esperanças.

- Shion finalmente desistiu ao ver o que tinha acontecido com você – começou – ele está infeliz por não ter conseguido proteger ninguém. Além de vocês dois, Shura está com o coração destruído.

- Shura? – indagou Milo, sem entender – o que ele tem haver?

- Com Camus, nada. Mas ambos sofreram bastante, digo que Shura deve ter morrido e seu corpo se esqueceu de parar de se movimentar. Já o viu Milo? Ele parece um zumbi – disse, entristecido – Shion, sente-se culpado por não conseguir protegê-los, mas ele foi preso e ficou longe deles.

- Sim, Shura parece uma casca vazia – comentou Kanon.

- E quanto a Afrodite, este não deveria continuar vivo, convivendo conosco. Eu acho isso, pelo menos – disse Dohko.

- Eu também! Acho que deveríamos expulsá-lo – disse Kanon, sentindo seu sangue ferver.

- E quando a Máscara da Morte, ele tem muita culpa, mas é um infeliz. E acho que ele está desejando morrer agora – sorriu de canto – finalmente alguém derreteu aquele coração, e agora ele está sofrendo.

- O Máscara da Morte? – Kanon riu alto – ele não se importa com ninguém, não viu o que ele fez?

Dohko respirou fundo e disse:

- Definitivamente vocês julgam um livro pela capa!

- Como assim mestre? – indagou Mu.

- Vocês só vêem a imagem que lhe és fácil e favorável. Não vêem o olhar morto de Shura, até agora, ninguém foi consolá-lo. Vocês não vêem a face perversa de Afrodite. Vocês não vêem a tristeza no olhar de Máscara da Morte. Vocês não vêem a força descomunal no olhar de Camus e vocês... também não vêem a tristeza que abrange Saga, que ninguém sabe o que aconteceu com ele, apenas Shion – disse, entristecido – resumindo, vocês não têm capacidade de ver corações. Se vir isso, perceberão que todos estão no desespero.

Todos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, pensando na chegada dos cavaleiros que haviam ido ao inferno. Lembrando-se do dia que tudo foi esclarecido e Atena os ressuscitou, para que pudessem viver com eles novamente.

Nenhum cavaleiro estava com um sorriso no rosto. Todos estavam mudados e com olhares vagos e vazios, e seus cosmos, antes tão fortes e orgulhosos, agora estava trancafiados em seus peitos.

- Eu quero vê-lo – disse Milo finalmente.

- Eu vou lhe contar tudo Milo, mas prometa-me antes – começou – que você não irá sair desse quarto como um louco.

- O que? – indagou sem entender.

- Prometa-me... ah! Deixa quieto, você vai sair correndo daqui que nem um louco e ninguém vai te segurar – disse, assustando a todos.

Milo com muita dificuldade sentou-se na cama e ficou a olhar para Dohko com tanta curiosidade, que estava se segurando para não agarrá-lo e obrigá-lo a falar rapidamente. Seu peito parecia que iria explodir de ansiedade.

- Radamanthys... – começou, chamando a atenção de todos – não sei como, mas ele lançou uma maldição em Camus, ao ver que Camus não iria ficar com ele – tossiu levemente e continuou – e essa maldição diz o seguinte: se a pessoa que você ama o tocar, ela irá morrer. Então Milo, o fato de você ter sido encontrado desacordado ao lado de Camus, foi porque você o tocou, não foi?

Todos ficaram em silêncio, Milo quase teve um ataque de nervos, ele estava tão abobado que nem conseguiu se mexer. Aioros foi se aproximando lentamente, até perguntar:

- Por que Camus disse...

- Ele disse aquilo para afastar Milo dele – disse, contando Aioros – e conseguiu!

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Milo por sua vez estava ficando cada vez mais revoltado, ele tentou se levantar da cama, pensando em ir encontrar Camus, mas seu corpo estava fraco demais. Ele apenas caiu para trás novamente, exibindo um olhar medonho.

Um grito alto e carregado de ira invadiu todo aquele quarto, onde as paredes não foram fortes o suficiente para segurá-lo, fazendo assim o grito preencher o santuário inteiro. Era Milo que mostrava toda sua fúria, ele se debatia enquanto gritava de tanto ódio.

- EU VOU MATAR AQUELE FILHO DA PUTA!

- Milo... calma – pediu Aioros, um pouco hesitante, pois ele mesmo sentia-se mal com tudo aquilo. Por ele não ter percebido toda a verdade por trás daquele olhar carregado de desespero.

- EU VOU DESCER ATÉ AQUELE INFERNO E ACABAR COM ELE!

- Para... – Dohko começou a falar, fazendo Milo prestar a atenção nele – quebrar a maldição. Radamanthys tem que morrer realmente.

- Nem precisa me dizer... mesmo que não precisasse, eu iria matá-lo! – disse, tremendo violentamente, cerrando seus dentes com força, trincando-os.

Enquanto Milo estava tendo um ataque de raiva, surpreendendo a todos, que no final das contas também estavam revoltados com toda aquela situação. Na casa de capricórnio, Shura havia acabado de acordar de um pesadelo.

Ele sentou-se na cama de repente e olhou para sua janela, levantando-se rapidamente, indo até ela para ver o que acontecia naquele santuário. Ele podia ouvir ao longe a voz de Milo, gritando que iria matar alguém.

"_RADAMANTHYS EU VOU TE MATAR POR TER TOCADO NELE"._

Ouviu novamente, fazendo seus olhos ficarem tristes. As lembranças estavam presas em sua cabeça, ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser na dor daquele inferno. Foi inevitável, pois logo se lembrou dos toques de Máscara da Morte.

- Que ódio, que ódio, que ódio! – gritou, puxando seus cabelos com força, enquanto batia sua cabeça contra a parede, com certa força – maldito! Como eu te odeio!

Depois do seu acesso de raiva, Shura saiu do quarto, batendo a porta com tanta força, que algum pedaço de madeira acabou se partindo. Ele andava pelo salão, vendo que sua casa estava vazia. Era noite, e seus empregados haviam sido dispensados apesar da relutância, pois eles se preocupavam com Shura.

Capricórnio saiu de sua casa, ele começou a descer a escadaria, indo até a casa de sagitário. Ele queria saber o que acontecia, queria ver pessoas diferentes, não agüentava mais ficar pensando na mesma coisa todos os dias. Precisava de novos ares, ou então iria morrer.

Quando ele entrou na casa de sagitário, sentiu vários cosmos ali. Ele foi se aproximando até que entrou no quarto, recebendo os olhares de todos. E acabou se surpreendendo ao ver Dohko ali.

- Dohko, o que faz aqui? – indagou. Sua voz saiu fraca e baixa, fazia muito tempo que não falava com ninguém.

- Ah! Por Atena, não é óbvio? Parem de ficar perguntando – disse contrariado.

Shura não disse mais nada, ele viu o olhar atento de Aldebaran na sua direção, sentindo-se incomodado. E vendo o olhar dos outros cavaleiros, ele acabou ficando tímido, e aos poucos foi dando uns passos para trás, afastando-se.

- Não pense em sair daqui, Shura – disse Dohko – chega de isolamento.

- Eu... não – Shura começou, mas não conseguiu terminar.

- Shura... – a voz fraca de Milo o chamou, fazendo todos prestarem atenção – o Camus, me diga... Diga-me tudo que você sabe.

- Eu... não sei de nada realmente. Mas essa história que o Camus não gosta de você é mentira – disse – Camus nunca diria isso, nem fugiria do santuário se isso fosse verdade. É uma mentira.

- Já sabemos – disse Mu.

Os cavaleiros estavam todos reunidos, faltavam apenas quatro deles: Afrodite, Máscara da Morte, Saga e Camus para terminar tudo bem. No entanto, o primeiro não era muito desejado.

0o0

Uma semana havia se passado. Milo estava melhorando numa velocidade extraordinária. Tudo isso era sede de vingança misturada com muita ansiedade. Ele queria botar um fim naquela história.

Era uma noite fria e chuvosa. Milo saiu sorrateiro da casa de sagitário, pegando sua armadura e sumindo de repente, indo para longe dos olhos de seus amigos. Ele queria ir até o inferno, queria ficar frente-a-frente com Radamanthys, queria subjugá-lo, destruí-lo e no fim matá-lo.

Milo estava num ponto longe do santuário. Ele sabia como abrir o portal para o mundo inferior. Ele foi elevando seu cosmo a um grau onde ele pensou que seu corpo fosse explodir de tanta energia. No entanto, era uma sensação prazerosa apesar da dor latejante que sentia na cabeça. Ele elevava seu cosmo até o oitavo sentido, vendo que tudo a sua volta começava a ser sugado para um buraco, onde uma atmosfera horrível o puxava. Seu corpo foi para dentro dele, saindo daquele espaço, indo para outro mundo.

Seu corpo caiu de repente. Ele abriu os olhos, tentando ver onde estava e percebeu que estava em cima de esqueletos. Seu corpo foi se levantando aos poucos, vendo um enorme campo onde havia vários corpos jogados no chão e alguns ainda não haviam entrado em decomposição. Havia um sangue seco no chão e nas paredes de pedra. Alguns corpos estavam jogados em cima de pedras pontudas, os dividindo no meio, mostrando a carne podre.

Milo foi andando pelo campo, tentando não pisar nos corpos, mas não tinha como, pois o chão era feito de corpos. Ele ouvia os ossos se quebrarem em seus pés. Seus olhos miraram o corpo de uma criança jogada no chão, vendo que seus membros inferiores haviam sido arrancados, deixando alguns vasos escorrendo para fora. Aquela visão o deixou enojado, mas ele estava perplexo com a idade da criança, pensando em como podiam permitir tal crueldade. Mais a frente, haviam corpos jogados em alguns pilares, com expressões carregadas de desespero na suas faces.

Um grande castelo estava à frente, era a morada do falecido Hades, entretanto, as coisas pareciam ter piorado com sua morte. Ele foi andando, sentindo seu corpo ficar cada vez mais pesado, seu próprio cosmo estava deixando-o, pedindo por socorro, não agüentando ficar mais naquele lugar.

O céu era escuro como a noite da Terra, mas não tinha sua beleza e cumplicidade com as estrelas. Era um céu negro, sem brilho ou expressão alguma, tendo algumas manchas vermelhas no centro, parecendo formar um rodamoinho.

Milo passou pelo arco de pedras, vendo que as pedras estavam soltas. Ele adentrou no castelo, vendo que parte dele estava completamente destruído. Ele sentia um calor anormal emanando pelo local, seu corpo inteiro estremeceu; e ele continuou a andar, olhando para os lados, deparando-se com outros corpos, que lhe eram muito grotescos. Não eram corpos de humanos, mas sim de demônios. Eles não tinham pele e muito menos uma face humana, eles eram amarelados, cor de mel e seu corpo era envolvido por uma gosma verde, que parecia ser bastante pegajosa.

Com passos lentos, Milo se aproximou de um deles com curiosidade, vendo que ele não tinha olhos, no lugar havia dois buracos fundos e escuros. Milo ficou olhando-o, vendo que ele não se parecia com nenhum quadro de demônios feito por humanos. Realmente, humanos não tinham idéia de como os demônios poderiam ser tão feios, nenhuma mão humana seria capaz de reproduzi-los em uma tela.

- "Camus... você ficou nesse lugar" – pensou Milo, entristecido.

De repente, cortando o silêncio daquele lugar, uma rocha que estava no teto acaba se desprendendo, caindo no chão. Milo se assustou, mas ficou quieto, tentando ouvir algo e não demorou muito a acontecer. Sussurros podiam ser ouvidos de todas as partes, eram vozes carregadas de terror e obstinação.

- Ali... ali... comida... é minha...

- Estou vendo... é meu... é meu...

- Não... não é de nenhum de vocês... é meu... é meu...

Milo conseguiu ouvir finalmente, ele olhou para os lados, vendo vultos escuros andarem como aranhas pela parede. Eles se rastejavam e iam aos poucos se aproximando de Milo, vendo que eram demônios.

Escorpião ficou olhando para a criatura que se aproximava, ele não tinha olhos, eram dois buracos fundos e escuros, e caso você prestasse atenção, podia algumas imagens rápidas, passando por eles, deixando qualquer um confuso. Milo prestou mais atenção, perdendo-se naquelas imagens, vendo uma família humana, ora via um homem, ora via uma mulher; e de tanto pensar, Milo disse:

- Então. Você já foi um humano... essas são suas lembranças.

O demônio não entendeu, mas abriu um sorriso, exibindo uma boca repleta de dentes podres e aparentemente frágeis. A sua mão, magra, onde os ossos saiam ligeiramente foi erguida, mostrando suas garras para Milo, avançando nele. No entanto, Milo se moveu, saindo do alcance da criatura para logo depois chutá-la.

Os outros dois demônios tremeram, mas logo avançaram tendo o mesmo destino do outro. Quando os três estavam no chão, ele olhou para os lados, vendo que cada tijolinho daquela parede havia um casal de demônios olhando para ele. Alguns sussurravam algo, outros babavam de fome, outros mexiam seus ombros para trás e para frente, como se fosse uma onça se preparando para atacar.

- "Droga. São muitos!" – pensou Milo, vendo-se dentro de um filme de terror.

Do chão, alguns apareciam, como se desmaterializassem. O demônio que estava perto de Milo ao chão, de repente se mexeu. Eles não estavam mortos, e até mesmo os três que ele havia abatido estavam olhando para ele no momento. E de repente, num grito mútuo, todos avançam nele.

O castelo explodiu logo em seguida. Milo elevou seu cosmo o máximo que podia, estraçalhando aquelas criaturas demoníacas, que tiveram seus restos jogados longe. Quando terminou, Milo olhou em volta, vendo que uma forte névoa o envolvia, ele prestou atenção nos demônios que ficaram vivos, vendo que eles estavam ao seu redor, mas não via mais seus corpos, apenas seus vultos.

- Sumam! – gritou Milo, irritado. Aquelas criaturas lhe traziam tristeza, ele podia ver a vida passada deles em seus olhos que foram arrancados. Podia sentir a dor e tristeza nas suas vozes, sentia o cheiro forte da morte em suas mãos podres. E suas feridas fétidas, mostravam que ainda continuavam a sofrer.

- Eles não podem sumir, pois moram aqui.

Uma voz invadiu os ouvidos de Milo, ele vira-se na direção dela, vendo um vulto muito maior se aproximando lentamente. Ele estreitou seu olhar, vendo um homem da sua altura se aproximar, ele tinha cabelos no comprimento de seus ombros, além de uma aparência pálida e apática. Seus cabelos eram loiros e seus olhos eram claros e estreitos. Não havia dúvida, era Radamanthys.

- Finalmente um ser com consciência nesse lugar – comentou o antigo juiz – um prato cheio para eles – continuou, apontando para a criatura que se agarrou em sua perna, que agora tentava mordê-lo para comer sua carne. No entanto, Radamanthys o chutou, fazendo-o cair longe.

- Radamanthys! – Milo gritou, trincando seus dentes com ódio – eu vim aqui... para acabar com você.

- Demorou – disse, calmamente – estava com medo de vir antes?

- Maldito. Como ousou tocar nele? – gritou, enraivecido.

As pálpebras de Radamanthys se fecharam rapidamente, lembrando-se da face do francês, do seu rosto, do seu sorriso e por fim, da sua dor que ele havia causado. Depois abriu seus olhos novamente, vendo Milo a sua frente, invejando de certa forma o escorpião.

- No final ele voltou, mas não foi para você, não é? – indagou, sorrindo de canto – eu disse para ele, que não iriam ficar juntos novamente.

- Invejoso. Maldito! Vai pagar por tudo que fez a nós.

- Acha mesmo que pode me matar?

- Olhe para você! Está caindo aos pedaços, sua armadura se foi e seu Deus também. Não sei o motivo de ainda estar vivo, mas irei dar um fim a isso agora.

Sem demorar, Milo acabou avançando até Radamanthys, fechando o seu punho direto no seu rosto. No entanto, Radamanthys desviou-se rapidamente e golpeou Milo pelas costas, fazendo escorpião cair no chão. Milo olhou para cima, vendo o olhar assassino de Radamanthys, sem entender o motivo dele ser mais forte que ele. Mas não ficou muito tempo parado, pois Radamanthys elevou seu cosmo, jogando Milo longe.

O corpo de Milo caiu no meio de ossos, fazendo-os virarem pó. Ele se levantou, e apontou seu dedo indicador na direção de Radamanthys, fazendo sua unha crescer ligeiramente. Ele avançou, almejando acertar uma de suas agulhas naquele corpo, mas não foi rápido o suficiente e logo foi parar no chão novamente, com um ferimento gravo no abdome.

- Eu realmente gostei dele. Eu senti que era o único que podia me livrar da tristeza, da solidão – começou Radamanthys – mas, ele veio aqui com você na cabeça e mesmo que eu tentasse, ele nunca parava de pensar em você. Sempre você, você e você! Eu te invejei tanto... mas isso terá um fim. Eu pensei que você viria até mim, e agora, posso derramar minha frustração em você.

Milo tentava se levantar com esforço, vendo aquele homem se aproximar aos poucos. Quando conseguiu ficar de pé, Radamanthys começou a golpeá-lo com facilidade, fazendo-o tornar a beijar a terra fétida.

- Quando eu te matar... eu vou até ele... a adivinha o que vou fazer? – indagou, abaixando-se ao lado de Milo, puxando-o pelos cabelos – vou tomar aquele corpo de novo.

- Não... vai... mesmo – disse Milo, tentando se soltar.

- Você é tão fraco – comentou – eu teria pena. Acho que meus amiguinhos vão adorar devorar você – disse, olhando para os demônios que estavam a suas espreita.

O corpo de Milo foi jogado, batendo contra um amontoado de pedras, que acabaram por cair em cima do seu corpo. Radamanthys estava pronto para explodir toda a área com seu golpe fatal, mas de repente, uma luz invade o lugar, fazendo-o cobrir o rosto. Os demônios acabaram correndo de medo e alguns foram queimados vivos, pois entraram em contato com aquela energia. E no segundo seguinte, tudo se apagou, voltando ao normal. Radamanthys olha para frente, vendo que Milo havia sumido.

- "Bons amigos, escorpião" – pensou Radamanthys, olhando atentamente para o chão – "Nada esperto, você" – pensou em seguida, com um sorriso suspeito.

0o0

Milo abre os olhos de repente, sentando-se logo em seguida, vendo um par de olhos lhe mirarem.

- Que bom que acordou, Milo – disse Shaka – ficamos preocupados.

- Você é louco? – gritou Aioros, aproximando-se.

- O que aconteceu? – indagou, olhando para eles – o... o... ah! Aquele maldito!

Shaka ergue a mão pedindo para ele se acalmar e Milo logo o fez, vendo que todos estavam com um olhar zangado para cima dele.

- Milo. No mundo inferior, todos os seguidores de Hades ou demônios são evidentemente mais fortes. A força de um humano como nós é reduzida, enquanto a deles é aumentada – disse Mu – o seu poder deveria ser de uns 30, enquanto de Radamanthys seria de 170, entende? Até mesmo aquelas criaturas demoníacas poderiam te matar se insistissem. Você tinha que ver quantas delas havia mais abaixo.

- Então... por isso era tão forte... – disse consigo mesmo.

- Sim. Não tente ir lá novamente – disse Aioria em seguida – quase o perdemos.

- MAS SE EU NÃO O MATAR, EU NÃO VOU MAIS PODER FICAR COM O CAMUS – gritou, enraivecido.

Todos se olharam de canto, e Kanon começou a falar.

- Vamos arrumar outro jeito, caso realmente não haja alternativa, todos nós vamos com você. Acho que assim podemos derrotá-lo.

Milo não disse nada, ele ficou olhando para suas mãos que agora estavam enfaixadas, logo em seguida olhou para o ariano, agradecendo pelos curativos.

- Co... Como sabe que foi o Mu? – indagou Aioria.

- Ele sempre fez curativos em mim quando o Camus se recusava. Aliás, muito obrigada por tudo – disse.

- De nada – disse o ariano, sorridente.

- Hum... – Aioria não disse mais nada, mas ficou se moendo de ciúmes.

Aioria aproximou-se lentamente de Kanon, que estava encostado na parede, dizendo baixinho:

- Parece que meu irmão está gostando do Mu.

- Que bom. Eles nem poder desconfiar "daquilo" que você pôs na sala. – comentou, baixinho.

- Sim, sim. Estou tão feliz com isso – disse – não suportava vê-lo com aquele fedelho.

- Sim – sorriu, aproximando-se lentamente de sagitário, para lhe roubar um beijo discreto e rápido.

A madrugada passou rápido, fazendo o sol aparecer no meio do céu. Milo havia ficado na casa de Shaka, que com a ajuda de Mu conseguiram socorrê-lo.

O sono tomou o corpo de Milo, e foi bom para curar suas feridas que foram amenizadas com o poder de cura de Aioria. Agora, nos seus sonhos ele se imaginava abraçando Camus, vendo seu sorriso e ouvindo sua voz carregada do forte sotaque francês que ele tinha.

0o0

Na casa de Áries, alguns cavaleiros estavam reunidos. Eles estavam sentados nas fofas almofadas que se encontravam jogadas pelo chão do quarto. Os cavaleiros presentes eram: Aioria, Aioros, Kanon, Shaka, Ikki (que havia obrigado Shaka a levá-lo), Dohko e Aldebaran.

- Temos que tomar alguma providência – comentou Aldebaran – eu irei atrás de Camus.

- Sim, tem razão – disse Aioros – Camus precisa saber o que está acontecendo.

- Mas lembrem-se – começou Dohko – ele não quer ser encontrado. Não será tão fácil assim. Creio que Shaka poderia ir atrás dele... – disse, olhando para virgem, recebendo um olhar penetrante de Ikki – er... e o Ikki pode ir junto também.

- Assim está melhor – disse fênix, cruzando os braços e fazendo um "sim" com a cabeça.

Shaka apenas olhou seu namorado de canto e abriu um sorriso carinhoso, surpreendendo a todos, que estavam acostumados com a postura dura e fria de virgem, mas acabaram relevando. No amor, todos ficavam bobos e faziam coisas que jamais pensariam em fazer em toda a vida.

Todos ficaram boa parte da manhã conversando sobre o que poderiam fazer. Até que chegaram a um plano decente. Shaka e Ikki iriam procurar Camus, por causa dos poderes de Shaka. Aldebaran, Aioros e Mu iriam vigiar Milo, para que ele não cometesse mais nenhuma idiotice.

Shaka se levantou, arrumando suas roupas que ficaram amassadas e saiu do quarto, acompanhado por Ikki. Os outros cavaleiros foram se levantando também.

Kanon e Aioros foram os últimos a saírem, eles pareciam estar contentes, pois logo o santuário iria voltar ao normal, pelo menos era o que eles pensavam. Ambos subiam as doze casas.

- Kanon, vamos até minha casa – disse sagitário.

- Hum... tudo bem – sorriu.

Os dois continuaram, passando reto por gêmeos, indo até sagitário. Quando entraram na casa, Aioros não esperou chegar no quarto, ele puxou a mão de Kanon e o jogou na parede, prendendo seu corpo e começando a beijá-lo no pescoço.

Suas mãos desciam pelo corpo do outro, sentindo a respiração pesada e descompassada de Kanon, que tentava achar uma posição confortável, pois estava sendo esmagado naquela parede dura e fria. No entanto, Aioros não lhe deu espaço e começou a apalpá-lo, sentindo suas curvas como se há muito tempo não tivesse tocado-o.

- Aioros... vamos para o quarto – sussurrou Kanon, tentando manter-se são no meio daquele ataque.

- Hum... – Aioros não disse nada, apenas foi arrastando seu amado pelos corredores, subindo uma pequena escada de mármore até chegar ao seu quarto, abrindo a porta com um chute.

Kanon achou que Aioros havia enlouquecido, pois este havia jogado-o de qualquer jeito na cama, fazendo quase cair do outro lado, para encontrar o chão. Quando ele sentou-se na cama, meio desajeitado, Aioros pulou nela e o derrubou para trás novamente.

- O que deu em você? – indagou Kanon, mas não ouve resposta, e não poderia reclamar, pois sua boca foi calada com um beijo carregado de desejo.

- Hoje você é meu! – disse Aioros, sussurrante – todo meu.

- Por que isso?

- Eu... pensei muito em nós quando vi Camus e Milo – disse, dando beijos na pele de Kanon – e vi que eu tenho que te amar todos os dias.

Kanon parou de repente, puxou a cabeça de Aioros para que ele lhe encarasse.

- Aioros, prometa-me que não importa o que aconteça, você me contará. Mesmo que lhe lancem uma maldição, mesmo que eu possa morrer, mesmo assim.. você não irá fugir, você irá me contar! Prometa-me.

- Eu prometo. Se você também me prometer o mesmo – disse seriamente.

- Eu prometo, Aioros – disse, com um sorriso doce.

- Então, eu também! Para sempre... nós... juntos...

- Sim...

0o0

Dois dias passaram-se rapidamente. Shaka e Ikki não haviam dado notícias desde que saíram do santuário. Todos estavam apreensivos, pois Milo mostrava-se cada vez mais impaciente.

Atena havia voltado para o santuário finalmente, convocando uma reunião de emergência para com os cavaleiros de ouro. Agora todos estavam no templo do grande mestre, inclusive Shion e Dohko.

A deusa sentou-se na cadeira do centro, exibindo toda sua classe. Então ela começou a falar.

- Eu sou o que está acontecendo, e digo que estou horrorizada com tudo isso. Eu sei que Shaka e Ikki estão fora para tentar encontrar Camus e estou dando todo meu apoio – disse, olhando para Milo, que tinha um olhar cabisbaixo – eu quero o melhor para vocês. Quando eu os revivi, eu queria que vocês vivessem como pessoas normais. Shura, Máscara da Morte, Saga, Afrodite e Shion, por favor, eu quero que vocês voltem a suas vidas de antes. Agora precisamos de Camus conosco.

- Sim, Athena – disse Shion – logo o acharemos.

- Eu soube dessa maldição – comentou – precisamos arranjar um jeito de desfazê-la sem termos que descer ao mundo inferior, onde o meu poder também é reduzido.

- Não se preocupe Atena, todos nós estamos trabalhando nisso – disse Aldebaran – logo, a paz irá retornar a esse santuário.

- Eu queria estar presente, mas tenho assunto a tratar com Ártemis – disse entristecida – não posso faltar às reuniões que os deuses estão propondo. Parece que Zeus está pensando em algo.

- Está tudo bem? – indagou Dohko.

- Por enquanto sim e espero que continue assim. Eu vou estar fora junto com os cavaleiros de bronze, e gostaria que algum de vocês me acompanhasse – disse, olhando em seus olhos.

Aldebaran e Mu levantaram a mão. Atena sorriu para eles, com um doce olhar, encantando a todos, que se lembraram novamente o motivo de quererem tanto protegê-la.

- Partiremos a noite, tudo bem? – ela indagou.

- Sim – disseram Mu e Aldebaran em uníssono.

Aioria que estava de frente para o ariano, exibiu um olhar irritado. Ele não entendia o motivo de Mu fazer as coisas sozinho, de sempre estar ajudando os outros e aos poucos sem perceber se afastava dele. Não queria que ele fosse.

- "Por que tem que ser tão independente?" – pensava Aioria.

A reunião acabou e todos os cavaleiros foram saindo lentamente. Shura estava andando mais apressado, tentando não olhar para Afrodite e Máscara da Morte, que viviam lhe encarando.

No entanto, a sua fuga não teve sucesso. Kanon agarrou seu braço e começou a conversar com ele, assuntos banais. Máscara da Morte que andava logo atrás deles, observava capricórnio com muito pesar. E atrás de todos estava Afrodite, que se remoia de ódio.

- Passe em casa hoje. Nós iremos beber um pouco – convidou Kanon.

- Não, obrigado – disse Shura rapidamente.

- Ah! Larga de ser isolado, e vamos lá. Sabemos que você gosta de beber e jogar.

- Não gosto mais – disse secamente.

- Pare com isso... vamos lá. Acho que eu vou ter que lhe buscar – disse, olhando para Aioros, pedindo apoio, que logo veio.

- Sim. Quero sua presença, ouviu? – intimou Aioros – até o Milo vai!

Milo ergueu uma sobrancelha e indagou:

- Eu vou?

- VAI SIM! – disseram os dois em uníssono.

- Ah! Ta... eu vou! – disse, com certo receio.

- Viu, só? Até o Milo – disse Kanon, passando o abraço por cima dos ombros de capricórnio.

- Hum... eu não sei.

- Eu te pego na sua casa então! – disse Kanon, dando uma leve piscada.

Kanon ficou um tempo na casa de capricórnio conversando com Shura, tentando fazer aquele homem parar de pensar em coisas ruins por um tempo.

0o0

Máscara da Morte continuou a descer, mas ele não foi para sua casa, ele continuou até que alcançou o solo exterior das doze casas. Ele foi andando pelas árvores, sabendo que estava sendo seguido, irritando-se com isso.

- Chega de me seguir – disse, olhando para trás.

- Pensei que nunca iria pedir para eu sair – disse Afrodite, aparecendo na sua frente, com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

- O que quer demônio?

- Queria falar com você.

- Sabe que eu só não te mato por causas das regras desse santuário – disse.

- Que asneira está dizendo, você nunca seguiu regras. Não me mata porque não tem coragem. Aliás, não ache que sou fraco. Claro que quando nos deitávamos, eu deixava você comandar, mas não sou fraco – disse, provocante.

- Está pedindo para morrer? – indagou, dando um passo na sua direção.

- Ainda está atrás de Shura?

- O que quer saber? Diga logo.

- Eu não vou aceitar que vocês fiquem juntos – disse.

- Por que? – indagou, curioso – por que tanto ódio.

- Você é tão egoísta. Eu gostava realmente de você, e eu quero que você sofra por ter me feito sofrer. Vocês nunca ficarão juntos, eu lanço essa praga em vocês! – disse, ferozmente.

- Você adoraria ter lançado a maldição que Radamanthys lançou em Camus, em nós, não é?

- Sim – disse sorridente – até tenho vontade de ir até Radamanthys e pedir para ele me ensinar. Mas não é preciso, pois Shura te odeia, por tudo que você disse naquele dia.

- Não. Ele me disse que não é exatamente por isso, mas sim pelo fato de eu ter ficado com você – disse, mostrando um olhar arrependido – como fui idiota.

- Você não foi idiota, pois ainda continua sendo – disse – Máscara da Morte, fique comigo!

O mundo parou de repente, Máscara da Morte arregalou os olhos sem entender o que aquele homem queria. Ele deu duas piscadas para ver se não estava sonhando.

- O que? Ficar com você?

- Sim. Sabe... eu gosto de você – disse, meio hesitante – me aceite novamente. Só nós dois, como antes.

- Nunca tivemos nada mesmo. Sempre foi pura carne – disse – eu tenho nojo de você.

Máscara da Morte virou-se de costas e postou-se a caminhar novamente, ele mesmo não queria mais olhar para peixes ou então poderia fazer coisas insensatas.

Como estava de costas, Máscara da Morte não pode ver os olhos carregados de ódio de Afrodite. Uma aura maligna havia se formado em volta daquele cavaleiro, e quem fosse sensitivo poderia ver que apenas espíritos ruins o rodeavam, alimentando-se do seu coração podre.

- Foi um erro ter dito isso. Meu amor e meu ódio por você são tão grandes – disse baixinho, vendo o dorso de Máscara da Morte se afastando – eu juro por tudo, que você não irá viver mais. E assim, nunca mais irá ver Shura ou qualquer coisa que lhe deixe feliz novamente.

Afrodite foi se afastando, indo em direção das doze casas. No entanto, algo lhe chama a atenção e o desvia do caminho, fazendo ele adentrar mais afundo no núcleo do santuário onde uma floresta grossa o protegia. Ele continuou a andar, até que encontrou o que lhe chamava inconscientemente.

- Radamanthys?

O juiz apenas lhe exibiu um sorriso divertido, mostrando seus olhos carregados de ódio e excitação.

- Só você poderá me ajudar, Afrodite – disse o juiz.

- E por que acha isso? – indagou, cruzando os braços – posso acabar com você aqui, ou então chamar os outros, que estão doidos para colocarem as mãos em você.

- Pelo pouco que sei, creio que os seus amigos te odeiam. Também vi que você pretende acabar com um dos cavaleiros de ouro, portanto, temos algo em comum.

- Hum... qual sua proposta?

- Me traga aquele cavaleiro de escorpião que eu irei acabar com quem você quiser.

Afrodite exibiu um sorriso divertido, ele aproximou-se de Radamanthys e disse baixinho:

- Interessante. Mas eu quero que você mate Shura de capricórnio, e eu lhe darei Milo de escorpião, afinal, nunca tive companheirismo com nenhum deles.

- Sim. E eu tenho uns amiguinhos – disse.

Afrodite prestou atenção a sua volta vendo um monte de criaturas demoníacas que estavam agarradas às árvores, outras mais ousadas saíam do seu esconderijo, revelando-se.

- De... demônios? – indagou, abobado – como conseguiram passar?

- Aquele cavaleiro abriu o portal para o mundo inferior, mas ele se esqueceu de fechar – riu baixinho – agora me esconda, preciso descansar, pois a atmosfera desse lugar está acabando comigo, mas logo me recuperarei.

0o0

A semana passou lentamente para os cavaleiros de ouro, que estavam aguardando notícias de Shaka, enquanto tentavam segurar Milo, que a cada dia mostrava-se mais irritado.

Todos os cavaleiros, inclusive Milo estavam na arena. Eram ordens de Athena que eles saíssem um pouco e observassem os treinamento dos novos guerreiros. Na verdade, era um pedido sem fundamento ou significado, mas Atena sabia que seria bom que eles se unissem de vez em quando.

No entanto, os cavaleiros estavam afastados um do outro, cada um sentado num canto. Máscara da Morte estava terrivelmente longe de Shura, que fazia questão de ficar de costas para ele, enquanto Afrodite apenas observava os jovens lutadores sem o menor interesse. Saga estava conversando com seu irmão que tentava animá-lo, pois o outro parecia estar entristecido. E os outros cavaleiros tentavam conversar com Milo, que parecia estar mal humorado, como sempre.

- O que acham de irem mostrar o santuário para os jovens guerreiros? – a voz de Shion invadiu o lugar, fazendo todos encará-lo, inclusive os novos guerreiros.

- Ahhh – reclamou Aioros, exibindo um olhar cansado – eles já conhecem o santuário.

- Mas não o conhecem como vocês o conhecem! Vamos, tratem de pegar uma turma e irem andando. Logo irá escurecer – disse, com um sorriso divertido.

Eles olharam para Shion, tentando entender o que se passava na sua cabeça, mas acabaram desistindo. Mesmo que fossem amigos, Shion era o mestre do santuário e todos deveriam obedecer.

Aioros e Kanon pegaram dois garotos e uma menina e foram andando com eles para um canto, enquanto respondiam sem entusiasmo algum o que eles lhe perguntavam. Aldebaran e Milo pegaram três meninas, que vieram correndo até eles, com olhos entusiasmados, os dois apenas se olharam de canto e respiraram fundo para agüentar o trem que vinha. Mu e Aioria foram até um menino risonho. Shura pegou dois garotos. Afrodite ficou com apenas uma garota. E Máscara da Morte pegou dois moleques que pareciam ser bastante arteiros.

Eles se separaram rapidamente sob o olhar atento e cheio de esperança de Shion.

- Quer que eles façam algo, não?

Shion olhou para trás, reconhecendo aquela voz e aquele jeito controlado e maroto de falar.

- Sim, Dohko. Tenho esperança.

- Vamos subir. Quero ter... uma conversa com você.

- Conversa? – sorriu de canto.

- Hum... sim, bem longa! – disse, puxando a mão de Shion com rapidez.

Shion foi levado por Dohko sem protestar. Enquanto subia as escadas, um sorriso divertido estava estampado em seus lábios. Sua atenção estava voltada para Dohko, impossibilitando que ele pudesse ver a aura negra que cobria todo o santuário.

0o0

Milo caminhava olhando para os lados, perdido em seus pensamentos. Uma vez ou outra ele respondia algumas perguntas daquelas meninas afoitas, pois Aldebaran não estava conseguindo conter aquelas pequenas tagarelas.

- Aldebaran, eu não estou me sentindo muito bem – disse, parando – vou voltar.

- Ah! Milo, por favor – disse, olhando desesperado para o seu redor, vendo que as garotas cresceram os seus olhinhos assanhados no corpo do taurino.

Milo sorriu de canto e disse baixinho:

- Não tente fazer nada errado.

- Ora, seu!

E com um riso abafado, Milo foi se afastando lentamente, vendo que nuvens escuras estavam cobrindo o céu. Ele acabou por achar estranho a mudança repentina do clima, mas não queria pensar muito em outras coisas, pois ele mesmo não conseguia fazê-lo, pelo fato de saber que Camus não podia estar ali para compartilhar as coisas com ele.

De repente os passos de Milo foram ficando mais lentos até ele parar e olhar para os lados, sentindo um cheiro forte de carne queimada. Ele achou bastante familiar e sem pensar muito foi se afastando do seu caminho inicial, perseguindo aquele cheiro forte.

A vegetação estava ficando cada vez mais escura, e em algumas áreas o mato estava cortado e queimado. Algumas árvores estavam com o tronco machucado, fazendo um líquido esverdeado escorrer, ela sagrava. E o cheiro, este impregnava o local, fazendo um ambiente cada vez mais intrigante.

- "Mas o que será isto?" – pensou, olhando para os lados, levando sua mão até seu nariz, tentando não inalar aquele cheiro, que estava começando a lhe dar náuseas. E quanto mais andava, mais forte ficava o cheiro, até que finalmente seus olhos puderam constatar de onde vinha tudo aquilo.

- Por Atena! – disse alto, olhando alguns cadáveres de demônios espalhados pelo chão, vendo como de decompunham rapidamente com a ajuda de muitos insetos, que caminhavam por sua pele podre e gosmenta. Ficou olhando para os mosquitos que estavam dentro dos dois buracos aonde deveriam estar seus olhos.

Milo olhou para os lados, vendo que não estava mais sozinho naquele lugar. Em cima das árvores, pequenos corpos o olhavam com bastante interesse, mostrando seus dentes podres, onde os restos da carne que faltava nos cadáveres da sua frente estavam no momento. Além de tudo, eram canibais.

- Mas como... como... como vieram parar aqui?

Antes mesmo de esperar uma resposta que Milo tinha a certeza de que não ouviria, ele começou a correr, usando todo seu cosmo, deixando aquelas criaturas para trás, entretanto, elas não paravam de persegui-lo e ainda por cima, havia muitas que estava na sua frente, tentando bloquear seu caminho.

- "Tenho que avisar os outros" – pensava.

No entanto, pouco sabia que os outros já estavam dentro daquela situação. As pessoas da vila estavam com problemas, pois os demônios estavam muito famintos e acabaram desobedecendo Radamanthys e indo ao ataque o quanto antes. Porque eles mesmos não estavam mais se alimentando direito com os corpos dos seus irmãos, e a carne humana era muito mais atrativa.

Quando Milo estava próximo de chegar as doze casas, ele acaba encontrando Aioros e Kanon, que estavam assustados com toda aquela situação, pois eram muitos demônios e eles estavam matando muitas pessoas inocentes.

- Milo! – gritou Kanon.

- Como eles conseguiram sair do mundo inferior? – indagou Aioros, aproximando-se de escorpião.

- Eu não sei! Eles conseguiram abrir o portal. Mas como? Eles não têm cosmo suficiente para ir até o oitavo sentido! – disse Milo – temos que avisar a todos.

- Todos já sabem. Eles estão atacando a vila – informou Kanon – vamos! Precisamos ajudar.

- O que? A vila? Por Atena! – exclamou.

Os três saíram correndo em direção da vila, enquanto mentalmente chamavam suas armaduras de ouro, que saíram disparadas de suas casa zodiacais, indo até seus mestres, vestindo-os com rapidez.

0o0

Há alguns quilômetros do santuário, três homens olhavam ao longe a nuvens negra que cobria toda a região. Seus olhos eram de puro espanto e desespero, que ia se alastrando em seus corpos, criando uma vontade louca de vingança. Seus instintos animais nunca foram tão aguçados, tudo isso por causa do sangue inocente que estava sendo derramado debaixo de seus olhos.

- Acho que está na hora de voltarmos – disse Ikki, baixinho – não é mesmo, Camus?

O francês apenas lhe olhou de canto, exibindo seu olhar frio. Ele não disse nada, apenas deixou o vento bater contra seu rosto, trazendo consigo o cheiro de morte e dor.

- Sim – disse finalmente, passando a mão por seus cabelos, que agora estavam curtos, jogando as duas mechas compridas que ficavam lado-a-lado de sua cabeça para trás – vamos voltar!

Os três desceram a montanha com velocidade rumo ao santuário. Nenhum deles parecia estar calmo com a situação, e principalmente Camus, que podia sentir o cosmo daquele que destruiu seu coração: Radamanthys.

0o0

Shura estava caminhando por um gramado perto de algumas rochas grandes que impediam uma visão limpa do local. Ele havia matado alguns demônios com sua excalibur sem nenhuma dificuldade, entretanto, tinha que estar atento, pois essas criaturinhas apareciam de todos os lugares.

Shura vira-se de repente ao sentir um cosmo forte atrás dele. Ele olhou para os lados, fixando seu olhar num ponto escuro, perto das rochas. No entanto, não sentiu mais nada. Ele ficou um tempo parado olhando para o local, até que se afasta, andando em direção ao vilarejo aonde sua ajuda seria mais apreciada.

No entanto, a calma daquele lugar foi quebrada de repente. Shura olha para trás vendo uma luz forte vindo na sua direção, ele não teve tempo de desviar, fazendo toda aquela energia atingi-lo em cheio. Seu corpo não conseguiu ficar ereto, obrigando suas pernas se flexionarem e seu tronco tombar para trás.

Seus olhos abriram-se lentamente vendo um homem parado ao seu lado, ele olhou-o nos olhos surpreendendo-se logo em seguida.

- Afrodite?

- Não, não fui eu que lhe atacou! – disse baixinho – foi ele.

Shura ergueu seu olhar a tempo de ver o vulto de Radamanthys. Afrodite riu baixinho e num piscar de olhos sumiu dali, deixando Shura sozinho junto de Radamanthys que o observava ao longe.

- O que... quer aqui? – indagou.

- Eu queria acertas minhas contas com dois cavaleiros. E, além disso, não agüentava mais ficar lá embaixo – disse baixinho – adeus! – disse, virando-se de costas e fazendo outra luz forte e carregada de energia ir à direção de Shura.

Shura por sua vez tentava se mover, mas seu corpo estava bastante pesado e seus movimentos pareciam estar pela metade. Em um momento seu corpo travou, pois a luz estava mais próximo e seu corpo não conseguia mais reagir. Ele apenas fechou os olhos e deixou seu corpo cair para trás, desistindo.

Uma explosão acontece, Shura foi jogado longe. Quando seu corpo caiu no gramado, há alguns metros de distância, ele acabou por notar que ainda continuava vivo. Ele foi se levantando lentamente, olhando para os lados.

- "Será que o golpe não me atingiu em cheio?" – pensou, olhando para as rochas espatifadas no chão.

Seus olhos correram pelo campo, até que algo lhe chamou a atenção. Meio cambaleante ele foi se aproximando do local, vendo um corpo sendo amassado por rochas largas e pesadas que se soltaram das maiores.

Shura finalmente aproximou-se o suficiente para ver o que estava acontecendo. Então, seus olhos se arregalaram de um modo que parecia que suas pálpebras iriam ser engolidas para trás. Ele correu até o corpo, retirando algumas rochas que estavam em cima dele.

- Por... por que você fez isso? – indagou, com as mãos tremulas, tocando no rosto ensangüentado de Máscara da Morte, que apenas o observava em silêncio.

O tempo pareceu parar de repente, Shura tocou na mão fria e fraca de Máscara da Morte, sentindo sua vida sair rapidamente de seu corpo. Ele deu uma olhada por cada pedaço de sua carne, vendo que estava totalmente acabado, era uma visão terrível.

- POR QUE FEZ ISSO, SEU IDIOTA? – indagou, desesperado, vendo que ele abriu a boca. Shura se aproximou para tentar ouvir o que ele iria dizer.

- Porque eu... – Máscara da Morte sussurrou – te... te...

- O que? Diga... diga... eu quero ouvir – disse, com a voz chorosa. Seus olhos não conseguiam mais segurar as lágrimas.

Porém, Máscara da Morte não disse mais nada, seus olhos se fecharam tão rápido que Shura nem se deu conta que sua alma não estava mais ali e que o calor daquele corpo não existia mais. Sem pensar muito, ele deitou-se em cima de Máscara da Morte, chorando baixinho, enquanto murmurava:

- Por que você não me diz? Por que? Agora... agora que eu estava preparado para ouvir. Diga-me... vamos... me diga, por favor, abra os olhos e me diga...

Shura continuou agarrado ao corpo de Máscara da Morte sem se importar com mais nada. Ele se culpava pelo fato de não ter ficado ao seu lado durante esse tempo, por não ter aceitado suas desculpas.

**"_Eu quero tanto... ouvir... quero tanto"._**

--

"_Descobre que as pessoas com quem você mais se importa na vida são tomadas de você muito depressa, por isso sempre devemos deixar as pessoas que amamos com palavras amorosas, pode ser a última vez que as vejamos".  
(Shakespeare)_

_--_

Radamanthys continuava seu caminho, ele sentiu o cosmo de Máscara da Morte, mas mesmo assim não voltou, pois tinha confiança plena em sua força e acreditava que os dois iriam morrer com o ataque que ele lançara. E agora que havia cumprido seu trato com Afrodite, ele iria acertar suas contas com escorpião, e também sentia o cosmo de Camus por perto.  
- "Eu não vou deixar que as coisas dêem certo para vocês. Não depois de vocês terem matado meu Deus e meus companheiros" – pensou, cerrando seus punhos com força.

_0o0_

"_Amor eterno não é aquele que dura para sempre,  
mas aquele que foi verdadeiro nos momentos em que foi vivido"._

_(Emily Dickinson)_

_0o0_

Continua...

Hello!  
Eu peço desculpas por não ter publicado esse capítulo logo, é que eu estou trabalhando agora e estou com um grande problema. Estou com tendinite, e acho que eu não podia estar digitando essa fanfiction. Mas eu fiz isso por vocês, meus leitores.

Máscara da Morte se foi, mas espero que ninguém me mate, pois eu tenho muitas idéias ainda. Um final clichê? Humm... eu não sei se faço um final clichê, portanto, não vão tirando conclusões precipitadas, tudo bem? Não pensem que saberão o final.

Obrigada a todos que comentaram. Eu vou me despedindo por aqui, pois meus braços estão doendo muito. Espero que sejam pacientes e sejam razoáveis comigo, por favor. Comentário são bem-vindos.

Ah! E obrigada por lerem.


	9. Alguém Para Proteger

**Por Leona-EBM**

**Capítulo 09**

Alguém Para Proteger

0o0

"_Todos os homens buscam a felicidade. E não há exceção. Independentemente dos diversos meios que empregam, o fim é o mesmo. O que leva um homem a lançar-se à guerra e outros a evitá-la é o mesmo desejo, embora revestido de visões diferentes. O desejo só dá o último passo com este fim. É isto que motiva as ações de todos os homens, mesmo dos que tiram a própria vida". (Blaise Pascal)_

0o0

Camus entrava no santuário lentamente, sentindo os cosmo de todos seus amigos. Ele ia na direção da cidade, vendo que tudo estava um caos. Ele parou de repente, vendo que muitas casas transformava-se em cinzas, onde alguns demônios já as ocupavam, pensando que aquele lugar tornar-se-ia seu lar. No entanto, ele sabia que logo, logo os cavaleiros do santuário iriam colocá-los no seu devido lugar, abrindo novamente a porta para o mundo dos mortos.

Uma explosão ocorre perto de Camus, ele olhou para frente, cobrindo seus olhos, protegendo-os das cinzas. Quando ele finalmente olha para frente, acaba vendo Aioros, que exibia um olhar surpreso e ao mesmo tempo contente. E se não fosse a situação real, o cavaleiro de sagitário estaria abraçando-o e pedindo desculpas por tudo que havia feito antes. Mas não havia tempo para comemorações e ambos sabiam disso.

- Ache o Milo! Fale com ele – disse Aioros, rapidamente – isso não pode continuar assim!

- Sim, eu o farei – disse, sentindo seu coração bater com mais força – só preciso achá-lo – disse pra si mesmo, olhando para o céu que começava a escurecer.

Enquanto isso, no outro lado da cidade, mais próximo à área rochosa. Milo estava desviando-se das pedras que as pequenas criaturas jogavam nele. Escorpião podia sentir seu corpo tremer levemente, mas não era de dor ou medo, mas sim de ansiedade. Ele podia sentir a presença de Camus e queria chegar o quanto antes até ele. Milo desviou-se de uma última criaturinha com um soco e se pôs a correr, entretanto acabou parando novamente, mas desta vez não iria tentar passar a força, pois também não sabia o que iria acontecer.

Na sua frente estava o formoso cavaleiro de ouro de peixes, com sua reluzente armadura. Ele parecia estar preocupado, pois seu cenho estava demasiado franzido e seus lábios sendo mordidos por seus dentes esbranquiçados.

- Milo, Camus está machucado! – disse Afrodite – ele precisa de você. Onde você estava?

O coração de Milo parou uma batida. Ele olhou para suas mãos e depois olhou para Afrodite, pensando no que ele estaria fazendo até agora para deixar o amor da sua vida se machucar de tal maneira. E num impulso ele avançou no cavaleiro de peixes, agarrando seus ombros, querendo saber mais do que ele falava.

- Ele está ao sul. Vamos logo – disse Afrodite, virando-se de costas e colocando-se a correr.

Milo não pensou duas vezes e o seguiu, sentindo seu coração lhe atingir com várias pontadas, e parecia que iria ter um infarto e não seria surpresa que isso realmente acontecesse. Suas pernas corriam descontroladamente, nem seu cérebro acompanhava mais suas ações, até que eles finalmente pararam de correr e Afrodite o encarou.

- Perdoe-me Milo, mas trato é trato – disse, saindo da frente de escorpião, que finalmente abriu seus olhos, vendo a figura atrás de peixes.

- Radamanthys? – indagou sem entender – o Camus... onde... – antes que terminasse de perguntar, Milo olhou rancoroso para Afrodite que se afastava com um olhar cabisbaixo.

- Ninguém ganha, Milo. Nem eu – disse, sumindo finalmente, da frente dos dois.

Milo ficou a olhar Afrodite, sentindo vontade de aniquilá-lo com seu cosmo, mas no momento tinha que prestar atenção na figura a sua frente, que parecia bastante intimidadora. Depois que cuidasse dele, ai sim poderia vingar-se das palavras mentirosas de seu ex-companheiro de batalhas, o cavaleiro de peixes.

- Finalmente a sós – disse Radamanthys, com sua voz fria – acho que colocaremos um fim em tudo isso.

- Acha mesmo que pode invadir o santuário e sair ileso? Você não tem idéia de com quem está lidando!

- Com cavaleiros fracos e com uma ideologia fraca sobre o que é ser forte. Desde quando cavaleiros que protegem humanos, esse pecadores, são cavaleiros honrados? – indagou, dando um passo para frente, mostrando sua armadura empoeirada.

- Fala assim com tanta veemência, mas não é melhor que nenhum humano. Você está acabado, o que lhe dá forças para continuar aqui? Mas isso não importa... pois irá morrer por tudo que fez a mim e a Camus.

- Milo... – Radamanthys lhe chamou com uma voz trêmula.

- Hum? – olhou-o com atenção, vendo que sua feição mudou.

- Você já sentiu ódio? – indagou, sem mais.

- Sim, de você!

- Pois bem, então vingue-se – sorriu – se puder, é claro.

Milo não esperou muito, seu cosmo elevou-se rapidamente e logo em seguida foi na direção de Radamanthys mirando seu rosto, com aquele sorriso patético e acabado, sentindo vontade de exterminá-lo naquele golpe. No entanto, Radamanthys, apesar de tudo, apesar de estar sem seu Deus, apesar de estar com uma armadura fraca, apesar de estar sem esperança o suficiente para sair vivo daquele santuário, apesar de tudo isso, conseguia mover-se com clareza, desviando-se do golpe de Milo e o golpeando por trás.

A grama fria e barrosa recebeu o corpo de Milo que caiu com tudo no chão, fazendo suas costelas tremerem dentro de seu corpo, mas felizmente, nenhuma delas resolveu sair do seu lugar, mantendo-se firmes. E logo atrás do corpo estirado no chão, Radamanthys tratava de elevar seu cosmo, conjurando uma das suas técnicas, lançando-a em Milo, que não teve tempo de se desviar, atingindo-o novamente.

- "Isso não pode ficar assim. Tenho que ver Camus novamente, e mais... eu não estou aqui por apenas odiá-lo, mas sim porque sou um cavaleiro de Atena e devo proteger esse santuário e esse planeta contra qualquer invasor" – pensou, motivando-se a se levantar e encarar o outro de frente, limpando o sangue que escorria ligeiramente por sua boca.

- Quer mais, cavaleiro? – indagou Radamanthys.

- Eu tenho pena de você. Está tão fraco que mal se agüenta em pé!

Nesse momento, para a surpresa dos dois, Aioros, Kanon e Aioria apareceram no campo, ficando atrás de Radamanthys, mas estavam um pouco afastados, pois não seriam loucos de entrarem no meio de uma batalha sem terem consciência de como ela estava sendo resolvida, e, além disso, Milo não iria gostar que alguém interferisse. Eles haviam sentido o cosmo de ambos à distância. Aioros deu um passo para frente, mas logo recuou a ouvir a voz de Milo:

- Não interfiram. Eu mesmo posso cuidar dessa carcaça!

Radamanthys sorriu de canto, olhando para trás, vendo que os três cavaleiros recém chegados apenas cruzaram os braços e ficaram em silêncio, confiando nas habilidades de seu companheiro. Milo posicionou-se e tratou de atacá-lo mais uma vez, tomando cuidado com os golpes de Radamanthys, que continuavam hábeis.

Enquanto os dois cavaleiros lutavam, alguns cavaleiros se aproximavam, inclusive Shaka e Ikki, para observar aquela batalha que estava bastante acirrada, mas aos olhos de pessoas mais experientes, poder-se-ia notar que Milo não estava encontrando dificuldade em atacá-lo e que logo o derrubaria.

Os cavaleiros de ouro observavam em silêncio analisando cada golpe, mas nenhum deles pensava em interferir. O santuário já estava salvo daquelas criaturinhas ridículas, e pouco a pouco mais cavaleiros chegavam para olhar a última batalha, para que finalmente a paz reinasse.

- Ah! Que fraco, eu quero socar esse idiota. Graças a ele, um monte de criaturas nojentas atacou a população e, aliás, ele acha que pode ir contra nós? – Comentou Ikki, indignado. Shaka que estava ao seu lado apenas o olhou de canto, fazendo um "não" com a cabeça, enquanto ele continuava a observar a luta dos dois, mas já sabia o resultado.

Milo sorria de canto com a facilidade que estava tendo, no entanto, ele acabou se desconcentrando e recebendo um golpe de Radamanthys, assustando a todos. Os olhos de Milo desviaram-se da batalha, indo a um ponto do outro lado do campo, onde Camus estava parado, sozinho, com seu olhar atencioso.

- Camus... – Milo sussurrou.

Todos olharam para o francês, inclusive Radamanthys, que sentiu seu coração parar uma batida. Ele via que o outro estava mudado, mas mesmo assim continuava com aquela beleza e encantamento misterioso, que havia lhe cativado no primeiro encontro.

- Camus não apareceu num momento muito bom – disse Kanon.

- Não mesmo – concordou Ikki – mas Milo logo colocará um fim nisso, ou eu mesmo ponho!

- Você vai ficar quietinho aí! – disse Shaka, segurando a mão de fênix, que apenas lhe encarou com cansaço e voltou a olhar para frente.

Radamanthys fechou os olhos e começou a elevar seu cosmo com mais intensidade, chamando a atenção de todos, inclusive a de Milo que voltou a dar sua atenção a ele. Tudo parecia fora da realidade, quando a terra começou a tremer. O poder do ex-juiz do mundo dos mortos não era nada fraco, era tolice dizer que estava fraco. E num único disparo, sem aviso prévio, um jato de luz cortante passa por Milo, que se desviou, mas não era para atingi-lo, pois aquela rajada continuava a correr indo na direção do francês que não teve tempo de desviar, atingindo-lhe em cheio, levando-o a metros de distância.

- CAMUS! – Milo gritou, mas já era tarde. Ele sentiu seu corpo encher-se de ódio e sem pensar, sua mão atravessou o coração do assassino a sua frente, derrubando-o logo em seguida. Os seus olhos se encontraram nesse instante, Milo percebeu que Radamanthys tinha um pequeno sorriso de satisfação no rosto e aquilo o enfureceu ainda mais, fazendo sua mão fechar-se no pequeno órgão pulsante até puxá-lo para fora. Radamanthys foi caindo lentamente, tendo sua visão turva, até que finalmente sentiu o chão.

Milo saiu correndo em disparada. O caminho a frente estava destruído por causa da energia de Radamanthys, e logo a sua frente ele via os seus companheiros correndo na mesma direção. Camus havia sido jogado muito longe, entre pedras e troncos.

Radamanthys via tudo distorcido, ele sentia seu corpo ficar cada vez mais frio. Tudo estava doendo, mas por um momento, por apenas um instante, todo o frio e dor se passou e o tempo pareceu parar. Ele abriu os olhos e viu algumas penas negras caindo, quando olhou para cima, viu um par de olhos negros lhe observando. Era um homem extremamente pálido com um olhar frio e duro, sem sentimento algum.

- Um... anjo? – murmurou Radamanthys.

- Sou seu guia, apenas deixe-me levá-lo.

- Não... – disse Radamanthys – eles irão se tocar agora... eu preciso de mais tempo.

O anjo olhou para frente vendo a cena, que foi paralisada. Tinha um homem caído no chão e um bando de rapazes correndo na sua direção, mas agora todos estavam congelados. Então, o anjo voltou a olhar para Radamanthys e disse:

- Seu tempo acabou.

- EU NÃO POSSO IR AGORA... deixe-me, só mais um pouquinho.

O anjo apenas ficou olhando-o sem sentimento algum, tentando entender o sentimento daquela criatura humana, feita com carne e sangue, diferentemente dele, que apenas era uma imagem cheia de luz.

- Eu... eu te dou tudo que quiser – disse, chamando atenção do anjo, que sorriu de canto, e indagou em seguida.

- Tudo?

- Sim!

- Até mesmo sua alma? – indagou, abaixando-se ao seu lado, tocando na sua cabeça, exibindo seus dentes brancos ao dar um sorriso malicioso.

- Sim.

- Tudo bem. Você tem 5 minutos no tempo real, mas assine aqui... – disse, e na sua mão apareceu um contrato, numa folha amarelada com as pontas queimadas com fogo.

Radamanthys bateu o dedo na folha e ela logo sumiu. O anjo lhe deu um último sorriso e disse:

- Cinco minutos, a partir de agora.

Radamanthys mirou seu olhar na cena frente que se descongelou. Ele podia sentir seu corpo doer novamente e o frio invadi-lo, ainda estava morrendo e sabia que tinha pouco tempo.

- "Vocês não ficarão juntos... não ficarão. Não ficará com ele escorpião... você não ficará" – pensava.

Camus estava caído no chão, sentindo o gosto amargo de sangue na boca. Ele olhou para frente vendo que Milo corria na sua direção, mas antes disso pode sentir as mãos de Aioria no seu corpo.

- Aioria – sussurrou seu nome.

- Não fale nada, eu tentarei estancar seu ferimento – disse.

Milo estava se aproximando, mas Aioros o segurou com força. Escorpião apenas ficou se debatendo, tentando chegar até o francês, que o olhava de longe, sentindo tristeza por estar num estado tão lastimável, preocupando as pessoas que ele mais amava.

Aioria trabalhava rapidamente ao lado de Kanon que lhe dava todo o apoio, eles tentavam ajudar o francês à não perder a consciência e estavam tendo sucesso, pois o golpe não havia atingindo em nenhum órgão. Camus havia conseguia se defender.

Quando Aioria se afastou de Camus, Aioros finalmente soltou Milo que foi correndo na direção de Camus, com os braços abertos, sentindo um desespero enorme de beijá-lo e abraçá-lo. Todos ali não o impediram, pois não sentiam mais o cosmo de Radamanthys na Terra, ele estava morto e nada mais os incomodaria. No entanto, do outro lado, Radamanthys mantinha seus olhos abertos, sentindo seu corpo arrepiar-se de excitação ao ver Milo se aproximando de Camus.

- "Só mais um pouco... idiotas".

Milo estava a milímetros do corpo de Camus, quando ele enfia seu pé num buraco e cai para o lado, fazendo todos os cavaleiros de ouro o olharem desacreditados com sua distração. Escorpião estava tão cego ao ver Camus a sua frente, que mal viu o que estava abaixo. Aioros ajudava Milo a se levantar, vendo que ele havia afundado bastante o seu pé no buraco, mas não demorou muito para que Milo corresse até o francês novamente.

- Milo... cuidado – disse Aioros. Se você abraçar o Camus assim, ele irá se machucar – disse, abraçando escorpião, prendendo-o.

- Não seja ruim, meu irmão – disse Aioria, indignado – O Milo vai te jogar longe – riu baixinho.

- Vou mesmo, me solta! – disse Milo, desesperado.

Camus havia aberto um sorrisinho de canto, divertindo-se com a situação. Ele também não via a hora de abraçá-lo, mas não tinha forças para se levantar.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado do campo. Radamanthys se remoia de ódio, não agüentava mais esperar, ele não fazia idéia de quanto o tempo havia se passado, mas o anjo ao seu lado mostrava-se bastante calmo e num piscar de olhos o tempo parou novamente.

- O que... o que houve? – indagou, ao ver que tudo congelou novamente.

- Cinco minutos passados! – disse.

- Não, não! Eu te dou... te dou tudo que quiser – gritou desesperado.

- O que um reles humanos sem alma tem a oferecer a mim? – indagou o anjo – bom, agora não serei mais eu quem o guiará ao mundo espiritual, pois lá, entram apenas seres com alma – disse baixinho – creio que não poderá mais prosseguir comigo.

- Não... eu não quero... não, não! Camus... eu... te amo!

--

"_Descobre que só porque alguém não o ama do jeito que você quer que ame, não significa que esse alguém não o ama com tudo que pode, pois existem pessoas que no amam, mas simplesmente não sabem como demonstrar ou viver isso." (Shakespeare)_

--

O anjo abriu suas asas e saiu voando, sem olhar para baixo, sumindo de repente da vista de Radamanthys que não conseguia mais se mover. Ele ficou em silêncio, sem saber o que iria lhe acontecer até que o chão começou a tremer e logo abaixo dele a terra começou a se dividir, fazendo seu corpo cair lentamente por uma fenda escura. No entanto, apenas seu espírito caiu ali, seu corpo físico ficou no mesmo lugar, mas aquilo era apenas um corpo e nada mais. Sua alma foi caindo pela fenda escura, sentindo mãos frias e pegajosas lhe tocarem, enquanto ele continuava a cair sem rumo algum. E logo a fenda se fechou, levando consigo todos os gritos de dor e tristeza com ela.

Enquanto um iniciava o caminho do desespero, outros iniciavam o caminho da alegria. Camus estava gemendo baixinho ao sentir suas costelas serem apertadas pelo abraço apertado de Milo, mas mesmo assim estava gostando daquele abraço. E logo pode sentir os lábios cálidos de escorpião cobrirem os seus.

- Vixe... se deixarmos os dois vão fazer coisas erradas aqui mesmo – disse Ikki, levando um cutucão de Shaka.

- O Camus precisa de um médico – disse Shaka.

- Sim, mas quem irá tirá-lo dali? – indagou Kanon. Nenhum deles resolveu se pronunciar.

Eles estavam conversando alto, sorrindo alegremente com a felicidade do casal à frente, quando Shura se aproxima com uma olhar assassino. Todos os encararam, vendo que ele estava coberto de sangue.

- Você está machucado? – Aioria avançou nele, olhando-o de perto.

- Onde está Afrodite? – indagou, e nesse instante Milo, desgrudou sua boca de Camus.

- Sim! Aonde ele se meteu? – indagou Milo – ele que ajudou Radamanthys – disse em seguida, preocupando a todos.

Shura, porém mostrava um olhar sem sentimento algum. Quando todos responderam que não sabiam onde estava o paradeiro do outro, ele apenas virou-se de costas e postou-se a caminhar.

- Shura... Onde está Máscara da Morte? – indagou Aioros.

- Morto – respondeu secamente, sem parar de andar.

Todos engoliram em seco e ficaram em silêncio. Nesse instante Saga aparece perante eles, chamando a atenção de Camus, que pronunciou seu nome baixinho, mas todos acabaram ouvindo. Milo ficou em silêncio, ele não queria brigar com ninguém agora.

- Afrodite fugiu, não consegui alcançá-lo, mas creio que ele não irá conseguir viver em paz. O importante agora é nos concentrarmos nas pessoas que temos e protegê-las – disse secamente.

- Mas Radamanthys não é mais perigo, irmão – disse Kanon.

- Você não me entendeu Kanon. O importante agora é cuidarmos das pessoas que estão próximas a nós, não permitindo que nada faça mal a elas. E temos que cuidar de Shura também, pois Afrodite talvez pense em voltar algum dia, isso é, se ele for idiota o bastante.

Nesse instante Shaka olhou para Ikki, Aioros olhou para Kanon, Milo olhou para Camus, e Aioros lembrou de Mu, todos eles tinham alguém para proteger e não iriam fraquejar. Saga apenas respirou fundo e olhou de canto para Camus e depois para seu irmão, para logo em seguida se afastar.

- "Preciso encontrar alguém para eu proteger também, pois vocês dois já têm alguém" – pensou.

--  
_"Descobre que as pessoas com quem você mais se importa na vida são tomadas de você muito depressa, por isso sempre devemos deixar as pessoas que amamos com palavras amorosas, pode ser a última vez que as vejamos". (Shakespeare)_  
--

Duas semanas se passaram desde o último e fatídico episódio que invadiu o santuário. As pessoas estavam reconstruindo o pequeno vilarejo, com a ajuda dos cavaleiros de bronze e prata.  
Atena, quando descobriu o que houve ficou horrorizada e tentou ajudar a todos com seu poderoso cosmo, curando ferimentos e trazendo algumas pessoas a vida, não se importando com o risco dessa atitude. No entanto, ela não havia ressuscitado Máscara da Morte, pois ele mesmo não quis voltar à vida, e todos entenderam isso, menos Shura que estava revoltado com toda a situação.

0o0

E dois dias se passaram lentamente. Atena não conseguiu ressuscitar Máscara da Morte, porque ele mesmo não queria. E agora o santuário estava em ordem. Mas o coração de alguns ainda estava em desordem.  
Shura estava sentado no alto de uma Montanha um pouco afastada do santuário, onde ele conseguia ver cada pedaço daquela região. Seus cabelos estavam um pouco mais compridos, caindo por seu rosto, ele precisava cortar, não gostava de cabelos compridos, mas não tinha auto-estima para fazê-lo.

O céu estava claro e ensolarado, o sol queimava levemente sua pele, esquentando sua armadura vagarosamente, mas ele pouco se importava, queria mesmo ficar sozinho, pensar no motivo de Máscara da Morte não querer voltar.

- "Então, você não devia me amar mesmo..." – pensava, entristecido, enquanto seus dedos picavam uma pequena flor que havia arrancado da terra.

Uma sombra enorme caiu sobre Shura, era uma nuvem que havia tampado o sol, ele olhou para cima, esperando ver os raios novamente, e quando a nuvem finalmente saiu, ele voltou sua atenção para baixo, olhando as pétalas da flor em sua mão jogadas no chão. E mais uma vez, uma sombra pairou sobre ele, mas ele pouco ligou, e ficou olhando para baixo.

O coração de Shura estava calmo, batia lentamente, enquanto aspirava o ar a sua volta. Mas tudo pareceu mudar, quando ele sentiu algo atrás dele. Ele olhou para trás e viu apenas uma pena branca no chão, mas ela brilhava de um jeito atípico. Ele acabou se levantando e caminhando até ela, pegando-a na mão, analisando-a e mais uma vez, sentiu uma sombra sobre ele, e um vento forte balançando seus cabelos.

Uma presença forte apareceu atrás de Shura e quando ele se virou, não conseguiu fazer nada, ele apenas foi caindo lentamente, sentindo suas pernas ficarem moles. E assim, acabou sentado no gramado, com os olhos arregalados e uma face branca de pavor.

- "Por que ele não voltou?", você deve estar se perguntando, não é mesmo, Shura?

- Máscara da Morte? – pronunciou seu nome, trêmulo.

"_Eu estou ficando louco... louco!"._

- Eu não quis voltar, pois minha existência não era necessária – disse.

"_Eu finalmente voltei... voltei. Eu consegui o impossível. Por você!"._

- Como não? Eu te amo... te amava... – disse, baixinho.

"_Você não acredita? Mas... é você mesmo na minha frente. Eu estou ficando louco!"._

- Eu te faria sofrer, não aprenderia a lhe respeitar como você merecia. Mas eu te amo... saiba disso – disse baixinho, com um olhar cálido. Seu corpo estava sem marcas de cicatrizes, e seus olhos pareciam calmos e pacientes. Suas vestes eram azuladas, como seu cabelo e atrás, nas suas costas, um par de asas brancas estavam presentes.

"_Eu tinha medo de voltar a ser aquele monstro frio e assassino, que apenas iria lhe ferir..."_

- Eu só queria você... – gritou – eu sinto tanto pelo o que aconteceu!

- Eu tive uma chance – disse – uma chance de tentar mudar meu espírito maldoso. Mas eu recusei, eu prefiro ficar preso a Terra, protegendo-lhe... – sorriu – prefiro ser seu anjo protetor, apesar de eu ter cometido alguns delitos para isso.

- De... delitos?

"_Você matou de novo? Machucou alguém? Por favor, que não tenha feito isso por mim... eu não mereço nada... nada de você"._

- Sim, seu anjo da guarda... eu tive que jogá-lo para um outro plano – disse secamente. E ele foi se aproximando de Shura, caminhando lentamente, e nem parecia que seus pés encostavam-se no chão – eu sou seu... todo seu... – disse, estendendo a mão e tocando no rosto pálido de Shura.

"_Sou seu anjo protetor... sua estrela... eu sou aquele que sempre o protegerá"._

- Mas... você pode ficar aqui?

- Sim... mas uma vez ou outra tenho que voltar... mas quero continuar com você, até sua morte... até o momento que possamos ficar juntos pela eternidade.

Shura refletiu por um instante e disse:

- Não me importaria de morrer e ir com você agora.

"_Sim, eu quero morrer... morrer e voar com você pelo infinito... estava tão infeliz sem você. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não havia pensado nisso"._

- Não! Eu espero... eu não quero tirar sua vida. Ela é muito importante para você Shura. Se você se matar, você não poderá ficar mais comigo, não no mesmo plano – disse.

- Pensei que você fosse para o inferno – disse, tocando na mão de Máscara da Morte.

- Eu também... mas eu me arrependi pelo o que fiz e agora estou pagando com trabalho duro tudo que aprontei quando vivo. Além disso, o tempo dos anjos é diferente dos humanos, lá em cima... já passaram-se alguns anos. Eu estava louco para lhe ver.

"_Estou me desdobrando para tentar ser alguém com o mínimo requisito possível para poder te tocar"._

- Eu... – Shura fechou os olhos e começou a chorar – eu... nunca desejei tanto... morrer.

Máscara da Morte o abraçou, sentindo o corpo que tanto desejava e olhava lá do céu. E agora teria que fazer o impossível para tentar convencer seus superiores a lhe deixarem ficar mais do que três dias por ano na Terra.

- Seja paciente... ficaremos juntos, ou agora ou depois – disse, Máscara da Morte com um tom sábio que ele nunca havia tido ou usado antes.

- Quanto tempo... se passou para você?

- Hum... três anos – disse baixinho – três longos e tortuosos anos de trabalho duro e provações, mas tudo isso... para ficar com você. Se eu voltasse... eu teria medo de esquecer tudo.

"_Na verdade foram mais de cem anos... mas não quero preocupar você"._

- Esquecer o que?

- Eu não posso contar, saberá quando chegar sua hora. Mas... saiba que depois de tudo, eu vejo as coisas de um outro modo, eu me vejo como um monstro de pura carne e sangue.

- Você está falando como um padre... – disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha – você está estranho – _"Você está diferente... deve ter sofrido tanto"._

- Eu sei... – disse cabisbaixo – mas eu... continuo o mesmo – sussurrou em seu ouvido, dando uma leve mordidinha – eu tenho que te avisar, que não sou um anjo muito forte, por isso posso ficar apenas algumas horas materializado para você, então... vamos aproveitar.

"_Ele percebeu que eu mudei. Será que ele não me amará mais? Eu mudei... passaram-se tantos anos... aprendi tanto... será que mudei tanto assim? Por favor, continue a me amar... por favor"._

Shura sorriu, exibindo seus dentes brancos. Finalmente, depois de tanto tempo de tristeza, seu coração se abriu, deixando a alegria e insanidade de toda aquela situação lhe invadir. Se ele estava ficando louco ou não, não queria saber, no momento, ele queria apenas viver e esquecer o passado para apreciar essa nova etapa de sua vida.

Um par de asas brancas cobriram seus corpos dos raios de sol que tentavam revelá-los aos olhares do céu. E assim ficaram, até seus corpos e corações se acalmarem diante de tantas revelações.

0o0

Camus abriu os olhos lentamente, tendo uma visão comum nesses últimos dias. O rosto atencioso de Milo que estava sentado ao seu lado, lhe observando.

- Bom dia, Milo – disse, sonolento.

- Bom dia meu amor – disse Milo, dando-lhe um beijo nos lábios, enquanto mexia nos curtos cabelos de Camus.

- Que horas são?

- Dez horas... é cedo. Vamos ficar mais aqui – disse.

Camus sentou-se na cama e bocejou para depois dar um beijo carinhoso no rosto de Milo, que não resistiu e logo o beijou.

"_Pensei que nunca mais ficaria assim com você, novamente". _Camus pensava.

Seus corpos caíram no colchão fofo, fazendo um ruído abafado. Suas bocas agora estavam grudadas, e suas mãos grudadas com seus dedos entrelaçados, sentindo o suor de seus corpos, enquanto suas línguas trabalhavam gentilmente na boca do outro.

"_Como desejei fazer isso... e você sempre tão distante, sempre fugindo de mim... que pecado!". – _Milo pensava.

- Milo, vamos tomar um banho, juntos – disse Camus, o que ele queria fazer há tempos, mas Milo quase não o deixava sair daquela cama.

- Sim... com uma água bem quente – sorriu, levantando-se da cama, fazendo o fino lençol revelar seu corpo desnudo. Ele puxou a mão de Camus e foi andando até o banheiro, olhando sempre para trás, visualizando o rosto do mestre do gelo.

Os dois entraram no banheiro e já ligaram o chuveiro. Eles não precisavam se despir, pois já não havia roupas cobrindo seus corpos desde à tarde do dia anterior. Aliás, suas roupas pouco foram usadas nesses dias.

O banho foi muito demorado. Camus teve que sair correndo para que não virasse uma "uva passa" debaixo daquela água quente. Seu corpo estava todo enrugado e ainda por cima, detestava tomar banho com a água quente, sem contar que Milo havia deixado seu corpo mais quente que a temperatura do vapor. No instante seguinte, depois da luta de Camus para sair do banheiro; os dois já estavam no quarto, vestidos devidamente o que não faziam há tempos.

- Hoje vai ter uma festinha na casa de Kanon – disse Milo, com um sorriso maroto.

- Sim, Aioria me disse. Não vá beber muito – disse, sentando-se na cama, jogando seu tronco para trás.

- Eu não beberei... muito! – disse, sentando-se do seu lado – Camus...

- Hum?

- Eu cheguei a pensar que nunca mais ficaria assim com você.

- Eu também – disse, virando seu rosto para o lado, olhando para o amor de sua vida, para depois abraçar o seu corpo e ficar ali em silêncio, apenas sentindo o calor da pessoa que ele mais queria nesse mundo.

0o0

Saga estava na sala vendo a bagunça de Kanon e Aioros estavam aprontando. Todos os móveis estavam num único canto, para dar mais espaço a sala de estar, que acabou virando um grande salão.

- Não, tire... isso, tire isso daí – disse Kanon.

Aioros estava ficando confuso, seu amor não se decidia aonde colocava as coisas e ele já estava ficando sem fôlego para acompanhá-lo. Cansado de ficar segurando a pequena mobília, Aioros a põe no chão e enxuga o suor de sua testa com o braço.

- Não Aioros, ai não! Coloque... ali... não, ali não... ali! – disse, apontando para um canto e depois para outro.

- Ah! – Aioros praguejou, fazendo Kanon calar-se. Sagitário foi se aproximando de Kanon, que deu dois passos para trás, temendo aquele olhar impaciente, mas não conseguiu fugir das mãos de Aioros, quando este te abraçou e lhe lascou um beijo.

Saga ergueu uma sobrancelha e ficou a olhar o casal que já estava se amassando numa parede vazia. O geminiano olhou para cima, tentando entender aquele casal e depois saiu da sala, não queria deixá-los sem graça, apesar daqueles dois mostrarem não se importar nada com sua presença.

Saga saiu de sua casa, olhando para o céu, que estava com uma cor alaranjada. Logo iria escurecer, ficando de um tom azul escuro, que o fazia lembrar dos cabelos de Camus. No entanto, sua mente não foi longe, pois Shura estava subindo a escadaria com um sorriso radiante no rosto e atrás dele estavam Mu e Aioria, que pareciam abobados.

- Boa tarde, Saga – disse Shura, parando na sua frente.

- Boa... tarde – disse – está tudo bem?

- Nunca esteve melhor – disse, abrindo ainda mais aquele sorriso – bom, eu tenho que ir. Nos vemos a noite! – e dizendo isso, continuou a subir.

Mu e Aioria foram se aproximando de Saga que observava Shura partir. Os três ficaram parados no degrau da escada, vendo o cavaleiro de capricórnio continuar a subir, num balanço alegre e apressado.

- O que será que aconteceu? – indagou, Aioria.

- Não sei, mas... ele me parece tão bem – comentou o ariano – e isso é ótimo! Eu estava preocupado com ele.

- Com quem você não se preocupa, também? – indagou Aioria, exibindo um olhar apaixonado, pensando em seguida: "_E eu, tolo nem sequer percebi você ao meu lado. Ainda bem que o pesadelo do Seiya acabou."_

Mu envergonhou-se e deixou-se ser puxado pelo leonino que lhe beijou carinhosamente a sua bochecha que acabou ficando ligeiramente rosada, para depois adquirir um tom avermelhado. Saga apenas ergueu sua sobrancelha, observando o casal que simplesmente o esqueceu ali, e que logo em seguida começaram a se beijar. Não agüentando mais ficar ali atrasando a vida do casal, pois Mu estava lhe olhando enquanto era beijado, ou melhor "atacado" por leão.

Saga respirou fundo e continuou a descer a escadaria, deixando o casal para trás, ficando feliz por eles, pois ele não agüentava ver Aioria com Seiya, ou na verdade, não agüentava ver Seiya passeando pelas doze casas achando-se alguém importante. E o geminiano sabia que o cavaleiro de bronze estava arrastando suas asinhas para cima dele.

- "Parece que eu estou sozinho... como sempre" – pensou entristecido, quando chegou no último degrau da casa de Áries.

"**_Não Saga, você não está."_**

Saga olhou para trás assustando-se com a voz que acabara de ouvir. Quando viu que não era ninguém, ele acabou por se ver sozinho novamente. Ele se postou a andar, sem rumo, queria ficar num lugar calmo, onde não veria casais felizes juntos.

0o0

A noite caiu finalmente. As estrelas brilhavam no céu, mostrando todo seu resplendor. O ar estava quente, mas uma brisa fria passava de vez ou outra, avisando que a madrugada não iria acompanhar a temperatura.

Na casa de gêmeos. As luzes de todos os cômodos estavam acesas e uma música alta saia por suas portas, chamando seus convidados, que não moravam muito longe dali. Os convidados dos geminianos eram apenas seus amigos íntimos, ou melhor, os cavaleiros de ouro e um de bronze.

Milo e Camus estavam entrando naquela casa barulhenta, onde quase todos os cavaleiros já estavam. Os dois foram recebidos com calorosos abraços, principalmente Camus, já que todos estavam morrendo de saudades dele. O francês ficava envergonhado, mas mesmo assim sorria e agradecia do seu modo tímido.

Escorpião já havia se afastado indo para o barzinho, onde alguns empregados estavam servindo bebidas. Quando ele se aproximou, viu que Aioros e Kanon estavam ali, tentando fazer o ariano beber um pouco.

- Vamos, Mu! – disse Kanon – só um copo!

- Eu já disse que sou fraco para bebida – disse, tentando sair correndo dali.

- Ah! Mas é só um copinho! – disse Aioros.

- Está bem – concordou, cansado de tentar dialogar. Eles já estavam naquele impasse há quase uma hora e tudo isso por culpa de Aioria, que não havia chegado ainda.

O ariano pegou um copo e ficou olhando para aquele líquido transparente. Ele levou até a boca, mas desistiu ao sentir aquele cheiro forte.

- Vamos logo! – disse Kanon, dando um tapa demasiado forte nas suas costas. Mas Mu reconsiderou, pois sabia que o seu amigo estava bêbado, juntamente com Aioros. Os dois se completavam!

Cansado de tanto ouvir aqueles dois reclamando. Áries virou o copo engoliu de uma vez todo aquele líquido, sentindo sua garganta arder em fogo junto com todo seu corpo que aos poucos ia ficando cada vez mais vermelho. Mu deu dois passos para trás, esbarrando em Milo que o segurou e o sentou num banquinho de madeira.

- O que... qual... o nome disso? – indagou Mu – sentindo seu estomago embrulhar.

- Ah... é levinho... Vodka com menta – disse Aioros.

Milo se aproximou da garrafa e viu que não era vodka com menta, mas sim destilada. Depois olhou para Mu vendo que ele não iria conseguir ficar muito tempo sóbrio naquela festa, pois seus olhos já pareciam estar brilhando demais.

- Er... cadê o Aioria? – indagou Milo.

- Não chegou ainda, não sei onde ele está! – disse Aioros –mas ele logo chegará. Enquanto isso...

Milo sorriu e aceitou o copo de vodka que Aioros lhe ofereceu e virou de uma vez, depois ele se serviu de um pouco de champagne e foi andando pela festa, conversando com os outros cavaleiros.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado. Camus estava sentado no sofá tomando um pouco de cerveja com Shura, que estava conversando normalmente com ele, como se fosse outra pessoa.

- Bom, eu vou ali com o Shaka, Camus – disse Shura, levantando-se – ele está me olhando desde que eu entrei.

- Sim... – disse, continuando a olhar para capricórnio, com a boca aberta – _"Não só o Shaka está lhe olhando Shura, mas sim, todos nós."_ – pensou em seguida.

Camus deu o último gole na sua cerveja, colocando a garrafa no chão, ele olhava todos ao fundo, observando seus rostos felizes, e por um momento sentiu-se um rapaz de sorte por estar ali. Com uma mão ele jogou sua franja para trás, arrumando seus cabelos, que ainda estavam bem curtinhos.

- Posso?

Camus olha para o lado e vê Saga, que estava com uma garrafa de vinho na mão. O francês fez um gesto para que ele se sentasse, e Saga o fez. Os dois estavam sentados lado-a-lado, sem dizer uma palavra sequer.

- Nunca pensei que veria isso novamente – disse Saga.

- Tirou as palavras de minha boca – comentou Camus.

- Camus... eu queria me desculpar com você.

- Saga, não falaremos mais nisso. Está no passado, e deve ficar lá – disse, rapidamente.

- Mesmo assim, desculpe-me – disse, levantando-se em seguida, olhando Camus nos olhos, fascinando-se com aquele azul-petróleo, com aquelas mechas curtas e repicadas que caiam por seu rosto.

- Aonde vai Saga? – indagou, sentindo-se incomodado com aquele olhar.

- Não sei – disse, e saiu, com passos rápidos.

Camus se levantou, mas não foi atrás dele, pois sentiu uma forte tontura. Ele apenas viu Saga se afastar ao longe e antes de sumir, pôde ver uma energia forte o rodear, como se tivesse lhe camuflando, protegendo-lhe do mundo exterior. Camus o chamou, mas a música alta abafou sua voz, e sem conseguir fazê-lo voltar acabou desistindo, ficando apenas a olhá-lo.

"_Saga... eu que lhe peço desculpas."_

Milo foi se aproximando de Camus, com o corpo mole, caindo no seu colo de repente. O francês se assustou, mas logo tratou de arrumar seu amado direitinho nas almofadas que havia próximo a eles, jogadas ao chão.

- Eu disse para você não beber – disse, repreendendo-o.

- Hum... me da um beijo – pediu, com um olhar dengoso.

Camus sorriu e passou a mão por suas mechas, colocando um punhado de cabelo atrás de sua orelha, para limpar seu rosto. Seu corpo foi se inclinando para frente, sentindo o forte cheiro de bebida da boca, que pouca-a-pouco ia se aproximando da sua, até que finalmente seus lábios encostaram-se iniciando um beijo quente e apaixonado.

Milo agarrou o francês, forçando seu corpo para baixo, desejando ficar por cima de seu corpo. Camus por sua vez sentiu um calor forte subir por seu corpo, ele ergueu seu tronco, até que viu Aioros e a Kanon inclinando suas cabecinhas para olhá-los, e podia-se ver um sorriso divertidos em seus rostos.

- Milo, aqui não! Aqui não! – disse Camus, desesperando-se, pois suas roupas estavam sendo puxadas para cima, para baixo e para o lado, quase sendo rasgadas pelas mãos afoitas de escorpião.

Do outro lado do salão, Mu estava jogado numa almofada, vendo o salão inteiro rodar; sua cabeça latejava e sentia um embrulho no seu estomago. Seus olhos estavam quase se fechando, mas abriram-se de repente ao ver uma figura entrar pelo salão. Aioria havia chegado finalmente e parecia estar nervoso com alguma coisa, ele correu seus olhos pelo salão procurando alguma coisa, até que finalmente encontra o ariano afundado no sofá e sem demorar muito vai até ele, assustando-se com seu estado.

- Mu, o que houve?

- Hum... bebi um pouco – disse, com uma voz lenta.

Aioria torceu o nariz ao sentir o forte cheiro de bebida, mas considerou, pois Mu estava muito bonito e charmoso, usando aquele traje azulado, tão atípico e diferente das roupas que costumava a usar.

- Onde você estava? – indagou.

- Houve um contra-tempo, mas estou aqui e é isso que importa – disse, com um sorriso amarelo, lembrando-se do motivo do seu atraso, que estava relacionado ao fatídico encontro com Seiya. Mas ele havia dispensado o garoto de vez, ameaçando-o a lhe jogar longe com seu cosmo caso continuasse no seu caminho.

- Está tudo bem?

- Mu, mesmo bêbado, você continua sendo tão sensível! – comentou, aproximando-se do ariano, tocando na sua face que mudou do rosa pro vinho. O ariano olhou para os lados, procurando saber se alguém os olhava, mas Aioria não deixou que ele ficasse assim por muito tempo, pois logo o beijou, pedindo para que ele fechasse seus olhos.

- Hum... estou tonto – sussurrou no seu ouvido.

- Eu sei, quer ir para casa?

- Não quero que você perca a festa.

- Você não entende, não é mesmo? Isso aqui sem você não significa nada, para mim, perde toda a graça – disse, com um sorriso conquistador.

- Falou bem! – disse – então vamos, pois parece que eu vou vomitar.

- Certo!

Aioria puxou-o pela mão e foi andando com ele pelo salão, sob o olhar de todos. Mas Aioria apenas acenou para eles, dizendo que estava tudo bem, fazendo todos darem um sorriso malicioso, para logo em seguida acenarem de volta.

Kanon observava o mais novo casalzinho partir, ele olhou para Aioros que sorria alegremente, ele também estava ficando muito "alegre", com o passar dos segundos. Sem contar, que os copos de bebidas não duravam nem cinco minutos nas suas mãos.

- Amor, você não acha que está bebendo muito? – indagou Kanon, tocando no seu ombro.

- Hum, você acha? Sabe que eu agüento beber.

- Sim, mas você já bebeu demais. Vamos tomar alguma coisa doce... que tal um pouco de mel? – indagou, com um sorriso de canto.

- Hum... só se esse mel estiver em cima do seu corpo! – disse, encostando Kanon na parede.

- Boa idéia – sorriu – mas sou o anfitrião e não posso sair da festa.

- Que se importa? Todo mundo está indo embora... – disse, olhando para cada canto – O Camus já está puxando o Milo para irem embora, o meu irmão já foi há muito tempo, hehehe... Ele é muito esperto, puxou a mim é claro.

- O Shura está sozinho, olha lá! – disse, apontando para um canto, onde o capricórniano estava bebendo com aldebaran.

- Será que os dois... – a cabecinha de Aioros estava começando a trabalhar, pensando na possibilidade de juntá-los, mas Kanon lhe deu um tapa e disse:

- Não seja ridículo, o Shura acabou de sair de um relacionamento conturbado, ele só quer se distrair.

- Hum... E ele ficou estranho. De repente... Ah! Esquece – disse, olhando sedutoramente para Kanon, que se encolheu como se fosse um gatinho a ser devorado – onde paramos?

- N-não sei – disse, sentindo suas roupas serem agarradas pelas mãos do corpo a sua frente. E antes que Kanon dissesse alguma coisa, Aioros o puxou pelos pilares o arrastando dali.

O salão começava a ficar vazio com o tempo. Shura e aldebaran olharam para os lados vendo que sobraram apenas eles ali. Os dois sorriram e continuaram a conversar, afinal, a festa não havia acabado, pois não havia ninguém que dissesse: "fim".

0o0

Na manhã seguinte. Quase todos os cavaleiros acordaram tarde para seus deveres, principalmente Mu que não estava se sentindo nada bem, e vendo o estado do rapaz, Aioria foi pedir ao grande mestre, shion, que lhe desse um dia de folga. O que foi acatado imediatamente por shion, que também parecia estar de ressaca, apesar de não ter ido a festinha da noite passada.

Camus e Milo estavam de pé logo de manhã, já que o francês era responsável demais e não queria ficar de cama, mostrando que estava dormindo com o cavaleiro de escorpião e que por isso não poderia mais trabalhar, isso seria sua ruína como cavaleiro.

E foi nesse ritmo que as coisas começaram a melhorar. Os cavaleiros estavam aos poucos tentando animar Shura, que a cada dia se isolava mais e parecia falar sozinho as vezes, preocupando a todos, mas poucos sabiam que ele tinha um anjo da guarda super atento ao seu lado, que sempre o perseguia nos momentos críticos.

Atena continuava a governar ao lado de shion, que sempre a auxiliava nos momentos críticos, e ao lado de Dohko, o grande e sábio conselheiro real. E sem contar, seus protetores, os inseparáveis cavaleiros de bronze.

0o0

No alto de um pico, onde a neve cobria grande parte das pedras, um homem com longos cabelos azuis acinzentados olhava para o céu, notando as suas poucas estrelas. Ele tinha um olhar raivoso e carregado de mágoa.

- "Camus, Camus, Camus... será mesmo que não podemos mais ficar juntos? Sinto que... se Milo não existisse..."

Um sorriso desenhou-se nos lábios do rapaz, que apenas se sentou numa pedra, continuando a olhar para o nada.

- "Agora que estou mais forte... mais forte que a própria Deusa... mais forte do que tudo! Poderei ter você?"

Saga fechou os olhos soltando um longo suspiro, não gostando nem um pouco de pensar em ter que conquistar o coração do francês a forças, mas o seu outro "eu" estava lhe impulsionando a fazer coisas que ele mesmo nunca imaginou fazer. Mas infelizmente ou felizmente, estava sentindo-se feliz, e tinha esperança de um dia ficar com Camus, nem que tivesse que passar por cima do santuário.

- Eu não queria... dividir meu corpo com você, mas parece que não tem outra escolha, eu estou me afundando cada vez mais no meu ódio. Milo perdoe-me, pois por aquele que amo, irei lhe matar.

Os olhos avermelhados de Saga se fecharam e ele deixou seu corpo cair para trás, com um sorriso lastimável no rosto.

"Por aquele que amo... perdoe-me... meu egoísmo, meu amor, meu desejo parece ser insaciável. Camus... eu irei voltar..."

o0o

"_Todas as paixões são boas quando somos senhores delas,  
e todas são más quando se assenhoreiam de nós." (Sthendal)_

"_Tudo o que sabemos do amor, é que o amor é tudo que existe."  
(Emily Dickinson)_

_0o0_

**Hello!**

**Finalmente coloquei um fim nessa estória. Eu espero que todos tenham gostado e peço para que todos aqueles que comentaram comentem o último capítulo. E eu peço desculpas, pela demora. Eu tenho explicação, eu comecei a trabalhar e estou tendo problemas com a tendinite. Perdoem-me pela fraqueza.**

**Eu sinceramente pensei em acabar com a vida de Camus, mas acho que eu mesma iria me achar muito má. Então um final feliz! Toque proibido poderia ter uma continuação, mas seria com outro nome, outro titulo, pois seria uma estória mais forte, pois o Saga mostrou-se estar possuído. Por quem será? Rs... Eu tenho uma fanfic chamada "Na vida e Na morte", "Toque proibido" é como se fosse uma continuação dessa, mas eu mudei o nome e tudo mais, pois eu não acho legal começar com uma fanfic de romance e terminar com terror, isso insultaria a vocês, meus leitores.**

**Espero que tenham gostado do final que Shura teve. Quem diria que Máscara da Morte viraria um anjo! E parece que ele sofreu bastante para conseguir esse "status". Aioria e Mu ficaram juntos, aliás, eu os acho uma graça! Aioros e Kanon desde o começo mostraram estar juntos. Camus e Milo tiveram o final que todos queriam. Radamanthys conseguiu algo pior que a morte. E assim terminou essa longa estória.**

**Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram! Fico muito feliz com isso. E gostaria de uma opinião final!**

**Ah! E obrigada por lerem.**

**Leona-EBM**

**06/08/2006 às 12:26 pm**


End file.
